All I Want Is You
by HJ Russo
Summary: what Happens when Laura Marano Falls in Love with someone who she isnt suppose to. Can Love survive from being forbidden and at the risk of hurting others, can she make sure her love stays strong.
1. Chapter 1

**All I Want Is You**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to Austin and Ally or R5, I wish I did**

**Summary: What happens when Love is found between two people who never expected it? Can Love overcome it all or will it fade?**

**AN: Yes I am still working on Face to Face but I am stuck on that story hence why I haven't updated in a while, so I figured to try something new. Hope you guys like.**

She could still feel his touch on her skin, the feeling right down to her soul. She craved it even more; all she wanted was more of it. The feel of his hands on her body, his lips on hers. She feels the ache inside of her wanting even more. And she doesn't even know how she made it before him. How was she able to go on without him before? If she closes her eyes she could still feel him on top of her. Their lovemaking was nothing like she ever heard or thought could be. The wanting the heat of it was too powerful. It consumed both of them.

She tosses and turns as the memories come back to her. He was a fantastic lover, he was gentle and attending. He made sure every inch of her body was loved.

And she loved it. She loved him. This was shocking since they really haven't known each other what a mere few months before hand. But who was she to complain. It was another thing that she was thankful for Austin and Ally for. It brought him into her life.

She knew that this was wrong, that people won't like it that they are together. That some will be hurt if the truth ever got out. And as much as she was sorry that people would get hurt, she couldn't regret being with him. There was something about him that brought out this side out in here.

She was always shy and like to stay on the sidelines, hence why she is so like her character Ally. But there was something special about him that made her be more outgoing, taking more chances. And if she was honest with herself she liked it.

She liked it a lot.

Who would ever thought that this is where they would be after first meeting? She didn't say even ten words to him at first. Hey shyness getting the best of her. But even then she knew that he was attractive.

Downright sexy as hell if she had to admit.

He must have found something that he liked about her, because he didn't let that first meeting stop him from getting to know her. He was kind and always a gentleman to her. He wanted to get to know her besides being someone who starred on a TV show with his brother.

Ross would surely kill them both if he learns about them.

She did at first try to break it off with Riker, but it was like she couldn't control herself. With every look of touch of his hand Laura felt her resolve crumbling. And it wasn't like they did it to hurt anyone.

You couldn't help who you fell for, and she fell for Riker. And lucky for her Riker felt the same way. She would always have a happy feeling in her stomach every time that he and the rest of R5 came to a taping of Austin and Ally. They all would hang out In Calums dressing room as he had the biggest one out of the four of them. Laughter and music could be heard through the halls of the studio. Laura loved the Lynches and how close of a family unit they all seemed to be, and The Lynches seemed to take as a liking to her Raini and Calum as they did. They would always be hanging out either at the studio or at The Lynch home.

But it really wasn't until filming wrapped on the first season that Riker and her started to get close. Ross and the other Lynches went to Puerto Rico so Ross could start filming Teen Beach Musical. Riker decided to stay home and chill, and since he was twenty he was old enough to stay at home. Raini was off with her brother Rico filming a movie and Calum went back home to Canada for break. So that left her and Riker.

All alone.

Laura also managed to get her own place, she was 17 and her parents allowed her to do it since she has been working for a long time and she was responsible to. And really to be honest Laura was used to be on her own, Vanessa was always on set and her parents were busy with traveling. So it made sense for her to live on her own. So Riker helped Laura move into her apartment off the beach. It was a gorgeous location she loved the beach and it was close to the studio as well. Riker found out and helped her move.

Eight hours later and both Riker and Laura were exhausted. And for thanking him for all his help she bought a couple steaks and they grilled on the grill. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. Riker was amazing about making her feel good about herself. He would always someway find a way to complement her.

They had talked for hours; He told her many stories of how he was as a child and how he managed to be the oldest of 5. It amazed her how much he loved his family. She told him secrets of growing up as a child actress, how much she loved her family. Before they knew it, it was already after midnight and Laura could tell how tired Riker was and she didn't want him to drive home tired. So he stayed the night in the spare bedroom. Laura got up in the middle of the night to get something to drink turned Riker had the same idea, because Laura came to the kitchen to find a Shirtless Riker only in his boxers drinking a glass of water. Riker turned around a blushed. Laura smirked and got herself a glass too. They couldn't go back to sleep so they stayed up talking. That was the first time that Laura thought that something could happen between them. Riker was gorgeous, his body was amazing and his bed head just made him look even more attractive. She couldn't help but check him out. Riker couldn't help but smirk.

"Like what you see?" Riker asked

Laura blushed

Riker laughed. "Don't be shy. I like what I see too."

That was the night that they kissed for the first time. That was also when she knew that she wanted Riker Lynch.

The sound of the alarm clock finally brought Laura out of her daze. It was time to get up and face the world. Laura shut off the alarm and got up. Grabbing the robe off her chair, she wrapped herself up in it and walked out of the bedroom. The smell of coffee and bacon woke up her senses, Laura reached the kitchen and the sight in front of her made her smile. There was Riker making her breakfast in nothing but his boxers and his hair was a mess. But he never looked better to her. The sight of him made her weak in the knees. She was a lucky lady, this man was gorgeous and he was all hers.

As he knew she was thinking about him, Riker turned his head and smiled

"Hey get back to bed; I was going to surprise you."

Laura smiled. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I couldn't sleep; I missed you next to me."

Riker smiled and leaned to grab a kiss. Man how he loved to kiss her.

Laura broke the kiss not because she wanted to but because she needed oxygen. She could kiss him forever if she could.

"Now what are you making here mister?" Laura said as she looked around. Pancakes and Bacon and Orange Juice. All her favorite things for breakfast.

"Well it was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but see now I guess we can eat it here." Riker smirked.

Laura smirked back. Swatting Riker on the ass "Don't be such a smart ass."

Riker laughed.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Riker asked as he pulled the chair for Laura to sit then he went to sit himself. Taking a bite of the pancakes in front of her, Laura took a sip of juice then answering "No nothing do you have anything in mind?"

"No but I was maybe thinking about going to the beach later?"

'Sounds Good." Riker said as he was finishing up his plate. Laura Took note.

"Man that was fast! It was like if you were starving."

Riker smirked. "I was, someone made me work up an appetite last night. I burned a lot of calories last night I needed to make some up you know."

Laura smirked. "Well you weren't complaining last night or earlier this morning if I remember correctly."

"Oh believe me I wasn't. In fact I was thinking that maybe I should burn some more off."

"Oh Really?"

Riker stood up pulling his boxers off and there standing completely naked in front of her. "Yeah I think so."

Laura could feel the heat rising inside her; Riker pulled her up to him. Opening her robe and sliding it off her, Riker pulled her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Were they continued to burn off the calories in the shower.

All in all it was a perfect morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Riker/Laura are my fave OTP Laura pairing of course after Ross/Laura I figured to spread the Riaura love around please let me know what you think**

**Chapter 2**

Pleasantly the beach wasn't packed for a Saturday afternoon, Riker and Laura made their way there after their shower and of course one more round in bed, Riker was insatiable when it came to her, but she was the same way. But deciding that maybe they were becoming nymphos they decided that Laura's idea of the beach sounded great, so they got out of bed and now here they are. Riker was setting up the umbrella while Laura was spreading out the blanket. It was definitely the right day to come out to the beach, the sun was out and it wasn't too hot yet. Laura smiled as she looked at Riker. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was hers.

"You know if you keep looking at me like that I am going to have to drag you back to the apartment and back to bed."

"Like you really would have an issue with that?" Laura asked.

"Hell no in fact that is a great Idea if I say so, so let's go." Riker whispered into her ear as he sat next to her. The feel of his voice send shivers down her spine.

Damn that man and his power over her. Laura almost relented and almost dragged him back, but as much as she loves Sex with Riker she also didn't want their entire relationship to be only physical.

"Riker, let's just enjoy the beach and the lovely weather and we shall see about later." Laura said as she looked over at him, the look in his eyes told her that it was more than just a physical thing for him too, and that brought a smile to her face. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, Laura went to reach for the sunblock.

"Let me get that for you." Riker said as he took it from Laura and went to dab some on his hand before rubbing it on Laura's back. He couldn't help it. It seemed like he always had to touch her, but to Riker Laura was the most gorgeous girl has ever seen, he couldn't help but touch her.

She was sexy as hell, and she was all his. Riker has been with a couple girls, not many but a couple and he has never felt for them like he has for Laura. Just the sight of her takes his breath away. They have only been officially together for an over a month and a half but he could honestly say that he is in love with her. Now Riker is a confident man and he is sure for his love for Laura but he hasn't said the words to her just yet.

Were they ready for that step yet? Riker snorts, thinking to himself that it is funny how he asks if they are ready for that I love you step, when they are sexing each other up like bunnies. Being physical was in a way easier then emotional, because he knows that they fit perfectly when they make love, it was like their bodies were created for one another. Riker loves the feeling of when she is in his arms, he loves how she is so much smaller than him, and it was like he was there to protect her. And he would do it in a heartbeat. There was no way in hell he would let any hurt come her way.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, Riker was quiet.

"Yeah I am fine, just thinking how lucky I am to have you." Riker answered placing a small kiss on Laura's right shoulder.

"I am pretty lucky too you know?" Laura answered.

Riker smiled. "Why don't you go collect some shells in the water, I know your into that thing. I will join you later I am contemplating going surfing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure, go have fun I will be right here if not I will see you in the water." Riker replied giving her another kiss. What? She was irresistible.

Laura smiled. She got up and started to run towards the water. The sight was just adorable to Riker. God how he loved her. In that second he knew that he was going to tell her today that he loved her. Why put off something that was meant to be? There was nothing really holding him back from telling her his feelings. He wasn't afraid of rejection, not to sound cocky or anything he could tell that Laura may feel the same way about him; she would always stare and look at him, like if he was the most important thing to her. This made him love her even more. So it wasn't rejection that was holding him back.

And it wasn't the age difference. There was really only three years between them, she was 17 and he was 20, Love really didn't have an age to it so that wasn't it.

Riker knew what was holding him back.

It was Ross and his reaction to finding out that his oldest brother was in love with his costar. A costar that Riker was pretty sure that Ross had a crush on.

Now that sounds horrible doesn't it? Riker getting together with someone that he thinks his brother has a crush on. But Ross kept denying it every time that Riker would bring it up. Saying they were only friends and costars and nothing more.

Riker wasn't going to lie. He had been fishing info from Ross to see if he cared more for Laura then he was letting on because Riker fell for her the second that he laid eyes on her. Riker was making sure it was clear before he made his move on her. And at the beginning he wasn't sure if he would, because of the whole Ross thing. Because Ross had a tendency to try and hide his real emotions so he wouldn't get hurt.

But Ross had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't interested in that way. And When Ross would call from Puerto Rico sounding all love struck about his costar Maia that was when Riker threw caution to the wind.

That was the night he stayed over after helping Laura move into her new place. The night he kissed her for the first time. Just the thought brought a smile to his face.

Riker knew he should have been upfront with Ross about his feelings with Laura but at the same time did Ross run by him all the girls he had a crush on Glee? And why should Ross have the power over his relationship with Laura? If Ross wanted her he should have already made his move. Because if had to be honest there was no way in hell that Riker would give up his relationship just to please Ross if that is what he wanted. Plus Ross had that Maia girl so he should be happy for Riker and Laura right?

Right. If Ross wanted Laura he would have made a move by now, and he hadn't so it was his loss.

Ugh. Enough of this drama in his head, Riker needed some air and some water, Surfing usually helps calm him and that is what he needed to do. Getting up Riker grabbed his wet suit from the bag, and headed to the surf shop to rent a board since his was at his hose. He needed to catch some waves to clear his mind.

Laura was bored from collecting shells, she was hoping that Riker would have joined her by now, but he sat on the blanket for quite a while before going surfing. She hoped everything was alright; she hated to see Riker upset about anything. Because honestly Riker was hardly ever upset about anything, he was a happy go lucky kind of guy which meant if he was upset then something big must have happened to cause him to be upset.

They have been at the beach for hours now as the sun was about to set and she couldn't wait to just go home and chill with Riker. It was funny ever since she got her own place; it felt more like their own place as Riker spent every night over there. And if she was honest with herself she kinda liked it. No she takes that back, there is no kinda she loves it. She loves going to sleep in his arms and waking up in them. To feel his body next to hers was something she loved and she wasn't sure if she could go back to sleeping alone.

Ugh she really has got to stop this.

Laura made her way back to the spot she and Riker set up and was waiting for him. Whatever was wrong she hope he would be alright?

As she was starting to get worried about were Riker was at, she found him running out of the ocean carrying the board and she let out a sigh of relief.

Riker smiled when his eyes landed on Laura. Being out in the water was what he needed. Because no matter what came their way he knew for a fact that he was in love with the woman that was in front of him and he was going to fight whoever had a problem with their relationship to keep her. She was his and he was hers. That was all that was to it.

"Hey ready to go home?" Laura asked.

Riker smiled. "Yeah never more ready in my life, let's go home. Laura and Riker then packed up their things and dropped the board back at the shop and went home. As they made their way back, Riker pulled Laura to him wrapping his arms around her and placed a kiss to the side of her head, Laura giggled

"What's that for?"

"What I can't kiss the girl that I love for any reason at all?"

Laura froze when she heard those words leave his mouth. Riker was scared for a second before he felt her lips on his. He smiled during the kiss. He got his answer.

Laura pulled back and smiled, I love you too." Riker grabbed her and spinned her around letting out the biggest scream of joy she has heard from him so far, laughing at how they look but not caring at all, dropping their things on the ground they will get tomorrow, all they want to do it be together. Riker kissed Laura long and hard as he was trying to open the front door, finally getting it open, the two almost fall on the ground until Riker held on to the all and held on to her, shutting the door not caring that is was more of a slam. They just said I love you for the first time it was something to celebrate. And celebrate they did alright, clothes coming off and realizing the bed was too far away, Riker pushed Laura against the wall and they made love against everything that night. The only noise you could hear was the joining of their body's and with each thrust it became a little louder. And between the moans and groans came the whispers of love. The two lovers just embracing each other and not having a care in the world but just each other's pleasure. Finally after what seemed many hours the two collapsed into each other's arms as their orgasms claimed them, they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Hours later Riker woke first, he looked down at the woman in his arms and a smile again graces his face. Last night was amazing. They said their love for one another and they came home to celebrate and celebrate they did. His body aches from it, but man it was worth it. Carefully getting up Riker moved Laura to the couch and place a blanket over her, placing a kiss on her forehead he wanted to get in a quick shower before he got started on his plans for the day. It was funny this place felt more like his home then the one he shares with his family, and he knew the reason was because of Laura. He loved being able to be with her every night, and not just for the sex, because that was incredible but just to be with her to talk, to laugh just to be in the same room and not even having to say anything. He knew this is what he wanted.

Would Laura mind if he just moved in? Sure it may have been fast they have only been dating a few months but when it is right why wait?

After getting out of the shower Riker quickly dressed and as he made his way out to the living room, Laura was waking up.

"Hey There were you going?"

"I have to get a few things from my house, and I will be back. Hey Laura do you think we could talk when I get back? There is something I want to see what you think about?" Riker asked.

Laura looked up at Riker kind of scared of what he wanted to talk about but noticing the look of love in his eyes Laura knew it wasn't something bad.

"Sure. Love you see you when you get back."

"Love You Too. I will be back soon." Riker placed a kiss on her head and walked out the door. The quicker he left the quicker he can get back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was after 12:00 in the afternoon when Laura woke up. After getting up and getting ready for the day, Laura wondered if Riker would be back soon, but Laura just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be the type of girl that can't go without a guy for a few hours. That would be insane. Riker would be back when he would be back there is no need to be all clingy. Laura changed into a white tank top and a pair of pink shorts, she may take a quick bike ride later, the weather was so lovely again, the perks of living in LA. She may also call her agent to see if there was anything worth auditioning for, it was still a few months before Austin and Ally went back into production for Season 2 and Laura liked to stay busy. As Laura was getting ready she heard a knock at the door, Figuring Riker would use the key he has so she was curious to see who it was, her family is out of town and so is Riker's, plus they didn't really know that Riker was staying here so they wouldn't be here. Raini and Calum were also out of town, so they were out.

Who could it be?

Laura went to answer the door and she was shocked to see who it was.

"Rocky?"

There was Rocky Lynch standing in her door way just smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Laura"

"What are you doing here Rocky? I thought you were in Puerto Rico with Ross and everyone?" Laura asked

"Can I come in and I will tell you?" Rocky said with a smirk.

Laura blushed with embarrassment. "Oh My God, Please come in Rocky, I am so sorry."

Rocky just chuckled. "It's good Laur; you got a nice place here." He said as he takes a quick look as he enters the apartment. Laura shows him to the living room and they take a seat.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"Do you have coke?"

"Yeah I do here let me get you one." Laura goes to the kitchen brings Rocky his soda and one for herself.

"Not to be rude or anything Rocky, but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Puerto Rico?"

Rocky shrugs. " I was but it got boring real quick just waiting on the set for Ross, So My mom and dad said I could come back since Riker was here, so I decided to come home. Imagine my surprise when I found out that Riker was staying here."

Laura stood still. How could rocky have found out? They didn't tell anyone yet.

"Rocky…"

"Relax Laur; I know Riker was helping you move in, why? Is there something you like to tell me?"

Laura laughed. "No there isn't."

"So how do you like living here on you own? I am surprise your parents would be willing to let you live on your own."

"Well they know I am responsible for my age, plus I am almost 18, so I would be living out on my own soon enough. Plus I love living here at the beach."

"Yeah it is pretty sweet. It is alright that I came here isn't it?" Rocky asked, he didn't want to intrude.

"Rocky we are friends you are welcome here anytime." Laura smiled.

"Thanks Laura I appreciate it. I may just take you up on that. So is it alright if I chilled here for a bit?"

"Sure, by the way how did you know Riker was staying here?"

Rocky smirked.

" I knew you were going to ask, I been home for a couple days and he hasn't been home so I was wondering where he was and I found out you moved out and I figured that is where he may be, it was a lucky guess."

"Oh."

"No worries, I appreciate you letting me chill so, did you want to do anything?"

"I was going out to talk to my agent but I can put that off if you want to go to the beach, I know how much you Lynch boys love to go surfing." Laura smirked.

Rocky laughed, "Yeah we do."

Rocky and Laura continued to enjoy the afternoon. Rocky was telling stories about Puerto Rico, and How Ross and his costar on the Movie Maia were flirting nonstop and in fact was seen kissing off the set. Which Made Laura happy, she truly did want to see Ross happy and if this Maia girl was the one then that is all good. Plus she couldn't help but selfishly consider that if Ross was in his own relationship that maybe he wouldn't care that she was with Riker. She knows that sounds bad, but she couldn't help it. Because that was the main reason why they didn't tell anyone of their relationship yet, was because they were afraid of Ross's reaction. It isn't everyday were your brother falls for you costar and vice versa. Laura wasn't sure on how Ross would think about her and Riker. Would he find it creepy and freak him out? Or would he be cool with it. And how would the rest of his family react to it? She was pretty sure hers would be fine with it, because her parents got to know the Lynches through Austin and Ally and they get along fine, they like Riker they even told her that. But would his family accept her as his girlfriend?

Laura knew that Riker would like to tell everyone, hell she would too. It wasn't because she was ashamed of being with him; in fact it was quite the opposite. All she wanted was to shout from the top of the roof that she was with Riker Lynch, and she knows that he feels the same way.

All she knows is that she and Riker need to have a talk soon, because Ross wouldn't be in Puerto Rico forever, and she also didn't want to hide their relationship forever.

"Are you okay there Laura? You are kind of spacing out. Are you sure it is okay I am here?"

"Rocky if you ask one more time, I will hit you. It is more than fine okay. Sorry I just was thinking about stuff, so what did you want to do?"

Rocky was about to answer when the door opened and in came Riker. Not checking first Riker called out for Laura

"Hey babe, I'm back sorry it took so long but I had to go pick up my scripts for Glee." Riker called out as he entered the living room that was when he noticed his brother was there. Laura's eyes hot up and Rocky just raised his eye brows

"Babe?"

Riker just looked at Laura like asking why didn't she let him know that Rocky was here, but Laura just remained silent. Riker started to blush "Um…"

Rocky couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh. "I knew something was up with you too. Laura has been moved in here for a while so Riker wouldn't be here all the time if something wasn't going on."

Laura started to speak up when Riker cut her off.

"I swear to god Rocky if you say anything I will kick your ass." Riker said. He wasn't going to let anyone mess this up for him and Laura not even Rocky.

"Riker, untwist those panties of yours and chill. I won't say anything but congrats you two. I am happy for you. Now I know were to crash since I am taking it Rike that you plan on spending your nights here for the foreseeable future. And I need a place away from the parents you know what I mean?" Rocky smirked.

Riker was about to get in Rocky's face when Laura intervened. "Sure rocky you can stay here too. Just as long it remains cool you know?"

Rocky smirked. "Listen Thanks and I won't be in the way you guys can still have your privacy, plus I don't want to see it you know? I promise it will be cool."

Laura and Riker just looked at one another. It did feel nice to have someone know about them and be happy for them. Maybe it will work out after all. Riker walked over to Laura and wrapped her in a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you." He murmured

"I missed you too." Laura said kissing him briefly on the lips.

Rocky gagged. "Okay you two save it for your bedroom. I still have to eat."

"No complaining bro, this is our place and we said you could stay so you are going to have to deal." Riker snarked jokingly

Rocky smiled. It was nice to see Riker so happy and Laura was just awesome chick all around, so he is glad that they are together. It definitely will be interesting to see Ross's reaction. Because even if he has a girl already Ross particularly doesn't like to share, especially girls that he had a crush on. Rocky was no dummy, despite saying the opposite, Rocky knew Ross had a crush on Laura since the beginning. But he didn't do anything about it, so it is Ross's loss. Plus to be honest it will be nice to see Riker get something that Ross didn't. Ross was their brother and they all loved each other, but the other siblings knew Ross was the favored child amongst the Lynches. Their parents were great and they knew they were loved but Ross was special. And Riker deserved to be happy as he is the oldest and had to put up with the rest of them for so many years.

"So you are living here then with Laura?" Rocky smirked.

Both Riker and Laura were silent, yes Riker was here all the time but nothing was said about living together, after all they only been together a matter of weeks, wouldn't it be too soon to live together? And especially when no one other than Rocky know about them? But as Laura looked at Riker she decided she didn't really care about other people's opinions on their situation, she loved Riker and she would love it if he did move in permantley. As Riker was about to say something Laura cut him off.

"Yeah he does, I mean if he wants too?" Laura asked not wanting to freak Riker out. But she really didn't need to worry about that, the look on his face was one of joy.

"Definitely, I Love You." Riker bent down to kiss her.

Rocky again gagged. "Okay I am headed out for a bit; want me to pick up dinner? Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese please."

"Okay later roomies." Rocky said as he waved and went out the door. Leaving Riker and Laura alone for the first time since this morning.

"Are you really sure you want to move in? I don't want to force your hand and all." Laura started to babble. Riker was amused.

"Babe, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want too. I mean I am here all the time as is, I like knowing that I can sleep with you every night and wake up to you every morning. I know we have only been together for a few weeks but I haven't felt this way about anyone like ever. I want to be with you."

Laura smiled.

"And as much as I was surprised to see Roc here, I am grateful that he knows and is supportive is just awesome." Riker smiled. It really was great to have someone know and be happy for them.

"Yeah it is. I just hope the rest of your family doesn't hate me." Laura said.

Riker laughed. "Please they won't they love you Laura, You Raini and Calum are Bonus Lynches along with Ratliff. My parents adore you and Rydel loves you like a sister. Ross is the one that I am nervous about. But if he is pissed, it won't be at you, more than likely he will want to kick my ass."

Laura laughed. "I like to see that happen. But thanks Riker I needed to hear that I just really don't want to cause distress in your family."

"You won't. I just hope your parents don't want to castrate me. I mean I am older then you by a few years and you are still seventeen. I don't want to think what they will do if they learn we are having sex."

Laura rolled her eyes. "It is no one's business to pry into our relationship. And they love you as much as I do, well not as much but they really like you. Vanessa also adores you."

"Well it is one thing to like someone when they aren't having sex with their daughter." Riker replied.

"The same thing can be said about me, what will your family say about me for having sex with you?"

"Touché"

Laura smirked. "That's what I thought." Laura wrapped her arms around his waist. She really did love being in his arms, Riker gave the best hugs.

Riker laughed. "Since we have time before Rocky gets back, want to head to the bedroom?" Riker wiggled his eyebrows. Laura smacked him.

"I would have said yes, but that was lame my friend." Laura said as she made her way to the room. Riker followed. "I will show you lame."

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! If you guys have any ideas that you would be intrested in reading let me know. Either a part of this story or some new stories in the future. :) Again Please review, keep them coming**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Laura collapsed against Riker's chest. He definitely is far from the definition of lame. It astonished her how good it is with them every time they make love. Laura never thought of herself as a nympho before but Sex with Riker was making her consider being one. Hell she is one already considering how many times they have done it.

Laura started to crack up. Riker raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but did you think that was funny? I thought it was amazing." Riker joked.

Laura slapped him on the chest. "I was just thinking about how much we have been having sex, we could put nymphos to shame."

Riker smirked.

"Well I am good."

Laura raised her head and looked at him. "Someone's cocky."

"Naw, I just know my talent that's all. Plus our chemistry is hot so the sex would be too. It's your fault that I can't get enough of you."

"What can I say?"

"Who's the cocky one now?" Riker asked.

"That's why we are so good together." Laura said as she went to kiss him. Riker was more than happy to oblige, their mouths were battling for control but before things could get carried away again Laura broke the kiss.

Riker whimpered. "Why did you do that?"

"Well unless you want your brother to hear you have sex then we have to get dressed, before he gets back." Laura answered. She looked at the clock at the nightstand. "And he should almost be back anytime so let's get dressed. Laura threw the covers off and got out of bed, Riker layed there for a second just appreciating the view. Laura was drop dead gorgeous, she had an amazing body. It really was her fault that all he wanted to do was make love to her.

"Are you getting up or just going to lie there?" Laura asked as he was finishing putting on her bra and shirt.

Riker smirked. "I was just enjoying the view, can you blame me?" Riker said as he then proceeded to get out of bed, finding his boxers on the chair and starting to get dressed.

Laura laughed. She then heard a knock coming from outside. Rocky must be back.

"Crap I forgot to get Rocky a key, we are going to have to get him one and you one now too. Hurry up Riker gets dressed unless you want your brother to see you naked."

"Babe as you can see I have my boxers and Rocky already seen me naked remember we grew up together in the same house."

Laura rolled her eyes. : I will see you out there." She went out to let Rocky in.

Riker just laughed. Man he really did love her and her crazy antics.

Laura on the other hand was making sure if she missed anything, she didn't want to be giving Rocky a show you know? Its bad enough she just…with you know his brother.

Oh gawd can the floor swallow her whole?

Another knock, Damn it Laura answer the door. Laura opened the door and Rocky was there with a smirk.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh No you didn't come in Rocky. I will get you a key tomorrow, sorry."

"It's good no worries, so where's Rike?"

"I'm here, where's the food I'm starving." Riker said coming out from the bedroom wearing sweat pants and was shirtless.

Laura blushed. Rocky laughed.

"I did interrupt something, nice job bro. Now Am I going to be catching you guys after sex every day?"

"No." "Yes." Laura and Riker answered. Rocky laughed.

"Alright here's the food, Thanks again for letting me stay here. It definitely is time to leave the parents' house ya know?"

"No problem Rocky. Are you sure your parents won't be pissed?" Laura asked.

Rocky shook his head. "I am old enough to be living on my own anyways so it's all good. Plus they like you so knowing you're my roomie will be fine."

"I just don't want your parents to be pissed, I am taking both their oldest sons from there house."

Riker and Rocky rolled their eyes.

"Babe you got to stop worrying okay? They love you plus we are old enough not to be living with Mommy and Daddy. It is time."

"Plus It's not like your sleeping with both of us, you only been banging Riker here so why should they be pissed?" Rocky answered sarcastically.

Laura was horrified. Riker kind of pissed. "Yo bro that's not cool apologize now."

Rocky did feel bad he only meant as a joke. "Yo Laura I am sorry that was uncalled for, I was just joking, but I shouldn't said it like that. Forgive me pwease?" Rocky said in a baby voice.

Laura laughed. "It's all good, but can we please refrain from discussing my sex life please?"

"Sure, now let's eat."

The three of them grabbed the bags of Chinese and went to the living room, the best thing of Chinese food is eating straight out of the box, and Rocky sat on the recliner, while Riker and Laura sat on the couch, Riker pulling her close. Rocky turned on the TV, checking if anything good on like a game or something. But epic fail there wasn't so rocky saw Entertain Me was on and left it there. Being in a Band like R5 it is always good to know what's going on in lala land.

"Do we really have to watch this?" Laura moaned.

Rocky smirked. "Well it's either this or I order porn, so what's up?"

Laura threw Rocky a dirty look, "This is fine, you big ol perv." She stuck out her tongue.

Rocky laughed.

Riker rolled his eyes. "Now children can we please behave?"

Laura turned to look at Riker, "Who are you calling a child babe?"

"Rocky." Riker smiled. Rocky just rolled his eyes

"Damn your whipped dude." Both Riker and Laura told him to shut up.

"Coming_ up next on Entertain Me, a shocking surprise hits Disney's Ross Lynch. We will tell you what that is after the break."_

All three just looked at each other. What surprise? They were thinking what Ross could have done to warrant being on the gossip show.

'Do you guys know about this?" Laura asked.

"No, I wonder what they caught Ross doing, that they thought it warrant being on the show." Riker asked. Rocky just rolled his eyes.

"Guys come on its Ross we all know how dumb he can be, I wonder if that has to do with why mom and dad aren't answering their phone."

"You tried to them?" Riker asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to check in with them, as that was one of the reasons they let me come home." Rocky replied.

"It's coming back on." Laura shushed. She really wanted to know what they had on Ross. As his two brothers were also wondering what has gone done.

"Are_ you ready for a bombshell that will truly rock Disney? Well it turns out their latest tween throb Ross Lynch and his Teen Beach Musical's costar Maia Mitchell have gotten pretty close while filming those romantic scenes. So close that in nine months they well get a permanent reminder of the movie. I wonder will it be a boy or a girl? Stay tuned."_

Rocky turned off the TV. The three shocked roommates were just staring in disbelief. Ross got someone pregnant? That couldn't be right.

"You know this is total crap right? They make everything up; they are known for that right?" Riker asked. He couldn't really comprehend that his baby brother got someone preggers especially someone that he barely knew. Laura was having the same thoughts, She has only known Ross for about a year, sure he was careless and liked to have fun, but to get some one pregnant especially with his parents down there? There could be no way that he would be that careless.

"Yeah that is total crap, Ross aint that dumb. I am going to call down there and see what the deal is. I will be right back." Rocky said as he left Riker and Laura in the living room as he went outside to make the call. It left Riker and Laura in shell shock.

"Wow, do you think that maybe it could be true, I am not saying that I believe it but in case it is, I wonder what your parents are going to do?" Laura asked as she leaned into Riker. Riker wrapping his arm around Laura just sat there trying to comprehend what's going on.

"Honestly I don't know. I mean sure Ross is reckless and fearless but to be this irresponsible to sleep with someone and get them pregnant, I mean how old is she sixteen?"

Laura nods her head.

"My parents will explode if this is true. Ross is grass if it is true. I mean don't get me wrong I know my parents love the rest of us as much, but Ross is their favorite. And if this is true, it will devastate them."

Laura placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I hope it isn't true, I hate to see your family go through anything like that."

"Thanks, Laur I love you." Riker said as he leaned his head forward touching his forehead with hers.

"I love you too." Laura said.

"I still say this is crap until I get proof." Riker said. He then noticed that Laura went quiet. "Hey? What's wrong?"

"I am thinking about what Ross will do if it is true? I mean he is seventeen like me and a possible road to fatherhood I was wondering how he would do it. And then it gets me to think about if this was us what would we do?"

"Laura..." Riker started to say

"Let me finish. I mean for all we know Ross and Maia are in a relationship like we are, and they could be sleeping together regularly. I mean what would we do if it happened to us?" Laura asked afraid to know the answer. As much as she loved Riker she wasn't ready to be a mother anytime soon.

Riker sighed. Laura did bring up a good point. This could be them, what would he do if he was in Ross's shoes? Facing possibility of being a father? He was only twenty he wasn't ready to be a dad. He was trying to get the band off the ground and acting he loved being on Glee, and he wanted to do more of it. But how would a baby play out those plans. He loved Laura more than anything but she had a life of her own to live without being a teen mom.

"Well First of all, I love you and if it did happen to us, I would freak at first because honestly it is something I am not ready for at this point in my life, but I would be with you and help raise our child. I wouldn't leave you or the baby. Second every time we make love we use protection, you're on the pill and I use condoms so we got that there."

"No protection is 100 percent safe though."

"No it isn't but it is a better rate then not having any."

"That's true."

"Look Laura I get your fears I have them too, but we are being safe. We will deal with whatever happens because I don't want to lose you."

Laura smiled. This man was truly a gift.

"I don't want to lose you either."

Riker smiled. "And if you want we can slow down on the love making for a while. As long as you are in my arms that is all that matters to me."

"How did I luck out on getting you?"

Riker smiled. "I am the lucky one." Riker pulled her even closer and leaned back on the couch. Having Laura in his arms was an amazing feeling. A feeling that he will never get tired off. And if he did get her pregnant then they would handle it together. There was no other option. They weren't going to split up. She was it for him, and He hoped that she felt the same.

The door slammed.

Riker and Laura looked up. Rocky just glared for a second.

"Well Rike, congratulations you and I are about to become uncles."

"What?" Riker shouted. Laura was just too shocked to say anything.

"I ended up calling Ryland and he told me that it was true. Ross and Maia have been sleeping together for almost the entire time so far, and he got her pregnant. Mom and Dad are pretty pissed."

"I can't believe this crap! What the hell was he thinking?" Riker asked.

"Um hate to break it to you Riker but he wasn't thinking." Rocky said.

"I mean hasn't he heard of a fucking condom?"

"Guess not?"

"I wonder what this means for the rest of us?"

"Well I guess we can consider R5 on a definite hiatus. Ryland said Dad was pretty pissed and said Ross was done with anything thing with the band."

"I wonder what this means for Austin and Ally?" Laura asked.

"Oh Ross can still do that since he is under contract but I think any other free time Ross has is gone."

"I am sorry guys." Laura said.

"No biggies, I am just thankful even more that you're letting me stay here. I would hate to be in that house when they return." Rocky said.

Laura turned to Riker. "You know since they are pissed at Ross, I wonder how they will react to you and I being together and living together and Rocky moving in with us."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me. And if you guys are interested I will make a Raura story or a Rockaura one next. I am also still working on Face to Face but for the life of me I am blocked. So do bare with me. **

**So with that in mind on with the next chapter.**

**And in Case you missed it, I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else I don't.**

**Chapter 5**

It has been a week since the Ross bombshell, of him getting his costar Maia pregnant on the set of their movie. And To say that everything went back to normal would be a complete lie. Things were still intense within the Lynch family; Rydel Rocky Riker and their friend Ratliff were pissed at Ross because due to his own stupidity R5 was being put on hold. This was a shame since they were beginning to get buzz due to Ross and Austin and Ally. Laura did everything that she could to be there for Riker and Rocky of course, Rocky told her not to worry about it; it wasn't her fault that Ross was an enormous idiot. Riker told her the same thing that they didn't have to worry it was Ross's responsibility. He just wished the rest of the band didn't have to be sacrificed for the sake of it.

"Did you try telling your dad that? I mean maybe he will realize that it is your band not just Ross's and you guys should not be punished."

"No I didn't because honestly it would not do any good. Even if we did continue on without Ross, Would Hollywood Records really keep us without Ross? We basically got it due to him and the show." Riker said sadly.

"That may be true at first but the rest of you have shown that the rest of the band is as talented as Ross. They would be fools to get rid of you."

Riker smiled. 'Thanks for saying that. I don't know, I just still can't believe this is happening. Ross is such a dumbass."

Laura felt like the only thing she could do was hug Riker, so that is what she did. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Riker sighed and wrapped his arms around her, leaving his head on top of hers. She was the only thing keeping him sane right now. Being with her was the only thing that was keeping him calm and grounded.

It amazed him to this day that six months ago they were just acquaintances through Ross, and now? Riker couldn't imagine being with another woman.

"You are seriously the only reason why I am remotely sane babe. I love you so damn much I don't know how I would be like without you being here. Not just for me, But for Rocky too. And I heard you and Rydel on the phone, this whole family owes you babe. I am just thankful that you found it in your kind heart to love a guy like me."

Laura raised her head. "You are a terrific guy Riker and I love you because you are an amazing guy, an even better friend, an awesome brother and the most amazing boyfriend that any girl could ever wish for. I don't want you to ever feel like it would be a chore to love you. It comes so naturally for me, almost like breathing."

Riker bend his head to catch her lips in a brief sweet kiss. It let her know that her words meant the world to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come with me." Laura said as she took Riker by the hand to the bedroom. She just wanted it to be her and Riker in their own little world. They haven't made love since the night the news about Ross broke. They would be careful and use protection, but she needed to be with him in that way. And she felt that he needed it too.

A few hours later Riker was lying there after an incredible afternoon with Laura. She was sleeping trying to recover from the rushed and hungry lovemaking. It was amazing that she knew that he needed to feel close to her. Trying not to wake her, Riker carefully got out of bed, finding his boxers; he placed them on and then opened the door closing it behind him. He needed something to drink. Riker walked out to the kitchen passing the living room, noticing that Rocky got back and was watching TV.

"Hey when did you get back?"

Rocky turned his head when he heard Riker speak to him. "A while ago, the beach was chill as always but I was wiped so I came home. So I take it you had a good afternoon?"

Riker blushed.

"Yeah so Shut up."

Rocky smirked. "Where's Laura?"

"She's still sleeping so don't be so loud."

"Wow did you wear her out or something?"

Riker Glared.

"Okay I will stop, so have you heard from the rents?"

Riker shook his head. "No, and I don't want to call either because I want to try and avoid that drama as much as I can."

Rocky shook his head in agreement.

"Tell me about it. So what are we going to do about the band?"

"No clue."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that. You're the oldest, aren't you suppose to know how to fix it."

It was Riker's turn to roll his eyes.

"Feel free to throw around suggestions. Do you honestly think dad would let the band continue without Ross?"

"Well he should let Ross still remain in the band; I mean he does have a baby on the way to support."

Riker snorted. "Yeah go with that explanation to dad."

Rocky said 'Well It's better than what you got."

"I don't know, but we will figure something out. Until then I think I am going to focus on the acting thing. I want to start getting some more money in; I want to help Laura pay for this place. It's only right since I live here. Plus I need something to do during the day you know?"

"I thought you had that by sexing up Laura?" Rocky snickered.

Riker threw the pillow from the chair at Rocky's head. While the boys were playing around, Laura finally woke up and entered the room.

"What are you guys up too?" Both Riker and Rocky turned. Busted.

"I was just here telling Rocky to shut his trap, I mean the boy doesn't know when to shut up."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Nice afternoon or shall I say evening now Laura?"

Laura blushed. "Shut up Rocky. Now what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Let's just order in, I don't feel like cooking how about a pizza?"

"Sounds good."

Laura went to get in a quick shower while they were waiting on the pizza to arrive. This afternoon was amazing. To be close with Riker again was incredible. She knows she shouldn't let the thoughts of this being only physical thing get to her, sure she and Riker have sex, like a lot but they love each other so why not show it?

Ugh.

This is getting old. She wasn't this worried about it for a while until the whole Ross thing. Damn Ross and for not using protection.

Well the good news is that when Ross finds out about her and Riker, he shouldn't be pissed. After all he has been sleeping with someone else and is now expecting a baby with that person. So what kind of ground would he be able to stand on?

None. As she was about to get in and get the shower started, a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Laura?"

"Yes Riker?"

"Can I come in?"

"I'm Naked, I am about to get in the shower, what did you need?"

"Well I definitely need to come in now." Riker said with a suggestive tone.

"Didn't you get enough this afternoon?"

Riker gasped. "Are you saying you don't want this again? I mean I always want you."

Laura laughed. "I would but I'm still sore from last time, maybe later alright tiger."

"I guess." Riker snickered. Then his tone changed. " Seriously Laura can I come in, I want to talk."

" Okay." Laura wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door letting Riker in. Riker smirked at first and placed a chaste kiss on Laura before he moved into the room. Closing the door behind him, he just held Laura for a little bit before Laura started to get worried.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted a hug. And to thank you again for being there for me. I really appreciate it."

Laura smiled. "It was my pleasure. Now can I try and take a shower, I still smell like you."

"I like it when you smell like me. It feels like we are even closer if that makes any sense."

"It does. Now Riker tell me what's wrong, and don't tell me anything. You have been melancholy and I don't think it is just about Ross."

Riker sighed. He knew she wouldn't stop until she got it out of him.

" Honestly it is just about the Ross thing, But It got me to thinking what I would do in that situation and can I say something and for it not to freak you out?"

Laura nodded.

"I am kind of jealous of Ross. He has a permanent connection with someone he just met. He is going to be a father to a child that he will have with a girl that I am pretty sure it won't last. And it got me to thinking if it happened to us."

Laura waited for him to go on.

"I love you, I hope you know that. Yes it has been not that long, but honestly I have never felt this way, when I am not with you, I am thinking about you. My heart actually aches until I get to see you again. That sounds corny and cheesy as all out. But it is my truth. I think, I mean I hope that this between us is of a permanent nature. I don't want any other girl. All I want is you, and if we ever had a child and it happened sooner rather than later, I would be happy because it would mean we would be a family. Because honestly Laura you are my family."

The tears that were building in Laura's eyes started to escape, she didn't know what else to that could anyway answer to that amazing eloquent speech, but she just wrapped her arms around him and held onto like he was the only thing saving her.

"I feel the same way, Riker I know we are young, but I can see us having a future together. And now that I know you want the same thing. Nothing makes me happier than that."

"Sorry to bug, I just with everything with Ross and baby, and worrying about everyone's reaction to us, I just needed an outlet to say what I wanted to say. And as long as you will have me, I am yours."

Laura smiled.

Riker went to get up. "I will let you back to your shower. See you out there babe." Riker went to go out, when he felt her pull at his boxers. She slid them down his legs and now he was completely naked in front of her. Laura loved a naked Riker, The man was gorgeous, and he really should be naked all the time.

"We have a shower to take, I mean we are in a drought it would be best to save water wouldn't it?"

Riker smirked. "It definitely would."

Forty five minutes and no hot water left later, Riker and Laura made their way out of the bathroom completely changed. They noticed Rocky sitting down in the living room, with his head down. The pizza had already been delivered, even though it hadn't been touched.

"Hey Rocky you okay? What's up?" Riker asked.

"Rocky looked up, it looked like he was about to cry.

"Rocky man what's the deal, what's going on?"

It took Rocky a few minutes to speak. "While you guys were in the shower, Mom called. They are coming home tomorrow. Disney pulled the plug on the movie. They are still going to let Ross do Austin and Ally, but they ley Maia out of her contract."

"What! They are punishing Maia when Ross was just responsible? I mean he was the one to actually get her pregnant. No offense I love Ross but that doesn't seem fair." Laura answered. That was totally wrong.

"The only reason they didn't fire Ross was because of the success of the show, Austin and Ally are making them money hence why he could stay."

"Well as much as it sucks for Maia, why are you on the brink of tears? It isn't like you know her personally." Riker answered

"Well they are letting Ross keep Austin and Ally, but they are revoking our deal at Hollywood records until further notice. They said as soon as the press dies down then maybe they will talk."

"So they are dropping us after all. I knew they would."

Laura's heart broke for the two boys. She knew how much the band meant for them. All the members actually. She rubbed her hand on Rikers arm.

The gesture made him smile.

"You know what; maybe this is for the best. Now you guys can go find another deal that isn't based off on your brothers TV show. It will be based off the talent of all of you." Laura said.

"Thanks Laura but I actually am taking this as a sign that maybe I shouldn't be in music for a while. All this hard work down the drain just because one mistake. That is such bull crap. But whatevs. Now here is the part where you guys will hate me."

"What?" Riker said. Laura didn't say anything. What could have Rocky done?

"I may have accidently mention to Mom about us living with Laura."

"WHAT?!" Riker and Laura both screeched.

"How could you do that over the phone? We were going to tell her in person when they got back."

"I didn't do it intentionally, Mom mentioned that Ross was going to need a place to stay since oh yeah dad kicked him out. Told him if he was old enough to make a baby, he is old enough not to be in his house. So I mentioned that Laura had a place with three bedrooms, and she asked if I could ask you if Ross could stay here for a while, that was when I let it slip that Riker and I had already moved in."

Riker rolled his eyes. He swore both his brothers were idiots. Let's hope Ryland doesn't fall the same fate.

"Oh my god! Your mother probably thinking I am some skank stealing her boys, she is totally going to kill me." Laura started to panic. Riker pulled her close to him.

"Remember what we said in the bathroom? Nothing will affect this. Plus mom won't hate you hell dad wont either. They love you and adore you, and Mom asked if Ross could stay here, does that sound like a person that would hate you?"

"No..."

'Well then that is settled. So Rocky what did mom say when she found out? And did you tell her about Laura and I's relationship?"

"No I didn't, but she was curious, I just told her it was time for us to live out on our own and what better way with a friend that we all know. Look I am sorry guys but the thought of my little brother getting kicked out upset me, I didn't mean to blab and offer for Ross to stay here."

"Look Rocky its fine. So I am assuming Ross will be headed here when he arrives?"

"Yeah."

"So Ross is about to find out about us. I wonder what is going to happen now Riker?"

Riker just stood there for a second, trying to process all that has happened.

"Well Ross is about to find out. Let's see how it will go, Hopefully it will go good, but with Ross being kicked out, the loss of the deal and him close to being fired, Ross is on edge. And that babe is never a good thing. Not a good thing at all."

**AN: I have a few ideas for another Austin and Ally stories as well as Riaura (Riker/Laura) ones. I am also thinking of doing a Rockaura (Rocky/Laura) would you read that if I did? **

**And please review it means a lot for me to see reviews for my stories. It lets me know what I am doing well and what I need to work on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely replies. It means a lot. And this story wouldn't be possible without the lovely and awesome XFeelXtheXLove. She and her story All about the Girl got me hooked on Riker and Laura. So everyone go check out her amazing stories.**

**And once again please continue to review.**

**Chapter 6**

It was the next morning and all three of the roommates weren't really cheerful this morning. They weren't able to sleep after learning about the events yesterday. Ross and the rest of the family were coming home today. The movie got cancelled due to the pregnancy and Ross lost his record contract, or it was temporarily suspended, but to Riker it was all but officially done. Ross was only able to hold on to Austin and Ally because the show was so popular that they didn't want to lose out on the money.

But would it really matter anyway? People know about Ross and Maia; it still could damage the show. But to be honest the show was the last thing on Laura's mind. Her boyfriend was up all night tossing and turning. Riker was really upset, and Laura couldn't really blame him. He loved being in R5 and they were so close to making it huge and for it to all come crumbling down. It wasn't fair. And she knew the news was also rough for rocky, no matter how many sarcastic quips he comes up with, Laura knew that losing the deal was rough on him.

Hell it was rough on everybody, because a stranger who didn't know the Lynches knew how much the band meant to the whole family and for this to happen was devastating.

And then she got to thinking about Ross. And he must be going through hell about this. Laura can recall every moment on set that Ross would be bragging about R5 and how awesome it was to be in a band with his family. Ross loved acting on Austin and Ally, but Laura and Raini and Calum knew that music was Ross's true passion. That nothing made him happier than after a live performance. Laura knew that Ross must hate himself for this. And as much as she was upset for her boyfriend and rocky and the others, her heart couldn't be anything but breaking for Ross. Ross was her best friend and he didn't deserve to have his dream taken away due to a mistake on his part.

And honestly could it be a mistake? No one really knows what is between Ross and Maia, could it be true love? Maybe they were happy for the baby, and they wanted to be together. Yes they were young, but who was it to anybody else to question it.

That is why she didn't really mind letting Ross move in. Mr. Lynch had every right to be upset and disappointed, but to kick his child out wasn't that too extreme? She couldn't let her best friend sleep out on the streets. That's why she couldn't blame Rocky for suggesting Ross to live here. Even though it put her and Riker in a tough situation. They knew they would have to tell everyone about their relationship sooner than later. But honestly she was hoping for later. She knew she was being silly, She can't count how many times Riker has reassured her that everything would be fine. But Laura couldn't be truthful if she didn't admit that she still had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

It wasn't that she was ashamed or doubted her love for Riker, she knows without a doubt that he is the one she was meant to be with. She wasn't going to hide her relationship with him to try and keep people from getting hurt. But that didn't mean she was looking forward to hurting people either.

Laura sighed. She's been up since six this morning, she couldn't sleep, and poor Riker barely feel asleep around the same time, so Laura let him sleep. She got up and found that Rocky was asleep in his room, so Laura decided that a run on the beach was in order. Maybe it would help with these thoughts that were flooding her mind. The beach was so beautiful in the morning, the sky was a blend of purple and light blue, the sun was peeking over the water. She truly made the right decision to move out here. Laura ran for a mile up and then ran back down, stopping right as she came to the same spot that she and Riker came to the other day. She stopped and sat down looking out to the water. It was so calm yet the current was so strong, she knows it doesn't make sense she doesn't have a better way of describing it. It just matched what was going on in her head.

Laura knew the drama was about to hit the fan even more. But as long as she had Riker everything would be fine. Laura being lost in her thoughts didn't see the many missed calls that were displayed on her phone.

"Where is she? And why is she not answering her phone?" Riker said as he was getting worried. It was not like Laura to leave without letting him know. Or even Rocky.

"Chill Riker, I'm pretty sure she is alright, Laura's responsible, I'm sure she's fine."

"You can't possibly know that rocky, Laura always lets me know where she is going. And if she needed to go somewhere I would have went with her." Riker said.

Rocky rolled his eyes. Sometimes Riker makes it that all he does is roll his eyes.

"Riker you are over reacting, take a chill pill and realize that Laura is a grown ass adult and she can take care of herself without you holding her hand every step of the way."

"Rocky just shut the f...' Riker was about to finish when Laura opened the door. The sight of the boys caught her off guard she was expecting them to still be asleep.

"Hey what are you guys doing up? It's still early." Laura asked.

Riker not bothering trying to cover his worry grabbed Laura and pulled her into a bear hug. "I was worried you weren't next to me, so I was wondering where you were at. You didn't leave a note or something. That's so not cool; I thought something happened to you."

This time Laura rolled her eyes.

"I just took a run up the beach to clear my head. I am fine Riker; I figured you would still be asleep; after all you didn't get much sleep last night. I'm sorry I worried you, but I am a big girl I can take care of myself."

Riker blushed at being scolded by his lady. What he worried. Rocky just laughed.

"Aw poor whittle Riker got scolded by mommy Laura you want a kiss to make it betta?" Rocky smirked

"Rocky what did I say about shutting the fu..."

"Riker don't you dare finish that sentence. And Rocky shut up or I will smack you."

Rocky got quiet.

"That's what I thought. Now Riker please got back to bed, I don't want to deal with a Cranky Riker and Rocky you too. I am going to get in the shower and head down to my agents office, I want to see if there is something I can do while I am waiting on Austin and Ally."

"I can't sleep without you next to me." Riker whined. Then he realized he whined. He rolled his eyes at himself. "Got your point, I am headed back, see you in a few hours babe, call me if you want lunch, I need to spend some time with you today before Ross gets here."

'That sounds great." Laura placed a kiss on Riker, Rocky rolled his eyes. Those two can be so gross at times. When he gets a girl he won't be as whipped as Riker is.

Laura slapped Rocky upside the head.

"Ouch what was that for.?" Rocky cried

"For the eye roll. I saw that and you will be whipped with a girl that you like, just you wait." Rocky blushed. Damn he was busted. Laura was good.

Riker laughed.

"Alright boys I will see you guys in a bit. Now behave." Laura said as she made her way to the shower.

Riker just smiled goofily as Laura left. Rocky really felt like he was going to barf.

"So whipped." He muttered as he made his way back to his room. He needed sleep.

It was all over. He still couldn't believe it. How could he be so stupid that he let it cost him almost everything? Instead of being in Puerto Rico finishing the movie Ross was on his way home to LA. Or he should say he was on his way home to pack his things so he could move in with Laura. Since his father kicked him out and everything.

He still couldn't believe his father did that. Sure he was going to be pissed after learning he got Maia pregnant. But who is he to judge he had kids early too. Ross was only expecting one when his father has five.

Ross knew he let his family down. He let himself down too. He didn't mean too, it just happened. Maia was there and so was he and it just happened. Okay it happened quite a bit down there, but it wasn't like he forced himself on her. Maia wanted to sleep with him if not more than he wanted her. Maia was a nice and sweet girl, and Ross was attracted to her. Plus the sex was awesome. What he was a seventeen year old boy, who was going to turn down sex. And the Sex was great. But Ross wasn't in love with her.

Ross winces when he realizes how cold that is. He really can be such a douche bag at times. But he doesn't mean too. Ross isn't such self-centered not to realize that this costed Maia more than it did him. At least he is still employed by Disney. Austin and Ally was what saved him. Maia's contract got dropped; she was no longer going to be working for anything with Disney. Maia was destroyed, if he could close his eyes he can still hear her sobs when she learned the news. Ross felt awful. She didn't deserve to be fired for getting pregnant. If he only remembered to bring condoms, none of this would be happening. He would still be down there finishing movie and possibly still hooking up with Maia.

Ross groaned. He really was a pig. Maia deserved a guy who could give his heart to her. And as much as they worked well physically, Ross knew it wasn't him. His heart already belonged to someone else.

Laura. His sweet yet adorable costar on the show. She was the Ally to his Austin. Ross has had a crush on her since the very first reading of the pilot script. Laura was completely beautiful inside and out. She always seemed to look at the best for everyone. That was one of the many reasons why he liked her. Hell she is letting him stay with her so he doesn't have to sleep on the streets.

Ross still couldn't believe that she had her own place. That was awesome. Now they will have their own place to hang out and chill. Maybe this getting kicked out thing was going to not be so bad after all. The only thing that was confusing was why Riker and Rocky was staying there. Sure they both liked Laura as a friend, but to stay at her place. Oh well Laura was like that, she was always sweet to everyone.

Man he knows he shouldn't really be happy at this time, since R5's whole future is on the line. But the chance to get to live with Laura? And maybe see if things can turn romantic for them? He couldn't but help that they would.

Ross sighed. He really couldn't wait to get to Laura's. She would understand about his situation right? Laura was like that. She wouldn't judge him like he knows everyone else will. Now all he needs to know is if she would be willing to take a chance on having a relationship with him.

He will soon find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a bust at her agent's. It was too late in the break to book anything that was good. The projects that she wanted, would conflict with her schedule for Season 2 of Austin and Ally. Why did she wait so long to try? That's right she was caught up in her new romance.

But if she had a choice, she would choose to spend time with Riker over any audition. As she was waiting for her agent, she was receiving texts from Riker. Telling her good luck. That she was beautiful. And that she would do great.

How lucky was she? She definitely was a lucky girl.

She was back on her way to the apartment, when her phone was ringing. Turning down the radio, she was jamming to R5 what Riker had amazing singing voice. And pushed on her Bluetooth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laura, Long time no chat! How have you been?"

"Raini! How are you? I'm doing good miss you guys can't wait to get back to work you know?" it was always a good thing to chat with Raini. She was definitely one of her besties.

"I'm good, I am actually headed back to LA soon, so can't wait to see you. I just wanted to catch up, so what have you been up to on this break? Seeing anyone?"

Laura blushed. If Only Raini knew. The last time Raini saw her, she was single and still a virgin.

Now she isn't either due to Riker. Not that she could blame him, most of the time she is the one initiating it. Who can blame her, the boy is hot.

"I take it by the silence that you are! Now Laura you got to give me details!" Raini said excitedly. She was so excited for Laura. Laura and she have been BFF's ever since they meet on the set of Hung all those years ago. Laura deserved to be happy.

" Ummm…"

"Laura I definitely know you are now! Tell me who is they lucky guy?"

"Raini..."

"Tell me Laura, What kind of bff are you if you don't share who you are dating with your best friend."

"Riker. I am dating Riker."

"Riker? As in Riker Anthony Lynch?"

"Yep that would be the one."

Silence.

Laura was getting nervous. Would Raini be upset that she was dating Riker? And why did Laura blab to her? As Laura was about to say something Raini spoke, or should say screeched.

"OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG that is awesome!"

Laura laughed.

'I take it you approve?"

Raini rolled her eyes. "Yes I am happy for you, Riker is such a sweetheart and you both would be so good together. And by the way Laur if you are happy then you don't need anyone's approval."

Laura smiled. This is why she told Raini. Raini was awesome like that.

"Thanks Raini."

"No Problem, so how long has this been going on? And when did you learn you had feelings for Riker?"

So for the next forty five minutes Laura explained to Raini how she always felt a connection to Riker even when they meet. At first she thought it was just something fleeting but as she got to know him throughout the filming of the show, Riker just proved to be someone that she was interested in getting to know. And that nothing happened until Riker helped her move into her place during the hiatus. She also told Raini how sweet and romantic Riker was towards her. He was just a really amazing guy.

"I am so happy for you two. I can't wait to get home and I will take you two out to celebrate."

"Aw Thanks Raini, You don't know how much it means to have your support."

'No problem girl, you know I want you happy. And Laura doesn't let anyone else determine your happiness okay? If you want to be with Riker and he wants to be with you, then don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay?"

'I will, Thanks Raini. I am just nervous on how Ross is going to react to me being in love with his brother. I really hope he is cool with it."

Raini snorted.

"Laura you know how much I love Ross, but after getting Maia pregnant he has no room at all to be pissed. I still can't believe that."

"Yeah me either, But maybe he is happy with Maia, I just feel so bad for them both, the press is being way harsh with them."

"Yeah and poor Maia lost not only the movie but her deal with Disney. I guess we should be thankful that they are letting Ross keep doing Austin and Ally. Otherwise we all be without a job, just because Ross wanted to get some."

"Raini..."

"No Laura, I love Ross like a brother I think he is a great Guy, But to have sex with someone who first he barely knows and not wear any protection? That gives new meaning to being a dumbass."

Laura snorted. Raini did always know how to keep it real. She definitely is most like her character Trish on the show.

"And in all honestly I am shocked he hooked up with her. I always thought he had a thing for you."

"Me? No way Ross wouldn't like me in that way."

"Laura I love you, but sometimes you can be so dense. I caught Ross looking at you like he was watching something precious. He likes you Laura, or liked in the past at least."

Laura didn't know what to think about that. Ross liking her? That couldn't be true. Because at times she felt like she annoyed him. Laura wasn't going to lie, Ross is extremely attractive and any girl would be lucky to have him. But she didn't feel that way about him. Plus even if Ross liked her, it was obvious that he was over her. Why would he sleep with Maia if he had any feelings for Laura?

"Well obviously he has moved on, I mean why would he have sex with Maia if he had feelings for me?"

"Um…maybe for the fact that he is a guy and he is a pig?"

Laura snorted. "Raini not all Guys are pigs, Riker sure isn't."

"Babe, I know you love him, but even Riker is a pig at times."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"So does that apply to Calum too?"

Laura could feel Rain's blush from over the phone. That is what she thought.

"That was mean Laura."

"No it wasn't." Both Laura and Raini laughed.

"So tell me, how is Riker in bed?"

Laura screeched. Raini Laughed.

"Raini!"

"Hey what are friends for? Plus I've seen Riker; his body is to die for. So I am assuming he looks amazing naked. So how are his skills in bed?"

Laura had to check to see if she was still alive. She loved Raini but the girl could be too much at times.

"Raini I can't believe you sometimes."

'You know you love me."

"I do but come on."

"What friends tell each other these things."

Laura was silent.

"Riker is amazing in bed if you want to know. And for being a singer, he really is great at being vocal if you know what I mean."

Raini just blushed and screeched. Laura laughed.

"Maybe I should hook up with a Lynch huh?"

"Who Ross, Rocky or Ryland."

"Ross gross, he is too much of a brother, Rocky and Ryland not my type. Sorry looks like you will be the only one to be banging a Lynch.'

"Raini!"

Raini again just laughed. Laura was so easy sometimes.

Laura finally arrived back home. After having to listen Raini tease her about her and Riker's sex lives, Laura wanted nothing more to then just get home. It was so great having someone else know about her and Riker and approved. Two people down and the rest to go. As Laura made her way up to her door, when she looked out to the beach that is when she noticed Riker and Rocky were out there looks like they were about to surf.

Laura sighed. This really was the life. She loved being able to be with Riker anytime that she wanted. She even loved having Rocky as a roommate. The three of them sort of felt like another family of sorts. And to be honest Laura wouldn't want it any other way. Laura put her things down as she made her way down to the beach.

She guessed right the boys were surfing. Laura just sat down and watched them. It was amazing how they were able to stay on the board and ride the waves. It wasn't long until Riker saw Laura and he smiled. He got off the board after he finished his wave and ran up to her. Placing the board on the sand, Riker plopped right next to her, getting Laura wet in the process.

"Riker!"

Riker laughed. "I thought you liked it when I get you all wet."

Laura blushed. She slapped his shoulder. Riker just laughed even harder.

'I'm kidding babe, kidding. But seriously I missed you. How did it go with your agent?"

Laura sighed. "It went alright. I waited to long for anything before the next season start up; the projects that were interesting wouldn't be done in time."

'Oh I'm Sorry."

"It's okay, just gives me more time to spend with you." Laura smiled. Riker bed down to kiss her. What it has been hours since he kissed her last. He needed more.

The kiss broker, Laura asked "How was your day?"

"It was good, Rocky and I just spend most of the day here surfing. It was nice getting time to spend with him. Made me realize that I missed my family. And that I can't wait to see them."

Laura smiled.

"Well they are coming home today so you can see them. Speaking of do you know when they are coming in?"

"I heard about 4:00 this afternoon, and then my mom was going to bring Ross here."

"Are you ready for that?" Laura asked.

Riker looked at Laura. "You know what? I think I am, no in fact I know I am. I want them to know that I love you, and that you make me happy. I want us to be able to live our lives without hiding it you know?"

Laura just smiled. "Well Raini knows about us."

"She does? You told her?"

"Yes she does and you know Raini she wouldn't let a subject drop, she asked if I was seeing someone and I told her. Are you mad?"

"Yes."

Laura looked shocked. Was he really mad? Riker then started to laugh, that was when Laura knew she was being teased.

'You are such a jackass."

"But I am your jackass." Riker smiled.

Laura laughed.

"So how did she take it?" Riker asked.

"She was happy for us. She thought there was always something between us. Claiming she saw the looks we gave each other but who knows Raini likes to exaggerate. She also wanted to know how you were in bed.'

Riker blushed. Laura didn't know someone could be blushing so much without something seriously wrong with them.

'Did you say anything?"

"I told her you were very good in bed."

'Laura" Riker sputtered.

" I told her about all the things you do, how much you love it everywhere and the things you could do with your…'

'LAURA!" Riker shouted. People were looking. Laura just laughed.

"I'm kidding; I swear the look on your face was priceless."

"That was so not funny."

"Yes it was babe."

"Funny, Real Funny." Riker said.

"I thought so."

Riker wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Despite getting wet from his wet suit, Laura didn't mind. She loved being close to Riker whenever she got a chance. They just sat there taking in the moment of being together. That was the scene that Rocky saw when he walked up to them. He just rolled his eyes. They were always so sickingly sweet with each other. But despite his comment Rocky was happy for them. Riker was his big brother and he was happy to see Riker so happy. After all Riker made sure to take care of his siblings. He was just awesome like that. And Laura was a great girl, always so positive and caring about other people. Rocky was happy the two found each other. And Rocky knew that his parents would be happy for the two, despite the age difference anyone could see the love the two have for each other. And his parents just adore Laura, so they would have no issue with them being together. Rydel and Ryland both love Laura as well. The only one that he could have an issue with Riker and Laura being together is Ross.

Ross, he loved his younger brother he really did, but Ross was always been a little selfish. Despite the fact that he got another girl pregnant, Rocky could see Ross being upset with Laura being with Riker. He just really hoped that for once Ross would be happy for Riker and not throw a tantrum over Laura and Ross. Rocky hoped that he didn't make a mistake when he offered that Ross could stay with them. It wouldn't be fair to Laura to have Ross stay with them only for him to throw a fit over her choice of a boyfriend. Riker and Laura were lost in the kiss they were sharing; it looked to be getting a little heated. They really don't need to put on a show for the public.

"Hey you two, you do realize I am here right? And we are here on the beach so unless you want people to get a show, I would cool down."

Both Riker and Laura pulled away. Blush lighting their cheeks.

Rocky chuckled. "Hey Guys sorry, But I figured you guys wouldn't want to be embarrassed. Plus it is time to go home and get the place ready for Ross."

"Thanks Rocky for ruining the moment. But yeah I guess we should go." Riker said as he got up and offered his hand to Laura and helped her get up. The three of them made their way back to the apartment. Riker and Rocky changing into regular clothes, while Laura was getting the third bedroom ready for Ross. As she was bringing in the extra blankets and pillows she heard a knock at the door.

Ross was here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was like time stood still. Laura froze was she really ready for this? Then she shook her head, this was ridiculous. Why was she acting this way? Everything would be fine, she loved Riker and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that, even Ross. And Ross would be okay with it. After all he has Maia. So there should be nothing to worry about right?

Right.

Laura went to go answer the door, when she heard voices. It was Mrs. Lynch and Rocky. Mother and son were reuniting after some time apart. She has always loved Mrs. Lynch or Stormie she told her to call her. She was an amazing woman who loved basically everyone. And by the sound of joy coming from Rocky, he really did miss his mother.

"Are you ready?" Riker asked. Laura didn't even realize that he came up on her. Laura smiled and nodded her head. Riker tenderly kissed her a brief kiss. Letting her know that everything was going to be okay. Riker then went out to the living room to greet his mother and his brother.

"Hey Mom." Riker said. He maybe twenty years old, but the sight of his mother that he hasn't seen in a few months brought tears to his eyes. Hey he loved his mother; his entire family would be lost without Stormie.

"My baby boy, how I missed you." Stormie cried out. She sure missed her oldest son. She loved all her kids equally, but she had a special relationship with Riker because he was her first, and Riker was such a tender boy who would rather hurt then to hurt anyone.

"So how are you mom? I know that is a stupid question considering the circumstances, but how are you?" Riker asked.

"As expected I am a mess, I can't believe your brother put us in this situation. He's my baby so I can't stand to see him upset, and as angry as I am with your father for kicking him out. Ross does need to learn how to be a grown up. I am just as grateful to Laura for letting him stay here. Or I shall say for letting you three live with here."

"Ummm yeah about that mom."

Stormie laughed. "Riker Anthony don't think I don't know what is going on with you and Laura. And I just want to say how happy I am that you are happy. You couldn't have picked a better girl. You know how much your father and I adore her. She is an amazing young smart talented and caring young woman. Just please don't make me a grandmother anytime soon. It's bad enough your brother has."

Riker smiled. He knew his mother wouldn't mind that he was with Laura. Riker turned to see Laura finally coming out to the living room. He knew she was hiding out, as much as she wanted to act like she wasn't scared, Riker knew that she was. So hearing what his mother said must have put some of those fears to rest.

"There you are Laura! Come give me a hug." Stormie said. Laura just smiled; she was foolish to think that Stormie would ever hate her. She doesn't think Stormie would ever have it in her to hate anyone.

'Hey Stormie, Nice to see you again. How was your flight?"

Stormie rolled her eyes. "The flight itself was fine, but when you have a husband and a child not speaking to one another, it makes it stressful."

'Well I am sorry about that. I am happy to see you again."

Stormie smiled. "Yeah it is so nice to see you Laura. And I hope you heard what I told Riker. I am so happy that you guys are together. He is really lucky to have you."

Laura smiled. She looked at Riker and shook her head. "I am the lucky one, you raised a terrific son here Stormie. He is amazing." Riker just smiled. The blush on his cheeks was a sign that he was getting embarrassed over the praise. But it was true and it made her love him even more when he is not boastful about himself.

Stormie was so happy to see her son and Laura look so in love and happy.

Riker pulled Laura into a hug, and whispered into her ear "I told you"

"Yes you did." Laura said. Then she realized something.

"Stormie, how did you know about me and Riker?" Laura asked looking between her and Riker. Riker just shrugged. Stormie laughed.

"Sweetie it wasn't hard to pick up on. I saw the looks Riker would give you and you to him during the tapings of the show, and once Rocky said that he was staying here with you. That was when I knew."

"I am just glad you are not upset. I wouldn't know what to do if you were. I love Riker so much I just wanted to let you know that I will never hurt him."

"Oh Sweetie, I can see how much you love him, and that warms my heart. But you guys will hurt one another, not on purpose of course but that is how love works, but the great thing is that love can and will prevail over anything."

Riker smiled at his mother. It was amazing to have such an awesome mother like her. He knew she wouldn't be a problem for them. It was Ross that he was concerned about. Speaking of Ross.

"Hey Mom, where's Ross?"

Stormie turned to look at her son. "He's outside on the beach, that is where Rocky is at too. I know he is upset with himself, and I am too with him, but it hurts to see my baby in so much pain. Laura I am so thankful that you are letting him stay here. In fact you have three of my boys here so thank you for Rocky and Riker too. If they give you any trouble let me know and I will set them straight."

Riker just rolled his eyes. Laura laughed.

"No worries, Riker and Rocky have been perfect roomies, and Ross is my best friend so I am sure it will be cool having him here. And you are welcome here anytime that you want. The same goes to the rest of the family."

Stormie smiled.

"So I don't mean to pry but how is Ross exactly?" Laura asked.

Stormie rolled her eyes as she went to set down on the couch, Riker and Laura following her lead.

"I know he is hurting, but he doesn't say anything to me or his father. He just sits and sulks. I know he is upset about the label suspending your deal and for losing the movie. I just am still trying to comprehend that this young man is the same baby I raised. I know that any of his relationships are his to deal with and I don't want to pry into them, I just raised him better to respect him and whoever he was with to use protection. It just phantoms my mind that he was so careless."

'Yeah tell me about it." Riker answered.

Laura just sat there. She felt so bad for Stormie, she loved her family so much and to see it so splintered must be killing her. Laura meant that she was welcomed here anything that she wanted.

"Hey Stormie, How do you think Ross is going to take to me and Riker?" Laura asked.

Stormie sighed. "Honestly I don't know Laura, My son has been doing things lately that have been surprising me, and so I can't tell you that. I do know that if he has a problem with it I will personally come back here and kick him out on the streets myself. He should be thankful that his brother found someone as amazing as you."

Laura smiled. Riker loved seeing her so happy.

"Thank you for saying that. I have his room ready, Rocky sleeps in the middle room and Ri..."Laura was about to say were Riker slept. But this was his mother she was talking too.

Stormie laughed. "Sweetie I know where Riker sleeps at. All I ask is you don't make me a grandmother too soon, okay? Ross already has.."

The blush on Laura and Rikers faces were as bright as red lava. Stormie laughed. She loved this!

"Mom can we not talk about my sex life please?" Riker asked.

" RIKER!" Laura screeched. Completely mortified.

Stormie just chuckled. " It's alright sweetie, but lets change the subject. I just wanted to let you know that me and the boy's father will help with rent around here, how much is it."

"Oh no Stormie you don't have to do that. I have it under control." Laura asked.

Riker cut in "Yeah mom, plus I am going to be helping out more, With R5 being out of commission for the time being. I am going to focus on acting. I already got an agent and I am going to meet with him this week about some auditions." Riker said.

"That's great honey! But me and your father still want to help out, especially if Rocky and Ross will be here too."

"You don't have to do that Stormie!"

"I will hear no more, Mark and I will be helping out financially, Laura you are caring for our boys, and you Make Riker here so happy. It is the least we could do."

Knowing his mother, that she will not be denied, Riker decided to let it happen. But he was going to help more and even if he had to get a real job at some restaurant or bar he will do it. It was time that he was man enough to take care of his girl.

"Thanks Mom, I promise I will pay you back every last cent. I meant what I said I will be doing more to help around here. I want to help take care of Laura after all that she has given me."

"Riker you know you don't have to do that right?" Laura said.

"Yes I do. You mean everything to me, what kind of man would I be if I just mooched off you. You love me, but you are also letting my brothers live here with us. This is the least I can do to repay you."

Stormie couldn't help but tear up. The look in Rikers eyes looking at Laura was complete love. Her little boy has truly grown up to be a fine man. And looking at Laura and the look she was giving Riker, There was no doubt to Stormie that her baby's heart was in good hands.

"Now I guess we should go get Ross and get him settled in. I just really hope he is okay with us Riker."

"Don't worry about that Laura I will handle Ross if he gives any trouble about you two. He doesn't need to focus anything other than growing up and finding how to take care of this baby he has on the way." Stormie said.

The three talked for a little bit longer before finally getting up to get Ross and Rocky. It was time to get this situation underway. The three Stormie, Laura and Riker made their way outside when they noticed Rocky and Ross sitting a little ways down on the beach. As they made their way down Ross turned his head and noticed the three were coming, he got up. He was excited to see Laura. Man she really became more gorgeous. And to be honest Ross also missed Riker. Rocky was out in Puerto Rico for a bit, but Riker has stayed so he hasn't seen his older brother in months.

"Hey Riker! Hey Laura!" Ross called out.

" Hey Ross." Laura said

"Hey bro, nice to see you." Riker said as he and Ross did their handshake and did a quick hug. Ross walked over to Laura and gave her a hug.

"Man Laura did you grow over the break, You look different. You got highlights didn't you?" Ross said amazed. Laura did look beautiful before, but now she is just gorgeous.

"Yeah I did, I was in a mood for a change." Laura said,

"Well you look amazing. Thank You again for doing this and letting me live here with you."

"No problems Ross, we are friends, best friends. I'm just sorry you have to go through this."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who didn't wear any condoms, and now I have a baby on the way. And instead of being supportive like a good father would be, mine kicked me out." Ross said.

Stormie spoke up "Ross we went over this, I am not happy that your father kicked you out, but when are you going to stop blaming others for your mistakes. If you didn't have unprotected sex with that poor girl none of this would be happening. Now no more of this attitude of yours mister, it is long time that you grow up and take responsibility for your actions, do you hear me?"

Riker, Rocky and Laura felt uncomfortable. Stormie wasn't the kind of person to raise her voice, but when she did you know she was pushed too far. Ross really should work on keeping his foot out of his mouth.

Ross had the decency to look apologetic. "I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have said it, but I just hate this!"

"I know you do Ross, So do I but your father thinks this is going to be good for you. And the more I think about it, so do I. Now Ross we have to go over something's."

"Like what?" Ross said.

" Like how I want you to be the man I know you can be and help out around here, This goes for you too Rocky. Riker already said he was going to do his part. But you two need to help around the apartment and not just live off Laura, She is doing an amazing job for you guys and I do not want her to be taken advantage of."

"Yes Mom, I got it. I just got a job at the surf shop to get some extra cash around the place. Since R5 won't be coming back soon. I figured I needed something to keep me busy." Rocky said.

"That's great sweetie! Now Ross since you will be living here, Your Austin and Ally earnings will go towards living expenses and such. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Ross said gloomily. What he can't even keep some of his money? Damn!

'And half of it will go towards a fund for your baby."

Great, just great thought Ross. No money what so ever.

"Yes mam." Ross said.

"That's good. Now we need to talk about something else, but let's go inside so we can have more privacy shall we."

Ross and Stormie went ahead of the rest to the apartment. Rocky looked at Riker and Laura gave them a brief smile letting them know he was on their side and he made his way home. Leaving Riker and Laura alone.

"You Okay?" Riker asked.

Laura looked at him. "Yeah I am." She wrapped her arms around him. Riker tighten his arms around her. This was the moment that they feared or anticipated. Ross's reaction could be either way. But no matter what they have each other and that is all that matters.

"Well let's go shall we?" Riker said. Laura nodded. They made their way to the door when they heard a shout.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN RIKER AND LAURA ARE TOGETHER! "


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: the rating for this chapter is T for language. What can I say? Ross has a very potty mouth ;) And I am not too sure about this chapter let me know what you think**

**Chapter 9**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIKER AND LAURA ARE TOGETHER!" Ross screamed. He was pissed. Beyond pissed actually.

"Yo Ross there is no reason for you to yell and especially at mom. She was just telling you what's up. And I personally think it is awesome Riker found someone like Laura." Rocky said.

Ross felt like he was ill. His brother was fucking his best friend. The same one were Ross had feelings for. How wrong was that?

"Thanks Rocky for sticking up for me. Now Ross young man you need to calm down. I don't see how you can have a problem with Riker and Laura. I find them to be a terrific couple. Why can't you be happy for them?"

"Because mom! It's gross! He is my brother and she is my best friend! We work together how unprofessional is it to start sleeping with your costars relatives?"

Riker was pissed; he came through those doors at lightning speed. Rocky saw the look on Rikers face and he moved out of the way. Ross is so going to get his ass kicked.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about Laura ever again you got me Ross? She didn't do anything wrong and neither did I okay?" Riker said. He was seething. He would not let anyone say anything bad about Laura. Not even his own brother.

"How can you say that? You are having Sex with My best friend! Who I want to say is underage! You know every time you bang her it is legally called rape you know that you child molester." Ross sneered.

Riker growled. He actually growled. His fist met Ross's face in a microsecond. Sending Ross back to the floor. Rocky grabbed Riker before he could do anymore damage.

"Rocky let me go NOW!" Riker roared.

"Look Ross is an ass! But you need to calm down, this isn't want anyone needs right now."

"Riker, Rocky is right." Stormie said. She went over to Ross got him up, then proceeded to slap him across the face.

"OWWWW" Ross cried out.

"You young man better get your crap together! You apologies to Laura and your brother right now!"

"But Mom!"

" NOW!"

Ross looked over to Riker, If it wasn't for Rocky, Ross would be pretty much dead. And the look on Laura's face was what hurt the most. She hasn't said anything. But the tears on her face said something much worse than words could ever say. As he was about to say something Laura ran out. Riker sending one more death glare to Ross took off after her.

"Man Ross You is such a prick! Why can't you be happy for them? Huh? Is it because you have feelings for Laura?" Rocky said. He was pissed himself actually. Laura has bend over backwards for all of them. She didn't deserve to be treated that way in her own home.

Ross was quiet.

"Because if it is, that is some crazy coming from someone who had sex with someone without any protection and got her Pregnant. You really going to be an ass about them being in love when you don't have any claim on Laura what so ever?"

"She's MY costar!?"

"Well she's HIS girlfriend. And honestly, Riker makes her really happy. If you cared for her at all you would be happy for her."

"I mean I can't believe you guys are all okay with this! He's twenty and she's seventeen!"

"Well your seventeen and got a sixteen year old knocked up should you really go around and brag about how you think you're the better one? When we all know that is a joke."

'Rocky..." Stormie warned.

"Look Mom, I'm sorry but he has got to hear this. She loves him man, I live here and just to see the looks that she gives him. It actually hurts to look at, but in a good way. It inspires me to want something like that one day. And Riker has given everything he has to us; can you please be happy that he has something that makes his happy?'

Ross was once again quiet.

"Look I am sorry you are hurt, you're my brother and I love you. But you didn't make a move on Laura or said you were even interested. I am pretty sure if you had, Riker wouldn't have made his. But you didn't and he did. Leave them alone. Let them be happy."

Ross hanged his head down.

"Come on Ross, Let's grab your things. I will find something else for you, since obviously you blown any chance on staying here." Stormie said.

"But mom I want to stay here!"

"Do you obviously think Laura or Riker will let you stay after how you treated them and I thought I couldn't get any more disappointed in you? You sure proved me wrong."

Ross started to cry at that. He loved his mother a lot and to hear that he disappointed her even though he knew it was true, to hear her say it was brutal.

"Look let's leave Riker and Laura alone for a bit and to calm down. And we can see if you can still stay here.

Riker found Laura out by their spot on the beach. He shoulders were shaking. The sight broke his heart. He never wanted to see Laura cry. Man if Rocky didn't hold him back, Ross would be dead. And at this point in time, Riker really didn't care. He knew Ross was selfish; it was what Ross wanted on Ross time. And for the most part Riker let it slide because he was his brother, but not now. Not when it made Laura cry. Riker walked up behind Laura and wrapped his arms around her.

Laura felt Riker wrap his arms around her, the tears came even faster. This is what she wanted to avoid. She didn't want to be the one to cause friction in his family.

"Laura it's going to be okay." Riker whispered in her ear. She knows he means well but how can he possibly know that?

"Riker how do you know that? I mean you attacked your brother because he was pissed I was dating you. That was the last thing I wanted."

Riker sighed.

"Look I know you didn't want it to happen and I didn't either. But Ross has no room to be pissed about this. We love each other, we didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't like you and Ross was dating and you cheated on him with me. We fell in love and he needs to deal with that. I am not going to let anyone talk bad about you ever. Not even my family. Ross is going to have to accept this, us if he wants to be a part of my life. I rather have you in my life then to have Ross in mine if it meant not having you."

Laura smiled. Riker was really sweet and she knew he meant that. But did she really want to be the reason why he is estranged from his brother.

"Riker..."

"No Listen Laura, Answer this Do you Love me?"

"Of course I do! How can you even ask me that?"

Riker said" Well then you have to trust me on this, we aren't going to break up for the sake of my relationship with Ross. I know you were thinking that and I want to be the one to let you know that wasn't going to be an option okay? We are going to stay together and we will get through this. Ross will learn to accept us in time."

Laura just nodded. She leaned even closer into him, Riker leaned his head on her shoulder as they continued to look at the moonlight lit up the ocean.

'What are we going to do? Ross is going to be living with us."

"Do you honestly think I am going to let Ross still stay with us after he disrespected you in our home?" Riker asked shocked.

Laura sighed. "I know you want to protect me and I love you for that, but where else is he going to go? Your father kicked him out and he has no were else to stay. Calum is in Canada, Raini isn't back yet, plus her house is full. He's your brother we can't let him sleep out on the streets."

Riker just sighed. Laura was definitely the bigger person here; He really didn't care if Ross had to sleep underneath a bridge.

"Baby, you are amazing. I love you. But are you sure you still want him to stay?" Riker asked.

"I do. That Ross that is in there isn't Our Ross. He is upset to learn that I am dating his brother. Now don't get me wrong either, if he continues to act that way I give you full permission to beat his ass okay?"

Riker just smirked. "Thanks."

"I guess we should go back. Your mother and Rocky must be worried."

Riker shook his head. "Let's not go back tonight. I just want to be with you alone, and with Rocky and Ross there we won't be getting as much personal time as before. Let's go and check into a hotel tonight, I just want it to be us tonight, then tomorrow we can come back and deal with reality okay? I just want a chance to romance you tonight. You deserve it for putting up with this bunch."

Laura sighed. Riker was amazing. "Okay, but then we have to come back in the morning."

"Understood. Let me contact my mother and let her know our plans, and to let her know Ross is still welcomed to stay."

"I love you Riker."

"I love you too baby."

Stormie got off the phone with Riker. Those two were so amazing. She knew that those two had what it took to be forever. Laura is amazing strong young woman for still allowing Ross to stay after what he done. Stormie walked back in to the living room were Rocky and Ross was at.

"Okay guys that was Riker, He and Laura are going to be staying at a hotel tonight."

"WHAT?" Ross asked

Stormie just glared at Ross. That shut him up.

"Young man, they are in love and they want to be together, there is nothing wrong with that. You should be grateful to them as they are still letting you stay here."

That surprised Ross. But that was probably due to Laura, She was always been a kind and understanding person. Ross did feel bad, because he honestly didn't want to hurt her. Riker was probably foaming at the mouth at the idea of throwing him out on his rear. Ross still couldn't believe that everyone is okay at Riker molesting Laura; don't they find the idea a bit sick? But he isn't going to press his luck with his mother; otherwise he will get another slap.

Rocky just shook his head. That was cool of Laura to still let Ross stay with them. Rocky is glad to, not because Ross is kept from sleeping some were on the streets. But it will give Rocky a chance to keep an eye on his younger brother. Ross wasn't use to not getting what he wanted. Rocky found it best to keep an eye on him.

Ross noticed Rocky staring at him. He just rolled his eyes. Rocky didn't know about the connection between him and Laura. Riker got in the middle of that. Talk about being rude. Ross couldn't phantom on how Riker could stab him in the back like that. But Ross will bide his time and as soon as Laura realizes what a jerk Riker is, then he will be right there to comfort her.

"You are right mom. Riker and Laura are amazing to let me stay here. I was just hurt at first that they felt like they had to keep this from me. Once they get back I will apologize and I will do better. I promise."

"That's my boy. Now will you two behave when I leave?"

Rocky and Ross just looked at each other and then back to their mother.

"Yes." They both said.

Stormie smiled. "Okay did you guys want to go to dinner before I go home?"

"Sure." They both said. Stormie smiled and grabbed her things and walked out to her car. Leaving Rocky and Ross behind. As Ross was about to follow their mother, Rocky stopped him.

"Ross what are you up to?"

Ross just glanced at his brother innocently. "Nothing Rocky, I have no clue you're talking about."

Rocky just glared. Ross was up to something.

"Ross I know you, you are up to something and it has to do with Riker and Laura."

Ross rolled his eyes. "That is crazy."

"I know you Ross; you are upset about Riker and Laura getting together. I will tell you this once; I will not let you do anything to break them up. You got me little brother?"

Ross just glared. Then his facial expression changed, he chuckled.

"Rocky like I have anything planned. You are being paranoid. Now let's go out to dinner with our mother before coming home. We have to get the apartment into shape when our roomies come home tomorrow." Ross said as he walked out the door. Leaving Rocky with a very uneasy feeling.

Ross was up to something, and he had a feeling it will be destructive to Riker and Laura.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: this chapter will be rated M. I won't go into detail too much if you don't like it, skip to the next chapter. **** Riker wanted to make it up to Laura**

**Chapter 10**

The Beverly Hills hotel was amazing. When Riker said he wanted to make it up to Laura he wasn't lying. She can't believe he booked a suite at one of the fanciest hotels in California. He really was amazing. After what happened at the apartment, they didn't even go back. Riker and her jumped into his car and took off to the hotel. Laura really didn't want to face Ross and everyone back there quite yet. And Riker was still upset with Ross and didn't want to face him until he had too.

She could still feel how upset Riker at Ross's reaction. He didn't want her to see how angry he was just so she didn't get scared, but she can see the disappointment in his eyes that his brother couldn't be happy for him.

But Riker being Riker didn't want her to see him upset.

Quit it Laura, Riker wanted tonight to be drama free for tonight, he didn't want to think about what happened and just focus on them.

Speaking of Riker, Laura was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long. After they checked into the room, Riker said he had to go to the front desk for something and that he would be back. But that was almost a half hour ago and now she was getting worried.

As she was about to go see where he was, there was a knock on the door. Laura opened it and it was Riker.

"Did you forget your key?"

"No, I didn't this isn't our room. I am here to take you to our real room." Riker said.

"What do you mean? This is not out room? Then why did we get this one? Did they make a mistake?"

Riker smirked. "I actually had them hold two rooms for us; this one was to be used only until I had your surprise ready. Now are you ready to see your surprise?"

Laura smiled. "Sure."

Riker grabbed Laura's hand. They closed the door to the room and Riker escorted her to the elevator and they got in.

"Which floor are we on?"

Riker smiled. "You will see."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Riker took Laura's hand and walked to their room.

PH 1

"The Penthouse?"

"Nothing but the best for you." Riker said as he placed a kiss on her lips. Riker pulled back and slot the key into the slit and the door opened. Laura was amazed at what she saw in the room. It was gorgeous.

Rose pedals led the way from the door up to the living room and finally up the stairs to the bed. Candles were lit all over the master bedroom.

"Riker this is amazing! How did you do this?"

"That's why I got the second room, while you were down there I was getting this ready. I hope you like."

Laura kissed Riker. "I hoped that answered your question."

Riker scratched his head. "I'm not so sure; I think you need to tell me again."

Laura smirked. She kissed him again, this time Riker took control over and picked her up. Laura wrapped her legs around Riker's waist. As things were progressively getting heated. As much as Riker didn't want to pull away, he did.

"Okay you go take a bath, and I will order us some dinner."

"You are the most romantic guy ever. How did I get so lucky?" Laura asked as she started to pet stroke his hair with her hand.

"I am the lucky one; I want this night to be a night you won't ever forget."

Laura smiled. She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom for her bath. It was gorgeous and huge. The floors were made of marble and the lights were built into the side of the walls alongside the walls made of mirrors. The bathtub was huge; it was more of a Jacuzzi as it had heater jets in it.

Riker really was something else. This was amazing. It made Laura wish they were staying for more than a night. She would love to be lost in a world that was only made of her and Riker. This was a perfect way to end the night. After everything that happened back at home.

No she was not going to think about that. Tonight was about them. And no one else. Laura turned on the water and let it feel up; she got in and just relaxed. She could the knots that her body been in just melting away.

This is what she just what she needed.

While Laura was relaxing in the tub, Riker had called Room Service, they were getting the menu together, the one Riker suggested and it would be up in a bit. Riker just sat down on the couch in the room and layed his head back. He just wanted this night to be special for Laura, after everything that happened; they needed to spend some time together alone.

He still couldn't believe about Ross. Riker knows he needs to learn how to get past it in order for them to all live together under one roof, but he is going to keep an eye on Ross. There was no need for what Ross said and Riker was going to make sure he apologized to her again.

Speaking of Ross, Riker felt his phone buzz, and he looked it was a text message from Ross.

_Hey bro, sorry about earlier. Give my apologies to Laura kay?  
_

That was just too easy. Ross may not believe it or not, But Riker knows his little brother, and he knows he is up to something.

Ugh. Enough Ross talk tonight. Someone was knocking on the door, must be room service. Riker opened the door; the table was brought in along with the food. Riker tipped the waiters and they left. As Riker was finishing putting the last touches Laura walks down the stairs in the hotel bathrobe she found in the closet. The smell of her vanilla scented lotion was intoxicating. To Riker she was the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen.

He literally lost breath for a second.

"It smells good." Laura said as she saw the feat that Riker as in front of her. Riker just nodded, he was afraid of what to say. He was at a loss for words.

"Riker you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just hard to talk when you are so very beautiful. God I am so lucky you love me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Laura smiled as tears were threating to fall. Riker sure knows his romance.

"So what did you order, I am hungry."

Riker just laughed. They talked for hours about everything and anything. Riker told her embarrassing childhood memories and Laura told him about the moment she knew she wanted to be an actress. They laughed and just enjoyed in being in each other's company.

"Tonight has been amazing. Thank you Riker for doing this." Laura said as she was in Riker's arms. They decided to go on the patio and slow dance as the music played a love song.

"Nothing but the best for my girl." Riker said.

"You are amazing you know that right?"

"No but you can always tell me again." They both laughed. Laura looked at Riker and he looked back. He leaned down for a kiss, a kiss that Laura was more than happy to give back. Riker picked Laura up and he walked to the bedroom. He has never felt this way ever and he can't get enough of her.

They undress each other and spend the next couple of hours making love, finally collapsing in each other's arms and embracing their love for one another.

Ross was awake; he couldn't sleep knowing that Laura was off probably having sex with his brother. He still couldn't believe that Riker betrayed him like that. He knew that Laura was off limits to him. And what does Riker go and do? He goes and seduces Laura away from him. Probably using the fact that he was older and more mature to get her into his bed.

Ross just rolled his eyes.

And Rocky? What was the deal with Rocky being so protective of those two? Why can't anyone see how wrong Riker and Laura are for one another? But then of course Riker was always the golden child. Riker was perfect to everyone and it made Ross sick.

People would always say that they looked a lot like each other, which Ross found irritating. He was his own person; he was tired of being compared to Riker. All Ross wanted was to have his own life, was that so much to ask for? That's why Ross auditioned for Austin and Ally in the first place; he wanted something that was his and his only.

And it turns out Riker wanted it too. That was too bad though, he may have Laura fooled to think he was so perfect; But Ross was going to prove to her that she should be with him. Ross would show her that he was the one that she wanted; they would be so perfect for one another.

Hell it was what their fans wanted. Raura was their shipping name. They were meant to be, not her and Riker.

But then there is the issue of Maia and his child. In that moment he never wished more for then never to sleep with Maia to begin with. See what happens when you go with your hormones Ross?

Maia was a sweet girl, Hot even but it was Laura he wanted. Sure he enjoyed having Sex with Maia but at the cost of him losing Laura? He would turn back time and invited her to his bed.

Ugh.

Ross couldn't sleep. So he got up and opened his door he walked down the hall, he noticed the light was still In Rocky's room, he goes and glares in. That is when he notices that Rocky is in there with a girl.

Damn who knew Rocky was a freak that liked to do it with the lights on? Just smirking Ross walked by and went outside to the porch. He needed air.

Taking a seat on the patio swing, Ross just looked out to the beach. It really was gorgeous out here. Laura was smart when she picked this place. Ross could imagine this being the perfect home for them. Now all he had to do was get his brothers out of here, so he would have a chance of being with Laura.

That was when Ross got an idea. Ross smirked and he was about to go get his phone when he realized it was after 3 am in the morning. It would be too early to call. So he would have to call in the morning. That was when he would put his plan into action.

Riker would never see it coming.

As Rocky leaned back in bed after having what was Great sex with a Girl he meet at the beach. They meet this afternoon and they hit it off. Ashley was her name and she and he had a lot in common, surfing and music. They had a blast at the beach and when Rocky and Ross got back to the apartment after dinner, Rocky ran into her surfing and they talked and laughed. So Rocky brought her back for what was only supposed to be watching a movie, Rocky realized how lonely he really was and he kissed her.

It was only supposed to be a kiss. But then clothes started to fly off and his bed was right there. And what was he supposed to do? There was no rule about Riker and Laura to be the only ones sexing up the place.

The Sex was awesome. But to be honest with himself it was missing something from it. He has always heard that there was supposed to be some great connection, when you connect with a person so intimately. Rocky looked at Ashley and she was asleep.

She really was very pretty. Beautiful even. But why was he feeling regret?

Rocky just threw his head back and sighed.

Maybe in the morning he will feel better.

The morning light woke Riker up. It didn't help that they didn't close the curtain, but Riker couldn't even bothering to care. His body was sore, really sore. He and Laura really couldn't get enough of each other. Riker couldn't even keep track how many times they made love. Riker knew there was a shower, and a bar stool where she rode him over and over again until he scream out in pleasure her name. Riker sighed. He could feel himself getting heated again, and as much as he would love for more rounds, his body was pretty sore. So Riker got up trying to find his boxers, Riker looked up and found them on the ceiling fan.

Damn they really went at it. Riker couldn't help but smile at that. Grabbing the boxers and putting them on, Riker made his way downstairs. He needed coffee bad, he should order breakfast for both of them, after all he was starving and he was pretty sure Laura was too. So he placed an order for them, He told room service not to get it ready for about an hour, he wanted Laura to get more sleep. After hanging up, Riker looked around and started to pick up their clothes.

"Riker?" Laura called out. Riker ran back up stairs and into the room.

"You woke up?" Riker said.

"Well I couldn't really sleep when you got up, so I figured to get up and I was looking for you."

"I was down stairs I called room service they will be bringing breakfast in an hour."

Laura smiled. "Thank you. I am pretty starving. You made me work up an appetite."

Riker just smirked. "Like I heard you complaining?"

"I didn't say that now did I? Now I will get in the shower and changed before we have to go back to reality."

Riker groaned. "Let's enjoy breakfast first can we?"

"Sure, I would offer you to join me, but I am pretty sure I wouldn't be able to keep up I am pretty sore."

Riker again just smirked. "Me too, get in the shower then I will get in after you, we will go have breakfast and then we can go home."

Laura just smiled. "Thanks babe. I have to wonder what is happening back at the house. I wonder how Rocky and Ross are keeping themselves busy."

Riker just rolled his eyes. "I can't even imagine."

Rocky turned over in his sleep to only notice the other half was empty. Rocky opened his eyes.

"Ash?"

Ashley smiled. She was getting dressed. She really didn't want this to be awkward at all.

"Hey Rocky."

Rocky asked "Why are you getting dressed? Leaving so soon?"

Ashley smiled. "Yeah I was going to leave you a note and all but I guess since your awake I can say it to your face."

"Look Ashley I am sorry if you felt..."

"Rocky you didn't do anything that I didn't want too. But honestly I am not the girl for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Rocky I don't think we should hook up again."

Rocky was confused and he didn't know why. Just last night he was having the same thoughts. He really didn't want to hurt Ashley's feelings but she wasn't the girl that he could picture himself with. So why was he getting weird about her calling it before he did?

"Ashley, I'm sorry I honestly didn't want to take advantage of you, I wasn't looking for a cheap one night stand. I do like you…"

"But you like someone else I know."

That took Rocky back. "No I don't why would you say that?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. Guys could be so dense sometimes.

"Oh for no reason at all, but when you were making love to me, you called me someone else. You even called out her name when you orgasmed."

Rocky wanted to die. "No I didn't..." Rocky huffed. He wouldn't call someone else's name out.

"You did, Rocky I was there why would I be making this up?"

Rocky just sat there in agony. This was humiliating. "Oh My God Ashley I am so sorry I didn't..."

"It's alright Rocky, I want to remain friends but I think it would be best if we didn't see each other for a while though."

Rocky just nodded.

Ashley leaned over a placed a kiss on Rocky's cheek. And as she went to leave she turned back and looked at him.

"Rocky you are an amazing guy, and I really hope this Laura knows how lucky she is to have a guy like you in love with her."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There was no way that was true, it couldn't be. He was not in love with Laura. Rocky thought. Laura was in love with Riker and Riker was in love with her. That is how it is. Sure Rocky liked Laura, she was an amazing friend. And Rocky valued that friendship, what kind of girl will put up with him and his crazy family?

Rocky rolled his eyes. Ashley must of heard wrong. He did say Ashley's name, she must have been tried to think he said Laura's name.

Right?

Rocky isn't going to lie and say that he didn't find Laura attractive. Hell if he was human he would say she was sexy as hell. But that didn't mean he was in love with her.

No that would be crazy. Someone would be insane to think that. They were just friends and roommates. Correct that Laura was his best friend.

And his brothers Girlfriend.

The girlfriend that he is very much attracted to. Did he have fantasies about having Sex with Laura and to be able to feel her underneath him. To hear her call out his name in the throws of passion? There was nothing wrong with those right? Because it is just that fantasy's.

Rocky cursed under his breath.

What was wrong with him? How could this be happening? Didn't he warn Ross that Laura was Riker's?

Rolling his eyes again, Rocky got up from the couch and was going to hit the beach. He needed to clear his head. There was no way this was going to happen. He was not going to allow his feelings or whatever he is feeling is ruin Riker and Laura's relationship. Not to mention his friendship with Laura. He loved living there and he didn't want to move out.

So no this wasn't going to happen. Rocky was just going to have to deal with this privately and he is confident that he would be able to get over this little crush that he may have on Laura. As Rocky made his way down to the water he noticed Ross over to his right talking to a girl.

Just maybe Ross did mean what he said. That he was going to let Riker be happy with Laura.

Just like he was. Okay Rocky time to hit the water, the cold water would do him some good.

After an amazing breakfast Riker and Laura as much as they wanted to stay made their way home. It was time for them to face reality. As they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, Riker grabbed Laura's hand.

"Are you ready for this?"

Laura turned and smiled. "Yeah we can do this as long as we are together." Riker leaned and placed a kiss on Laura's lips.

"Let's do this." Riker and Laura got out of the car, and were making their way to their place when they noticed something of a surprise. Ross was on the swing laughing with a girl. They couldn't see her face but it was nice to see Ross being carefree. Maybe he will come to accept them in time. Riker and Laura just looked at each other.

Maybe this will work out.

As if he could feel them Ross turned his head and saw them. "Hey Guys how was your night?" he asked happily.

"It was good, thanks for asking. Listen Ross I think we should start over, let's put last night behind us and start fresh. Today is a new day after all." Laura said.

"That sounds great. Why don't you two come closer .there is someone I would like you to meet Laura."

Both Riker and Laura made their way closer and that was when they saw the girl. Laura looked happy to see Ross with someone that could possibly be a girl that he liked. Riker's face just dropped.

"Hi My name is Laura, nice to meet..."

"The Names Nic, short for Nicole but I prefer to be called Nic."

"Well nice to meet you Nic." Laura smiled.

Nic looked at Laura she seemed to be a nice girl. Pretty too. No wonder why Riker seems to be in love with her.

"Hey Riker. Long time no see."

Laura was taken aback. Riker just looked at Ross before turning back to Nic.

"Hey Nic. How are you?" Riker asked.

"I'm good now that I've seen you." Nic said as she jumped into Riker's arms. Laura just looked there stunned. Ross had a smirk.

"You Guy's know each other?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, Riker and I go way back don't we Rike? He was my first love." Nic said. Laura's blood just went cold. Riker was just too stunned; He hasn't seen Nic since they broke up and she moved away. He went to turn to Laura and grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"So you two dated?" Laura asked.

Nic nodded her head. "Yeah we dated for three years, before I had to move to North Carolina, but I moved back as soon as I could."

Well isn't that nice?

"Well that's nice..." Laura said her voice becoming a bit shaky. Ross just looked at Laura and realized that he really done it now. The look of hurt on Laura's face was too much, he realized that bringing Riker's ex-girlfriend back was a mistake. In the fits of jealousy he did something that couldn't be taken back. As he was about to say something, Riker looked at him.

"Ross can I talk to you?" Riker asked.

"Right now?" Ross replied.

"Yes right now, excuse us Nic, And Laura." Riker said as he went in to place a kiss on Laura's cheek she pulled away. That seemed to piss Riker off even more, and he grabbed Ross pushing him to the apartment. Closing the door Riker just glared at him.

"You did this didn't you?" Riker asked.

"Did what?" Ross replied.

Riker laughed. "Don't play stupid with me Ross! You brought Nic here right? I mean after all this time I find my ex-girlfriend on the front porch of my place the one I share with my current girlfriend who is the love of my life by the way, and my ex is sitting with my brother?"

Ross laughed. "Don't be silly Riker I didn't…" Ross was cut off when Riker grabbed him by the shirt and threw him down on the couch.

"Riker don't..." Ross cried out.

"Tell me the truth! You only have once chance to make things right you understand me? One chance to try and save any kind of relationship we have. Now TELL ME!" Riker roared.

"Okay I did, but as soon as I saw Laura's face I knew I screwed up. I was jealous okay? I was blinded with jealousy of you and Laura and I couldn't think straight. I know what I did was wrong, and I will make Nic leave okay."

Riker just shook his head. He couldn't believe this. Yes Ross could be selfish and childish at times but this? He purposely got a hold of Riker's ex girl friend to cause problems for him and Laura?"

"So what did you think was going to happen? I was just going fall back in love with Nic? That I would hurt Laura so bad that you would be able to come to her rescue."

Ross was silenced.

Riker just laughed. " You know baby brother just last night Laura, the woman you just hurt by bringing Nic here, actually defended your ass, saying we should give you another chance. That you would have no were to go if we kicked you out. She defended you after you hurt her last night and when she forgives that, you pull this crap."

Ross still remained silent. He knew what he did was bad. He didn't want to hurt Laura he really didn't but that is all that he seemed to be doing lately.

"Answer me Ross!"

"I don't know what else to say is I am sorry Riker! I am so sorry I don't know why I pulled this crap. Except that I am jealous! And how could you not know how I felt about Laura? Huh? She is my costar and my best friend, were you too blind to see how I looked at her? How I felt about her? You betrayed me!"

Riker laughed.

"I didn't do shit to you. Nothing I did nothing to you. I asked you time and time again if you had feelings for Laura and you told me to my face that you didn't. You denied any kind of feelings you had for her."

"So that gives you the right to go after her?" Ross asked.

'I didn't go after her Ross! We were friends and we fell in love, I am not going to apologize for that. You had your chance with Laura but you blew it when you weren't man enough to admit that you liked her. "

Ross laughed bitterly. "Of course you did, that was the real reason why you didn't come to Puerto Rico wasn't it? You wanted to tap Laura's ass wasn't it?"

He didn't see that punch coming. Ross flew back and fell on the floor clenching his right eye. That was going to leave a shiner.

"You listen you selfish son of a bitch, if you ever call Laura something like that or talk about her in any way that is derogatory then I will kill you." Riker sneered. As far as he was concerned he and Ross were no longer brothers.

"I want you to go out there, apologize to both Nic and Laura. I want you to take Nic back home and tell her in no certain terms that i am getting back with her. That I am only in love with Laura and there is no chance for her and me. Then you are going to apologize toy Laura for being a king sized douchebag. And you are going to tell her that you are going to leave."

Ross looked up. "What I have no place to stay! You know dad kicked me out."

"And what was the reason for Ross? Oh wait that's right, you got a girl pregnant! Which by the way makes it more screwed up that you care more about my relationship with Laura then you do about the mother of your unborn child. Don't you care you screwed up an innocent girl's career? Or that so far you seem to be leaving her with the bag of the baby. Dad is right you need to learn how to be an adult. But you aren't going to be doing it here. I want you to pack your crap and get the hell out of here. You and me, we are done. As far as I am concerned we are no longer brothers. And the only time I want you around Laura is when you guys are doing the show."

"Oh so what are you going to control who she sees and who she can't see?"

Riker shook his head. "No Laura is old enough to choose who she wants to have in her circle, but as the man that is in love with, I have a right to do whatever I seem fit to protect her from that would cause her pain."

"Riker Listen I am sorry, Please give me another chance. I won't do any more stunts like this please." Ross cried.

As Riker was about to answer, Laura and Nic came in.

"What's going on? We could hear fighting going on." Laura said. How could everything fall apart so fast? She and Riker just got home. Only to find Ross on the porch with Riker's ex. Now Laura wasn't stupid. She knew Ross had something to do with it. It just broke her heart to see her friend lash out like that. And honestly while they boys were out here, she got to know Nic, not a lot but a little and so far what she seen Nic was a nice girl. Laura definitely saw how Riker could love her.

"Ross and I were having a chat." Riker said.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Oh you mean about how Ross brought Nic out here to see about causing trouble for us."

Riker and Ross just looked at her. "How did you find out?" Riker whispered softly.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, and when Nic here mentioned that Ross got a hold of her, I put two and two together."

"Listen Laura, I was about to tell Riker..." Ross said before Laura cut him off with a smack. Ross heard turned back from the force of the slap, Ross just looked at her. Laura spoke.

"That was for trying to ruin my relationship with Riker. You know Ross I know you are hurting a lot and I am sorry that you have to be hurting like that. But that doesn't excuse you for trying to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me. I should have let you know right away that I was having feelings for your brother. And for that I am sorry. But I am not going to apologize for loving him. If you had any kind of feelings for me, why didn't you say something sooner? And Ross I love you like a brother, but I don't feel that way about you. I care about you as a Best friend but that is all."

Ross stared at Laura. He knew he was getting what he deserved. How did he manage to screw up so many times in such a short amount of time? This wasn't him, he was happy and carefree. He didn't try and hurt people even when he was hurt. He has no one but himself to blame for this mess.

"Laura I totally deserve this slap. And more I really am sorry, I know I said that last night but it is true. And Nic I am sorry for bringing you out here. God I don't even know what I am doing anymore. This is not me; you know that all of you do. I just can't believe I screwed everything up. I mean god I am not even eighteen and I am going to be a father? I lost our record deal, I costed a girl her career and I got kicked out. Laura I liked you a lot, and honestly I still do. But I know you love Riker, and I promise you I will start respecting that. But please don't kick me out. I have nowhere to go. I know I messed up, but I swear, I swear that I won't ever do anything like this again. I just am so messed up now. Please you guys have to forgive me."

Riker looked at Laura and then at Nic. Riker walked over to Nic

"Nic I am sorry that Ross brought you out here under false pretenses. I care about you, you were my first girlfriend and I will always care about your happiness. But I am crazy madly in love with Laura, and she is the one for me."

Nic smiled. "Riker there is no need to apologize, and I understand about your relationship with Laura. I am happy for you two. You deserve to be happy. I am going to call a taxi to pick me up and take me back home. Laura it was nice meeting you, you have a terrific guy here. There really is nothing like being loved by Riker Lynch. Ross you need to do some growing up before you are with anybody. I don't hate you, but right now I don't like you. Well I am going to get going. I will call from outside."

"You don't have to do that; you can stay here and call." Laura said.

"Laura you're really sweet, but I want to kind of leave and get back home. And before I go I would like to chill at the beach. You guys take care." Nic said as she made her way out of the door. Leaving Laura, Riker and Ross alone. Riker took a look at Ross.

"See what you did! Now pack your crap and get out of here now!" Riker growled. Ross just looked sad and as he made his way to his brief bedroom, Laura stopped him.

"Ross stops. You can stay but this is your last chance, and the only reason why I am giving you this chance is because we are friends. But after this no more, we will be done. Do you hear me?"

Ross nodded.

"Now leave me and Riker alone."

Ross nodded again, this time heading out the front door. Riker just turned and looked at Laura like is she grew three heads.

"Why the hell did you do that? How many more times will he have to hurt us before you cut him lose?"

Laura sighed.

"You want to know why I did it? I did it for you and your family. As upset as you are with Ross he is still your brother and I did it for your mother too. This isn't the Ross we know. He is lost and confused. And I bet he is only holding on to this fantasy of feelings he thinks he has for me because he is drowning. We can't turn our back on him and you know that."

"The hell I do."

"Riker, baby I love you, I hate to see you upset. Tell me you please can try and understand this."

Riker sighed. As much as he loved Laura he honestly couldn't promise that. Ross was his brother, he knows he is hurting, but when is that going to stop being his excuse to start hurting people.

"I can't Laura; I mean when is it going to be enough for you to start to accept that Ross is the way he is because he wants you? I know you love me, but I can't just keep rolling over and letting Ross hurt you and do nothing."

"Riker..."

"Look I need some space right now. To clear my thoughts. As much as I wanted to sleep in our own bed tonight, I am going to get a hotel. Just for the night. I need to get away from this."

The tears were already slowly coming down Laura's face. This couldn't be happening.

"You need to get away from me." Her voice croaked with unshed tears.

Riker sighed. " No not from you, I just have to think and I honestly think the best thing right now is time away so I can stop being angry. Please tell me you understand that?"

Laura said nothing. Riker went over and kissed the top of her head. Her throat felt like it was on fire, closing so tight that it was hard to breath. Wasn't it just a few hours ago that they were lost in each other, their passion consuming them And now Riker was leaving for the night to get away from her?

"No I don't understand, but I guess I am going to have to huh? Have fun at your hotel." Laura said as she ran past him and slammed the door to their bedroom.

Riker's head fell to his chest.

What just happened?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I honestly didn't think anyone would read this story. This story was a chance and I am glad you all seem to like it.

**Chapter 12**

Riker could hear Laura's sobs through the door. The pain in his chest was becoming too much. He desperately wanted to go in there, collect her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. But he is still so angry. He knows she means will, but when will she learn that people can't keep hurting her and getting away with it. She didn't even ask him on wither Ross can stay. He thought that they would decide on that together.

But she decided on her own to let him stay. And Riker was pissed. That was why he was going to stay at a hotel tonight. He wanted space to let go his frustrations so he wouldn't take it out on Laura.

He doesn't like for Laura to see him angry.

Not being able to take it anymore, and afraid of giving in, Riker walked out the front door. He made his way to his car when he noticed Nic.

"Nic, everything okay?"

"Not Really."

"What is going on?"" Riker asked concerned.

"I got kicked out of my place. My roommate decided to have her boyfriend move in. Told me it wasn't personal. Can you believe that? I moved back here just so I could live there! I don't know what to do." Nic sobbed.

Riker was quiet. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her as she was obviously in pain. But at the same time he didn't want to give her mixed signals. He belonged to another, even if he is going to be sleeping alone tonight. Rolling his eyes after realizing how silly he was busy. He is allowed to have friends that were girls, and even exes of his. Nic and him been threw a lot together. They were each other's first loves. They even lost their virginity to one another. Not that it was that great. They were both sixteen and they didn't know what they were doing. It was over before anything. Riker couldn't really turn his back on her, they have a history together and most important they were friends now.

"Well I do, you are going to come with me and we will go grab some food and head to a hotel and we will discuss your options."

Nic's face looked priceless. Riker just laughed. "Separate rooms of course, My Girlfriend would have a problem with anything otherwise."

"Why are you going to a hotel? You and Laura got into a fight? Was it about what Ross did?"

"Yes, I don't want to talk about it except to say I don't want to be angry around Laura so I am taking a night away, that's it. So come on we don't have all day." Riker said as he got into the car. Nic just shrugged her shoulders, and got into the passenger seat.

Neither one of them saw Rocky staring at them with a shocked expression. What the hell was Riker going with his ex-girlfriend? Rocky didn't know but he was going to find out. He put his surfboard away and headed inside the apartment. It was early quiet. You know the feeling you get when there was a bad storm and everything seems so fragile? That is exactly what it feels like.

Something big must have happened. He looked and her heard sobbing coming from Laura and Rikers room. A part of him wanted to leave Laura in peace; it was obvious that she wanted to be alone. Did Riker and Laura have a fight? Was it about Nic? And why on earth was Nic here didn't she move to North Carolina? See what happens when he are gone all day Rocky? He rolls his eyes at himself.

Deciding the risk was worth it, Rocky knocked on the door.

"Go away Ross!"

"It's not Ross, It's Rocky."

Rocky could hear her mumbling and then heard her make her way to the door. Laura opened the door, and the sight nearly broke his heart. Laura was the last person that ever deserved to cry.

"Hey Rocky."

'Hey Laura, what happened? Did you and Riker get in a fight? Is that why I saw him take off with Nic?"

Laura whimpered. "He took off with her?" She felt a brand new wave of tears coming. Rocky muttered how he was a stupid ass and pulled Laura into a hug.

"I'm sorry Laura, I am sure it is perfectly innocent. He loves you. I haven't seen Riker love anyone like he loves you."

Laura smiled.

"So tell me what happened please."

And so she did, Laura told Rocky all in glory detail what took place since they got home. The anger in Rocky was intensifying. Ross was going to get a beat down like sooner rather than later. He couldn't believe he would pull something like that. And for Riker, he understood that he didn't want to be in the same place right now as Ross, but he still shouldn't have left for a hotel.

And especially if his ex-girlfriend went too.

Rocky really hoped his older brother knew what he was doing. But he knew Riker wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what he had with Laura.

"So that is how I am a mess. Rocky what if Riker doesn't come back? What if it is over? I don't want to lose him, I love him." Laura said. Her voice trying so hard to stay strong but you could still hear the tears.

Rocky pulled her into his arms. Ignoring the electricity that he felt by his body touching hers. This wasn't the time for his crazy feelings to get in the way. Plus like she just said, she love Riker. And as much as he fantasied about being with Laura he knew she only saw him as a friend and roommate.

"Riker will come back Laura, he loves you. Riker just needed some air to think. He will be back in the morning and everything will be okay with you two, because you guys are Riker and Laura. The definition of disgusting love."

Laura laughed. She looked at Rocky and smiled. He really was an amazing guy. Some girl would be so lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

"You really are amazing. Rocky I really hope whatever girl is lucky to land your heart knows what amazingly lucky she is." Laura said. She placed a friendly kiss on his cheek and went to get something to drink.

Rocky just sat there and smiled.

"If you only knew Laura. If you only knew."

Riker was kicking his own ass. How could he be so stupid and leave Laura like that. She was just trying to keep the peace in his family and what does he do to repay her? He says he needs space.

And he checks into a hotel with his ex.

Nice huh?

Even though he and Nic are just friends and nothing is going to happen. It still is weird. And with them having to share a room, with everything being booked. Makes it even worse.

He was just so angry at Ross, that he let his anger take over and do the one thing he promised himself that he wouldn't do. And that was to hurt Laura. Riker was still cussing himself out when Nic returned from picking up the food. Noticing Riker she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay that is it. Riker get your ass back in that car and go home now."

Riker just looked at her. "Hello to you too."

Nic just rolled her eyes again. " You know you want to go home. You don't belong here. You belong with Laura at home. I know it is where you want to be."

Riker rolled his eyes. "I told you already why I am not."

"Yeah you did, and are you really going to let your pride get in the way of your relationship?"

"Nic…"

"Fine, don't go home. But if you are going to stay here. Then you will have to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"We are going to have Sex."

Riker sat straight up on the bed. "Are you nuts? I told you I love Laura."

"Well you either go home to your girlfriend, or you will get in bed with me. Your choices, I am done trying to wait for you to choose. I still love you Riker and I want you back. So if you don't want Laura, then be with me."

Riker was silenced. He definitely gave new definition to the term stupidity.

"That's what I thought. Now go, Laura I am sure is worried and upset. Make it up to her."

Riker got up and walked up to Nic. "I am sorry Nic; I didn't want to lead you on."

"I know you didn't. Just do one thing for me to make it up. Go be with Laura I know you love her. Don't let what happened to cause you to lose the best thing to happen to you."

Riker hugged Nic. "I want the best for you too. So I take this is goodbye?"

Nic smiled. "Yeah I decided I am going back to North Carolina, its home. It was really great seeing you again Riker. And it is great to see you so happy. Now don't blow it."

Riker smiled. Giving a brief thought, Riker placed a quick brief kiss on Nic's cheek.

"I want you to be happy too."

"I will be. Now go."

Riker nodded. "The Room's pay for, I can extend it for however long you will be here till you leave."

"One nights fine, I am about to get on the phone with the airlines and book a flight tomorrow."

Riker nodded. "Okay. Take care of yourself."

"I will, Goodbye Riker."

"Goodbye Nic."

Riker turned around and walked out. It was time for him to go home.

Ross hasn't left his room, since Riker stormed off. He felt horrible. Here he pulled some heinous crap and Laura still stuck by him, and what happens for his effort? Riker and Laura got in a fight and he left.

He achieved the goal that he at first wanted.

Now he isn't too sure.

Ross just continues to stare at the ceiling contemplating how what he should do next. He does know he wants to make amends to both Laura and Riker. But where does he get started. He is pretty sure that neither of them wants to talk to him at the moment. Laura may eventually warm up to him and forgive him.

Riker probably still wants to kill him. In all the years that Ross grew up with Riker, he never saw him so angry and full of rage. Riker was usually the carefree one, he would never let anything get him down or upset. And what is really upsetting to Ross was that he was willing to sacrifice his relationship with his big brother over a girl. Ross and Riker were always close even growing up.

The guilt is slowly eating him alive. He is still amazed that he did what he did. There was no reason to bring in Nic; she was another victim of Ross and his jealousy. He really does need to get his act together.

In the short 24 hours here, he already fell in love with living on the beach, the apartment was amazing and he definitely wants to stay. Living on his own made him feel like an adult and he liked that feeling. Even though he really wasn't acting like one.

Yep. There is that Guilt thing.

Ross doesn't care how long it takes; he plans on making this right for everyone. Riker and Laura. And Maia too. After all she is carrying his child. He really wasn't planning on being a father this young, but he thought he was old enough for sex, so he needs to step up and be responsible. It wasn't like he told her that he wasn't interested in being a father, or even try and hide from it. He just didn't go and offer his support.

Yeah he had this whole jerk thing down pat. But he was going to stop doing that and he was going to do the right thing. It was what he was raised to do.

Rocky and Laura were just chilling in front of the TV watching a cheesy 80's love story movie. Laura appreciated the fact that Rocky went out of his way to cheer her up. Rocky had decided on a pizza and movie night to try and cheer her up after her fight with Riker. They were just waiting on the pizza to come. Ross had been in his room all day not coming out at all. And as upset as she was with Ross, She didn't want the boy to starve. So she walked to his room and knocked on the door. Ross called out

"Yes?"

"Hey Ross we ordered pizza, it should be here any minute. Sorry we didn't ask you about what kind of toppings you wanted. Did you want to come out and eat?"

The door opened and Ross smiled.

"If you're sure you want me too."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to starve now."

Without thinking Ross threw his arms around Laura and pulled her into a hug. He whispered his apologies over and over again. The pain and sorrow in his voice was too much and Laura knew that he was truly sorry.

"It's okay Ross. Just remember what I said earlier."

"Don't worry Laura jerky Ross is gone. I promise. And I will do everything in my power to make it up to Riker; I will make sure he comes home."

Laura smiled. The doorbell rang, the pizza must be here. "Come, let's eat." Ross and Laura walked into the living room were Rocky was just setting the pizza down. He looked at Ross and Laura

"Everything okay?"

"Yes it is. Now let's eat." Laura said.

Rocky gave one look to Ross and Ross knew what that meant. Ross just nodded his head. Ross went to go grab the drinks and plates from the kitchen. He came back and handed the drinks to Laura and Rocky, Rocky and Laura took the couch and Ross took the recliner.

"So what are we watching?" Ross asked.

"We are watching some cheesy 80's movies." Rocky answered.

"Cool."

The three of them just watched movies for the rest of the night. It was the end of Pretty in Pink when Ross was passed out asleep in the chair; Rocky and Laura were almost asleep too. It was a long and tiresome day. Laura couldn't help but think of Riker and was wondering what he was doing? She couldn't help but wonder what he and Nic were doing. They didn't officially break up and Riker assured her that he loved her. But Laura couldn't help but worry. And she couldn't help but feel a little upset.

Who would go somewhere with their ex after having walked out on their girlfriend after a disagreement?

She heard Rocky starting to snore. She couldn't help but smiled, Rocky truly has become one of her best friends. She didn't know what she would have done without him today. Laura got up and brought a blanket for both Rocky and Ross and covered them up. She turned off the TV and was about to turn off the light when she realized that she wasn't as tired anymore.

It is funny when that second wind comes.

So Laura walks outside on the porch and sits on the swing. It was really beautiful at the beach at night. The smell of the ocean at night was something special.

As she was lost in thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps coming on the porch.

Riker stood there just watching her. She was so beautiful all he wanted was to go up to her and pull her into his arms. But at this point he didn't know how she would react? Would she welcome him? Or would she push him away.

No that was not an option. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. Laura was shook out of her thoughts as she felt Riker's hand. She turned and looked up.

Nothing was said, Laura just got up and she and Riker embraced. They stood that way for a few minutes.

"I am so sorry Laura."

Laura didn't care who was right and who was wrong. All she cared was that Riker came home.

"Me too."

For the first time in many hours, it felt right again in their world. Riker just held onto Laura afraid if he would let go she would disappear. Laura was the same way, she held onto Riker like if her life depended on it. Yes it was only been a half of day but being without Riker was painful.

"You have no reason to be sorry Laura; you were only doing what was right. I hope you know I only left because I didn't want you around my anger."

Laura smiled. "I know, I just don't like fighting with you. I didn't mean to disrespect you; all I was trying to do was to keep the peace. And if it makes you feel better, Ross feels really horrible about what he did."

As much as he wanted not to, Riker rolled his eyes. Laura noticed.

"What the hell was that for?" Laura asked getting pissed. All she was doing was trying to do was explain her actions and Riker rolls his eyes?"

"Look Laura I came back because I missed you and I love you. But I am still plenty pissed off at Ross. And just hearing you say his name just got to me."

Now it was Laura's turn to roll her eyes. "Well you better get used to it. He is our roommate after all; I just can't go around not talking to him, not to mention that he is my costar and your brother."

"Don't remind me."

Laura stepped back a few steps away from Riker. "Did you really come back just to start another fight? Because if you did you can just go back to wherever you came from."

That took Riker back. He really didn't mean to make her mad. "Laura…"

"And by the way thank you so much for taking your ex-girlfriend with you. I hope you two got plenty cozy."

Riker rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened. I took her to a hotel because she had nowhere to go thanks to your best friend Ross! And all we did was talk! Yes she admitted that she still had feelings for me, but you know what else she said? She said she knew I loved you! She was the one who told me to come back and be with you!"

"Oh so you weren't going to come back? What were you just going to sleep with her then?" Laura screamed. The whole situation was getting to her. Before she could control it all her fears and jealousy was coming out knowing that Riker took Nic to a hotel. Even knowing that nothing happened, the fact that she was hurt and lonely was making this whole fight with Riker get out of control.

Riker felt like he was just slapped. Did she really think that he would step out on her? His chest was getting tight, and his breath was getting short. Didn't she trust him?

"So after all this, you think I am the kind of guy that would cheat on you? So every time I said I love you, what you just didn't believe me?"

Laura could feel the tears coming. How did everything get so out of control? "I know you love me Riker, but did you really have to take her to a hotel that I am assuming you were going to be staying at too?"

Riker just laughed. "You just can't let that go. Yes I was going to stay at the same hotel as Nic; in fact we were going to share a room, because it was all they had."

The feeling in Laura's stomach was getting worse. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Riker looked at Laura, the hurt knowing that she believed that he was capable of cheating on her was becoming too much.

"There were two beds; we were going to be sleeping in two separate beds. I would never cheat on someone that I love, and I can't believe that you would think I would."

Laura just looked at Riker. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me, I honestly don't know why I said that. Nic just made me insecure for some reason. I know you love me Riker. I am sorry I said that." She said her voice giving away the fact that she felt completely broken.

When Riker went to hug her, Laura stepped back.

"Come on its late, let's go in and got to sleep we can talk in the morning." Laura said. Riker nodded his head. Both of them went back in the apartment. Locking the door Riker went to follow Laura into their room. Laura stopped.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight." Laura said as she closed the bedroom door on Riker.

At that moment Riker never felt as alone as he did. Was it too late to fix things he wondered as he made his way to the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This chapter is Rated M. If you don't like that kind of things then feel free to skip, the rated M doesn't really start until mid-chapter. So you have been warned.**

**Chapter 13**

Rocky finding Riker on the couch in the morning was a surprise he didn't see coming. When did Riker come home and why wasn't he in his room with Laura. As Rocky made his way into the kitchen to make coffee, those were the thoughts that were going in his head. Riker and Laura must have got into it when he came home. This really worried Rocky. In the short amount of time that Rocky knew about them, Riker and Laura never fought. Not until Ross brought Nic back to town.

Great Going Ross, Rocky thought.

But then then he really shouldn't be judging Ross to harshly right? After all he discovered recently that he had feelings for Laura.

Really strong feelings for her. The dreams last night were beyond amazing. It got so real that he woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat; he had to take a cold shower to help relieve the stress in his lower region. He knew it was wrong to have feelings for your brother's girlfriend, and Rocky wasn't planning on acting on them. That would be wrong, and he was pretty sure Riker would kill him. Even more so than he would Ross.

It was pretty funny how the three of them fell for the same girl. But really was it their entire fault? Laura was an amazing girl; she was down to earth positive, funny, caring, smart and sexy as hell. It was like they didn't have a chance at all.

Just one smile from her, was better than anything physical with another girl. His heart would beat just a little faster each time she would look at him.

God what if he was noticeable to the others? Did his feelings show on his face? That would be bad, awful actually. That was the last thing that anybody needed. Despite having strong feelings of attraction towards Laura, Rocky knew that she was only in love with the eldest Lynch brother. And that was fine; Rocky thought they were amazing together. And Rocky would do anything to make sure Riker and Laura didn't split.

But if they did split, wouldn't Rocky himself have a chance at Laura? To be the one to kiss her anytime that he wanted. To be able to have sex with her?

Ugh. Stop Rocky these thoughts aren't helping he thought. Despite his own selfish needs and desire, he was not going to come in between Laura and Riker. No matter how much he may want her.

Lost in his lustful thoughts about Laura, Rocky didn't hear Ross come into the kitchen until Ross called out.

"Hey you okay bro?"

Rocky shaking his head as he really didn't want Ross to know what he was just thinking about.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Rocky asked.

"Because you had a look on your face that was really weird."

"You're crazy."

"Whatever. So you know what's the deal with Riker?"

Rocky rolled his eyes. "No I don't, they probably got into a fight, no thanks to you."

Ross rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say Sorry?"

"How many times that it takes. I still can't believe you did that."

"I know me either, I think I just wanted to hold on to something that was normal, and normal meant Laura you know? This whole baby thing has me on edge, and I didn't know how to cope so I kind of spun out of control."

Rocky nodded his head.

"So do you have any idea on what you are going to do about that?"

"Well obviously I want to be a part of the baby's life. And I want to help with anything I can. But Maia lives all the way in Australia, and I here, so I don't know how that is going to work out."

"I'm sorry dude."

"No worries, I mean I am the dumb one for getting us in this situation. I just feel really bad about Maia. She lost out on a lot more than I did."

"I am sure something will work out. Got to have faith bro."

"Thanks." Ross said.

Riker was waking up, not that he got much sleep. The couch was comfortable, but he much rather have slept with Laura. God how did everything go so wrong last night? He came back because he realized that he was being a jerk by walking out on Laura and they managed to get in an even bigger fight.

He really could be an idiot sometimes. And did he really have to throw in Laura's face about sharing a room with his ex? Sure nothing happened and Nic told him to go home, but was it really appropriate? Nic did after all mention she still had feelings for him. And would he have liked it anymore if Laura shared a room with her ex?

Sigh.

Yeah no wonder she got pissed with him last night. He would have probably reacted the same way.

Riker just stretched, and got off the couch. He was going to fix this. There was no way he was going to lose Laura. As he got up he noticed his brothers were in the kitchen.

He sighed.

Riker guessed the only way to fix things with Laura; he needs to fix things with Ross. Riker walked into the kitchen, Both Rocky and Ross gave him a stare. Ross quickly turned away; he really wasn't in the mood to get into it with Riker.

"Morning bro, so you finally decided to come home?" Rocky asked.

Riker rolled his eyes. "Yeah I realized what a jackass I was being and I wanted to come home."

Rocky nodded. "That's good."

Ross was still not looking anywhere near Riker. Riker noticed. "Ross look, we will need to get along as we will be sharing a roof for the foreseeable future. I don't still understand and why you pulled the crap you did, but what's done is done. Let's just move on from this."

Ross just nodded his head.

"It will take some time but I am sure we can go back to the way things were." Riker said/

"I really am sorry Riker." Ross said.

Riker just nodded his head. "We will see how it goes, can't promise you anything but still I will try. Now if you guys will excuse me, I am going to take a shower."

Riker walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the shower.

Rocky turned and looked at Ross. "You are one lucky dude." Ross nodded his head; he then made his way to his room, leaving Rocky alone.

Rocky made his way to the kitchen and turned on the TV. Hopefully something good will come on and distract him from his feelings. As if like life was playing a cruel trick on him, out came Laura in her robe.

Her tiny tine robe, that was showing off her body in an amazing way. Only one flick of his hand and her robe could totally be off.

Damn Rocky, this seriously needs to stop. He tells himself.

"Good morning Rocky." Laura said as she went to go grab some coffee.

"Morning Laura, I see Riker came home." Rocky asked.

"Yeah he did." Laura said.

Rocky could hear the sadness in her voice. They definitely got into a fight. Rocky got off the couch and made his way back into the kitchen. "You okay?"

Laura turned around and looked at Rocky. Trying to put on a cover Laura smiled and lied "Yes."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "You don't have to pretend with me Laura; I know you and Riker must have got into a fight. He didn't say anything to me or Ross about it, but I figured something was up, since he was sleeping on the couch. Come on you know you can tell me."

Laura sighed.

"You're right we did, at first when I saw him I was just so happy to see him, and it was great and all. But then my jealousy and insecurities got in the way and that is when it went downhill."

"What were you jealous about? Please don't tell me it was about Nic? Because those two have been done for a long time now. Riker loves you."

"I know that. And I know Riker loves me and all, but hearing how he took her to a hotel and then having sharing a room, I just lost it."

"Wait? They shared a room?" Rocky asked. Riker was perfectly happy sharing a hotel room with an ex while Laura was back here all upset.

"Yes, and I was pissed. And Riker was all pissed when I accused him that he wanted to sleep with her. He thought it was ridiculous that I accused him of cheating when he was sharing a room with Nic. Turns out Nic still has feelings for him. That is what he told me. But he also said that she was the one to get him to come home."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Well that is just great."

Laura laughed. "Look I know Riker would cheat on me. I just missed him and knowing that he was with her while I was here, just made me go insane for a bit."

"I would too. But Riker loves you, which are one of the certainties in life I know. He wouldn't be stupid to risk that."

"Thanks Rocky for saying that." Laura said and wrapped her arms around Rocky and gave him a hug. At first Rocky was shocked but then he recovered fast enough to wrap his arms around her.

Laura was in his arms, and his whole body was on fire with the sparks that was running throw him. God he wanted her and he wanted her bad. Would it be so bad to take her right here and now? Laura pulled away and smiled at him.

"You really are a good friend Rocky; I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Rocky just smiled. "Well you will never have to worry about me not being in your life."

"That's good; I don't know what I would do."

Rocky just smiled. As he was about to say something else, out comes Riker in nothing but a towel. Riker just stopped at the sight of Laura.

"Oh hey..."

"Hey..." Laura said.

Rocky rolled his eyes. These two gave definition to angst. Rocky was going to go to a cold shower and hit the beach. He needed to give them some space to work things out. Plus he really didn't want Riker to know he was thinking about sexing up his girlfriend right up in the kitchen.

Yep that shower sounds good about now.

"I will give you guys some room to talk." Rocky said as he made his way to the shower. Leaving the couple alone.

"I'm Sorry." They both said at the same time. Both of them laughed.

"You go first." Riker said.

"I am so sorry Riker, I know for a fact you wouldn't cheat on me with Nic or anyone. I was just missing you and when I found out about the room, I freaked. But I shouldn't have because I know you love me, and wouldn't hurt me like that."

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have even gotten a hotel room in the first place. I should have stayed here and talk about how I was feeling. And sharing a room was Nic, was a bad call on my part. You are the only girl I want. And Nic knows that. She knows that you are the one who has my heart."

Laura smiled.

"And she said that I was lucky to have you in my life and not to mess it up."

"She did."

Riker nodded his head.

"She knows I love you, and only you. I am so sorry baby." Riker said as he made his way to her. Laura couldn't help it and jumped into his arms. Riker held onto her as she wrapped her legs around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Riker then placed small kisses on her neck before catching her lips in a searing kiss that he could feel all the way down to his toes.

He missed her.

She missed him.

As time went on, the kiss was getting more heated. Laura's hands were in his hair, pulling a little anytime his mouth left hers. Laura could feel the reaction she was causing him. Her lust filled eyes looked at Riker and his eyes were about the same. Without another thought, Laura's hands moved to his waist were the towel was and unwrapped it, the towel dropping to the floor, leaving Riker completely naked. He got the clue, Riker then with Laura still wrapped around him, walked to the bedroom. Where they celebrated their love and forgetting any stress that tried to get in between them. Now it was all them.

Rocky was in the shower, he was letting the water wash over his body. He needed the cold water to cool him down. This was getting ridiculous.

Laura was Riker's.

And Rocky was alone.

He was going to respect their relationship if it was the last thing he did. He loved Laura too much to cause her any kind of pain. And he knew that it was Riker that she wanted. So Laura would be Riker. Riker would be the one to get to hold her, kiss her and make love to her.

Rocky would only get to have her in his dreams.

Just the thoughts alone made him react strongly.

God what was he going to do? As Rocky tightened his old to the side of the shower as he was willing these thoughts to go away.

"_Rocky?"_

Rocky could have sworn he was hearing Laura's voice. He turned and there she was.

In the shower with him. Completely naked.

"_Laura?" _ His voice shaked.

"_Who else would it be?"_

"_I don't know…How. I mean you and riker?"_

"_I care for Riker, I do we were going to make love just now. But something felt wrong. That was realized something. I fell in love with you Rocky, I couldn't help myself. You are kind, and caring, free and you're completely hot. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to make love to you rocky. That's why I am here. I want to tell you inside me. Please make love to me."_

Not being able to take it anymore, Rocky captured Laura's mouth in a hot kiss. Pushing her back against the wall Rocky deepened the kiss. Laura moaned into the kiss. This was amazing. Rocky moved his mouth trailing hot kisses along her neck. At the same time spread her legs with his hand. He grabbed his shaft and thrusted into her. Laura let out a cry of passion. She felt so tight and hot. She was amazing. Rocky really wanted to make this last, but he couldn't go slow. She felt so good. With every thrust became harder, Laura wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling Rocky even deeper into her. Rocky moaned as he continued to thrust into her. Laura let head fall back as he continued to love her body with his. Laura moved her hands down his back until she reached his bare ass and she grabbed his.

Rocky cried out. Laura just grabbed his ass and he loved it. Feeling like she was about to come, Rocky thrusted one more time before she let her orgasm take over, causing him to shoot his load into her. Laura could feel the warm juices of Rocky feel her up. Both of their bodies were shaking with the undoubtly pleasure they just experienced. Rocky then looked at Laura and smiled. They both did. Rocky leaned in when he heard knocking.

"Rocky are you ever going to get out of the shower? I would like to get in there sometime today!" Ross called out. Rocky sighed. He then went to look at Laura and realized something. She wasn't there.

What the hell?"

Rocky opened his eyes. It was all a fantasy. This had been one of his most realistic dreams he had. He looked down and found he was holding his shaft; his hand still had his semen on it. God it wasn't even real. It felt so real. Rocky cleaned up real quick and turned off the water. Getting out of the shower, Rocky grabbed the town and dried himself, wrapping the towel around his waist; he opened the door to find Ross still standing there.

"Sorry man, here you go." Rocky said as he made his way to his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, Rocky let the towel fall as he got dressed. He opened the door to his room and walked out, as he was walking by Laura's room, he could hear laughter and moans. Then he heard Riker moan out Laura's name.

They were making love.

And Rocky was out here with a broken heart. He quietly walked out the door.

Man today really sucks so far he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on this! I know poor Rocky****! But things will soon get better for him. And my next story will be a Rockaura story so keep an eye out for that. Everyone who loves Rocky/Laura should check out TrauzllyIs4ever's story crushed. It is amazing! Now should we get on to the next chapter? And again this is Rated M, if you're not into that skip until mid-chapter **

**Chapter 14**

The sounds of their bodies were slapping together could be heard throughout the room. Riker thrusted harder with each thrust. The feel of Laura around him was amazing. Riker grunted with each thrust it was so good. Riker kept placing kisses down Laura's throat making sure he is leaving his mark. After all she is and no one else's. Laura slid her hands down Rikers sweat soaked back and down to his firm tight ass. Grabbing both of his cheeks leaving slight scratches on them. Riker groaned. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist, Riker moved down a little further. He pulled out then thrusted in further.

"Riker..." Laura moaned a little loud. Riker laughed.

"Shhh Laura you want Ross and Rocky to hear you?" Riker asked amused. Laura just glared. "Shut up Riker and finish I am so close…" she cried out. The sound of Laura's voice was too much for him and he flipped them over having Laura on top.

"Come on Ride me." Riker said as he thrusted harder and harder. Laura did what she was told. And a few seconds later she felt her orgasm come and she cried out his name. Riker just looked up at Laura and seeing her have her orgasm was too much, to know that he was the one to make her feel that way was amazing. Riker felt his orgasm and let go, he shooted his load into her. The amazing feel of his warmth spread throughout Laura.

"Riker... she cried out

"Laura…" Riker moaned.

Laura collapsing on top of Riker, he wrapped his arms around her, and just placed kisses on her lips before she snuggled her head into his neck. Riker pulled up the messy blankets and covered their nude bodies.

"Oh My God…That was…" Laura was trying to recover.

Riker laughed. "Amazing, Spectacular? Made the earth Move?"

Laura slapped his sweat stained chest. "Nice to see you are still modest."

"You love it."

"I do. I do." Laura smirked.

Riker chuckled. "Seriously that was amazing."

"It really was." Laura said. "I am tired."

"Well let's get some rest." Riker said as he brought Laura even closer and snuggled.

Riker was really happy that they made up. He wouldn't know what to do if they didn't. He loved her way too much to let anything to happen to tear them apart. And to realize how close he came to giving this up just made Riker to Pause and realize to not do something like that ever again. He could tell Laura was asleep as her breathing became a little slower. He placed a kiss on her forehead. And it wasntlong before he joined her in dreamland.

Rocky was lucky he wasn't here to listen to Riker and Laura's make up sexcapades. Man who knew they could be so loud and vocal. His brother must be really good.

Ross just made a face when he realized he was thinking about his brother's sex life.

Man he really needs to get a life. While The Happy couples were getting happy with one another, and he didn't know were rocky was, Ross was just chilling in the living room watching some movies. He was trying to figure out where he goes from here.

In a few weeks Austin and Ally was going to go back into production, which he was happy about. He loved doing the show; Laura, Raini and Calum were amazing. They were truly his best friends like family. Plus it would be great to start making money again. He needed to help out around here financially; he was willing to do whatever it took to help out. Plus he needed to make some money so he can start saving it for his baby. He wasn't going to be like those fathers you see on Teen Mom.

Ross just rolled his eyes. His life really has become like the trashy reality show. But Ross was determined not to have his life become like that. Having enough of these downer thoughts. Ross turned off the TV, maybe surfing will get his thoughts off on his life is going to change.

Rocky just finished an awesome wave and he was headed back to the land. Surfing really helped clear his head. Not like he didn't know it before, but he came to the conclusion that he needs to get over Laura. Not like he didn't know it before, but after what happened in the shower and then hearing Riker and Laura together, Rocky was just shown how bad it would be to try for a relationship with Laura. He would have hurt not only Laura but his brother. And not to mention what Ross would have a say about it. After all the crap Rocky has given Ross about how he thinks he owns Laura, it is ironic that Rocky himself has fallen for her.

Rocky just shook his head. It really was time to get over this. He still wanted to live at the apartment so he did need to get used to the fact that Laura would never be with him. Riker and Laura are lovey dovey. They have no problem being affectionate with each other, so he might as well get used to it. Rocky was on his way back home when he saw Ross headed his way. It looked like he had the same idea.

"You go surfing?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah I needed some air, you want to come with?" Ross asked.

" No Thanks, I just got done. I should really get ready and go to work. Need some cash you know?"

"Yeah I know. Well just be careful, the love birds are really at it." Ross said as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested in breaking them up; he was just annoyed at how vocal they can be.

Rocky just nodded. That was just great. Ross just waved and took off towards the water. Rocky turned and headed back home. Putting his board in the storage room outside, he walked up the stairs to the apartment and went inside. As Rocky walked in, He noticed Riker was in the kitchen. Riker noticed Rocky and smiled

"Hey Man where have you been?"

"Ummm. By wet suit it's safe to say I was surfing?" Rocky spoke like he was speaking to a small child.

Riker just rolled his eyes. "Sorry man, my brain's a little tired."

Rocky smirked. "What all the Sex you've been having finally caused you your brains?"

Riker blushed. "What can I say she can't get enough of me?" He smirked.

"I can tell, are those scratches on your back, and hickies on your neck?"

Riker again blushed.

Rocky just chuckled. It was so nice being able to give Riker a hard time. And seeing how happy Riker was in that moment, Rocky never felt better. Riker really did deserve to be happy with Laura.

It made his decision that much more easier.

"Well man, I need to get changed and get ready for work."

"Work?" Riker asked.

"Yeah that surf shop I told you back? I work there, with the band on hiatus and me living here I need some cash to help pay my way here. So I am going to get ready and go."

Riker just nodded.

"Now do you think you and Laura can give it a rest for a while? I am amazed you didn't break anything with how much you guys have been doing it." Rocky laughed as Riker just threw a cushion at him.

Laura woke up and noticed Riker gone. Just smiling she recalled how into the love making he got. It was like he thought she would disappear, and he didn't like it. His hands never left her through the rounds they had. Plus it was great being with Riker again after everything that happened. Laura got up and realized that she was really really sore.

Guess she and Riker were at it longer then she realized.

Nothing a good hot bath won't solve. Laura put on her robe and started the bath in master bath.

She heard the door opened and noticed Riker. She smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Riker smiled "I am just enjoying the view."

Laura just laughed. "Sorry I needed a bath, someone made me sore."

"Please like I am not sore? You sure know how to ..."

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"Well enjoy your bath, I figure we can cook dinner and watch a few movies?"

"Sure that sounds great."

Riker smiled and closed the bathroom door. He grabbed his pants and put them on and picked up his shirt and put it on. And he walked out to the kitchen. As he was about to start looking on what to cook for dinner, the doorbell rang. Riker walked over to the door and opened and was surprised to see who it was.

"Mrs. Marano?"

Ellen Marano just smiled at the look on Riker's face. As soon as Stormie called and squealed to her that Riker and Laura were together, she just had to come and see it for herself. And she to be honest was enjoying the look of shock on Riker's face. This totally could fun.

"Can I come in Riker?" she asked sweetly.

Riker just shook his head to get him out of being shocked. "Oh yeah sorry about that Mrs. Marano. Please come in."

Ellen just laughed. "Riker please call me Ellen, calling me Mrs. Marano makes me feel like my ex mother in law."

Riker just chuckled.

"Sure Ellen, Can I offer you a drink?"

"No Thanks Riker, Is Laura here?"

"Yes…" Riker was almost about to stutter. If she only knew what he and her daughter have been doing all day together, Riker just wanted to die just thinking about it.

"Are you okay Riker? Those marks on your neck look like they hurt!" she said with a smirk.

Could you die from blushing too much. Riker felt like his entire body was on fire with his blush. Please let the whole open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

" Hey Riker, I have to say I am amazed you didn't join me in the bath, I appreciate it but at the same time I wished you did, I love how your body looks without…"Laura was talking when she realized her mother was here. Riker was just giving her a dirty look. God she could just die.

"Go on Laura what were you saying?" Ellen asked.

" No..Nothing." she stuttered.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Guys I know you guys are together, Stormie called me and I am thrilled. I just wished I knew sooner."

Riker just rolled his eyes. Of course his mother would do something like that.

"You're not mad?" Laura asked.

Ellen again rolled her eyes. These two sure know how to get her to do that.

"Laura you are living on your own. I think you are old enough to make your own relationship choices. You know how much I love Riker and I think he is an amazing upstanding guy. Just be careful, I just don't want to be a grandmother too soon got me?"

Both Riker and Laura just nodded their heads.

Ellen stayed for a while and had dinner with her daughter and her boyfriend. Ellen just watched the two and she was amazed at the level of love that was there. The way Riker looked at her daughter, Ellen could tell that Laura was in good hands. Stormie was right; they really did look beautiful together. And she could tell how happy Riker made her daughter and that was all that she ever wanted. Riker was a respectful, kind and gentle man. She couldn't have asked for a better guy for her daughter. Ellen knew that it would just be a matter of time before they joined both families in a wedding and she couldn't wait.

It was getting late, and Ellen wanted to give the two of them their privacy, so as she was gathering her things, the door opened and in came Ross.

Ross took in the sight and was about to make a getaway to his room when Ellen called him.

"Hey Ross how are you?"

"I am good Ellen, Just spent the day at the beach you know?"

Ellen just smiled. "It was nice to see you guys, I am headed home. Laura call me sometime okay? Riker you take care. And you two remember no babies anytime soon got me?"

Riker and Laura again just blushed. Ross just laughed. Ellen joined in on the laughter. She gave her daughter a hug and one to Riker and Ross too before walking out to her car and she left.

"Well that didn't go so bad did it?" Laura asked.

"No it didn't. Even if she came in right after we finished…" Riker asked still kind of embarrassed.

Laura just laughed. Ross also smiled; he then went to go to his room when he was stopped.

"So Ross you missed dinner, Were you at the beach all this time?" Riker asked.

Ross nodded. "Yeah I went surfing; I had to clear my head. I've been thinking about this whole Maia situation and what I am going to do. And I guess I just lost tracked of time."

"Well there are left overs in the fridge. Help yourself. I am going to go to bed; I have to get up early tomorrow." Laura said.

"For what?" Riker asked.

"Raini is coming home tomorrow so we are going shopping and spending the day together."

" Aww cool."

"Tell Raini I said hi and welcome back. Calum should be almost back too, once he does we all should get together and have an Austin and Ally day since it has been a while." Ross said.

"That sounds good." Laura said as she made her way to the bedroom. Leaving Riker and Ross alone.

"So are you okay? I know we haven't really talked much about the Maia situation, so are you ready?" Riker asked.

Ross just shrugged. "I guess it really doesn't matter if I am ready, I will have to be when the baby comes. I just know that I am going to have to be responsible. You know?" Ross asked.

Riker just nodded. "Just know that we are all here for you."

"Thanks bro." Ross said.

The surf shop was pretty busy tonight. The weather was perfect for a night surf Rocky guessed. He wasn't complaining about it. Being busy helped keep his mind off Laura and Riker. He just finished locking up the shop and was headed home when he bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't see you there….Ashley?"

Ashley laughed. "Hey there Rocky. How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"How are things going with you and that Laura girl?"

Rocky just rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing going on with me and Laura. She is with my brother and I am happy for her."

Ashley just looked sad for Rocky. She could tell that it hurt him to know that this Laura couldn't love him back.

"I am sorry Rocky. You will find someone that will love you for you. After all you are an amazing guy. Any girl will be lucky to have you."

Rocky just smiled. "Thank you Ash and coming from you that means a lot. Episcally after what I did..."

"Let's not talk about that okay? Your amazing guy Rocky and I think we can be friends, if that is alright with you?"

Rocky smiled. "I would love that. Hey did you want to grab a bite to eat at the café down the pier? Just as friends of course?"

Ashley smiled. "That sounds great."

So Ashley and Rocky made their way down to Sam's Beach Café on the pier. They were just laughing and having a good time. Ashley was really an amazing girl. And Rocky couldn't deny her beauty. She really was attractive.

They got lost in the laughter and stories they were telling one another. As Rocky was about to say something, another laughter caught his attention. At first he wasn't sure if it was her, but the accent gave it away.

Maia Mitchell was in town. This should be fun for Ross, Rocky thought. As he was about to turn his attention back to Ashley, Rocky was taken aback by what else he was seeing. He wasn't really sure if he was seeing things correctly. Because he knew pregnant ladies weren't allowed to have alcohol. And there was Maia drinking back tequila shots.

Actually quite a few actually.

"Rocky are you okay?" Ashley asked.

Rocky turned his head back to Ashley. "Yeah I am, I am just not too sure about my brother. See that girl over at the bar?"

Ashley nodded.

"Well that girl is Maia Mitchell. She and My younger brother were making a movie together, when things supposedly got out of control and she got pregnant. Now correct me if I am wrong, but pregnant people aren't supposed to drink right?"

"Yep that is true."

"Then what the hell is she doing here? And by looks of it getting slammered?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know but you will have to find out. I mean if she is claiming to be pregnant and claiming your brother is the father, you have to find out."

"Thanks Ashley, I will be back." Rocky said as he got up and walked over to Maia. Maia turned and was surprised.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**AN: What do you all think? Let me know on what you want to see happen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! This Chapter is short! Sorry I wanted to atleast give you guys something today. I am working on the next arc of the story and that should hopefully be up this weekend. Or Sooner depending on how many reviews I get **

**Chapter 15**

"What the hell are you doing?" Rocky said as he was looking at Maia. Maia was quiet she was trying to think of what to say.

"Are you even pregnant?" Rocky asked.

"Of course I am..." Maia said

"Then what is with all the shots?" Rocky asked.

"It's none of your business!" Maia answered. She went to get up from the stool, Rocky just pushed her down.

"It is my business when it is about how you are screwing over my brother!" Rocky said angry. There was no doubt in Rocky's mind that Maia was full of crap. The way she was drinking shows that she wasn't pregnant.

Maia just laughed. "Wow, I have to give it you Rocky, You sure are acting like the big brother you are. But I am amazed you even care what I do to Ross."

'So you admit that you aren't pregnant."

"You really are stupid are you? Of course I am not. But you aren't going to say anything to Ross you hear me?"

Rocky laughed. Was this chick for real?

"Oh please, like I am going to let you get away with getting your skanky hooks into my brother. You better watch out when Ross finds out."

Maia looked at Rocky in the eyes. He was dead serious about exposing her. There was no ways that she was going to let that happen. She has got to land Ross, so she could marry him and be Mrs. Ross Lynch. When R5 gets back on track, just the thought of all that money was appealing to Maia. But then his dumbass brother had to find out.

'" Listen Rocky, you really don't want to mess with me. You got it?"

Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Maia you aren't in the position to be throwing around threats!"

Maia laughed. "You have no idea what I can and will do. So you will shut up about what you saw here, and Ross will continue to think that I am carrying his child."

"You are insane if I am going to let you get away with this!" Rocky said as he went to turn and go back to Ashley. Maia went to grab his arm to pull him back, Rocky took his arms away fast. Maia then made herself fall backwards.

"Rocky stop! Why did you push me?" Maia cried out loudly.

"I didn't push you!" Rocky said as he went to help her up. But Maia just screamed more. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Rocky just looked shocked. This girl was truly insane.

Ashley came up to Rocky "Let's go, this bitch is insane we don't want you to get in any trouble." Rocky nodded. As they were about to walk out the door, A police officer came up to Rocky.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are going to have to come with me."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"That girl over there says you pushed her and she wants to press charges."

Rocky and Ashley just look at Maia who had a smirk on her face.

"You really are a bitch aren't you?" Rocky asked.

"You have no idea." Maia whispered as she continued to put on the act. "I think I am losing my baby! I need to go to a hospital."

The Officer placed Rocky under arrest and took him to his police car. Rocky turned to Ashley.

"Ash I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go to my place and Tell Riker, Ross and Laura what's going on and to meet me at the station."

Ashley nodded.

Rocky was placed in the backseat.

This night completely sucks he thought as he was on his way to jail.

Finally Ashley arrived at Laura's. She started banging on the door. No one was answering, they must be all asleep. So Ashley did the only thing and was keeping banging on the door. Finally after a few minutes, the door swung opened to a pissed off Riker.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am so sorry for being rude and at such a late hour, but I am here because Rocky needs your help."

Riker's face softened. "What's going on with Rocky?"

"He is in jail right now..." Ashley said she was cut off by Riker

"WHAT? How is in jail?"

Ashley rolled her eyes 'If you would let me finish I would tell you. Rocky and I were at the café that is at the end of the pier, and we ran into a friend of your Brother Ross. Maia something?"

"Maia Mitchell?"

"Yeah that's the name. We found her drinking tequila, so Rocky went over to confront her, and they got into it and when Rocky went to leave, Maia made it look like he pushed her, and called the police to press charges."

"Oh God, Come in, let me get Ross and Laura and we will go get him. This is crazy! Wait did you say Maia was drinking?"

Ashley nodded her head. "She admitted to Rocky that she wasn't pregnant..."

"WHAT?" Ross screamed.

Both Riker and Ashley turned. "How much did you hear?"

"Just about Maia admitting that she wasn't pregnant. So that bitch is accusing our brother of pushing her when all he did was defending me?" Ross asked Ashley.

"Yeah I mean she really is a great actress, but yeah she was throwing back those shots like she was a sailor. So she must have tumbled since she was so drunk."

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Ross screamed as he was headed to the door, Riker pulled him back.

"You are not going to do anything yet, get dressed and I will get Laura and we will go get Rocky. And you will not touch Maia, despite what she did; it will only cost you more in the end." Riker said.

Ross closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Riker was right, Maia did plenty to him, and she wasn't going to take anymore. And she definitely wasn't going to get his brother.

Laura came out of the bedroom, the noise woke her up. "What is going on? What is with the loud noise?"

"Sorry babe, But We got to go get Rocky out of jail." Riker said.

"WHAT? What is Rocky doing in jail?"

"I will tell you the story in the car, let's get dressed and go.

Never in his wildest dreams, would Rocky have ever imagined being in jail. He really hoped Ashley got to Riker so he can get out of here. Rocky was here sitting on the small mattress in his cell. Thank God he was the only one in here; it is small as it is. He didn't need claustrophobia on top of everything else.

He couldn't believe about Maia. What a pyscho and here he was actually feeling sorry for her, thinking Ross took advantage, when it was her that took advantage.

God, he really hopes he is able to get out of here tonight.

Rocky just closed his eyes. He really hoped he was able to get out of here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Laura was sitting down on the uncomfortable chairs they had in the lobby of the station. She was with Ashley while Riker and Ross were both arranging Rocky's bail. She still couldn't believe that all this was happening. If Maia was right in front of her, Laura was pretty sure she would have decked her.

What kind of person fakes being pregnant just to try and trap a guy? It sounded like a very bad soap opera plot.

"It will mean a lot to Rocky that you came here." Ashley said.

"Why would I not be here?" Laura asked confused.

"I just mean Rocky really cares about you, He told me about how he really values your friendship." Ashley said. Does she really not know about Rocky's feelings for her? Ashley thought.

Laura smiled.

"Rocky is my best friend. He really is an astounding guy. Which this whole situation is really pissing me off. I so wish Maia was here, I would so kick her ass for the crap she is doing to Ross and Rocky."

Ashley just nodded.

"So how did you and Rocky meet?"

"Oh we meet at the surf shop where he was working and we just became friends."

"Just friends?" Laura asked. She really hopes she wasn't being a busy body but she would love to see a girl appreciate how awesome Rocky really is.

"Yeah, But Rocky is an amazing guy to be friends with, I am sure you know that. Rocky has feelings for someone else, for there to be anything between us."

Rocky has feelings for someone? Why hasn't she seen any signs of it? Laura thought. She just rolled her eyes at herself, if she wasn't so caught up in her drama with Riker, then she could have realized that Rocky was in love with someone.

"Do you know who this girl is that Rocky has feelings for?" Laura asked.

Ashley realizing that she has said too much tried to deny it. "No I don't...I'm Sorry."

" Yes you do, I can tell now why are you lying?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Maybe it is not my place to tell you. It's Rocky's and if he wants to tell you, he will."

Laura sighed.

"Your right, I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that. Rocky just has been such an amazing friend to me, I hate seeing him go through this all because of some pyscho."

Ashley smiled. "Yeah Rocky doesn't deserve it." As the girls were trying to find something else to say, Riker, Ross and Rocky came out.

"Rocky!" Laura said as she went to hug him. "Are you okay? I am so sorry you had to go through this because of some crazy bitch."

Rocky just smiled. He wrapped his arms around Laura; it was nice having her in his arms. He really didn't even take into consideration that her boyfriend and his brother were there. Laura let go a little too soon for his liking, but he noticed Riker and maybe it was a good thing that she did. Because honestly after being in a jail cell for a few hours, he didn't need his brother to find out that he was in love with his girl.

"Thanks Laura, but you don't need to apologize for something that wasn't your fault. It is Maia's and that is who I am pissed at."

"I think we are all pissed at her." Laura said as the others agreed.

Riker walked over to Laura pulling her close to him. He didn't like how long the hug between her and Rocky was. He knew it was crazy, it wasn't like Rocky had feelings for Laura, or she had any for Rocky. But that is what jealousy could do. Laura turned and looked at Riker; she smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. Riker relaxed, he knew he didn't have anything to worry about it.

Ashley could see the crestfallen look on Rocky's face, and that was when she knew that any chance she thought she had with rocky was gone. He was completely and utterly in love with Laura. She just smiled, she wasn't a vindictive person she really did care for Rocky and wants to see him happy. She just hoped that one day Rocky would get over this, because just by the looks she seen between Riker and Laura, she knew those two were meant to be together. Ashley just hoped Rocky's heart would manage to survive the heartache. She walked up to Rocky and placed a hand on his arm; he just turned and looked at her.

"Thanks Ash for being here, and for getting them here to come get me."

"No problem Rocky I just can't believe some girl did this to you."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Not a girl, a bitch who doesn't know what reality really is."

As the four of them Laura, Riker, Ashley and Rocky were talking, Ross was quiet. For weeks now he thought he was going to be a father and now for it all to be not true he didn't know what to think. Sure he was glad that he wouldn't have to face that huge responsibility just yet. He just couldn't get over the fact that Maia pulled this. Ross really thought she was a nice sweet girl. One that he was feeling guilty about for getting her knocked up. Which in reality it was her that made him out to be such a fool.

Laura noticed that Ross was quiet. And her heart broke for her friend. Ross has been through so much these past few weeks, no matter how angry she was at him for pulling the stunts that he did, Ross was still her best friend and she knew he wasn't himself. She knew he must be thinking about Maia and how her lies did to his family.

God if that chick was here right now, Laura really didn't know what she would do. All Laura knew was that Maia had some karma coming to her and it couldn't have happened to a better person she thought.

"Guys I hate to interrupt this party we have going on, but can we get out of here? I just want to go home." Rocky asked.

"Sure, let's go." Riker said. And as they were making their way to the exit, that was when they saw Maia arriving with two officers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ross exploded. Just the sight of her made his blood boil.

Maia rolled her eyes.

"Geez Ross, you really play that dumb beach California guy down to a tee. Oh wait you aren't playing are you? You are just that dumb."

Ross was going to hit her; he could feel it coming on. But he was stopped by Rocky. "Don't let this bitch take anything more from you. But seriously Maia what are you doing here?"

"You Lynches really are clueless. Can't you see the cuffs on my wrists?"

Laura laughed. "They arrested your ass? Good for them. They found out you were faking right? Because how could rocky make you miscarriage if there was no baby?"

Maia rolled her eyes. "Well at least you have some kind of brains Laura, unlike these guys. But you are spreading your legs for them so maybe you really are dumb like them too." She sneered.

Laura lounged at Maia, Riker quickly grabbing Laura by the waist to stop her from attacking Maia. Even though there really was nothing more than he would like to see then Maia getting her ass kicked.

Maia laughed.

The officers having enough of the scene dragged Maia to booking. Riker, Ross and Rocky were called back into the integration room, were Riker and Ross were refunded the money they spent on Rocky's bail. All charges were officially dropped considering Maia was proven to be a liar and not really pregnant at all. The five of them finally left the station after 2 am, they were tired from all the drama, as they were making their way home, and Ashley pulled Rocky to the side.

"I am so happy you are out, and that Maia is in trouble. I am just going to head home." Ashley said.

"You can come back to our place you know, it is late after all." Rocky said.

"That's sweet Rocky, but I want to sleep in my own bed. But I will see you around." Ashley said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are we not friends? How about we hang tomorrow?"

"I think I am just going to lay low for a while. Rocky I do want to be your friend, but I think that is all we will ever be. I just don't want to be the girl that you try and get over Laura with."

"Ash..."

"Look I know you don't mean too, but I can't be around you anymore, I have feelings for you Rocky, and you are in love with Laura. I just don't want to be heartbroken anymore then I am okay? I do care about you Rocky and I hope for your sake that you do get over Laura, I just don't want to be used to do it you know?"

Rocky sighed.

"Ashley I didn't mean to make it look like I was trying to use you to get over Laura. I thought we could be friends, but if you don't want to be that fine, but don't use it as an excuse to cut me down. I already apologized for what happened between us and how it ended. All I wanted was to be your friend, but I see that isn't going to be possible. Let me walk you home at least and you don't have to worry about seeing me again. Okay?"

Ashley was taken aback by what he said. "Rocky…"

"No Ashley it's cool. Thank you for being there for me tonight, but you doesn't have to worry about me anymore. If I see you around I will be cordial, but let's keep our distance shall we, I mean I don't want you to think that I was hitting on you every time I see you."

"Where the hell is this coming from? I have a right to be on guard with you! I mean our first date you took me back to your place and we had sex, when you called me another girls name, so excuse me for being a bit cautious. If I jumped to conclusions about your intentions, then I apologize, but don't you dare try and make me feel bad for being skeptical around you. And don't worry about being cordial around me. You won't see me again. And I take back what I said, I hope you hurt every single time you see Riker and Laura together. Knowing Laura picked the right brother for her, I hope it kills you. Screw you Rocky, I never want to see you again." Ashley stormed off.

Rocky sighed. He really did need to stay away from psychotic bitches huh? He just walked home. Riker Ross and Laura were already there, the three figured to give Rocky and Ashley some time alone. Rocky came through the door, slamming it behind him and stormed into his room.

"Geez, what is his problem?" Ross said.

"I don't know but he was just released from being falsely accused. I think he has a right to be a bit pissed don't you think? I am exhausted I am going to bed." Laura said as she and Riker made their way to their room, and Ross to his.

Laura and Riker were getting ready for bed. Again. Hoping this time for no more interruptions.

"I am so exhausted, I feel like I could sleep for a week." Laura said.

Riker just laughed. "Well let's get you to bed."

Laura smirked. "Just sleep I am too tired for anything else."

Riker pouted. "Aw come on, it will make you feel better afterwards..."

"Aww well you can help yourself, there is nothing wrong with a little self-love you know what I mean?"

Riker blushed profusely.

'Babe that was mean and rude. Very rude. You know I only like to have your hands on me."

" Aww poor whittle Riker you can wait till tomorrow."

"Really?" Riker said this time more happy then before.

Laura sighed. "Goodnight Riker."

"Goodnight babe."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It didn't take long before the news about Maia got out. And Ross couldn't be more relieved. His father had called and apologized. He still received a lecture about using his brain and use protection, but other than that it went good. His father said he was more than welcomed to come and move back home. But Ross didn't want too. He loved living here with Laura Riker and Rocky. Being here at the beach was amazing. His mother was happy to learn that she wasn't going to become a grandmother anytime soon. Disney even called and offered him an apology and they are going to talk to Hollywood records about getting the deal back. Which would be amazing. Not to mention Austin and Ally going back into production next week for the next season which he was excited about. Ross was just chilling on the couch when he heard Rocky come in. And once again he just went into his room and didn't say anything.

Something must have happened because Rocky has been like that since he got released a week ago. It was one thing to be upset about being upset but at this point, Ross doesn't think that is what is bothering Rocky. But to be honest he couldn't really make himself care. If Rocky wanted to talk, he would come talk to them.

"Was that Rocky?" Laura asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah Mr. Grumpy is back. I don't know what is up with him, but it is getting old." Ross said.

"Well something must be up; Rocky is normally pretty much carefree and doesn't get upset about anything."

Ross rolled his eyes.

"Laur... seriously he can get pretty moody, he will get over it. I hope sooner than later, cuz it is getting on my nerves."

This time it was Laura's turn to roll her eyes. "That's nice Ross. He is your brother."

"Really? I did not know that?" Ross teased.

"Shut up." Laura laughed.

The door opened and Riker came in. "What is so funny?"

"Laura was just laughing how Rocky seems to have his panties in a bunch." Ross said. Laura slapped him upside the head. "Shut up Ross."

Riker smirked.

"I am just worried about Rocky. In all the time I have known him, he hasn't once shown to be in such a bad mood like this." Laura said. Riker moved and sat down next to her on the couch, placing his arm around her and pulling her close to him. "I wouldn't really worry about babe, Rocky sometimes gets in one of his moods, if he doesn't snap out of soon I will see what is up."

Laura smiled. "You are amazing." She kissed his cheek. Ross gagged.

"Can you guys go one second without kissing or being affectionate?" Ross asked.

"What can I say bro? She loves my body?" Riker snickered. Laura smacked his chest, Riker winced. Ross laughed.

"It really is amazing to see how you too are so similar. Ross is just like your mini me." Laura said.

Riker and Ross rolled their eyes.

"Why does everyone say that when it is clearly that I am the better one?" Ross said. Riker just glared.

"Ross do you want me to kick your ass?" Riker said.

'How about I kick both your asses?" Laura asked.

"Well you know I like it rough babe?" Riker said. Laura smacked him again across the chest.

"Riker!"

Riker and Ross just laughed.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so funny." Laura said as she got up. "How about we order Chinese, and I will go talk to rocky. Riker you know what I like, and Ross try and order for all of us and not just you." She said as she made her to Rocky's room.

Riker just laughed.

Rocky knew he was acting like an ass, but right now he couldn't really care. After fighting with Ashley he really couldn't get what she said out of his mind. Rocky really didn't mean to hurt her, Ashley was a great girl, he was an ass for calling out another girls name during sex, but he apologized profusely for that. He thought they had gotten past that as he remembered the time at the café before the whole Maia incident.

But obviously she really didn't. And Rocky would have been cool with it if she was upfront about it. But she made him think that they could be friends. But obviously he was wrong about that.

There was a knock on the door.

"Rocky?"

Rocky smiled. It was so in Laura's nature to make sure someone was alright. He could tell that it was killing her to give him some space, but she did. And it made him love her even more.

"Come in." he called. Laura came in the room and saw rocky lying on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked.

"Yeah I am fine."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are, Is that why you have been ignoring us, and holding yourself up in this room?" Laura asked.

"Yeah exactly."

"Come on Rocky, what's wrong? You know you can tell anything right?" Laura asked.

Not everything. Rocky thought.

"I know that, I am sorry for acting like this, I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"You know it is okay to be upset after everything you have been through." Laura said.

Rocky smiled. It was just like Laura to make sure he was feeling better.

"Thanks Laura for coming in here and trying to make me feel better." Rocky said.

"Of course I had, we are family Rocky, and I don't like seeing a member of my family upset." Laura said.

Rocky smiled. She really was amazing. It all made him love her even more.

"You are amazing Laura you know that right?" Rocky said.

Laura smiled.

"I do, but you are pretty amazing too. I am so sorry Maia did what she did to you and Ross. She is totally getting what she deserves."

"Thanks Laura, I am just glad that she really isn't pregnant and Ross isn't stuck with someone like her."

"Yeah totally. Now let's go out and watch some movies and relax with Riker and Ross okay? Plus I am starved."

Rocky chuckled. "Let's do that."

Rocky and Laura both got up and walked back into the living room.

"Wow is someone done having PMS?" Ross asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Shut up Ross."

Laura went to sit by Riker and Rocky dropped into the recliner. This was nice. Even though he wasn't with Laura in the way he really wanted to be, he was glad he was her with her and his brothers. Maybe it really was time to move on and be happy with someone else. Or just to move on and be happy being alone. All Rocky knew was that this had to change. If he wanted to still stay here he had to let go of his feelings for Laura.

Riker pulled Laura closer to him, And Rocky just pushed down the hurt that he was feeling. It was crazy, He moved in here knowing Riker and Laura were together.

Sigh.

He really is going to have to find a way to get over this thing he has for Laura.

"So what do you guys want to see?" Ross asked.

"I don't care I am up for anything." Riker said. Laura agreed.

'Rocky how about you?"

"I don't care just put something on."

So they ended up watching Romeo and Juliet, the 1968 version that Ross loved so much. They should have known better, but hey it was a good movie. Ross and Rocky both fell asleep. Leaving both Riker and Laura awake.

"That is such a good movie. No wonder why Ross loves it so much, it is so romantic." Laura said as she leaned her head on Riker's shoulder.

"Romantic huh?" Riker asked.

"Yeah it is, have a problem with Romance buddy?" Laura asked.

"Nope, not as long the romance is with you. Come on let's get some air." Riker said as he pulled Laura up. They slowly and quietly went outside, careful not to wake Ross or Rocky. Riker took her by the hand and they made it to their spot on the beach.

"I love the beach at night." Laura said. It really was beautiful at night. The beach was deserted with only a few late nighters but that's it. Riker walked behind Laura and wrapped his arms around her bringing her back to his chest. He then leaned in and placed small kisses along the side of her neck.

"I know what you mean." He murmured as he continued with the kisses. He really missed this. They haven't had much alone time lately and Riker missed her.

"This is really nice." Laura moaned. She missed having Riker's lips on her. They really haven't had that much time together and she missed him.

"I miss you." Riker said. "Which is funny because we live together but I feel like we really haven't had much alone time. And I am just not talking about the sex, I miss holding you and just getting to talk and be alone with you."

"I know me too; it has just been a crazy week. And next week Austin and Ally are going back into production and with R5 coming back, all our personal time will be cut in half."

Riker frowned. He didn't like that at all. He sat down pulling Laura with him, still having her in his arms. Riker really couldn't phantom the idea of spending less time with Laura. But she was right, the show was coming back for the season and R5 possibly coming back, where would that leave them? He didn't want to be the kind of couple that would be fine with only seeing each other every now and then. It felt like ever since his brothers came to live with them, they really haven't had much time and Riker didn't like that.

"Laura can I ask you something?"

"Sure you know you can ask me anything you know that."

"How do you feel about Rocky and Ross living with us? I mean I know Ross was because dad kicked him out when he thought Ross got Maia pregnant. But since she isn't, he could move back."

"But Ross doesn't want to move back. And I love having them there, don't you?"

"Sure it's cool having them there, I am not saying kicking them out, but I miss having our time alone. I miss being able to hold you whenever I wanted too. I miss being able to make love to you whenever and were ever. We can't even have Sex without locking our door, and we can't get too loud, don't you miss the days were we could, hell I miss kitchen sex."

Laura blushed.

"I am not saying I want them out. I just want us to find time for us. I feel like your slipping away from me and I don't like that."

"What do you mean? Riker, baby I love you, so much. I am not going anywhere. What is bringing this on?"

Riker sighed.

"Last week at the station I felt jealous at the hug you and Rocky had. I know I am being stupid, because I know there isn't anything going on between you too. I just I noticed you guys have been getting closer and I love that my brother and my girl are getting along. I know I am not saying this right. What I mean to say is please baby don't leave me. I love you."

Laura felt like crying right there. She didn't know Riker felt that way. "First off all, I am not going anywhere okay? I love you too much to even contemplate that. And Rocky and I are growing closer, but that's because he is like my family. Like my brother that I love and adore. The same goes to Ross and the rest of your family. You are my best Friend, My Boyfriend, My lover and everything that I could ever want. You are the one I want a future with. You are the one I give my heart and my body too. Riker all I want is you."

Riker smiled.

"Thank you for saying that. I know and I have faith in our love. I just want us to promise one another something. I want us to make time for us. No Rocky, no Ross, no distractions. Just us. Promise?"

" I promise."

"Good, now let's have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"This kind of fun." Riker smirked. He took off his shirt.

"Riker what are you doing?"

Then his belt and his pants were gone. Riker just smirked.

"Just watch and you will see." Riker took off his boxers, throwing them in the pile with the rest of his clothes. And he took off running into the ocean.

" Woooooo" Riker cried out as the cold water washed over his naked body.

Laura laughed.

" Come in join me!" Riker shouted.

' Hell no!" Laura called back.

" Please? You know you want too!"

Laura was torn, she really did want too. But really skinny dipping?

Oh what the hell.

After the cold water washed over her, Riker grabbed her and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him. It really was amazing.

" I love you." Riker murmmered.

" I love you too baby." Laura said. They spent the next few hours exploring each other and the beach. It truly was a magical night. Their laughter could be heard heard throught out the night. Riker took Laura back to the shore as they scrambled to get dressed.

" That was amazing!" Laura shouted.

Riker laughed. " See I told you."

" yes you did."

After they got dressed, Riker took Laura by the hand. He wasn't ready to go back yet. That was when an idea popped into his head.

" Come on babe, I have an idea, lets go."

" What are we doing?" Laura asked.

" It's a surprise, now come on." Riker said.

Laura just laughed. She just followed Riker wondering what he had planned.

It maybe late, but for Riker the night was just beginning for what he had planned.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews for this story. It means a lot and as I finished Face to Face I have more time to crank this story out. This story has quickly became a favorite of mine to write, as I have become a HUGE Riker/Laura shipper. So expect more Riaura goodness.**

**Chapter 18**

The night before was amazing. After Riker and Laura got dressed, he went back inside the apartment to grab his keys and he and Laura just cruised around town. Wasn't really that big of a romantic thing you see in the movies, but to Laura it was beyond romantic. To her there was just something sexy being close to the one you love and just talking. They ended up at some diner that Riker found a while ago. It was small but it was very quaint. They ordered waffles and orange juice. And they had talked for hours. She never wanted the night to end. They came home and ended up making love as it had been a while for them. They way Riker was with her made her feel very special. They feel asleep in each other's arms.

Laura woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She opened her eyes to find Riker staring at her.

"Good Morning sleepyhead." Riker said.

"Good Morning to you too. What do we have here?" Laura asked.

"Well we have breakfast in bed. We have pancakes, bacon and sausage and fresh squeezed Orange juice." Riker answered.

"Aw what's the occasion?"

Riker rolled his eyes. "Does there have to be an occasion?"

"No, it's sweet thank you." Laura said as she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Obviously Riker was disappointed.

"That is all that I am getting? I slaved over a hot stove and I just get a peck?"

Laura laughed.

'Well wait till I brush my teeth, I have morning breath babe and I don't want to kiss you until I am fresh and minty."

Riker just laughed. "Well hurry up I want my good morning kiss."

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Well someone is becoming pushy."

" You know you love me."

" I do."

Laura started to eat as Riker went to get ready for the day. As she finished she took the dishes to the sink that is where she ran into Rocky.

" Good Morning Rocky. How did you sleep?"

" Good and you? Did you and Riker have fun last night?"

Laura blushed.

Rocky just laughed.

" How did you know?"

" Well after I woke up last night I noticed that the two of you were gone, so I figured that you guys did something, and I am afraid to even picture it because I am sure it involved a lot of moaning."

" Rocky." She screeched, the blush reaching all the way to her ears.

Rocky again just laughed.

" Relax, I am happy for you guys, I kid. You guys haven't really had much time alone since we moved in. Speaking of that I need to ask you something."

Laura asked ' What is it?"

" Do you want me and Ross to leave? I mean we can start looking for our own place, or we could move back home. But to be honest I rather find my own place then to do that."

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Were did you get that idea? Of course I love having you guys here, it feels like we are our own family you know? You guys are more than welcome to stay. I would be sad if you left."

" Well I am sure Riker is ready for us to move out so he can be alone with you."

Laura again rolled her eyes. " Riker doesn't want you to move out, he loves having you guys here. We discussed this last night actually. He and I will have to find time to spend together alone, but that doesn't mean we want you guys to leave."

" Okay I am just making sure." Rocky said. To be honest with himself, Rocky was sure it would be better for him to move out. So he wouldn't have to be around Laura all the time so he can try and get over these feelings. That is the rational part of his heart saying. But he really didn't want to leave. He loved living here, the apartment was amazing and he loved living so close to the beach and the water. And despite the inconvenient feelings he has for her, Laura is one of his best friends, and he loves having her as a roommate. If he had to choose to either have her as a girlfriend and risk losing the friendship if they ever broke up, or be just friends and have her always in his life, he would choose the latter.

"So you better get that ridiculous idea out of your head right now. You and Ross belong here with me and Riker. So no more talk of this foolish idea okay?" Laura said.

Rocky rolled his eyes. But he was glad that Laura wanted him to stay.

" Thanks Laura, so do you have any plans today?"

" I am actually going to go meet Raini today since she just got back into town, and nothing really else since it probably will be an all-day thing. And you?"

" Nothing much except surf and then work later."

" How fun."

" You know it." Rocky said as he made his way to his room to get ready passing Piker on the way.

" Everything Okay?" Riker asked.

" Why wouldn't it?" Laura asked

" I was just making sure Rocky wasn't still in a pissy mood."

Laura rolled her eyes. " No everything's fine."

Riker placed a kiss on her forehead. " So you got plans with Raini today?"

" Yep, It will probably be all day since I haven't seen her all summer, but we can have some time together after okay?"

" You know it. Plus I have to go to the Glee studios and rehearse, so I will be gone all day too. Maybe we can catch dinner and then a movie night?" Riker asked.

" That sounds perfect." Laura said. She placed a kiss on Riker's cheek and made her way to get ready. As she was she ran into Ross.

" Hey Good Morning. What are you up too?" Ross asked.

" I am on my way to get ready and than I am going to meet Raini." Laura said.

" Oh cool, she's back? I wonder if Calum is." Ross asked.

" Well I hope soon, since we go back next week." Laura said.

" I think I am going to go check to see if Calum is. I really missed them." Ross said.

" I know it will be so good to get back to work. I even missed Garron." Laura and Ross both laughed.

" Well have fun." Ross said.

" You too." Laura answered as she went to go get ready.

A few Hours later Riker was leaving the fox lot. Rehearsal went well. He loved appearing on Glee, it was a fun job. He just wished he was on more and also maybe a line or two wouldn't hurt. But oh well he was blessed. He out a lot sooner then he told Laura so he was just going to go back to the apartment and maybe hit the beach. It was a bit since he went surfing. Maybe he could get Rocky to go surfing with him. It seemed like they haven't really spent the much time together, which was funny since they lived together. He and Rocky had always been close and he would hate to see anything happen that would change that.

Now Riker was no fool, he knew something was up with his brother. And he had a feeling it had to do with Laura. Rocky may not have notice him, but Riker notice a few times were Rocky's gaze on Laura would last a bit longer then a friend should stare at his friend. Not to say Rocky was in love with Laura, but he could tell that Rocky may be developing feelings for her. Which Riker didn't know how to deal.

Did it piss him off to know that rocky may have feelings for his girl? Sure but by the same token, Rocky hasn't made a move on her, and he has shown to respect his relationship with Laura. So Riker couldn't really get upset about it. Feelings happen all the time in-between inconvenient people at times.

And Riker really didn't have any proof that Rocky had any sort of feelings for Laura.

Ugh.

He really is confused. He knows Rocky would never betray him like that. Rocky knows how much Riker loves her. Plus there is not only the guy code, but they have the brother code. Where they wouldn't go chasing after a girl that one of them was in love with.

Now does that make him a hypocrite since Riker chased after Laura himself after coming to the conclusion that Ross may have feelings for her himself. No, because Ross had denied ever having any kind of feelings for her. So Riker made his move. Plus you really couldn't control on who you love. It happened and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Could the same thing be happening again this time with him and Rocky?

Riker thinks it is time that he and Rocky have a talk. Because as much as he loved his brother, He wasn't going to let Rocky come up and take her away from him.

Rocky was thankful that his boss at the surf shop gave him the day off. It gave him a free day just to chill. And that is what he really needed after everything that has been happening. So Rocky made his way home and grabbed his board and was heading to the beach to go surf. As Rocky made his way he noticed Riker pulling in.

Waving to his brother, Rocky made his way to the water. That is when he heard Riker call for him.

" Rocky?"

" What's up bro?"

Riker ran to catch up to him. He was starting to get nervous. What if he was totally wrong about this? And he damaged the relationship between him and Rocky? Was he willing to take that chance?

" Can I talk to you?" Riker asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

' Can it wait, I want to hit the waves, it has been a while you know?" Riker nodded. This was crazy his brother wouldn't have any feelings for Laura. Maybe Riker needed to surf to clear his head of this crazy notion Rocky had feelings for his girl.

" Would you mind if I come with? It has been a while for me too?"

' Sure go grab you suit and I will meet you in the water." Rocky then turned and ran into the water. Riker smiled. Yep it was crazy to think what he has been thinking. Riker made his way to the apartment to get changed. He just needed some quality time in the water. Then everything would go back to normal.

Laura really missed Raini. Raini always had a way to get her to laugh like no other.

" This really has been a blast girl, I really missed you." Laura said.

" Aw I missed you too. It was no fun with the family and all the cousins, I was so bored." Raini said.

Laura laughed. " So have you talked to Calum yet?"

Raini blushed.

" That is what I thought, so how is it going with you too?"

" It's good. We are keeping a low profile, we just want to keep it between us for a while you know?"

Laura nodded her head, understanding completely. " Riker and I wanted the same thing. There is just something to be said to having it between no one else besides the ones in the relationship you know."

Raini nodded.

' So how is it going with you two?" Raini asked.

" It's good, really good." Laura blushed.

Raini laughed. " Aw I know that look, man he must be really something special."

" He is, he really is. I love him so much."

" I really am so happy for you. Riker is an amazing guy, he is lucky to have you. Now How is Ross dealing with you dating his brother."

Laura sighed.

" At first he had a problem with it, but now he is cool with it. I honestly just think the whole situation that Maia put him through made him act out in ways that he wouldn't normally would."

Raini rolled her eyes.

" I swear I wish I was here so I could tell off miss Australian Barbie you know. I still can't believe she had the nerve to pull that crap."

" I know me either, and what she tried to do to Rocky? I never wanted to hit someone more than I did her." Laura sneered.

Raini nodded.

" Hey Laura can I ask you something?"

" Sure go ahead."

" Do you have feelings for Rocky?"

Laura was taken aback by the question. " How can you ask me that Raini? You know I love Riker."

" I know you do, but it has been known to happen to be in love with two people at the same time."

Laura rolled her eyes. " No it hasn't and if it has, that is not the case with me. Now why would you suggest I have feelings for Rocky? You know my boyfriend's brother?"

" It's just the way you were talking about Rocky and how Maia made him go through hell. It sounded like you were upset that she went after your boyfriend."

" That is just crazy talk. Rocky is my best friend, that is it. He was there for me when Riker and I were having issues. We got close, but nothing more than friends. I would never betray Riker that way."

" Look Laura, I love you and I didn't mean to upset you okay? I just want you to be happy. Now can you honestly say you don't find anything about Rocky you don't like?"

Laura scoffed. " Of course there are plenty of things I like about Rocky, he is kind funny and he listens to people when they talk. He has a big heart. Some girl would be damn lucky to have him as a boyfriend. But I am not that girl!"

Raini rolled her eyes.

" You sure are protesting a little too much Laura for a girl that says she has no feelings for rocky."

Tears stung Laura's eyes. How could Raini think she would have feelings for rocky?

" Raini, you think I am the kind of girl that would be in love with two guys? You think I am some kind of slut?"

" No, I don't! Look Laura I am so sorry I brought this up, I just wanted to make sure you were with the right guy that would make you happy."

" I am, Rocky is perfect for me!" Laura screamed.

Raini just stood back. " You know what you just said there Laura?"

" Yes I said Riker was perfect for me."

" No, You said Rocky, you said his name, not Riker. Something is going on Laura and you need to figure it out before people get hurt, and that includes you. I am not saying this to be harsh, but it isn't fair to the three of you, you need to decide who you really have feelings for and go with those."

" I love Riker! Raini, why can't you believe me."

" I do, But I also think you have feelings for Rocky as well. Why would you fight so hard for him to get him to stay at your apartment huh? Why would you beg him to stay when he asked if he should move out? You and Riker are in love and in a serious relationship, why are you so desperate to hold on to Rocky there as well. You need to decide who you really want, and let the other one go so he can be happy."

Laura was quiet. What the hell was she going to do?

**AN: Uh Oh.. What is Laura going to do? Rocky or Riker? What sounds better Riaura or Rockaura? Let me know and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Riker or Rocky?

That was the eternal question that Laura was left to ask herself. Raini left a while ago and Laura was still stilling the table they had for lunch. Could she really be in love with two guys?

Sure she cared for Rocky and thinks he is an amazing guy, any girl would be so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He was sweet, tender and he listen to whenever you needed to talk.

Laura would be lying to herself by saying that she didn't find him attractive. Rocky was definitely attractive, and his body was amazing. Any girl would be so lucky.

Laura sighed.

When did her life become such a bad soap opera plot line?

If she was really honest with herself she would admit that there was a real possibility that she did have feelings for Rocky. And she really wasn't really clear on that. She could be mistaking a really close friendship for something more. But the one thing that she really was sure about was Riker.

She loved him without a shadow of a doubt. Her body aches when he isn't near her. Laura really couldn't imagine her life without him. Just the thought of Riker made her palm sweat and her heart race.

There was her answer. She was so stupid to even question that for a second. Riker was the one who she really belonged with. Just the thought of losing Riker scared her completely.

Riker was the one she really wanted. Rocky was her very Best friend in the entire world. But she wouldn't dare choose him if it meant losing Riker in the long run.

Laura picked up her phone. And dialed a number.

" Hey, it's me. Can you meet me at Phil's Deli on Rio Drive?" Cool thanks I am sitting on the front patio. See you in a bit."

Laura closed her phone and sighed.

An hour later Laura was waiting for the person that she called to show up. Suddenly she heard her name be called.

" Laura?" Riker called out her name. Laura turned and sighed. The sight of Riker brought tears to her eyes. How could she have ever thought of being with Rocky when she had an amazing man already? As much as she cared for rocky, Laura realized that it could never compare to the love she felt for Riker.

"Hey you okay?" Riker asked as he saw that she was crying. He was getting worried.

"I am now since you are here." Laura whispered. Riker bend down to look her in the eyes. "Come on Laura you are freaking m out! Tell me what's wrong."

"I am afraid that if I do, you are going to leave me."

Now Riker was terrified. "What could you possibly say to me that would make me ever leave you? I love you."

"I love you too so much. Please know that." Laura said.

"Okay I seriously need you to tell me what's going on, you are freaking me out."

So she told him. Everything.

And the funny thing is he already knew. He found out the night they picked Rocky up from jail. As she was apologizing profusely for ever hurting him, he did something that surprised her.

He kissed her. Told her that he loved her and thanked her for being honest with him.

" I know you aren't in love with my brother, and I know that you love me. I can feel that every time I am with you."

" Riker I still am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."

Riker laughed.

Laura looked confused. "What's so funny?"

" You are babe listen I know you are close to Rocky I know he was there for you the night I walked out. You guys got close I get that. Rocky told me at the beach this morning."

" Rocky?"

" Yeah he admitted to me that he was having feelings for you."

Laura was shocked. Rocky was having feelings for her. How could she not know?

" Really? And you guys are okay?"

" Well if you are asking me if I hit him, I wanted too but I couldn't. He was honest with me about it. Plus he told me something else."

"What's that?"

" He said that he respected our relationship and he knew that I loved you and you loved me. He said he was really thinking about it and he said the reason why he started to have feelings for you were because he was lonely, and that he was mixing up his feelings of friendship with something else."

" Really?"

Riker nodded. "We had a really good talk you know about it. He offered to move out even."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told him he has the choice to do that if he wants to. But I would like for him to stay and I am assuming you would like so too?"

Laura was quiet.

"Laura which man do you see standing up at the alter with you? Me or Rocky?"

" You, You are my future." Laura said without hesitation.

" Then why should it matter if Rocky is still living with us. He loves it there and I would hate to see him give something else up."

" I know me too, I love having him there, he has been such an amazing friend. He is actually my best friend. I hate to know that he is hurting because of me." Laura said sadly.

Riker kissed her.

" It's not your fault baby. Rocky knows that your heart is with me and mine is with you. He told me that this morning. And that he wants us to be happy."

" I want that too so much."

Riker smiled. " I do too."

" So where does that leave us?" Laura asked.

Riker was quiet for a moment.

" That leaves us as we are right now. Together and completely in love. I am not breaking up with you if that is what you were afraid of."

Laura felt relief running through her entire body.

" But I need you to tell me if you do want to be Rocky Laura. If you do then as much as it would hurt I would step aside and let you two to be together." Riker said.

" Riker Anthony Lynch, I don't want to be with anyone other then you. I love you. I am sorry I got confused for a bit, but Raini was just asking me all these questions and that has been on my mind. I care for Rocky, I even love him. But I am not in love with him. He is like my brother and best friend. You are the only Lynch I want and in love with. Do you hear me?"

Riker smiled. " Sorry I just had to ask. This will be the last time this will be spoken about. It isn't fair to any of us. And I really want to help Rocky move on."

" Me too. He deserves to be happy too."

" You are amazing. Did you want to eat here for dinner?"

Laura shook her head. " No I had lunch here, let's go somewhere else. In fact I want to take you some where, let's go."

Laura and Riker got in his car as Laura had ridden with Raini over to the diner, she told Raini she would call Riker to pick her up.

" So were are we going?" Riker asked.

" Just follow the directions I gave you and you will find out."

Rocky was in the living room trying to focus on watching TV, but his mind was on something else. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Riker earlier.

The one where he admitted to his brother that he had feelings for his girl. And he was still shocked that he was still breathing.

" _Rocky?"_

" _What?"_

" _I need to ask you something."_

_Rocky rolled his eyes._

" _Well ask me."_

_Riker sighed._

" _I need to know if you have feelings for Laura?"_

_Rocky could feel his stomach drop. Was this the feeling you get before you die?_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You know what I am talking about Rocky. Please do not make me repeat myself with you."_

" _Alright….Look it isn't that simple okay?"_

_Riker's face twisted up. He was getting pissed._

' _So you do! You have feelings for my girlfriend!"_

" _Yes I do, but like I said it isn't that simple Riker!" Rocky shouted._

_Riker made his way towards Rocky. Rocky just stepped back. Riker looked like he was going to pounce any second._

" _Before you kick my ass, can I tell my side please?" Rocky begged._

_Riker was silent._

" _Look I know what I feel isn't reciporctued from Laura's side. Okay I know she loves you and you love her. I know that I get that. Listen Riker I respect your relationship with Laura I haven't even made a move on her, and I don't plan on to either."_

_Riker was still silent. At least he wasn't trying to tear Rocky's head off yet._

" _Please I need you to understand this. I didn't go looking for this Riker, it wasn't like one morning I woke up and said I wanted to have feelings for her, the girl who my brother is crazy for you. In all my life have I ever did something to hurt you Riker?"_

_Riker nodded no._

" _So why would I purposely do it now? You are my big brother and I love you. I respect you and Laura and your relationship."_

_Riker was still silent._

_Rocky just sighed. " Do you have any idea how this feels for me? I have feelings for a girl who will never see me the way I see her? And Not that I want her too at your expense. But it freakin hurts to have feelings for someone who won't ever feel that way about you. But of course you wouldn't know anything about that Riker. Because you never felt that way."_

" _Oh so you are trying to throw this on me? Is this my fault that you are feeling up my girlfriend?"_

' _GOD! Riker I am not feeling her up! Okay! I have had feelings for her for months now, and have I ever in that time made a patent move on her? No I haven't and that is because I know she loves you and you love her."_

" _I see the looks you give her."_

_Rocky rolled his eyes._

" _I am so sorry that I dared look at Laura, I didn't know that was forbidden by you. God Riker you are acting like I just took her in front of you and banged her. I didn't because I know that would hurt you and her."_

_Riker rolled his eyes. " Well look at that poor Rocky the martyr."_

_Rocky felt like crying. He was so frustrated._

" _You know what Riker, screw you! You have never had this happen to you! Every girl that you had feelings for liked you back. So don't stand there and be all judgy okay, you always get the girl, when have I ever got the girl. They all either go for you or Ross, and you have no idea how much that hurts!"_

" _Rocky…"_

" _No Riker, okay I get you are pissed and I am not stupid enough to say you don't have a right to be. But I didn't do anything wrong besides develop feelings for Laura, and I promise you I didn't cross the line and I won't. She loves you, and not me. I get it."_

Lucky for Rocky, after Riker let his anger cool was pretty understanding about it. Which only made Rocky feel even more guiltier. He had promised Riker that he wouldn't do anything to cross that line, and Rocky plans on keeping his word. Rocky explained to Riker how he had always felt alone when it came to girls. Sure he had girls hit on him, but it seemed like they would always try and hit on him one if they couldn't get Riker or Ross, or second to get to Riker or Ross. He couldn't count how many girls he liked used him just to get to his brothers and that hurt. Laura was the first girl that didn't use him at all. Sure she didn't have any feelings for him other than friendship and to Rocky that was fine because she had his back. She always made sure he was included into things and didn't ignore him as soon as Ross or Riker were in the room. She made him feel like he belonged somewhere. And that felt nice.

Was it any wonder that he fell for her?

He had even offered to move out. Surprisingly Riker said he didn't want that. And if he was honest with himself he was glad too. He really didn't want to have to move back home.

He could do this, He would get over Laura and everything will get back to normal.

The door opened and Rocky turned to look and in came Ross.

" Hey were is Riker and Laura?" Ross asked as he made his way to the couch.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " What am I their keeper now?"

" Some one has their panties in a bunch. You really need to take your Midol dude." Ross snickered.

Rocky tossed a pillow at Ross's head. He is such a douche.

When Laura said she wanted to go somewhere, Riker didn't know it was to Santa Barbra. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where she made reservations for them.

" So this is where you wanted to come?" Riker asked.

" Are you complaining?" Laura replied.

" No not at all. It is gorgeous." Riker said. As he took her hand and they walked through the doors. Laura walked up to the front desk and got the key.

" So we are staying here for the night?" Riker asked.

" I was thinking for the weekend. I thought we could use some one on one time alone." Laura said.

Riker smiled. " That sounds awesome. I just wish we brought clothes for the weekend."

" Who said we would need clothes." Laura muttered. That got Riker's attention and he pulled her to the room.

" You don't even know which room we are staying in." Laura laughed.

" Which one is it then?" Riker smirked.

Laura continued to laugh.

The weekend was amazing. It was just what they needed. Unfortunately for Riker they didn't spend all the time in bed, the hotel did have a boutique so they managed to get another set of clothes. They spend the weekend by swimming and walking around town just exploring. They had a romantic dinner over candlelight by the bay of the ocean. They of course spend some quality time in their room exploring each other and now they were on their way back to town.

" This weekend has been amazing." Riker said as he grabbed Laura's hand and kissed it. He continued to drive back.

" It really has, thank you for coming." Laura answered.

" Like I would refuse time with you. You were right, we did need time away." Riker said.

Laura smiled.

" I just wish the weekend didn't go by so fast."

" Hey we can still have some time together you know." Riker said.

" I know." Laura smiled. They continued to drive and just talk, it was so nice with being just the two of them. Before they knew it they were walking up to their apartment. As Laura and Riker walked in they noticed the place was quiet. They wondered were Rocky and Ross were, but they also took this as a chance to have more time together as they were making their way to their bedroom, they noticed Rocky's door opened and out came Rocky.

" Hey, you guys are back, Did you guys have a good time." Rocky asked.

" Yeah we did, how was your weekend?" Riker asked.

" It was good." Rocky said. " Well I am about to go to work you guys will have the place to yourself, Ross decided to go camping with Ratliff and Ryland, and Calum he should be back later on tonight. Enjoy." Rocky said as he made his way outside closing the door.

" Well that wasn't awkward at all." Laura said sarcastically.

Riker laughed. " Don't worry it will get better. Come on let's take advantage of being alone."

" You and your one track mind." Laura giggled.

" Yeah but you don't seem to mind." Riker said as he pulled her into the room, slamming the door behind them.

**AN: so what did you guys think. For all you Rocky/Laura fans I have a story for them coming out in a few weeks. Let me know what you guys think**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

A few weeks have passed and Austin and Ally was back into production. Everything was going great; it was great being back on set with Raini, Ross and Calum. The four of them really did have a bond like no other. And the other amazing thing was that R5 was coming back too. Hollywood records realized they would be foolish to let a group of their talent go. And if Laura was to be honest she was really happy about that because it made Riker happy. No matter what he told her, she knew being in the band meant everything for Riker. And to see him so happy was really all she wanted. The other amazing thing was that the situation with Rocky was going great. It was becoming less and less awkward.

She was getting her Best friend Rocky back.

Laura just smiled at the thought. Things were really going well for all them. She really hoped that she just didn't jinx them.

Laura was in her dressing room, waiting to be called to set to film her scenes. This season it seemed that the producers were going to do Auslly. The coupling of her character and Ross's character Austin. She knew that was something that fans have been wanting ever since the start of the show.

And if she was honest, she was an Auslly fan too. She and Ross seem to have gotten back to their close friendship as before, and that made Laura really happy. She didn't like having to be cautious around her friend. Just proved what an evil person Maia was and it made Ross do things that he wouldn't normally do. Plus it was great to have Ross being supportive of her and Riker.

Things were going really really well for them. They were coming on their six month anniversary and she didn't realize that it has been that long already. Laura was never as happy as she has been with Riker. The two of them couldn't keep their hands of each other and it made Laura feel special to know that she was capable of making Riker feel that way about her. He always makes sure she feels treasured and appreciated and loved. He always made sure to let her know that it wasn't just being physical that made him be drawn to her. Riker always made sure to leave a little something behind for her to let her know how much he loved her. Either by a note saying how beautiful she was or how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend. He would sometimes just call on the phone when she is here at Austin and Ally and sing a love song for a message.

Riker really was something else. Laura knew she was a lucky girl.

Ross was about to knock on her door, then he caught her look. He rolled his eyes playfully. She was stuck in what he called Riker land. But this time the idea brought a smile to his face. Laura was really an amazing girl and an even better friend. He was happy that she could make his brother so happy. In all his years being Riker's little brother, he has seen Riker have girlfriends, but none of them held a candle to what Laura made Riker feel. Riker looked completely happy and he felt complete. That is what he told him and Rocky just the other day.

He and Rocky just rolled their eyes, but they were happy for him. Riker really was a great older brother he always made sure his siblings was taken care of and happy. He had always looked out for them. This made Ross feel guilty for even thinking about breaking him and Laura up. But both he and Laura said they had forgiven him. But Ross knew there would always be a part of him that would not let him forget what he did. And as much as he would love to blame it all on Maia, he had a part of the blame as well. Sure he was messed up and all but he didn't really need to get Nic here to try and break them up. Maia didn't come up with that idea. That was all on Ross. But that was then and this is now. And he was just thankful that everyone has forgiven him.

Laura looked and noticed Ross.

" Are you going to stand there all day or what?" she asked jokingly.

Ross rolled his eyes. " Well I wasn't too sure if you were still stuck in Riker land or not so I decided to wait." He said jokingly.

Laura laughed.

" Yeah I was thinking about Riker, sue me! You have seen his body right?" she asked knowing what a reaction she was going to get.

Ross gagged. " Oh Gross! No sex talk about my brother, I think I am going to go barf."

Laura laughed again. " Sorry I couldn't resist. So what's up ross?"

" Nothing just waiting to be called to set and I figured to come chill here if that is okay?"

" Yeah it's fine." Laura said. " So how do you feel about them hooking up Austin and Ally?"

" I know the fans have been wanting it to happen, I think it is cool."

" Same here."

" Do you think you will have an issue playing a romantic arc with me while your dating my brother?" Ross asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. ' Yes I think I can manage that, after all I am an actress. Do you think you could handle it?"

Ross rolled his eyes this time. " I think I can, I just asked because look at this body, most girls want this." He said as he waved up and down his hand over his body.

Both he and Laura were quiet for a second. Then both of them busted out laughing.

" That was a good one Ross, really funny." Laura smirked.

" What can I say? I speak the truth." Ross chuckled.

" So how excited are you that R5 is coming back. I am so excited to hear some new material from you guys." Laura said.

' You have no idea how thrilling it is. I love being here on Austin and Ally Laura you know that but music is just something that makes my soul happy. You know what I mean?"

Laura nodded.

' And to be able to get back to that, it means a lot to me. And I also now know to not take it for granted. After all who knows it may be taken away again and I don't want that."

Laura nodded. " I agree, I am so happy for all of you. I know Riker really is happy about it. Despite him saying otherwise, the band means a lot to him, because he has his family there with him. So I know he is happy about that. It will be good to see you guys performing. So have you written any songs yet?"

Ross nodded. " Some, but not completed. Rocky is usually the master song writer."

" It will be good for Rocky to get back into music, especially after all that he has been through. He deserves to be happy and love what he is doing. The surf shop could only last so long."

" Definitely." Ross agreed.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Ross and Laura as well as Raini and Calum successfully completed another awesome read through and rehearsal. Everyone was coming over to the apartment to celebrate, it would be the first time Raini and Calum would see where they live.

" Thanks for having us over guys; this is going to be awesome." Raini said.

" Yeah it is so cool you guys are living on your own." Calum added.

" Yeah with Riker and Rocky, though sometimes I look for the rest of my family since I still live with my brothers." Ross rolled his eyes jokingly.

Laura swatted him " Behave. And yeah this is so awesome, I figure we could cook out and then hang and chill at the beach. I so love living on the beach. It is so magical."

Ross nodded. " Plus it is sweet that if I want to go surfing all I can do is roll out of bed and go. Pretty awesome if I say so myself."

Calum nodded. " I am so going to come and surf with you guys."

" That would be so awesome bro, maybe we can tonight?"

" Sure thing."

Laura and Raini rolled their eyes.

" Guys and their surfing."

Ross and Calum rolled their eyes ' Girls and their mouths."

Both Laura and Raini slapped the boys.

The four of them made their way to the apartment.

" This is a really nice place Laura! I still cant believe your parents are letting you live on your own." Raini said.

" It is great and they trust me to be responsible. Plus they were away on business so much that it was basically just Vanessa and I."

" And they are letting you live with guys? That is amazing." Calum said.

Laura rolled her eyes. " They love and know the Lynches so it wasn't a hard sell. But I do agree with you Calum, it is nice to know they are cool with it."

" Even about you and Riker? And the age difference."

" That one I was actually worried about, But my mom came over weeks back and was cool. She even knows Riker and I share a room. That was mortifying but in the end was amazing to see her so accepting."

" That is so awesome." Raini said. As Laura was about to say something, Riker and Rocky came thru the door.

" Hey Guys, how was the show?"

' Awesome as always, are you coming to the taping on Friday?" Raini asked.

" That is the plan." Riker said as he made his way to Laura give her a hug.

" Aww that is so sweet." Raini said.

" Yeah as in gag worthy right?" Rocky said jokingly.

Laura and Riker rolled their eyes. " So what's up?" Riker asked.

" We figured we could cook out and chill at the beach tonight since Raini and Calum haven't been and seen our place. Does that sound good?"

" That's awesome, I will go get the grill, I think someone is going to need to go to the story and grab the food, while the rest will set everything up." Riker said.

" Hey how about Laura and I go to the store while you boys set everything up?" Raini asked.

" That sounds like a plan." Rocky answered.

Later that evening everyone was having a good time. It was fun having no worries just having friends around and having a good time. Laughter was heard non stop as they told stories about what they did over the break. It was nice evening spent among friends, they even invited Rydel, Ratliff along since it was forever since Rydel saw Laura and the rest. Riker and the rest of R5 even put on an acoustic show for Laura, Raini and Calum.

" That was really good guys! I so can't wait for more music from you guys." Laura said.

" Yeah it felt really good. I think we should be ready for the studio in a few weeks, to record the ep right guys."

" Yeah the songs are there, I didn't realize how much I missed it for a while you know? And now since it is back on, it made me realize how happy I am to have it back." Rocky answered.

Laura just smiled. She really was happy to see her friends so happy again.

" This place is so awesome! I am jealous you guys get to live here." Rydel said.

" You are welcome here anytime you know that Ry, you know that. And the same goes for you to Ratliff and Ryland." Laura said.

" Now don't be going around saying that Laura I don't want everybody here all the time." Ross joked.

Everybody rolled their eyes at Ross.

It was getting late, but no body wanted to leave, so they decided to have every crash at the apartment with them. Plus they could use it as an excuse to have a jam session and work on new tunes. They played well into the night, that they all fell asleep in the living room. Laura woke up and just smiled at the sight in front of her. As she tried to get from under Riker's arms, she could feel him pull her back.

" Where do you think you're going?" Riker asked with his eyes closed.

Laura smiled. " I was just going to go put on some coffee, is that okay?" she asked.

Riker mumbled something about a yes and I love you babe before he went back to sleep. Laura just chuckled. He really was amazing. Laura got up and went into the kitchen and started to get the pot ready was getting the coffee ready. After that was done, realizing she didn't want to go back to sleep, Laura decided it would be a perfect chance to go for a morning run. She was careful not to step on anybody as they were still piled on the floor and she made her way to change into her running gear, Laura made her way outside. As she was making her way outside that was when she noticed Rocky.

" Hey Rocky? I thought you were still inside asleep." Laura asked.

" No I got up a while ago for a morning surf, I couldn't sleep. I was just so excited to you know?" Rocky answered.

Laura just smiled.

" I know. I really am so happy for you, Rocky out of everyone you need this the most. I know you have been having it rough there for a while and I am sorry."

Rocky smiled. Laura really was something else. " Laura you have no reason to apologize for. It was my own doing and I just wanted to apologize for putting you and Riker into that position. I hope you know that I respect your relationship with him, and I do think you two are meant to be. I think I just let my feelings of being lonely cloud my judgment and that transferred into feelings for you. But that is gone, I mean I do love you but as in that you are my best friend Laura, more like you are my family. And that won't change. I don't want it too."

Laura could feel the tears breaking at her eyes. Rocky was really an amazing guy. Some girl would be so lucky to have him.

"You are my family too Rocky, I hope you know that. And you will find someone who will know how valuable and kind and worthy you are. Rocky you deserve to be happy and I will cut a bitch on whoever hurts you. You don't deserve to be treated nothing less than the prince that you are." Laura said.

Rocky smiled. " Thanks Laura, so are you going for a jog?"

" Yeah I am, did you want to come?" she asked.

" Sure and then I figure we can get breakfast for everyone?" Rocky answered.

" That sounds like a plan to me, let's go."

So they ran and it felt good to get the awkwardness out of the way. Now they could go back to being just Rocky and Laura as best friends. Because Rocky's friendship was the last thing she ever wanted to lose. And the same goes for him. So after a nice 30 minute run, they stopped by Krispy Kreme's and picked up a couple dozen of dounts for everybody.

' So much for all the calories that we burned once we eat these." Rocky chuckled.

' So these are so good, it would be worth it."

" Let's go home now and get this day started." Rocky said.

"Definitely. Let's go." Laura answered.

Little did they know what the day would bring to all of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Have you ever heard the phrase the bitch was back? Well she was and she had a grind against all those that has hurt her. And they were all going to pay for what they done to her. So what if she was trying to trap Ross into a false sense of parenthood. Was it so wrong to get a guy to love you and to take care of you? That was all that Maia wanted but of course she wasn't allowed to have that. The only person that could have that was Laura.

Maia rolled her eyes. It still boggles the mind that anyone would want that mousy plain nerd like Laura Marano. She knew Ross had feelings for his plain Austin and Ally costar from the start. That was the thrill of finally of getting him into her bed, She took something from Laura that she would never get to have and that was to get to be Ross's first.

Sure she knows that Laura is in love with Ross's older brother, Riker, but Ross and Laura had a close friendship and she was protective over her friend.

Maia just rolled her eyes.

Laura was really pathetic. How could a hot guy like Riker fall for a simpleton like Laura?

And not to mention Rocky? Maia knew all about the feelings the third Lynch sibling had for the brunette which infuatted Maia more. What was it about Laura that made guys go gaga over her? She wasn't anything special. And she couldn't be that great in bed, not like Maia was. Despite the trickery she used on Ross, Ross had a great time having sex with her. The way she could still feel him on her body and the way he came and called out her name. Ross may hate her now, and maybe he didn't even really care for her as more of a friend back then, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the Sex. There were actually a few times he initiated it.

Maia smiled at the memory. That was before everything fell apart. She had lost everything. The chance at being a part of the Lynch family and becoming a rock stars wife. Not to mention that her chance at being a star with Disney was gone. Hell her chances for a career at all were gone since her arrest of fraud saying she was pregnant and framing Rocky for her supposedly 'miscarriage'

Maia just rolled her eyes. It wasn't fair that she had to lose everything while Laura got to keep everything and her career. It wasn't fair that Laura was loved by everyone and she was hated.

Ugh.

Maia was pissed, it wasn't not fair and she would find a way to take it all away from Laura. She was a mousey little bitch who didn't deserve to have a guy like Riker.

That was when she got her idea.

You know she may have lost a chance at Ross, but his older brother Riker was definitely something she would be more then welcome to take from Laura. Riker was probably really good in bed, and Maia was thinking maybe it was time for her to find out.

Maia just smirked.

Yep. The Bitch was definitely back.

Laura was definitely going to lose Riker, if Maia had anything to say about it.

Riker was really happy. He and his family band were in the process of getting their next record done. It was really good to being able to play music again. He really did miss the feeling of euphoria he got every time he played a song.

The feeling was like no other.

Well except for the feeling he would get every time he looked at Laura. How much lucky could a guy get for landing the girl of his dreams? Laura was everything a guy could ever want. The things she made him feel. Sure his family and friends give them grief over how much they make love, but they didn't know the feeling of how it felt to be so complete and one when they were. He always wanted his hands on her body; she was a drug for him. But a drug that he was wanting to take. The looks that she would give him made his heart swell. Laura also always made sure to let him know how much she loves him. By either leaving him notes just saying I love you. To cooking him his favorite food, or just letting him be him. She always wanted him to know that he meant a lot to her. And that was everything to him.

There would be no other girl that would do anything for him. Yes they were young, and they had life in front of them. But Riker knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Laura. He had already been thinking about when he was going to propose, it wouldn't be for a few years but it would happen.

She would become Mrs. Riker Lynch. Laura Lynch. That had a good ring to it didn't it?

She was his everything, his forever. That was the thing he was certain of. She was the whole inspiration to even get back with the band. Every love song, every performance would be for her.

Sigh

Yes he knew he sounded like a love sick puppy. But he couldn't help it. She made him that way and to be honest he wouldn't have it any other way. She was the love of his life and he would be a wreck if it ever came to an end.

Riker shuddered at the thought of losing Laura. He wouldn't know what he would do if that ever would happen.

Stop thinking that way he told himself. There was nothing and no one that would ever get in between them. Their love was too strong to let anything or anyone come in between it.

Right now Laura was down at the studio with Ross, Raini and Calum. Riker was thinking about going down there to see her. He missed her and just wanted to spend some time with her.

Riker put down his guitar and put it away. That was what he was going to do. Maybe he should stop and get some flowers too? Yep that sounded like a plan and then a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant in LA.

Yeah that definitely sounded like a plan.

Laura just laughed. Ross and Calum were goofing around on set like they usually do. Today was the day they were rehearsing Chapters and Choices, the big episode were Austin and Ally kissed. Some may think it would be weird, but Laura and Ross were close so they knew it wouldn't be. After all wasn't the show been building up to it since the pilot.

"Okay Ross and Calum, let's settle down and get this done. Ross and Laura I need you back behind the stage and start from the top." Heath said. Both Ross and Laura did what they were told.

Riker made his way to the stage area to watch rehearsal. He and the rest of his family were always welcomed on set so there was no problem with him showing up. He just smiled; he loved watching Laura do her thing. He knows acting to her was how music was to him. She was a brilliant actress and he was so proud of her.

This looked like the episode were Austin and Ally was about to get together. And Riker would have to be lying if he said it wasn't weird for him to see his girlfriend act all romantic with his brother. Sure Ross was the one that meet Laura first and Riker did know this was pretend, but it was still weird none the less. Ross and Laura did have wonderful chemistry together; no wonder that the fans have been wanting their characters together.

The director yelled cut. They were done for the day. Laura turned and that was when she saw Riker. She just smiled and ran over to him.

" Hey Riker, what are you doing here?" Laura asked as she hugged him. Riker just laughed.

" if you don't want me here, I can always leave but then you wouldn't have gotten these." Riker said as he pulled a dozen red roses from his back.

Laura awed. " Thanks so much babe, and you know I always want to see you." She said as she placed a brief kiss on his lips.

" Do you guys always have to kiss? It kind of is disgusting." Ross joked.

" Well don't be watching us then you perv." Riker said as he went back in and kissed Laura.

Ross rolled his eyes.

" I think it is sweet. I wish I could find a guy like that." Raini said as she was hinting at Calum.

Calum rolled his eyes.

Ross just laughed.

" So what did you guys want to do?" Ross asked.

" Well Laura and I have plans so you guys will have to be on your own." Riker answered.

" Oh we have plans do we?" Laura asked.

" Yes we do. It is a surprise so we better be going. Ross we will see you at home later. Raini and Calum it is a pleasure as always we will see you later." Riker said as he grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the studio.

' So where are we going?"

" That is for me to know and for you to find out." Riker smirked.

" That is so not fair." Laura pouted.

" Has anyone told you, that you look pretty cute when you pout?" Riker said.

Laura blushed. " Thanks."

Riker just laughed. " Come on I have an amazing night planned ahead for us."

" Thanks Garron, for letting me know where they are going." Maia answered into the phone.

" And you promise you won't say were you got the information from?" Garron asked. He knows he should feel awful for telling Maia about Riker's plans for Laura, but he felt for the girl it wasn't really her fault alone for what happened. Plus she said she wanted to try and make amends. There was nothing wrong with that.

" I promise, like I said I wanted to make amends for what I did and I don't think Ross would be up to seeing me, and Rocky either. So I figure to try with Riker and Laura." Maia said.

" Well I wish you the best of luck." Garron answered.

Maia rolled her eyes. What a freakin twit.

" Thanks Garron." Maia said then she hung up. The guy was a total moron. A few sweet words and the guy is putty. Well in her case his stupidity is to her advantage. Now she knows were Riker is taking Laura and her plan to split them up well start.

Riker really shouldn't have had Garron help him planning tonight. If only Riker knew that his family friend and Austin and Ally PA just stabbed him in the back.

Maia laughed.

But in the long haul he would be thanking Garron and Maia from saving him from spending anymore dreaded time with that skank Laura. She was going to get what was coming to her.

Maia had enough of the fact that Laura would get everything and Maia getting nothing back in return and that was going to change. Riker would thank her for opening his eyes to what a boring dull and worthless person Laura really is.

First Maia was going to take Riker from her, then she was going to figure out something else to take from her. Now don't get her wrong Laura isn't the only one that she plans on getting revenge on. She was going to get Ross and Rocky and everyone else who was overjoyed that she was left in shambles.

" You have no idea what you started, but you will regret ever messing with me." Maia said to herself as she got herself ready for tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Just remember that I am a Riaura fan! Things are going to get bumpy for a while, but I am a Riaura fan okay?

**Chapter 22**

They were having a good time. It was nice just being together. Riker looked over at Laura and it took his breath away on how beautiful she was. He really was one lucky man. They were here at Beo's their favorite Italian restaurant here in LA. Thanks to Garron, Riker got a reservation for him and Laura.

He would have to find a way to repay Garron. Maybe he can get Garron on as a roadie for R5 for when they go on tour.

" This is really amazing, Riker I can't thank you enough."

" You don't have to thank me. I love every chance I get to be just with you." Riker answered. He took another sip of his ice tea. He doesn't know what it is, but the tea is delicious, it was like he couldn't have enough. He gulped it down. The waiter brought him another one.

Laura sighed. She knows she is being crazy but ever since she got to the restaurant she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She is being crazy she should just shrug it off.

Right?

" Well I am having a good time, I don't want it to ever end." Laura said.

Riker smiled. " It doesn't have too."

" Oh really what else do you have planned?" Laura asked.

" Oh you will find out." Riker said. He was starting to feel funny; he doesn't know what that is.

Laura's phone received a text message. Laura looked at it and frowned.

" Oh no."

" Everything okay?"

" No I guess I have to go back to the studio, they are changing the script and they need us back at the studio."

' Well come on let's go." Riker said as he started to get up.

" No I will go, it states that I have to come alone. It shouldn't take long okay? I will be back."

Riker sighed.

' No that's okay when you are done just go home, I will meet you there. We can still have a romantic evening at home." Riker answered.

Laura smiled. " You're the best."

Laura kissed Riker and then left. Riker sighed. He may as well still order he is here anyway. Plus he really wasn't in the mood to drive at the moment. So he ordered another ice tea and lasagna and bread. He might as well eat.

As he looked up he saw Laura.

" Laura what are you doing back? I thought you had to go to the studio?" he asked.

" Laura" said " They called and told me I didn't have to come after all. Plus I wanted to come back, I didn't want to leave you."

Riker smiled.

" Well I am glad. Here I will get the waiter and you can order."

" I don't want to eat Riker, I want to go someplace private."

Riker smiled ' Really? Well then what are we waiting for.

" Laura" smiled. " Let's go."

Clothes were flying off, before they knew it both of them were naked. Riker pushed Laura back on the bed and without a second later thrusted deep into her. Both moaning at the sensation of being together. Somehow this time was different. It was like an animalistic feeling came over them. Riker thrusting it Laura deeper and harder each time.

Laura's moans were getting louder, crying out Riker's name with each thrust.

" Riker…"

" Laura…"

The continued to make love all night. In the bed against the wall and even the shower. It felt different some how. It still was amazing but it was also a bit off. And it probably didn't help things that Riker was out of it. He doesn't know why but he hasn't been feeling right ever since the restaurant. It felt like there may have been something in the tea.

But Riker shrugged. All that matters was that he and Laura were here. It did surprise him that Laura didn't want to go home to make love but to a small motel around the corner from the restaurant.

Riker collapsed against the bed. He was worn out and he still was feeling funny. He rolled over and grabbed Laura.

" That was amazing. I love having sex with you." Riker sighed before falling to sleep.

" Laura" just smirked. She looked at Riker one time and just sighed.

Her plan worked and it worked like a charm.

Too bad he thought he was making love to his girlfriend. Instead Riker made love multiple times she may add to Maia Mitchell.

Maia just smiled. Riker was a fantastic lover. She could see why Laura was in love with him. Now tomorrow she may have hell to pay once he figures out that he was drugged into thinking she was Laura. It helped that they had the same color hair and was about the same size.

Man the drugs must have really knocked him around if he couldn't hear the accent of her moans. She was going to try and do an American accent but the pleasure she was receiving from Riker got to her and she was caught up in the moment. She had to admit that she found Riker to be a better lover then Ross, Ross was good damn good but Riker was just amazing.

Maia just smirked. She now had the pleasure of saying she took to bed two Lynch boys. Laura would sure be crushed to hear. And Maia couldn't wait to rub her face in it.

Now all she hoped was that she got pregnant. And then her plan would be complete.

That was strange. Laura got to the studio to only be told that no one was there and no one got in contact with her. But she couldn't complain. That meant she could go home and be with Riker. Laura made her way home when she noticed his car wasn't there. Laura walked in hoping to see were Riker was. She saw Rocky and Ross.

" Hey have you guys seen Riker?" Laura asked.

" Wasn't he with you?" Rocky asked.

" I got a strange text message asking to go to the studio so I left and Riker said he would come home and wait for me." Laura answered.

" Really? Let me see the message." Ross said as he stood and made his way to Laura. So Laura showed him the message and Ross found that strange.

" I didn't get one, what's going on?" Ross asked Laura. She just shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know but it is really freaking me out you guys. And now Riker isn't here?" Laura asked worried.

" Have you tried to call him?" Rocky asked.

Laura shook her head. She dialed and it went to voice mail. ' Riker this is Laura, the message I got was fake and I am home and I would like to know where you are. I am worried. Please come home or call and let me know that you are okay? I love you."

Laura hanged up. The feeling that she had before. Just got a ten times worse. She had a feeling that things would never be the same again.

The bright light of the sun shined bright into Riker's face. He let out a grimace of pain. His head was killing him.

What happened last night?

Riker opened his eyes. The light didn't seem as hurtful as it first did. He looked around. What was this place? He got up and realized something.

He was in a bed and he was naked.

What the hell happened? Why can't he remember anything?

His head was really killing him. Riker shook his head and was getting out of noticed his phone on the nightstand.

15 missed calls and a voicemail.

' Riker this is Laura, the message I got was fake and I am home and I would like to know where you are. I am worried. Please come home or call and let me know that you are okay? I love you."

His heart sunk to his stomach. What the hell did he do? Riker was getting scared. He may still be out of it, but his head is clear enough to know that he had sex last night. The residue was till on his lower region as he felt dried semen on him and he was sore. It must been quite a few rounds as he was sore as hell. He also could feel the hickeys that were on his neck and the scratches on his back.

Last night must have been a real blast, he sarcastically thought.

Riker went to the bathroom and threw up the contents in his stomach. This was not good. Not good at all.

He may have had sex last night but thanks to the voicemail he couldn't help but conclude that it wasn't with Laura.

Oh God he cheated on Laura. He cheated on the most amazing wonderful girl that there was. Riker sled down to the cold bathroom floor and let the tears loose. Riker sobbed as he realized that things have changed between him and Laura.

He cheated on her, by having sex with someone else. And now he is facing the possibility of the thing that scares him the most. Losing Laura because after finding this out she is going to break up with him.

Riker just continued to sob.

Laura didn't sleep a wink last night. She was wondering where the hell Riker was. It was not like him to be out all night without letting anyone know. Even Ross and Rocky were worried. All three of them tried getting a hold of him. But without any luck.

At this point she was beyond scared. She was so wound up with nerves she ended up making herself sick. She really couldn't explain it but she felt something break last night.

And that scared the hell out of her.

She was so tempted to call the police, but you had to be missing for more than 48 hours in order for them to file a missing persons report. Which was infuriating why did anyone have to wait that long? Didn't the police know that things can happen in an hour much less than 48 hours?

Laura sighed. She was getting herself worked up. Where was Riker? She should have never left the restaurant. She should have used her brain to realize that the producers would actually call her instead of sending any text. In fact they probably would have waited till the morning.

She should have seen that it was a trick. But the question was who would send her a text? And could that person have wanted something with Riker?

Riker was in the shower, he blasted the hot water he didn't even turn on the cold. He wanted his skin to burn. He wanted any reminder that he was unfaithful to the one he loved the most gone. He scrubbed until his skin was raw. The tears still falling from his eyes. His body still shook from the powerful realization that he just ruined everything with Laura.

How could he have been so foolish? What would get him to do what he did? Because he knew for a fact that there was no other girl that he would want to be intimate with then Laura.

But last night he could have sworn he was with her, he could remember hearing her moan his name.

There was times were he thought it was different, she sounded different. But Riker just tossed that to not feeling all the alright. But she said her name was Laura and that she wanted him. And so he gave himself to her thinking that she was Laura.

But he ended up betraying the one girl he swore he was going to marry.

He was such a fool.

After what seemed like years, Riker finally turned off the water. No amount of soap and water could get the grime and dirt he felt on his skin. He got out of the shower and was starting to dry off. He wiped some of the steam off the mirror and got a good look of himself.

The pain in his eyes nearly brought him to his knees.

How could Laura ever forgive him for this? How could he? Should he even tell Laura?

Yes he was ashamed of the thought. He had always prided himself on being honest with her. He couldn't stand the thought of keeping a secret this huge from her. But the thought of losing her was out weighing that fear. He was going to be sick again. He wrapped the towel around his waist a little tighter.

" Aww don't cover up. It is nothing I haven't seen before and hopefully will see again time and time again."

Riker turned and his heart stopped.

" Maia?"

" The one and only lover boy." Maia smirked.

" What the hell are you doing here?"

" Well I realized I forgot my panties here, so I came back for them. But then I realized they weren't wearable anymore. After the way you tore them off." Maia said.

Riker felt ill. " No..No..It was not with you."

Maia went up to him and whispered " Oh Riker.." In a accent similar to Laura's.

" Now does that bring back some memories."

Riker's face was pale. Oh God, He slept with Maia,the girl who tried to trap one brother then only to turn around and frame the other one.

What was with this chick and his family?

" What the hell did you do?" Riker roared.

Maia laughed. " I didn't do anything."

Riker laughed. " Bullshit, you did something to me in order to get me into bed. There would be no way in hell that I would touch you if I was thinking clearly."

Maia rolled her eyes.

" Well you did, I hate to break that story but you did. In fact multiple times actually. The bed, the shower, and the way you bend me over the dresser that was hot.."

" Shutup!" Riker screamed.

" The way you begged me to ride you.." Maia continued.

" I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Riker screamed, he grabbed her and started to shake her. This chick was really sick in the head. Maia broke loos of his hold though.

" Riker you really shouldn't have done that." Maia cried.

" Oh what are you going to do huh?"

" I could do plenty, after all look what happened last night." Maia smirked.

" All I have to ask is why?" Riker asked.

Maia rolled her eyes. These Lynch boys may be pretty to look at but sometimes they can be pretty stupid.

" Revenge silly. You and your family screwed me over so I figured it was time that I returned the favor." Maia said, she reached out and touched his chest. Only to make Riker recoil.

' Don't touch me. It makes me sick to my stomach." Riker said as she pushed her out of the bathroom. He grabbed the clothes that were on the floor and changed into them. Quickly opening the door. Maia was still there sitting on the bed.

" Like I said Riker it isn't like I haven't seen it before." Maia smirked.

' Well you wont be seeing it ever again you crazy ass bitch." Riker sneered.

" Tsk, tsk is that anyway you want to be talking to me?" Maia asked.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" I don't want to talk. I want to kill you. Do you know what damaged you have done? And all for what to get back at us for what clearing my brother and freeing Ross from thinking he was the father of your so call baby? You are one delusional twisted person to think we are at fault when you brought it all on yourself."

Maia rolled her eyes.

" Blah Blah Blah, I get it I am such a bad person. But who was it who couldn't tell who he was banging? And May I say more than once. If you hated it so much wouldn't you have notice something was up? Even if you were under something?"

Riker was silent.

" Well of course after being with that mouse Laura, why wouldn't you enjoy being with a real woman."

Riker seethed. " Don't you ever say anything about Laura ever again. I wasn't with a real woman that is Laura. I was tricked into being with a whore."

Maia was pissed.

" Don't you call me a whore!"

Riker laughed. " Well aren't you? You had sex with two brothers within the span of a few months?"

" Shut up!"

" The truth hurts doesn't it?" Riker asked.

" Well you are going to regret that so much Riker Lynch. What is Laura going to say when she finds out what you did. How you made love to me all night?"

Riker gagged. " It wasn't love making. It was Sex, cold unfeeling sex that I whole heartily wish I could take back. You did something to me to make it happen."

" Doesn't matter if I did or not. You still stepped out on your girl, and with the girl that she hates the most. So tell me Riker how is she going to deal with your betrayal?"

" Laura may be pissed, hell she probably will be. And she may dump my ass but I will fight for her, everything that is in me I will find a way to get her forgiveness. No matter how long it takes."

Maia rolled her eyes. " Well isn't that just sweet?" she sneered.

" That is what love is Maia. You don't know what that is like because you have no soul and your such a slut that no one would ever want to be with you. Yes you may get a guy into bed, but no one in their right mind would ever want to stay with you. No one would ever love a unfeeling bitch like you. Grab your shit and get the fuck out of my face. I never want to see your face again. Do you hear me?"

" I don't think you are in the position to be offering threats Riker." Maia said.

Riker laughed.

" No you are the one not to be offering threats Maia. I promise you this, if you costed me Laura I will make you pay. Hell on earth wouldn't even come close to what I would do to you." Riker said as he got right in her face.

Maia tried to act like it didn't get to her. But she couldn't help it. The menace in his voice and on his face was chilling.

Maybe she did go too far.

**AN: Just remember that I am a Riaura fan! Please feel free to comment and review! Let me know**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

He has never been so scared in his whole life. How was one supposed to face the one that he loves after he unintentionally cheated on her? After the confrontation with Maia, Riker couldn't get out of the hotel fast enough. He was just driving around town trying to find a way that would possibility keep Laura from leaving him.

Riker sighed.

He couldn't find one. And as tempting as it was to keep the whole mess from her. Riker couldn't do it. There was no way he would be able to lie to her about something like that.

Not to mention what Maia would do. Riker had no doubt that she would have no issue telling Laura about their night together.

Riker still couldn't believe that it happened. How could he be so stupid? He should have known something was up with that tea. But Riker would like to know were Maia knew where they were going to be? No one knew about his plans other than Garron, but he wouldn't betray Riker like that. Wouldn't he?

Riker sighed. He finally made his way into the familiar apartment building. In less than 24 hours he managed to go from being so happy to being so miserable.

Here goes nothing. He really is praying that Laura would find it in her heart to understand that if he was in his right mind that this would never would have happened. That hurting her was the last thing that he ever wanted to do. That she was the only one that he wants to be with in that way. That something was wrong with him to cause him to cheat on her. Riker really hoped that she would be willing to fix their relationship and not give up on it.

As he was about to make his way to the door, he noticed Rocky and Ross were on the porch. They both saw him and both jumped up.

" Were the hell have you been! We have all been worried, Laura has been up all night upset that something had happened to you." Rocky said

" Yeah it is not like you not to call. So where were you?" Ross asked.

" Look, I need to talk to Laura first. But I need you guys to do me a favor. I need you guys to look out for her okay? No matter what happens with me and her, I need you guys to watch out for her okay?" Riker said.

That got both Ross and Rocky worried. Something must have happened to make Riker act like this.

" Seriously bro, what happened?" Rocky asked.

" I said I need to talk to Laura first, okay but please promise me that."

" We promise." Both Rocky and Ross said. Riker nodded his thanks and made his way inside. It felt weird to be here after everything that happened. It was quiet, too quiet actually. Riker felt the bile rising up in his throat. He looked around for any signs of Laura and she wasn't in any of the front rooms.

That left their room. He opened the door and that was when he saw her. The sight of her brought tears to his eyes. Could this really be it for their relationship? Would she even give him a chance to repair the damage?

" It's about time you showed up."

Riker was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

" Laura…"

" Don't…Just don't."

Riker was getting worried. He could only hope she would give him a chance to explain. Riker made a move to get close to her when she stopped him.

" Don't come near me."

" I know you are mad Laura and you have every right to be. But I can explain."

Laura laughed. " I bet you can." She finally turned around and Riker could see her blood shot eyes. Yeah he could totally throw up right now.

" Laura.."

" Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Laura said this time a little louder.

Riker was silent.

" I know where you were last night. Or shall I say with."

Riker's stomach dropped.

" Your new girlfriend called me and told me the fantastic news."

Riker could feel his whole body wanting to give out. He grabbed onto the desk chair before he could fall to his knees.

" Laura…"

" She was just so excited to tell me the news it made me sick."

" Listen…"

" At first I didn't believe her. After all that she pulled with Rocky and Ross, that bitch was a proven liar. But then she showed me proof."

" Oh God.." Riker muttered. His heart was beating so loud that he was surprised that she couldn't hear it.

" My sentiments exactly. That is when I couldn't hide from the truth any longer." Laura's voice was stoic.

" Baby please let me explain please…"

Laura laughed again.

" What is there to explain? You decided that obviously you were tired of this relationship and decided to have sex with the next bitch that would do."

" No, that is not the case. I was tricked into Laura, You know I love you." Riker said as he made his way to her. Bending down in front of her, he grabbed her hands and looked at her. Both of them crying at this point.

" I love you, and only you. You know that. I didn't know what I was doing last night. Laura she drugged me into sleeping with her."

" Drugging you?"

" Yes, somehow she found out were we were going to have dinner and she arrived and managed to put something into my drink."

Laura laughed. " You know this sounds like a really horrible and overdone plot on a tv show right?"

" I know but it is the truth. I don't even remember it." Riker cried.

" Well it happened."

" I know and I wish to God I could take it back. I would do anything to. Baby you are the one I want. You have to understand that this is all Maia's fault." Riker said pleading.

" Oh I know Maia is a bitch and more than likely she did something. But you forget that you sexed her up and from I understand more than once. From what I saw you were having a good old time."

" Saw.." Riker asked.

" You know that proof I said she had? Turns out your new lover filmed you guys in all the glorious detail."

" No…" Riker whimpered.

Laura nodded. He throat was on fire from the tears that were flowing. She felt like she was drowning and she didn't know how to stay afloat.

" Congratulations Riker, you are the latest celebrity to have a sex tape. You should really feel so proud."

Riker could feel the sobs coming on. He put his head in her lap and just wept. He didn't care that he was loud, he didn't care if this was making him less of a man. His entire world was crumbling right in front of him.

The sight of Riker sobbing like a child nearly broke her resolve. She kept petting his hair while he wept. How could this all have happened? It was just hours ago that they were so very happy. And now this? As much as Laura wanted to believe him, he still managed to make love with someone that wasn't her. How was she supposed to get passed that? Why does she have to be the one to try and get over it. This was not how it was suppose to end for them. Not like this.

They weren't even suppose to end. Laura foolishly believed that she had found her husband. The father of her children. She had thought that Riker and her would grow old together to enjoy their past and future together.

But how could that happen now when he gave himself to another woman. No matter how evil and skanky that one is. It still happened. And Laura would be a fool to not realize that it changed things.

" Riker…"

Riker looked up at Laura and the sight of his tear stained face nearly broke her.

" I am going to go out for a while. While I am out, I need you to pack your things and get out. You can leave your key with either Rocky or Ross. But I want you gone by the time I get back."

Riker started to shake again. This was his worst nightmare coming to life.

" Laura.." he managed to wrangle out from all the pain.

" And if you couldn't tell by now. We are done this relationship is over. You cheated on me, and I won't tolerate any kind of cheating in any relationship."

" Laura I didn't want to! I was out of mind. I didn't even know where I was." Riker begged.

Laura shook her head. "Doesn't matter. You still cheated on me, and I won't accept that. Now let me go and I will give you plenty of time to get your things."

" No."

" What do you mean no?" Laura asked appalled. Did he really think that she didn't mean what she said?

" That is what I said. I am not going to give up on us. I am not going to give up on this relationship. I know you are hurt and I wish that wasn't the case. But Laura I thought I was making love to you. I was drugged out of my mind and she said she was you. I thought I was with you, I didn't know I was being unfaithful at the time. I will agree to some time apart but I am not going to move out and let you end us. We can go to therapy, we can work this out."

" I don't want to work this out. You do not get to have sex with someone else and still expect me to still be here for you. I am not going to be made a fool of. You will pack your crap and get the hell out of my apartment as the last time I checked my name was on the lease and not yours. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go now. Like I said I expect you to be gone when I get back. And if I wasn't clear enough this is the last time I ever want to see your lying cheating face ever again. You can pretend that you never meet me. Because that is exactly what I am going to do. Now if you excuse me." Laura said as she pushed Riker off her and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Leaving a very heartbroken and devastated Riker in her wake.

It was over. It really was all over and Riker was afraid there was nothing that could be done to have it fixed.

It didn't take long for the news to be heard. Everyone was shocked and disappointed. Raini and Rydel were trying to get a hold of Laura but she had her phone off. Ross, Rocky were pissed. Once again that bitch Maia had to come around and ruin things.

Ross had an idea.

" I will be right back, tell Riker I will see what I can do to fix this."

Rocky rolled his eyes. " The damage has been done. He slept with her and Laura knows about it. The best thing is to let them deal with it. Everyone knows Riker and Laura love each other too much to be done forever. We just need to give Laura some time to come to terms with this. And honestly if she chooses not to forgive him that is her right too."

" I know that, but I feel like I need to do something. I am the one who brought that bitch into our lives and look at all that she has done."

" I know but it isn't like you knew that she was insane when you meet her."

Ross rolled his eyes.

" But still something needs to be done. Maia can't get away with thinking that it is perfectly alright to mess with people like this. Something has to be done." Ross argued.

" I agree, but we need to be careful, because I don't want anything that could jeopardize us because that is all that she wants. When we do this, I want it to be for good."

" It will be bro, it will be." Ross said.

" Good because it is past time Maia Mitchell goes down."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Try's ducking from thrown objects. Please review and let me know what you think. And if you guys have any ideas on how you want Maia to go down let me know.**

**Chapter 24**

Six weeks have passed since the fall out of Riker sleeping with Maia. Laura was true to her word, she had cut everything Riker related out of her life. Rocky and Ross were still her roommates but they didn't even think of broaching the Riker subject with her. She even went as far and got a new phone number, giving out to only people who were sworn to not give it to Riker. Riker had kept trying to call her and text her ever since leaving the apartment. He ended up moving back in with his parents. Who were disappointed and saddened that they broke up. They couldn't believe that Riker would be a willing participant in sleeping with Maia, so they believed him when he told them that he was drugged. Stormie was pissed that once again that girl was coming after her family and running Riker and Laura's relationship. But as much as she wanted too she knew she couldn't fix their relationship and as much as she wished Laura would forgive her little boy, she also knows how deep she is hurting and told Riker that he needed to give her time to see if she can heal from this.

Riker was going insane. He tried calling and texting Laura; he understood that she was upset and betrayed. But he wanted to keep the lines of communication open. But Laura didn't want none of that. She changed her phone number and when he asked Rocky and Ross for the new number they just told him no.

Some brothers they are.

Riker rolled his eyes.

But he was glad that they were keeping their word and being there for Laura. It killed him to be apart from her and to know that he was the one who ruined things between them. Even if he had no choice in it.

What didn't help matters was that Maia tried to keep on getting in contact with him. She was the last person that he wanted to ever hear from again. But she kept trying and trying.

That girl was insane. He was so tempted to file a restraining order against her. What would he say? The girl that he cheated on his girlfriend with was calling him too much? They would probably say he was a dog and that he deserved it.

Well anyway back to Laura, ever since he moved out the apartment, or when Laura kicked him out. Riker has been trying to do whatever he could to see her. Every time that he went to the apartment she was either hiding in the bedroom, and Rocky wouldn't let him see her. Or she was down at the Austin and Ally set. And every time that he tried to go down there, he was told that he was not welcomed on set. Not even for being Ross's brother. And every time that he went down there he would get a dirty look from Raini and Calum too. Looks like he lost them as friends as well as Laura.

Riker sighed. His life really sucked at the moment.

He wasn't even that interested in recording with R5. Even though his current situation gave them plenty of material for multiple albums, he was too heartbroken to even care. Which he knows he wasn't being fair to the rest of them. But how would they handle it if they lost the love of their lives due to some crazy chick that had a vendetta against you and your family?

Riker was moping in his room when he heard his phone ring.

Maia. Again.

How the hell did she get his number again? Well figuring that if he didn't at least answer she will continue to call again and again.

" What the hell do you want! I told you I don't want to ever hear from you ever again!" Riker growled in the phone.

Maia rolled her eyes. " Nice to talk to you too." She said sarcastically.

Riker rolled his eyes. " Seriously Maia what do you want? I don't have time for this shit."

" Well you better find time for this shit as you so equality put it. I have something I need to tell you."

" What?"

" I think it would be best if we said this in person. Meet me at the hospital on 4th and Jefferson."

" Why would I need to meet you there? And why would I ever meet you?"

" Because we are going to be parents, you doof and I want you to see the proof that I really am pregnant this time."

Oh God.

" You are lying, you already pulled this scam with Ross."

Maia rolled her eyes. " That is why I have actual proof here for you. The doctors will actually back me up. You have thirty minutes to meet me and to learn about our baby."

Maia hung up. Riker felt like he was going to be sick. His life was truly over, and if Maia is pregnant for reals this time. Then that is it.

His relationship with Laura would be completely over for good. There would be no way she would ever forgive him for getting Maia pregnant.

Laura just got back to the apartment. Raini and Rydel took her out for a girl's day. It was nice being with her two best friends. It meant a lot to her that they cared enough about her to help her get through this. But no matter how hard they tried, no matter how hard she tried. She still couldn't stop thinking about Riker.

Or should she say Riker and Maia.

Just the thought of the two of them made her physically sick.

Laura had always been raised to believe the good in people. But she truly believes there is nothing good in Maia but pure evil. How could one person hurt so many and not even care?

Laura sighed. She really needed to stop this. She was going to drive herself insane if she didn't.

And as much as she would love not to even think about Riker, she couldn't help it. Laura thinks about the confrontation in the bedroom and the pain and shame in his voice still haunts her dreams. Laura could tell that he was remorseful and ashamed and he really didn't want it to be over.

The way he begged and pleaded. The sounds of his sobs pleading with her not to give up on them, it nearly drives her crazy.

She hears from Rocky and Ross even though they don't tell her to her face since she made it clear she didn't want to hear anything Riker related, she just heard in passing that Riker wasn't doing any good. That he lock himself in his bedroom and not come out. His mother could hear his sobs at night and even during the day. He didn't even go to band practice anymore.

That broke her heart. Despite him breaking her heart she didn't want Riker to harm himself and cut himself off from the world. That was the last thing that she ever would want.

But isn't she doing the same things really? By asking people not to mention Riker to her? Hell she even changed her phone number so he could stop calling her. As much as she feels hurt and betrayed she knows Riker is going through hell. A few days after the initial shock Laura could actually imagine the story that Riker said to her about Maia drugging him could be true. Because when she was more rational she realized that Riker didn't give her a moment of doubt that he loved her. Even when Nic was here his ex, he reassured her of his love for her. So why would he all of a sudden sleep with someone else.

And in all honestly she really wouldn't put it pass Maia to do something like that. But why would she want Riker? Didn't she want Ross?

Ugh.

Plus even if it was true, Riker still broke the trust and faithfulness in their relationship. She really wasn't sure if she could ever get passed that despite it being caused by Maia.

Was she being unfair? Riker said he had no choice that he thought she was her and that he thought he was making love to her Laura and not Maia. Was it really fair to punish him for something that was technically his fault.

But Laura couldn't help that she felt this way. She was hurt and he did sleep with someone else even with it be cohesion on Maia's part.

It may not be fair but Laura knew that she would never get over the feeling of betrayal. She and Riker are done for good. Without trust what good is a relationship?

Laura just sighed. How was she going to be able to let go of the dreams she had for her and Riker. How was she going to be able to let him go fully and move on with her life?

That was when she got an idea.

He was going to be a father. Maia wasn't lying this time. The doctor even did an ultrasound to show the baby. She was six weeks along. That is how long it has been since their unfortunate night together.

Riker just felt like crying yet again.

How could he be a father when he hates his baby's mother? He had always thought that title would go to Laura and they would have a family together.

Not Him and Maia.

Ugh.

How was he going to tell everyone? He knew how they reacted when Ross was in the same boat. But this time there is a baby and not some hoax. Even though he desperately wanted it to be.

After finding out for sure about the baby, Riker had no doubt that any hope he had of trying to fix things with Laura were gone. There was no way she would ever get past him having a baby with another girl.

What is even worse is that he is tied to Maia for life. There would be escaping her. And even though he wasn't ready to be a father, he is going to have to protect his baby from their mother. Because who knows what Maia will be like as a mother.

God this was a nightmare.

Riker was lost in thought when his phone rang, he didn't recognize the number so he sent it to voicemail.

Plus he really wasn't in the mood to talk with anybody.

Voicemail.

Maybe it wasnt a bad thing Riker didn't pick up. Laura wasn't really sure on what to say.

Maybe this was a sign letting her know that she and Riker were meant to not be together. And that she made the right decision.

Yeah it definitely was.

Riker and her could no longer be together.

Laura sighed. She put away her phone and went to start getting ready. She and Raini were going out for dinner and still had to get changed and ready.

Rocky came in the door and looked at Laura.

" Hey Laura how are you doing today?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Rocky I am doing fine. I really am. In fact can we talk?"

Rocky nodded his head.

" I just want to say I am sorry for making it seem like you or Ross can't talk about your brother. You guys should be able to without me reacting in a bad way. Look Riker is your brother and you should be able to talk about him whenever you want too. I just wanted to let you know that you guys can. Riker was my friend before becoming something more. I didn't mean to make you guys think you couldn't talk about him."

Rocky felt relief. Maybe she was ready to try and work on her relationship with Riker then?

" So does that mean you are willing to work things out with him."

Laura shook her head sadly. " No, I mean I am willing to see if we can be friends again someday. But being anything more, that is not in the cards for us. I know Maia did something to him, but I can't get the picture of him touching her the same way he would touch me out of my head. I am sorry that he is hurting and I really don't want that. I just can't be with him in that way again. And I really hope you can respect that."

Rocky nodded sadly. " I can. I mean there is nothing more than I would love to see then you two getting back together. I believe Riker is a victim as much as you Laura; Maia did something to him in order for her to get him in bed with her. But I do understand your pain, and I am here for you. But please take some time and consider if that door on Riker is really close or not. It may take a long time to get it back. But the love you guys have is too strong to just let it die. But If it is really what you decide and want. Then I will have your back. Riker is my family but so are you. Just know that okay?" Rocky said.

Laura hugged Rocky. He really is an amazing friend.

" Thank you Rocky."

" So were are you going?"

" I am going out with Raini for dinner and Calum is probably coming too. Did you want to come?"

" If you are sure." Rocky said.

" Yeah I am, so lets get ready and go." Laura smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Laura and Rocky just got back from dinner. Both of them had a great time with Raini and Calum. It felt so good to be able to laugh. For the first time in weeks Laura was starting to feel like herself. All of a sudden Rocky's phone went off.

' Are you going to get that?" Laura asked.

Rocky looked down to see who it was. It was Riker.

' Ummm….it's Riker."

Laura rolled her eyes.

" What did I say before dinner? It's fine. He is your brother, go ahead and answer it. I think I am going to take a bath and relax." Laura said.

Rocky just nodded. He answered it.

Laura went ahead and went to go get her bath ready.

Rocky's face went completely white. He couldn't believe this was happening again. This time with Riker. Riker was going to have a baby with Maia? That couldn't be right? All Rocky could do was listen to Riker unload his frustrations about the situation. His heart really did break for his brother. Here Riker was completely still in love with Laura, but now is going to be a father to a child with someone that he doesn't even like.

" Come to the beach bro, we can talk there."

" What about Laura? I don't want her finding out this way. I am not strong enough to tell her yet." Riker said.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" I said the beach, not the apartment. Meet me in twenty."

" Fine. Thanks again Rocky."

" No problem bro." Rocky said.

Rocky didn't know what to do. All he did know was that Riker needed someone to be there for him. And Rocky planned on being that person. Rocky just snarled. He swore if it was the last thing he would do, Maia would go down for the damage she has caused to his entire family.

Ross came through the door. " Hey Rocky what's up?"

" Riker is on his way here, he is going to need us, so I need you to cool your temper and keep your comments to a minimal okay?"

Ross rolled his eyes. " What about Laura?"

" We are going to meet on the beach so he won't be here at the apartment. Riker doesn't want to take the risk into running into her."

" Well I thought he was trying to get her back? Then why is he ignoring her?" Ross asked.

If he only knew.

" He will tell you when he gets here. Come on let's go and meet him." Rocky and Ross got up and went to go meet Riker on the beach. If they only had paid more attention they would have realized that Laura was there the whole time and listened to what Rocky told Ross. She didn't mean to she was on the way to grab some clean clothes when she heard Riker's name.

And she couldn't help and listen in. She knew it was wrong but at the moment she couldn't care. So Riker was coming over, and he didn't want to see her?

Not that she had been giving him any reason to come see her. She has been pretty nasty to him ever since learning about him and Maia. Maybe he finally got it through his head not to even try anymore and move on.

Like how she was trying to do.

Laura rolled her eyes. Like anyone would believe that. If anyone was smart enough they could tell that she wasn't over Riker at all. But she was definitely interested in finding out what Riker is trying to hide from her.

There was only one way to find out. She was going to follow them and confront Riker. It had been put off to long. It was time to see Riker face to Face.

It didn't take Riker long to arrive. He knew the route to the beach apartment like it was on the back of his hand. As he made his way to the spot Rocky told him to meet him at, Riker couldn't help but glance over to the apartment building that was only a few feet away. It wasn't that long ago that, it was his home. That felt like such a lifetime ago.

Riker sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea. He hated being so close to Laura and not being able to do anything about it. Riker wanted nothing more than to rush into that apartment and pick Laura up in his arms and never let go. But that wasn't his place anymore.

She wasn't his anymore.

He tried ever since it broke about him and Maia to fix things with Laura. He was determined to fix it. They had a life they had together that they needed to get back too. Riker was going to do everything that he could to get them back on track. He was going to tell her everyday how sorry that he was to cause her pain. But with each passing day that Laura denied him that chance his hope was slowly dimming. And now with the news that he was going to be a dad? You may as well consider the hope completely burned out. Maybe it was for the best you know? Laura was almost 18 and still had her whole life in front of her, she didn't need to be with someone who only caused her pain and now has extra responsibility.

It was out of the question to even consider begging Laura to take him back and having to deal with his baby. The baby he has with another woman. The reminder of the child would only remind her of his infidelity.

It was time to let go. He just needed to focus on providing the best for his child. And he might as well get used to having to deal with Maia. After all he is stuck with her for the rest of his life.

" Hey Riker."

Riker turned his head, and there was Rocky. And Ross.

' Did you tell him?" Riker asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " No I didn't I figured I let you have that honor."

" Is someone going to tell me or what?" Ross asked frustrated. He was starting to get pissed about being kept in the dark. Someone really needs to tell him what is going on.

" Well Ross, Looks like you are going to be an uncle." Riker said.

Ross's eyes widened. " You mean?"

Riker sighed.

" Yep not only did I screw up and sleep with the bitch I also did it without any protection either and got her knocked up. Maia is carrying my child." Riker said ashamed.

The three of them heard a gasp. They turned around and all three of their eyes widen at the sight of a clearly upset Laura.

" Laura what are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. " I overheard you talking to Ross and I heard Rikers name and I got curious. Curious to know why he would want to avoid me so much, after all he has been claiming how much he loves me. What was he keeping from me now? Now I know."

" Laura I do love you.." Riker said.

" Shut your lying face!" Laura yelled.

Ross and Rocky were feeling uncomfortable. " I think this is a conversation that you two need to have without us here. Come on Ross let's go."

" Aww but it is getting good." Ross whined.

Rocky slapped him upside the head. " You moron come on!" Rocky pulled Ross's arm and dragged him away from Riker and Laura.

Riker was at a loss for words. He didn't know what he could possibly say that could fix this.

" So should I give you my congratulations? Daddy?" Laura sneered.

Riker rolled his eyes. He understood she was angry and upset. So was he, why couldn't she understand that this is not what he wanted. Her little comment finally set off his temper. It was only fair, if she could be rude to him, he definitely could return the favor.

" I don't want your congratulations. You know what I want. What I have been wanting ever since you kick my ass to the curb." Riker yelled.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Please tell me you don't have the balls to try and blame this whole mess on me. I wasn't the one who cheated Riker!"

" I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Riker screamed. Laura was taken aback by his outburst. And honestly so was he. But the damn was broken and he couldn't keep it in.

" I know I am the one who fucked this up. I live with that every second of my life. Do you know the guilt I feel all the time, feels like it is going to drown me. That I can't breathe at times because I feel so damn bad about what I did to you, what I did to us."

Laura rolled her eyes. " I don't need to listen to this shit. I came to find out why you were trying to hide from me, and now I know. You are not only a cheating whorebag but a lying ass as well. I am so out of here." Laura said as she went to go back. Something in Riker snapped. Maybe it was her weeks of coldness towards him but he has enough. She was going to find out that she wasn't the only one that was hurting. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back with force that it knocked both of them on the sand. Laura threw a icy glare and Riker and he did the same.

" You are not going until you listen to what I have to say." Riker sneered.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Well go ahead and explain to me on how you are the victim in this situation."

Riker laughed.

" Yes because only you could be the victim right Laura? Big bad Riker broke the poor innocent Laura, he should burn in hell for that right?"

Laura said nothing.

Riker sighed.

" You know she basically raped me right? The only fucking reason I touched her was because I was drugged into thinking she was you. You the only woman I wanted to be with like that. Do you have any idea on how it feels to be completely control less over your own body? I had no idea on how I got there. All I thought at the time was that I was making love to you. She even told me she was you. She had your voice down pact."

Laura was still silent. Riker couldn't take it anymore and just screamed into the sky, Laura backed up a little. The tears were about to overwhelm him. He looked at her, the tears not even bothering to hide was flowing down his face.

" She told me she was you, she sounded like she was you. I didn't know. And in the morning when I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't even remember getting there and when I found out I was naked and the semen was still on me. I was scared Laura, real bad. And then I got your voicemail. And that was when I knew." Riker cried.

As much as Laura would love to ignore the pain and self-loathing in his voice, she just couldn't. So she did what she could do and that was cry as he went along with the rest of what happened.

" In that moment I knew I lost you. I not only betrayed you Laura, I betrayed myself. I had always prided on being the guy that would never cheat. And yet I did. I felt so dirty and nasty. You know my skin still feels dirty and raw from me scrubbing it raw. All I knew was that I was going to lose you. And when I found out it was Maia. Let's just say I wanted to die. You should have seen the gloating she had on her face. Knowing that she had come in between us. I wanted to hurl Laura. She was so condescending and cruel it took everything in me not to hit her. She eventually admitted to me, not in so many words that she was the one who drugged me."

Laura was silent.

" All I was hoping for on the way home to you was that you would forgive me. That you would look deep inside me and realize that I wouldn't have done it voluntarily. I had hoped our bond; our love would be strong enough for you to realize what happened. I hoped that you wouldn't walk away from me."

Silence. Laura wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt so cold.

" And then when I came in that room. And you told me. I just wanted to die. I wanted to do everything in my power to fix it. But then you didn't want to even listen to the possibility that I was right. That she is the one that caused it. You threw me out like I was nothing to you Laura."

" That is not fair! What are you saying that I had no reason at all to be upset with you?"

Riker sighed.

" No that is not what I am trying to say. All I am saying is that why couldn't you realize that something was up. In our entire relationship did I ever give you any sort of inkling that I wanted someone else? Not even when Nic was here did I give you one? But yet you automatically assume I want Maia? Even after the crap that she pulled with Ross and Rocky?"

Laura just shook with tears. Riker wanted nothing more than to console her. But he needed to get this off his chest.

" I only ever wanted you. You were the love of my life Laura, I imagined us getting married and having a family together. Yet you threw me nothing. You decided that our relationship wasn't worth saving."

" Riker…"

" No Laura please listen. I understand why you were upset and even kicking me out. But was I really not worth fighting for? I didn't even get one phone call or message back. And you changed your number and made sure people wouldn't give it to me. That is cold for someone that said they loved me."

" I did love you Riker, but I was hurt.'

" So was I Laura, I was forced to sleep with someone I didn't love. And now I am going to have a child with that person. Do you know how scared I am? Not just for me but for my baby? Who knows what kind of mother she is going to be. We all know she is a monster so who knows. And to know that she is the mother of my baby is enough to make me sick. I only wanted that title for you."

" Well now that belongs to Maia." Laura said sadly.

" Not by my choice." Riker answered.

Both of them just sat there looking at each other. Not knowing what else to say, but at the same time not wanting to leave. Because for the first time in weeks this has been the most time they have been with each other. And no matter what was just said in fits of anger. They missed one another. Laura looked, mean really looked at Riker. And her heart couldn't help but break for the man that she loved. He looked so very broken. His eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were red and wet. His sandy blond hair looked like it hasn't been brushed in weeks. But to her he was still the most handsome man she has ever seen. Riker looked at Laura and his breath was still taken away at how beautiful she was. The fierce anger in her eyes was seeming to melt away and Riker was glad. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red and raw from crying. His heart broke for her. Laura was the last person that deserved to be unhappy.

Laura just sighed. She felt so broken and hurt. But for the first time since the break up she can actually notice Riker's pain. Why couldn't she have seen it before? She should have realized that he wouldn't have been with anyone else but her if he had his way. Did her pain make her too blind to see his? Yes she had a reason to be hurt and upset. But Riker was also as well. Because despite the fact that she got her heart broken.

Riker was violated. Like he pointed out earlier, he was raped basically by Maia. Sure he didn't say no. But he was drugged into thinking he was with his girlfriend. That is basically rape. Her heart just shattered even more into what was left of it anyway.

How could she not see?

That bitch took so much from them, was it fair that she ended them as well. Maia used Riker's body as a tool to hurt people and that was just so wrong. Look at Riker, who could hurt someone who was so gentle and caring? Who could take advantage of someone like him? Just to further their agenda?

If Maia was in front of her, Laura was pretty sure she would kill her. Pregnant or not.

Riker looked at Laura. He sighed all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her. But he was afraid if he tried she would hit him. The cold in the air was getting a bit bitter.

" Laura maybe we should go, it's getting cold."

Laura was brought out of her thoughts. Now that he mentioned it, Riker was right. And it was getting late.

" You are right, I guess we should go." Both Laura and Riker were walking back. Both not saying anything. What else could be said after earlier? Riker walked Laura up to the front door.

" Well tonight was interesting." Riker said breaking the awkward silence. Laura couldn't help it. She laughed. Riker started to smirk when he too couldn't hold it in either and both were laughing. Finally stopping after a few minutes.

" That was nice. It was nice to laugh. I haven't had much reason to lately." Laura said.

" Me too." Riker said. " Well I better go."

" Do you have too?" Laura asked suprising Riker and herself.

" Laura?" Riker asked.

" I mean did you at least had dinner or desert yet?" Laura said. She really didn't want him to go.

" I haven't really been hungry." Riker said.

Laura rolled her eyes. " Come on you are going to eat something if I have to force it down your throat."

Riker just smiled. They both go in closing the door. Neither of them noticing Rocky or Ross.

" I think I am going to go find a hotel for the night. How about you Ross?" Rocky asked.

" Nah..I am just going to go stay with Ratliff." Ross said with a blush to his cheeks.

" Okay see you in the morning. Hopefully things can get back on track." Rocky said before he and Ross took off.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: This chapter is Rated M, if that kind of stuff bothers you. Feel free to skip till the middle of the chapter. The beginning is M. Also there is a hookup in this chapter, doesn't go into detail until the end, so feel free to skip if that makes you uncomfortable.**

**Chapter 26**

Both Riker and Laura were quiet as Riker finished eating the pizza that Laura had saved from dinner a few nights ago. It was funny how one moment something so comfortable could be so strange the next. Riker was scarfing the pizza down. Guess he was hungrier then he originally thought. Laura couldn't help but feel sad at the thought.

" Riker."

Riker looked up from the food. A blush coming across his cheeks. He must have looked like a real pig. But he was hungry! He hasn't really been eating that much.

" Sorry Laura, I am just more hungry then I thought." Riker said embarrassed.

Laura just reached across the table and squeezed his hand. Riker blushed more.

" No need to be embarrassed Riker. I just want you to take care of yourself. I hate to see that you haven't been eating."

It touched Riker that she still cared. His heart couldn't help but tug at the thought.

" I know my mom has been after me to eat and all, but I just wasn't in the mood." Riker said.

" Well you need to take care of yourself. Riker you have a child on the way that is going to need you."

Then the awkward silence was back. Was it always going to be like this? There was a time were they could say anything to each other and not be afraid. Now it was like walking on a minefield.

Riker nodded. " Thanks for the food Laura, but I better go." He got up from the table and threw his paper plate away. He really didn't want to leave, but felt that it was for the best.

Laura nodded. She didn't know what to say. One part of her was fine with him leaving just so the awkwardness could end. But the bigger part?

Was crying out for him to stay.

Riker walked to the door and glanced back at Laura. " Thanks again for the food Laura and the chat. It was nice getting to spend time with you without the yelling."

Laura smiled. " We got that out earlier remember?"

Riker smiled. He nodded and opened the door and was walking out. The sight of Riker walking out the door frightened Laura. She didn't now what came over her but she grabbed Riker by the arm and pulled him back in, then shutting the door.

" Laura.." Riker was caught off guard.

Laura didn't know what to say, she only did what she knew she wanted to do. She pulled him to her and kissed him. Riker was taken back for a second but he couldn't help himself it had been too long. He kissed her back. Both their mouths were fighting for control. Laura was taken aback when Riker lifted her up, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around him. She moaned into his mouth as soon as her section touched the bulge that was in his pants.

He wanted her. She wanted her. Laura's hands were exploring all over Riker, it had been so long that they were like this. Her hands were in his hair pulling him closer. Riker moaned into her mouth. He pulled back and broke the kiss.

" Laura what are we doing?" he asked breathing heavily. Laura placed her forehead on his and just sighed.

" Something that should have happened a few weeks back. I am so sorry I let my anger blind me for so long Riker. I was hurt and I let that blind me to the fact that you would never hurt me on purpose. I should have believed you sooner about Maia. I know you wouldn't sleep with her by any free choice. And I am so sorry." Laura whispered softly.

Riker felt like crying. Was this really happening?

" Laura you have no idea how much that means to me."

" I know we have a lot to talk about more, and you do have a baby on the way with her. But you are mine and I want you. I want you to make love to me Riker and I want you back here in our home."

Riker really didn't know what to say. So he nodded and closed the space between them by grabbing her lips with his with a searing kiss and the two made their way back to the bedroom. As they were making their way to the bedroom, they were leaving trails of their clothes on the floor, by the time they reached their destination both were completely naked. Taking in the sight that they were denied for so long, made their yearning into something bright. Laura moved her lips from his and was placing sweet kisses against his neck. Her hands roaming over his broad chest. Lightly twisting his nipples as soon as she got to them. Riker threw his head back and moaned. He loved it when her hands explored his body. His body was only for her and her hands. He wanted more. He lightly pushed her back on the bed and climbed up her placing kisses on her body. Laura threw her head back this time.

She didn't realize how much she missed this. As Riker made his way up and took each of her breast into his mouth giving them a little tug with his teeth his mouth finally reached hers, and their tongues were playing once again.

Riker not wanting too broke the kiss. A thought came to him.

" Baby, as much as I love for this to continue, I don't have any protection on me."

Laura smiled. " There is still a box in your night stand. Open it." Riker opened the drawer and she was right. It was the box he bought before everything. He turned and smiled.

" You know what this means right?"

Laura nodded.

" We have all night." Riker opened up a package and slid the condom over his hard dick. He placed the tip above her wet heat. Riker had to bight his tongue from crying out to loud.

It really was too long.

Laura's patience was worn out, so she moved her hands to his lower region and pushed his dick into her. He felted complete for the first time in weeks. He thrusted into her even deeper. Laura moaned and moved her hands to his bare ass giving it a light tap and squeezing it.

Riker closed his eyes and moaned.

They spent the night making love and catching each other up with what they been missing. The only noises were the slapping of their bodies coming together and their moans that came with each pleasurable thrust. Riker picked Laura up and sat on his knees. So she rode him for a while and he came like no other filling up the condom with his hot semen.

They took each other over and over again. Laura giving him head and him Cuming in her mouth and Riker then returned the favor and ate her out. Both then collapsing into each other's arms. Both of their bodies were drenched with sweat.

But they didn't care. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Laura woke up with a smile on her face. Did last night really happen? And to her delight it was. She and Riker ended up making love last night. And she had no regrets.

The only thing was did he?

They really didn't define this, were they back together or was it a hookup that came out of loneliness. Laura turned and realized that Riker was gone. Laura put on her robe and walked out the bedroom. He wasn't down the hall, and not in the living room, or kitchen.

Well guess it answers that question. As Laura went to go get some coffee started she heard the door open.

Riker.

" Hey what are you doing out of bed already? I was hoping to catch you before you get up." He pouted.

Laura smiled. " Oh and why is that?"

Riker shrugged. " You just deserve something nice."

Laura wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed a kiss on his lips. Which Riker was eager to return. The kiss started off nice and slow but started to get heated. Riker's hands moved down to the front of her robe. Laura pulled away.

" Nun-Huh stud, I need food first."

Riker pouted. " I guess."

Laura laughed. " So what were you getting this early?"

Riker pulled out a bag of groceries. " I am going to cook you breakfast, I was going to make breakfast in bed, but how about you help me?"

" I love too."

Riker and Laura spent the rest of the morning laughing and having a good time. You couldn't tell that they were broken up at all. Sharing laughs and just talking. It was nice and not awkward at all. But of course they were ignoring the elephant in the room.

His baby with Maia.

The thought was on both of their minds of course. How could it not be? But neither one of them wanted to break this very fragile beginning for them. After breakfast, Riker and Laura got ready for the day, Riker still had some clothes still here and they decided to go for a walk on the beach. Riker grabbed Laura's hand and they walked near the water.

Laura sighed.

It was now or never.

" You know we are going to have to talk about our situation sooner or later." Laura asked softly.

Riker sighed.

" Yeah I know. I just wasn't ready for this to end just yet."

" I know me either, but Riker we have too."

" I know." Riker said squeezing her hand a little. He was really scared. Would the past few hours be erased when talking about his child that he is having with Maia. He wasn't really sure where he stood with Laura; they made love and were having a fun and glorious morning. But they really haven't decided if they were getting back together.

Laura looked at Riker, and she could see the fear in his eyes. Her eyes nearly teared up at the look of utmost fear in his eyes. He looked like a little boy at the moment that was afraid he was going to lose his favorite toy. Laura squeezed his hand and pulled him forward. She kissed him.

" Come on, I think we can do this. I don't want anything hanging over us."

" I know but I don't know where to start."

" Just start from your heart. That is all that I ask. And that you are honest."

Riker sighed.

" Okay. First it absolutely kills me to be having a child with her. It was something I never wanted to happen at all. I mean it isn't natural to hate the mother of your child and I do. You know me Laura, you know I don't hate anything or anybody. But for her I make an exception. I can't forgive her for what she has done to us, and my brothers. I mean what did we do to her to deserve her rage and contempt. All Ross did was working on a movie with her. He made the mistake of sleeping with her and she fakes a pregnancy? And when Rocky busts her, she tries and frame him for a miscarriage? And as for me? She knew the only way I would touch her is if I was completely out of my mind and drugged. Because anyone who could see, knew that you are it for me. I don't want anybody else. But she dirtied that up for her own purposes. I never wanted to sleep with her, I still wake up in the middle of the night afraid of that night. I felt so dirty and used like I was trash. She took something from me that night, I wasn't a virgin by any means, you know that. But I still felt she took something precious. The only woman that I want to give my body too is you, and she forced herself on that. I will never forgive myself for hurting you."

Laura's heart broke at how much self-loathing was in his voice. This was not her Riker; Her Riker was always an upbeat person. She wrapped her arm around his waist and drew closer to him. Trying to give him support anyway she could. Riker smiled and put his arm around her.

" But the thing is babe, I don't say this to hurt you please know that. But that baby is mine, and I don't just want to walk away from him or her. They are the innocent in all this mess."

" You are starting to love the baby aren't you."

Riker was silent.

" Riker it is okay for you to start caring for your child. I mean it is only natural for a parent to love their child. I want you to be able to talk to me about this, your child with me."

Riker couldn't really control it anymore. He started crying. For him and Laura for having the lost chance to have a child for the first time together. For his baby, who he was starting to love, for the child getting Maia as a mother.

Laura tried to comfort him the best as she could. Riker pulled her to him and hugged her tight as he sobbed into her shoulder. She was rubbing his back trying to give him any kind of solace. After what seemed a while Riker pulled away. He smiled.

" Thanks Laura, I know it isn't easy for you to hear, but thank you for listening."

Laura smiled. " Sure I am not going to lie, it does hurt knowing that I lost out on being the mother to your first born, but you didn't plan on it being Maia, so how can I blame you or that child. I am not saying that it will be easy and everything, but I want you to get to know your child. And I want to be by your side as you do."

Riker said " Does that mean?"

Laura nodded. " I love you Riker, I never stopped and I will continue to do so. Maia took something away from us. She is not going to take you from me. I won't let her. I am sorry that it took me so long to figure that out."

Riker kissed her. Kissed her like his life depended on it. How did he get so lucky to have Laura in his life.

" God I love you, I love you so much." Riker said as he pulled away. He then lifted her up and twirled around. Laura laughing, He was laughing.

" How did I get so lucky to have you?" Riker asked.

" We are both pretty lucky I think. Now let's go home." Laura said.

Riker just smiled.

Ross finished putting his shirt on. This was crazy, he honestly didn't know when this all started and how. They were friends for so long and now this?

Could they even put a label on it? Was it something more or was it just a casual hook up between two people who were lonely.

One thing was for sure he never imagined that he would just finish having sex with his best friend.

A Male best friend.

God did he and Ratliff just make a huge mistake?

Maia was just laughing. Everything was going as planned. Riker and Laura were splits ville and she was having his baby. She had a permanent tie to Riker and all that R5 money. Now don't get her wrong, she knows Riker hates her guts. But all she could do was shrug. She really didn't care as long as it got her what she wanted.

But she wouldn't mind experiencing Riker in bed again, the sex was phenomenal.

Oh well.

Maia was walking down the street, she was trying to get a hold of Riker, to try and guilt trip him into spending time with his baby. But she wasn't able to get a hold of him.

Kissing your best friend was wrong. Having Sex was even worse. But damn it felt so good. Ratliff was always close to Ross, don't get him wrong he loved the whole Lynch bunch, but Ross was just something special. All this time he thought it was just friendship.

Ratliff sighed.

Ross just left his bed about an hour ago, and Ratliff could still smell him on his sheets. The thought brought a smile to his face.

What was this?

Was he Gay now? But He is still attracted to females. So does that make him Bi?

Guess it does. Ratliff thought.

He really never thought of being with a man until now, there was just something special about Ross that Ratliff couldn't help. He could still remember how this all started. It was right after Ross had moved in with Laura, Riker and Rocky. Riker had still been pissed with Ross about him bringing Nic into town, so Ross would lay low and Ratliff offered his couch for a bit.

They just hanged out like they usually did.

Then he got dumped by his girlfriend over the phone.

And there was a bottle of tequila. Next thing he knew it, He was taking Ross against the wall and his bed. Then Ross had his way with Ratliff too. There was a time in the shower too if he could exactly recall.

Ratliff sighed.

You know sex really was a deal breaker. Sure he and Ross continued to hook up but was it just that?

And when would feelings eventually get hurt? That was the thing he wasn't looking forward too.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: This chapter is major Rated M, if that bugs you skip it. But I hope no one skips it and lets me know what they think. I take criticism, but please don't be harsh.**

**Chapter 27**

Rocky was coming through the door when he found out the news that Riker and Laura were back together. Riker really needs to keep his boxers away from the ceiling fan. But Rocky was really happy to know that the two of them seem to be back on the same page. He still couldn't believe the crap that Maia is putting them through.

God, if he ever hated a person, that person would be that bitch. She just loves to make people's lives miserable. He really felt for Riker, for having to have a permanent tie to her. And not to mention Laura, since it is obvious those two are together again, that she is going to have to face that her boyfriend is having a baby with someone else.

Never mind. He wished Maia was here, so he could slap the ho. Because Maia is making Laura having to deal with this pain.

Rocky just closed his eyes. The feelings for Laura were fading back into friendship, but Rocky still deeply cared for her. And he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away.

When is the drama going to end for them?

Probably when Maia is taken care of. Now all Rocky needed was to get Maia to leave them all alone, but now he has to worry about the baby.

Rocky just sighed. This really was going to be a challenge that he needed Ross's help. Speaking of Ross were has he been going? Rocky thought that Ross was going to help with the plan.

Great just when Rocky needed Ross's help he has gone AWOL.

Ross moaned as Ratliff continued to attack his mouth. As Ratliff continued to kiss him sensless, Ratliff moved down lower and thrusted hard into Ross, sending Ross into a wave of unstoppable pleasure.

" Oh God Ratliff…" Ross moaned.

Ratliff smirked. He whispered in Ross's ear. " You like that baby?"

" Mmmmmm." Ross just answered the best he could. Ratliff then thrusted in and out in and out, Ratliff then grabbed Ross's shaft and started pumping him and that was when Ross lost it, he came over the sheets as his orgasm hit.

The Ratliff felt his come on. He pulled out of Ross and shoots his load all over Ross's backside. There was just something primal inside of him that was begging for him to mark Ross as his own.

"Ugh…"Ratliff moaned. " Ross so fucking good…."

Both the lovers collapsed into each other. Ratliff on top of Ross. He looked at the sweat on Ross's body and his sweats madden hair. Ratliff loved being responsible for the look Ross has.

" That was awesome." Ross said. His body still trying to recover from the powerful orgasm.

" I thought so too." Ratliff just smiled. He rolled of Ross and Pulled Ross roughly into his arms, the smack of their body's sent another jolt through Ratliff.

Whatever this was going on between them. Ratliff sure didn't want it to end. At this point, the last thing on his mind was people's reactions. Because as fast as this came for them, Ratliff knew his feelings for his best friend/new lover was too strong to be denied anymore.

Ratliff could hear Ross's small snore and he just smiled.

This was just perfect.

" Riker.." Laura moaned as Riker thrusted in and out of her at a rapidly steady pace. Sweat was already long in place on both of them. Laura wrapped her arms around Riker as he buried his head in between her breasts and placing small kisses in between. Laura ran her hands through Rikers sweat soaked hair and her legs around his waist as her feels dig into his bare ass.

"Harder…" Laura moaned. Riker didn't have to be told twice. His hands sled down to her bottom and her lifted her legs and put them on his shoulder. The new angle alluded Riker to thrust deeper and harder.

" Oh God Riker…Riker..Oh God…." Laura moaned.

Riker grunted. She was so tight. So hot and wet and tight.

Few more thrusts and she reached her climax, as soon as she tightened even more on Riker's shaft he came.

" Oh fuck Laura…" Riker cried out. Riker continued to thrust as he rode his orgasm out. Both off them collapsing against each other.

" I don't think I can walk." Laura cried.

Riker laughed. " That makes both of us. That's okay I love being in bed."

Laura just smirked.

Ross was putting on his boxers. Ratliff pouted. " Oh I love looking at you bare ass man, your skin is perfectly sun tanned."

Ross smirked. " Well I love looking at your ass too, your body is amazing." Ross leaned and placed a kiss on Ratliff's lips. Ross pulled back. Ratliff started to sit up.

" Hey Ratliff, what is going on between us?" Ross asked.

And there it was the elephant in the room.

Ratliff sighed.

" Honestly Ross, this whole thing took me by surprise. The first time we were wasted beyond belief. So I thought it was the booze talking you know? I mean I have never had these strong feelings of attraction for any man before. I have always been about the girls you know? But there is just something so strong here that I wouldn't mind seeing about exploring it. Now I ask you a question. Does that freak you out? And How do you feel?" Ratliff asked.

" Well first that is two questions." Ross smirked.

Ratliff smacked lightly on his ass in response.

" I never thought I was gay, I mean I still find girls attractive but you, I feel something even strong for. I would really like to see where this does take us." Ross said softly. Ratliff then placed a tender kiss on Ross's lips.

And before they knew it, it was getting heated. Their sexual attraction was definetly a fire of seven suns that was for sure.

Ross's boxers went flying across the room, and Ratliff thrusted into him again. The sound of moans and pleasure once again resume.

Laura was snuggled into his arms sound asleep. And Riker could have sworn this is what heaven feels like. Carefully releasing his body from her trying not to wake her up, Riker got out of bed. He just looked at the girl in bed and his heart grew even bigger. He didn't care how long it would take but he would make everything that caused her one minute of pain up. Riker went to look for his boxers, but realized that Laura was in a rush to get him naked that they were out in the living room.

Riker smirked.

That was a fun memory. Looking at the clock and realizing that it is late Rocky and Ross wouldn't still be up, so Riker shrugged and walked out into the living room. Walking into the kitchen to grab something to drink first, after all he did have himself quite a workout, Riker grabbed a water bottle and chugged the water down. Tossing the bottle in the trash and realizing he needed to take a wiz he walked out and before he could retrieve his boxers, Rocky came across the corner.

Needed less to say Rocky shreaked,

" Aww man! I don't need to see that! I don't need to see you stick and berries! Put on some damn underwear bro!" Rocky had his eyes covered with his hands.

Riker shrugged and laughed.

" Hey what can I say Laura couldn't wait to get me naked, she likes the sight and that is the one I aim to please." Riker smirked.

Rocky just grumbled something.

Riker grabbed his boxers and slid them on. " It's safe you can look now." Rocky slowly took his hands away from his face and sighed in relief.

' Thanks I may be blinded for life bro. So I take it things are good with Laura again?" Rocky asked.

Riker just blushed.

Rocky laughed.

" Yeah they are, really good actually. I am a really lucky man that she took me back after everything." Riker said.

Rocky nodded. " Yeah but she also loves you man, and she knows that it wasn't your fault that Maia is a sadistic bitch."

Riker nodded.

" So how are you doing? I mean on the Maia front?" Rocky asked as he made his way into the living room to watch some TV. Riker followed.

" Honestly this is going to sound bad, but I really haven't talked to her. I know she is carrying my baby and all but I don't want anything to do with her."

Rocky nodded his head in understanding. " I don't blame you. Dude she raped you in all attends and purposes, the only reason she is pregnant is because she drugged you."

Riker sighed. "I still think this is some nightmare that I am just begging to wake up from. How could I know she wasn't Laura? What does that say about me?" Riker asked getting agitated at himself again.

" Look Riker you weren't in the right state of mind. Plus it doesn't help that Laura and Maia have basically the same body and hair type."

Riker nodded. " I know but it still pisses me off. I mean Laura was supposed to be the only mother of my children. She was supposed to have my first born."

" You know things can still work out for you. I mean look Laura has taken you back, so just take it one step at a time. I am sure everything will work out for you."

" Thanks bro I appreciate that."

" No problem, now are you up to watch the fright fest that is about to come on?" Rocky asked.

" Sure it's been a while since we had a brother hang out. And if Ross is here we can get him too." Riker answered.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" Don't even bother he isn't here. Again. Something is going on with him. Again and he isn't telling us."

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Again? I wonder what it is this time?"

" Who knows?" Rocky said.

After a night of passionate and rough sex, Ross figured they needed to do something else for a while. He just didn't want this to be all physical with Ratliff. And Ross knew it wasn't. Their physical attraction and need for one another was too strong, but that wasn't what it all defined them. So Ratliff was I the kitchen making them a midnight snack per say and Ross was just chilling on the couch.

Ross just sighed. He never felt like this. His whole body was like on one big permant orgasm.. If he could close his eyes, he could feel Ratliff still inside him. Ross doesn't know why it is so strong, but he isn't going to complain. The sensations he has from his head to his finger and toes are all caused by one Ellington Ratliff. His best friend after so many years was the one that he couldn't get enough off.

And he hadn't either. He could still hear Ratliff's cries of pleasure as Ross pounded Ratliff's ass. And when Ross spilled his juices all over Ratliff's ass, it was like he was marking him. And something inside of Ross enjoyed that.

Ugh

There he goes, he will probably take a cold shower when he gets home. And he will need to get home soon, as he thinks Rocky is becoming suspicious. And Ross will need time to cover these massive hickies Ratliff left him.

Ratliff likes to be possessive in bed. Not that Ross has a problem with that.

" Here you go, sorry it's not much I just haven't a chance to go to the store yet." Ratliff said as he handed a plate to Ross.

" No problem, I am just starving." Ross said as he took the plate and started to munch down.

Ratliff sat down. Without saying anything he put his arm around Ross position of the couch. Ross just smirked. He scooted towards Ratliff leaving into his side and Ratliff placed a kiss on Ross's forehead and pulled him closer.

" I really love this, I love feeling this close to you. I feel like our bond is even more deeper now. You know? Tell me that dosent sound stupid does it?" Ratliff said.

Ross turned and looked Ratliff in the eyes. He then grabbed Ratliff's lips with his own and gave him his answer. Ratliff then smiled into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Ross just snuggled into his boyfriends arms.

What the hell he can go home tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: You Guys ready for more drama?**

**AN2: Seriously over 100 reviews? That is unbelievably awesome! This has officially become my most popular story! A big hug to every single reviewer who took time for a review. It means the world to me.**

**Chapter 28**

Ross snuck into the apartment, trying not to wake up anyone. It was a little after 5:30 am and he just left Ratliff's place. After the midnight snack they managed to get in a few more rounds of lovemaking, before finally sleeping for a few hours.. He slowly made his way to his room trying not to wake up anybody. He really wasn't up for twenty questions.

He just wasn't ready to be open about his relationship with Ratliff. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it or him, but he just loved having something that was just his.

Ross just sighed.

He really was happy, and he didn't want anyone running that for him.

Man he was really tired. He plans on sleeping for a while. He did need to get caught up on his sleep.

Little did he know that he had someone follow him home.

Laura and Riker were out, they were grabbing his things from his parents' house as he was moving back in with Laura. Stormie couldn't be more thrilled that those two were back together. They ended up spending the day with his parents and it was a blast. She got to hang out with Rydel and Ryland as she hasn't really been lately because of the whole Maia drama. It was an amazing time. Riker and Laura eventually left and drove back home. As they were almost to the door, Riker grabbed Laura threw her over his shoulder and ran to the beach.

' Riker what are you doing?" Laura said as laughter erupted.

' You will see." Riker smirked.

" You better not drop me in the wat…" Laura said as Riker "dropped" her in the water. Riker just busted out laughing as Laura got up and started chasing him.

" I am so going to kill you!" Laura screamed.

" No you won't! You would miss the sex too much!" Riker smirked.

Laura blushed. And when He turned that was when she attacked, he tripped and fell in too. Laura busted out laughing this time.

" Later Riker." Laura winked.

" Oh it is so on…" Riker said as he chased after her. The two managed to get back home stripped and took a hot shower to warm up. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

After Riker and Laura got out of the shower, Laura went to go start on dinner, Riker was turning on the TV, and he was going to watch the hockey game that he recorded. As he went to press play his phone rang. Riker looked at it and sighed. It was a text message from Maia.

_I know you don't like me, or want to talk to me. But I am pregnant thanks to you. So you better start talking to me. If you don't just prepare to never see your kid._

_Maia_

Riker rolled his eyes. She was already throwing out the threats. He looked up and saw that Laura was busy away making dinner. He got up and went outside to the patio. He really didn't want to do this with Laura being in the next room.

He dialed the number from the text.

" It is about damn time you called me Riker, Are you going to be a deadbeat dad?" Maia sneered first thing into the phone.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Turn down the bitch meter a couple notches and tell me what do you want? Is it about the baby?"

Maia rolled her eyes.

" Does everything about our relationship has to do with the baby? Why can anything be about me and us?"

Riker felt like gagging. Was this chick for real?

" Maia get this through your deluded little mind. We don't have a relationship, I don't like you much less love you. The only reason why you are pregnant with my baby, is that you drugged me remember?" Riker sneered.

" Well you were enjoying the sex as I can recall."

" Well that is good that you can recall because I can't. Wait maybe that is a good thing for me. I think I would kill myself if I remembered anything about being with a nasty skank like you."

" You really are an ass aren't you?" Maia asked.

" And you're a crazy bitch aren't you?" Riker asked sweetly.

" You know you should be thanking me for saving you from that boring twit Laura. Man she is a complete loser." Maia said.

' You shut your fucking mouth about Laura. Do you understand? If I hear another slam about her coming from the biggest whore I know, I will make you regret it." Riker seethed through the phone. He was not going to let her get away with bad mouthing Laura. That girl was on a complete crazy trip.

" Why are you defending her? She dumped your ass for being with me?" Maia asked suspiciously.

" Well she took me back because we love each other. That is what understanding and forgiveness comes in. Laura knows that the only reason why I was ever with you, was that I was drugged. She has forgiven me and we are back together."

Maia was completely pissed.

This was not going according to the plan. But Laura would be pathetic enough to go back to a cheating douche like Riker.

" Well if you plan on being in this baby's life, you will dump Laura, you understand? There is no way I will allow my baby to be around a loser like her." Maia said.

" You have no right to do that. I will get a lawyer so fast and sue your ass for full custody of the baby. Any judge who gets a good glimpse into who you are will hand me the baby so fast and throw you in jail so fast. Do you really want to be giving threats like that?" Riker sneered.

Maia sighed.

"You really don't mean that."

"Try me, threaten me or any member of my family again and you will find out what I will do to protect them. And if you threaten Laura or say anything bad about her again I will make you regret it. And just to let you know I wish Laura was the biological mother if this child more than anything, but since that innocent child has a succubus like you for one, Laura will be in that child's life. God forbid they will actually need a proper mother figure. Because sweetie, that sure as hell aint you."

Maia hung up.

Riker just threw his phone down. Was this how it was going to be for the next nine months? Would he and Maia fight and insult each other with every breath? Riker just threw his head down into his chest and just sighed.

He felt Laura's hand massage his shoulder. He looked up and smiled.

" You okay?" Laura said.

" You heard?" Riker asked.

Laura nodded.

Riker sighed.

" I am sorry I was trying to keep you from hearing any of that." Riker said.

" I appreciate the effort, but you don't have to do that. I am with you in everyway possible right? I want to be by your side through this. And I want to help you. So if you feel like you need to protect my feelings from getting hurt, the only way they can is if you try and shield this from me okay?"

Riker nodded.

" So I am assuming that she was her typically bitchy self?" Laura asked.

" Yeah and I lost my cool. I seriously don't know how we are going to do this. I hate her, Laura, I really do. If I could, I would take the baby and run so I would never have to see her again. I know that sounds bad, but at this point I really don't care. Maia is an awful person and god she is having my baby? What kind of an environment is she or he going to be raised in when they are with her?" Riker asked looking at Laura.

" That baby will have you as a father so that is where they will be alright. You are going to make an awesome father Riker and I will be here in any way that I can to help you." Laura replied.

Riker couldn't take it anymore and he kissed her. He truly was a lucky man to have an amazing beautiful woman love him like this. And he knew that as long as he and Laura are together then everything will be alright.

Ratliff was finishing another awesome session on the drums. Man he sure loved playing music, there was just something special that always happens when he plays. It is like he could do anything and not worry about disappointing anybody. He could just be himself you know? Music was a great way for Ratliff to just get away and think.

And the biggest holder of his thoughts have been Ross. He really has been happy ever since they have been seeing each other.

It was like something inside of him finally felt right and complete. And whenever they are together, Ratliff feels his skins is on fire every time Ross touches him.

There was nothing better than that.

But could they find the courage and tell everyone that they know that they have been together for a while now? What would their reactions be? Would they be totally disgusted and curse them to burning in hell for being two men who are in love? How would their fans take it? I mean one of the biggest draws the record company makes is that it thrives on when teenage girls fantasize about being with one of them? How are they going to deal with that?

Not to mention their friends and family?

And for Ross he also has Austin and Ally. Ratliff doesn't think Disney would look upon having one of their hottest male stars being in a homosexual relationship. The biggest draw to the show is the Auslly romance and how could anyone buy that when they know Ross is dating him?

Ratliff just sighed. Well there goes his good mood all of a sudden.

He really wished Ross was here, he could make everything better.

Rocky was really getting frustrated. He knew Ross was hiding something and he had a feeling that it has something to do with Ratliff. Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately. It wasn't that Rocky minded, he just wished his brother and their best friend would trust him about what's going on. Rocky has always known there was a bond between Ross and Ratliff. He just really wished he would know what is going on with them.

But Rocky just shrugged his head. Back to the business at hand. Time to bring Maia down a peg or two. Even better would be to get her imported back to Australia so they would never have to see her lying face again.

Rocky just shrugged. He knew that wouldn't be possible since she is pregnant with Riker's child. Rocky still finds that completely weird. And if truth be told Rocky couldn't help but think if that really was the case. After all Maia isn't above lying, so was she really telling the truth? But Riker was there when she got the results, so a doctor would not lie to help out a patient would they.

All Rocky knew was there was something very wrong with the idea that Riker conceived a child with someone that wasn't Laura.

And Rocky was going to get to the bottom of it.

Ross was going insane. He couldn't stop thinking about Ratliff and what they were going to do with their relationship. First was it really a relationship? They still really haven't made anything official. All but a few words were said, but both of them were still experiencing their orgasms so was it really the truth or the euphoria of them coming together for some really good sex.

Could it be just physical? Ross couldn't get enough of Ratliff and vice versa. But Ross just shrugged his head. He knew deep down that he has feelings for his best friend. But he was just scared about actually announcing that to the world.

Because truth be known, even if the world is becoming more tolerant about gay people, there are still some people who think it is wrong. And Ross really wasn't ready to face that. He or Ratliff could get hurt even for just being together. And Ross would rather die than have a hair on Ratliff's head be hurt.

Ross just sighed. He just arrived at Ratliff's. He really missed him today. Ross knocked on the door. Ratliff opened it and smiled.

"Hey there." Ratliff smiled.

" Hey can I come in?" Ross smiled.

Ratliff rolled his eyes. " Like you even have to ask." Ratliff said as he grabbed Ross's hand and pulled in him. Ratliff kissed Ross hard and passionately. Both of their tongues battled for dominance. Until air was becoming an issue, they broke apart.

" I am so glad that you are here." Ratliff said as he leaned his forehead on Ross's and Ross just smiled.

" So am i."

Laura woke up and found Riker holding onto her tight. It was like he was afraid that she would just disappear. She just smiled at the thought that he loved her that much. Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, she removed his arm and lifted herself out of bed. Grabbing his shirt and putting it on, Laura let Riker sleep as she couldn't and she made her way to the living room.

She couldn't sleep. She was still replaying the conversation that she had with Riker earlier. She meant every word that she told him. She did want to help him with anything with his child.

His child. Not Their child but his with Maia.

As much as she tried to be brave and strong about that, Laura couldn't help but feel like throwing up every time she thinks about that.

How could she face a child that will have Rikers features as along as well Maia's? That will more than likely kill her. But she loved Riker so much that she wasn't willing to let him go. She had already experienced life without him once and she really didn't want to relive that again. But at the same time was she really willing to raise a child that wasn't her's?

Ugh.

She was so confused. How was she going to tell Riker that these thoughts were getting to her. Laura was so frustrated. Why did they even have to go through this? Maia was such a bitch, Laura couldn't help bust wish she would disappear. She knew that was wrong, and she wasn't usually like that but with Maia she could help it.

Laura just looked out through the window as her thoughts were settling in. She could feel the tears coming on.

She loved Riker so much so very much. But would she be willing to watch her heart get shredded every time she looked at that child.

Laura whimpered. Then the tears started to leak out at first slowly, but then she quietly sobbed. Laura didn't know how they would handle this.

At first she was so sure, but now as she had time to process it and after the first real altercation with Maia. Laura really wasn't sure.

She felt arms wrapping around her. Holding her tight as he whispered his apologies in her ear, and his messy bed hair was in his eyes. The feel of his embrace told Laura everything that she needed to know.

It would be messy, it would be hell. But as long as she had this man with her, then she would do everything and anything to be with him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Six Months Later….**

Laura slammed the door shut. She was pissed off. Maia had called yet again complaining about cramps so Riker rushed over to see if she needed to go to the hospital. Not to say that she wanted anything to happen to the baby. That wasn't in Laura's mindset. It was just Laura knew that Maia was playing everything up so she could get Riker's attention.

Laura sighed.

She hated this. She didn't want to be the paranoid girlfriend that was insecure about the child her boyfriend has. After the night that Riker found her crying things were still a little strained. Riker knew for a fact that she wasn't as okay with it as she said she was. They actually had gotten into a fight about that. Riker claimed that she didn't need to lie about her feelings and Laura had replied that she really wasn't. Riker rolled his eyes and that pissed her off. So words were said and Riker slept on the couch that night.

Everything felt different between them. And it wasn't just because he was having a child with Maia. With every word that could be considered a doubt about this whole situation, set Riker off.

He told her it was alright if she couldn't handle this anymore and ended everything for good. And Laura hated herself for even thinking about walking away.

She loved Riker, she knew that. And she knew that he loved her.

Riker was in a tough situation she knew that. He was torn between his love for her and his responsibilities to Maia.

Laura just rolled her eyes. She was getting really tired of Maia. Maia clued into the fact that it didn't help her cause to be a bitch. So she had changed her tactic. She had apologized to The Lynch family about her evil deeds that she swore was in her past. No one really believed her, but still the fact was that she was carrying Riker's child so they had to find a way for peace.

Maia was loving it.

Laura felt like gagging.

As the pregnancy progressed, Maia had more and more appointments. Appointments that Maia always made sure that Riker went too. And Laura wanted him to be there for his child, every step of the way. But it was finally sinking in that Maia will always be in their lives no matter what.

Laura just sighed, and after the past six months Laura wasn't really sure if she could handle it. It always seems to be an emergency with Maia every time that Laura needed Riker, take the moment were Austin and Ally premiered their new season and the cast and crew threw a party for it.

Riker wasn't there; Maia was sick and wanted to be checked out.

Or when they were supposed to go to her parents' house for dinner.

Or even on her birthday.

Riker had missed her 18th birthday. She was now legal and could be with Riker without any legal consequences. She had actually found them in Riker's car. They were laughing at something. Laura didn't care to find out. It seemed the ice that Riker had sworn to her that would always feel towards Maia was starting to thaw.

And Laura really didn't want to think about that.

Laura walked her way to her room and change, she was supposed to meet Riker for dinner, he told her that he was going to take her out to dinner this morning, to kind of make up for the lack of time they had been having lately. As she was making her way to her room, she was hearing noises. It seemed to be coming from Ross's room. As she made her way closer the noises became louder.

It sounded like moans? It sounded like Ross was busy. She blushed and backed away. She was really happy that Ross found someone that could make him happy. As she was about to go to her room, His door opened and she was shocked.

Ratliff came out. Completely naked.

" Oh Shit." Ratliff muttered.

" What babe?" Ross said as he then came out and he was naked too. Then he saw Laura and his face paled.

"Oh that is why you said oh shit.." Ross muttered.

Laura was speechless at first. But then she smiled when she noticed how Ratliff took Ross's hand in his, as it was his way to say that he would protect him from anyone including her.

" So how long as this been going on?" Laura asked with no judgment in her voice.

" Ummm about 8 months now." Ross said. He wasn't quite sure how Laura was taking this news, but so far she was taking it well.

' Aww that is so amazing! I am so happy for you two!" Laura gushed. She really was happy that her best friends were happy.

Both Ratliff and Ross were smiling. " You cool with us dating Laura?" Ratliff asked.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Of course I am, as long as you guys are happy that is all that matters."

Ratliff and Ross got to give her a hug, Laura steps back.

" Hug later when you guys are dressed okay?"

Both Ratliff and Ross blushed like crazy when they realized they were still naked, they skittered back into the room to get dressed. Laura laughed. As she made her way to her room she heard Riker come in with Rocky.

" Hey babe,how was your day?" Riker asked.

Laura couldn't help but roll her eyes. " How was the appointment? Did the doctors cure her bitchyness yet?"she snarked. She promised herself that she wouldn't do this but after the months of frustration, it kind of slipped out.

Rocky snorted.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" It went fine, everything is good with the baby. Laura are you okay?" Riker asked. He wasn't a dense doof that some people think he is. He is perfectly aware of how Laura feels about the situation. He doesn't care for it anymore then she does. But it is what it is and a baby will be here soon. He can't stand Maia personally but he figured he might as well try and get along with her for the sake of their baby.

"I am just peachy. So are you going to get ready for dinner?" Laura asked.

Riker was silent.

" Don't be mad okay? But I already ate. The appointment ran late.."

" Do not even tell me you ate dinner with that bitch!" Laura screeched.

" I couldn't not get me anything and not her. Laura come on it is just food. I'm sorry but I was hungry I didn't eat lunch and you know how I am about food." Riker smiled.

Laura was silent.

" Look come on I will get you something. We can still have a nice date night." Riker said.

" The only thing I want is for you to get the fuck out of my face. The sight of you makes me want to puke. Why don't you go to your pregnant lover's house and stay with her, since she obviously sees more of you then I do." Laura said as she stormed passed Riker and Rocky.

" Laura come on!" Riker said as he made a move to go after her. Rocky stopped him.

" Dude it is best you give her some breathing room." Rocky said.

Riker kicked the chair next to him. " Ouch!" Riker screamed.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " Did that make you feel better?" Rocky asked.

Hearing the loud confusion Ross and Ratliff came to the living room to find out what is going on.

" What is going on?" Ross asked.

Rocky raised his eyebrows at how close his brother was to Ratliff. That was definetly interesting something that he will get back too later.

' Our wonderful big brother pissed off Laura by dinning with the bitch from hell." Rocky said. Both Ross and Ratliff rolled their eyes.

" Really you did that?" You really are a dumbass you know that?" Ross said.

Riker rolled his eyes. He was getting frustrated. He should be out there chasing after Laura and explain it to her. To fix things.

" I took her to a doctor's appointment for our baby and it ran late I was hungry and so was she so I bought her a damn burger and fires that was it! What the fuck was I supposed to do? She is carrying my child! My baby is in there! I have to make sure she is taking care of herself for the baby sakes."

Ross rolled his eyes. His big brother was such a dumbass, he wondered if his mother dropped him on his head.

" Didn't you say you were going to take Laura out this morning? You have been missing a lot of time with Laura due to Maia; I can see why Laura is pissed."

Riker felt like crying he was so pissed. This was not news. Did they actually think he enjoyed breaking dates with Laura to help Maia? He loved Laura so damn much at times he felt he couldn't breathe without her. He would never cheat on Laura, ever and not with the woman that drugged him to get him into bed. Yes Maia was being better lately with her attitude but Riker still didn't trust her. Don't they get the fact that she is carrying his baby? That despite on how it came to be, Riker was still responsible for the baby. How could they not see that?

" So you guys believe that I am the kind of guy that will cheat on his girlfriend?" Riker asked.

" You already done it so what is to stop you from doing it again?" Ross asked

Tears stung Rikers eyes. That hurt, he was tired of being judged for something that he couldn't control.

" Screw you Ross! I am going after Laura." Riker said as he made his way to the door.

" I told you to give her some breathing room." Rocky said.

" I am not going to let her leave me! I have to make her understand that I am only spending time with Maia due to the appointments for the baby. That is actually the only time I am with her. I need to apologize to her and make her understand!"

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" It is always about you isn't it? You need to give her some space or you are going to push her too far."

" I can't lose her Rocky, I love her too much. I didn't want to hurt her, but that is all that I seem to do lately." Riker said as tears were flowing free.

No one really knew what to say. Riker stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door. Riker threw his keys that were still in his hands at the door. He couldn't believe how bad things gotten so fast. All he did was come through the door and she bit his head off. He knew that she must have been stressed because this situation wasn't easy. And Riker knows that she must have been upset about the cancelled dates lately, but it wasn't like he wanted too. It wasn't like some grand scheme of his to hurt her. Didn't she realize that it killed him to cancel? But what could he have done? Tell Maia no that he wouldn't take her to her appointments like to the doctors and what about when they have Lamaze class. Riker wanted to go and be able to bring his child into this world, but would Laura hold that against him too like she did for simply grabbing some food. It was freaking McDonalds for god's sake, it wasn't like it was romantic, and excuse him for being hungry for a second. What was he supposed to do, not get Maia anything as well? He thought he was being nice; he didn't purposely set out to hurt Laura. But Laura just was being unfair. He knew this situation was tough but she should understand that he would never hurt her again.

Riker just sighed.

He wished more than anything for things to go back to when they were just so simple. When it was just him and her. They didn't have any issues at all except what people would think about them. Now that time seems so very long. They have been together for just a little of a year. And so much damage was done to their love. At first it was innocent and carefree, now it has a few bruises and scrapes.

Why couldn't she just give him a chance to explain and apologize that he made the mistake of eating so close to their dinner date.

Riker looked at the clock and was wondering where she was at. Riker reached for his phone. He was going to call her. He dialed the number, no answer it went straight to voice mail.

"_Hi you reached Laura, I am away from the phone for a bit, so please leave your name and number and I will call you back. Unless your name is Riker Lynch. Then you can go take a flying leap off a cliff for all I care."_

Nice.

Riker threw the phone against the wall, and watched it shattered.

She was pissed.

She was tired.

Tired of all the broken promises and dates that have become more frequently. Laura sighed. She just kept on driving; she really didn't even have a clue to where she was going.

If she went to her parents, they would just encourage her to go back and fix things with Riker. Why was she the one that has to fix things, or take him back when it was his fault to begin with?

She knew that wasn't true. Maia did drug him to get him to sleep with her. But at the same time that is where it really boggles her mind, on how he can be so cool with her now. Sure he wants peace for his baby, but does that just give Maia a free pass for everything that she did?

God she really hated that bitch.

And at this moment she was starting to hate Riker too.

Laura could feel the tears were coming on, but she held them back. She was so very tired of crying over him. He says that he loves her, but all he does lately is hurt her. Why did she get back with him then? The voice in her mind

And at this moment she really didn't know.

It has been hours since Laura stormed out. Rocky was getting really worried now. He knew she was feeling hurt about Riker having to deal with Maia so much lately and Rocky tried to tell Riker that, But Riker blew it off as saying that Laura understands.

One person could only understand so much before breaking. And it looked like Laura was at that point.

Rocky just shrugged his head.

Riker was still locked up in his room. He heard him throw something against the wall. Rocky assumed it was his phone. Riker really screwed up, and now he is paying the price. Sure Rocky didn't think Riker grabbing something to eat with Maia wasn't that big of a deal because she was carrying his kid, but that was just piled on to a mountain of broken promises, and He guess Laura had enough.

Ross and Ratliff were off in Ross's room. Rocky had a strange feeling that something was going on with his younger brother and their friend. Deciding that he was bored, and until Laura came back he needed something to do so he went to Ross room. He leaned against the door to hear anything. He could hear something, but not quite sure what it was. Rocky grabbed the door knob.

It was unlocked. He quietly opened the door and what he saw blew his mind.

Ratliff was shirtless and going down on his brother and Ross was enjoying it.

Rocky quietly closed the door. And he walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I am actually kind of freaking out. Laura tweeted that she hopes Riker would feel better. And he tweeted her and told her Thanks smiley face! I know it's lame but seriously Riaura has become my otp **

**Chapter 30**

Laura was still upset, so she decided to not go home. She needed space from Riker. Laura knew she could possibly be over reacting about Riker having eaten with Maia. But it wasn't just that, it was just a long list of things that happened since Maia announced her pregnancy. She knew Riker would never intentionally hurt her, but he has. Now some may say that Laura choose to intentionally hurt him. And they would be right. And as irrational that t sounds, she doesn't regret it. Because even though Riker may have not tried to, he did shatter her heart with every broken promise, so it was only fair that he got his turn too.

Laura sighed.

Damn she sounds like a very bitter person, and that was not who she was. Laura was a happy carefree person that cared for everyone's happiness.

She was just so tired of feeling that she wasn't important to him. He always use to make her feel like she was a queen with all the attention that he would give her, and the way he made her feel. Laura isn't completely selfish, she knows that he has to put the baby first, and she wants that. It is his kid after all and that is the responsibility of being a parent.

Now if only Maia didn't have to come into that package. Then she could probably deal. Hell if Riker had gotten anyone other than Maia pregnant, she would have been hurt but she could have dealt. But after all that Maia had done to his family he is being nice to her.

Maia had won. She got the baby, and as far as Laura was concerned, she ended up with Riker too. Maybe Laura should bow out and let the little happy family be together.

Having enough of these thoughts, Laura walked down to the hotel bar. Thank god she brought her fake id. She was tired of being the sensible responsible one. She was going to forget her troubles for one night. And whoever got hurt deserved it.

She was done with Riker Lynch and his bastard child with that slut Maia.

Riker didn't even bother to sleep; He was worried as all hell about Laura. After putting his phone back together, he tried leaving messages for her to call him back. But so far after 15 messages he gave up.

She hasn't called him back.

Riker sighed.

Was this it? Was this the point were Laura reached her limit with him and this situation? Riker really hoped that wasn't the case. But he had a very sinking feeling that it was.

He didn't want to lose her, How could she doubt his love for her. Didn't she realize that all he wants is her and his baby to be a family? Of course the perfect situation would be for Laura to be the biological mother. He wanted that so much but unfortunately that wasn't the cards that they were dealt with.

Maia was the mother, and he hated it so much. But at this point it is too late to do anything about it. He knows that Laura thinks his feelings for Maia have changed, but they really haven't. He just couldn't have his child be in-between the war with his parents. It wouldn't be fair to the innocent child to deal with that. So he decided to make an effort with Maia just for the baby's sake.

And he thought Laura understood that. Wasn't she the one to tell him that she wanted to be by his side through this whole ordeal? She was the one to calm his fears about them being together after everything that happened. Laura was the one to say that she wanted him and that nothing else mattered as long as they were together.

Did she change her mind?

Because if she had, he would be pissed. How could she make him think that they still had a shot of being together, something that the two of them so desperately wanted. And she walks away from that?

Riker knows this situation isn't ideal. It wasn't like he asked for it too. And he thought she understood that. He thought she understood that he is going to have to put the baby first. Isn't that what parents do? Laura said she was fine with it. That is why he thought she would understand when he had to cancel on her for the doctors' appointments. She said she had understood. Riker had every intention to make it up to her. Starting with tonight's dinner, but that ended up going to hell. He really didn't mean to ruin it, the doctors were backed up and it ran longer than expected and he really was starving. He had thought if he grabbed something he would still be hungry for dinner tonight, and what was he supposed to do not buy Maia anything when she is carrying his child.

But to Laura, he guessed that was way too much and she stormed out. And now he was being ignored by the only girl that he wants.

Riker sighs.

Rocky was in shock. Ratliff and Ross were together as in a couple? Or were they just hooking up due to loneless? Rocky doesn't think he can get the metal image out of his head, not even bleach would work he thinks.

It wasn't that he thought what they were doing was wrong. Love is love and you cannot really judge on who you fall for. He just was wondering how long this was going on. And how come they didn't want anyone to know.

Rocky was cool with it as long as Ross was happy, and Ratliff was too. But if Ratliff hurts Ross then all bets are off.

This is going to shock everybody. Rocky couldn't help but wonder what his parents will do. Riker, Rydel and Ryland too what will be their reactions? Disney? Raini,Calum?

Now he knows why they probably were keeping it on the down low for.

Ugh

What is it with his siblings and their love lives?

Could nothing really be just simple and easy?

Rocky just sighed. He turned on the TV to try and take his mind off it, when Ratliff and Ross came in. The two of them tried to walk not as closely together, not realizing that their secret has been exposed to another person.

"Hey Rocky, what's up?" Ratliff asked.

Rocky raised his eyebrow. " Really?"

Ratliff and Ross just turned and looked at each other.

" What is up with you dude?" Ross asked.

" The question is what is up with you two? Anything different with you guys? News that you guys want to share?"

Both of their faces were white as a ghost. Rocky didn't know, there was no possible way was there? Did Laura tell him?

" No nothing why do you ask? Did Laura say anything?" Ross asked his voice almost sounding like a chipmunk he was that nervous.

Rocky just laughed. Wait did Laura know about Rosslington? Shaking his head when he realized that it wasn't important

" No Laura didn't say anything to me why?" Rocky asked

" No Reason." Both Ratliff and Ross answered.

" Now you two seem nervous? Is everything going okay?"

" Umm rocky why are you asking all these questions?" Ratliff asked.

" No reason, now Ratliff I am amazed you are able to move your mouth, I mean after the workout it gave to Ross's cock, I am amazed that you are able to talk."

Rocky would have died laughing from the looks on their faces. Ladies and Gentlemen that is the definition of Busted=Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff.

" Rocky what are you trying to say?" Ross asked praying like hell he didn't hear what his brother just said.

" Do you want me to say it? Fine I was just making sure Ratliff mouth was still working after he have you a blowjob, now Ross I hope you gave him one in return, it would be rude if you didn't."

Ross wanted to die, Ratliff was almost dead if his blush on his face didn't kill him.

Rocky couldn't help it anymore, he busted out laughing.

Ross was pissed.

" How the fuck did you find out? Were you spying on us?" he exploded.

Rocky figured it was a good time to stop laughing. The looks on his brother's face as well as his friends almost broke his heart. The fear of rejection was on them, Rocky didn't mean to make them feel that way, he wanted to have a little fun before he congratulated them.

" Look I'm sorry okay I heard noises coming from your room and I went to go make sure you were alright, and that is what I saw. Believe me I want to bleach my eyes out dudes, but it isn't because you guys are together like that. It's just weird that your brother is having sex you know? I would have felt the same way if I walked in on Riker and Laura."

" So are you okay with this? With me and Ross together?" Ratliff asked.

" Yeah I am, I will be worried for you guys because the world is a messed up place but as long as you guys are happy then I am too. Just make sure you lock the door next time okay?"

Ratliff and Ross both blushed.

" Thanks bro." Ross said.

" No Problem."

" So have you heard from Laura?" Ratliff asked.

Rocky nodded sadly. " No I haven't. she must be really pissed off to storm out like that after going off on Riker. The situation must be really getting to her."

Ross was pissed at the whole thing. Laura was his best friend in the entire world and for her to get hurt was something he hated.

" You know this is all Maia's damn fault, it would be so better if she was just dead or she lost that baby." Ross sneered.

" Now Ross don't say that." Ratliff said.

" No it is true! Maia raped Riker by drugging his drink and she ruined everything! I knew Laura took Riker back too soon, she really wasn't ready to get back in a relationship with him. Maia would totally have it coming if she lost the baby because lets face it, all that child is to her is a meal ticket."

" But do you really have to say the baby should die?" Ratliff asked.

Ross just sighed.

" Yeah that was tacky and a horrible thing to say wasn't it? I am just so frustrated for Laura and why she is the one who always seems to have to hurt." Ross replied sadly.

Ratliff just wrapped his arms around Ross and placed a kiss on his lips. " No worries babe, I know how you feel, Laura is my friend too and it sucks that Maia seems to be winning."

Rocky felt like gagging. " Now I am happy for you but please dont kiss around me like Riker and Laura do, I don't need two couples being lovey dovey."

" Well you may not have to worry about Riker and Laura, since it seems like she is going to dump his ass." Ross said.

" Ross." Ratliff and Rocky said.

" My bad." Ross said sadly.

" Yeah your bad."

Rocky, Ross and Ratliff turned their head to find a pissed looking Riker.

" Hey Riker…." Ross said nervously.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Did you hear everything?" Ratliff asked.

" I just heard Ross here say so equlity here that Laura was going to dump my ass, why was there more?" Riker asked.

" NO." Ross shouted. The other three just looked at him. Ross blushed.

" Well any ways." Riker said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Rocky just glared at his younger brother. " Ratliff you better take your boyfriend here and get him out before he puts his other foot in his mouth." He whispered to the two of them.

" That is what I was thinking, babe come on." Ratliff glared at Ross and dragged him out the door.

Rocky just rolled his eyes. He swore Ross was a natural born jackass. He got up to go into the kitchen.

" You know Ross is a jackass right?"

" Um duh." Riker said.

" Look Laura isn't going to break up with you. She just needs space. This whole situation is a lot tougher then she thought it would be." Rocky said.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" It is tough on me too, you know. But you don't see me running from it. She said to me that it would be all worth it because we would be together, doesn't that mean anything? I know I hurt and I am sorry. But tonight she hurt me, I mean she didn't even let me make it up to her and explain how sorry I was before she chooses to leave." Riker said.

Rocky sighed.

" Dude you know there is no time table for her to get over having to deal with you having a child with someone who that isn't here. Now we know Yo didn't plan it or want it to happen, we get that but Laura has a legitimate right to be pissed, and then take into consideration that you have been blowing her off for Maia."

" I WASN'T FUCKING BLOWINGER OFF!" Riker shouted as he threw his glass against the wall. The noise of the glass shattering shook Rocky.

" Dude you need to calm down like now, it will not give you anything but pain and grief." Rocky said.

Riker sighed. He knew Rocky was right, but he was just so freaking frustrated. Why was it that everybody always was aware of Laura's feelings and not his. Did they forget that he was the one violated and now has to face the responsibility of a child? Did anyone think about how unfair it was to him, didn't they know that all he wanted was to be with Laura? But he was also responsible for a child that didn't ask to be created. Did they ask how he was doing or felt? Riker felt like he was torn in half and it sucked. On one hand he had a baby that he wanted to take care off, but then the other half belonged to Laura, and all he wanted to do was love her. But after tonight he is wondering if he could have them both.

Laura had reassured him that she would be there for him, that she wanted him. But tonight he saw a side to her that he didn't like very much. Yes he knows he had his part to play into that side, but didn't she know his heart and that it only wanted her, that she was the only one that he was in love with?

But it seems like all she wants to do is punish him. Punish him for something that he really didn't ask for. Maybe it wasn't fair to blame her or place Laura in that situation. And he really didn't. But why was it that it seemed that his feelings could be ignored when someone brings up Maia. She was the last person that he would ever want to have a child with.

Riker just sighed. " I know you right Rocky, I am just so pissed at this situation. I am pissed at Maia for doing this in the first place and I am pissed that I wasn't strong enough to stop and realize what I was doing. And I am even pissed at Laura, I know I hurt her, I know that and everyone likes to point out that I am to blame for her heartache, Like I didn't realize that or something. I even tried to let her go, so she could move on with her life after she found out and broke up with me. But she was the one who told me that she would rather be with me, then not to be with me. And what does she do at the first sign of trouble? She yells at me and storms out on us. Yes I know I wasn't really attentive to her for the past few months, but that wasn't because I wanted to be that way. I have a baby that I need to make sure is taken care off. And I am sorry as much as I love Laura, my child has to become first with me. And I thought Laura knew that. If she really was going to have an issue with it, then she really shouldn't have gotten back together with me."

Rocky was silent.

" And yes I just realised what I just said was an ass thing to say, but I am at the end of my rope, I tried calling Laura , hell I left messages on her phone were I am crying out to her. All I want is for her to come home to me and to fix this. But it seems that she is hell bent on punishing me, for having a baby. I swear to God Rocky everytime I think about it it makes me sick. But what can I do? If I want Laura does that mean I have to turn my back on my child? Or if I want to get to know my child, I have to lose Laura? I am in a lose lose situation here and it is unfair and I hate it." Riker said.

" I am sorry man, this situation really sucks for you. But I am sure Laura will realize how much you love her when she calms down. I know you are hurting too Riker, But the situation is different for Laura despite what you said. Because she is going to have to see you raise a child with someone else. That in itself is a hell of her own. So you may not like it, and it is unfair but you will have to give her time to get over it and let her frustrations out. But you also need to let her know what you are feeling too, and not let it go so you can try and avoid fighting. Because look at how well that turned out. Look Laura probably needs a night to herself and she will be back in the morning. But you need to ask yourself one thing."

" What's that?" Riker asked

" If you really want Laura, you will have to do to keep her, and if it costs you your child, then maybe you and Laura should really reevaluate on being together."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

A week has gone by since Laura stormed out. She still didn't return. Riker didn't know what to do. He tried to get a hold of her, but still she didn't answer him. So he took that as a sign that their relationship was done. He didn't want to, god he didn't want too. After what Rocky said to him the night she left, Riker made a decision that he would do whatever it took to save his relationship with Laura. That he would make her understand that he may want to know his child and love them. He loves her and she is the one that he wants to be with. But how can you fight to save something when the other half doesn't seem to want too. So Riker did the only thing he could have. He packed his things and moved out. This time he moved into an apartment of his own, as he realized he will need his own place for when the baby comes and stays with him. It would be good for him to do this. He was going to be a father soon, and he needed to get his stuff together.

Maia was all over him. Trying to get him to be a family with her and the baby. He told her time again and again that it will never happen. He may have lost Laura, but he wouldn't ever be with her like that.

Riker sighed. He just finished putting the crib together and he done well if he told himself. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was going to be a father in less than a few months. The crib was his that his mother kept for him and each of his siblings, and since he was the first one to have a child, he got to use it.

It did look good after all these years. And in a matter of weeks his own child will be sleeping in there.

Riker still couldn't believe it. But he had to say he was lucky and his family had his back. They really were there for him when he needed them the most.

It was the third full day that Laura was gone, that Riker truly knew that he lost her. He was waiting around at the beach apartment hoping for any sign that she would show up. For any kind of sign to keep holding on for them. But by the next day he realized he couldn't keep holding on when she obviously doesn't want to. So he looked around and managed this place pretty quickly thanks To Rocky and Ratliff.

Riker really was getting worried about her; Laura hasn't contacted anyone since she was gone. At first Riker went out everywhere in LA trying to find her. But she obviously didn't want to be found.

Where was she? She still had Austin and Ally to do, so she had to be back. Plus she still had blond haired guys still hopelessly in love with her.

Riker sighed. Wherever Laura was he hoped that she was alright and safe.

" So no word from Laura?" Ratliff asked.

" No and I am getting worried. This is not like her at all." Ross said. He really was worried. Laura always kept in contact with everybody. Thankfully the show was on hiatus for a few weeks so they didn't have to stop production.

" Don't worry babe, she will be fine, she will come back when she is ready." Ratliff said soothingly as she tried to comfort Ross.

" This is all that damn bitch's fault! God I hate Maia, I wish I never met her in the first place!" Ross said. Maia was beyond pissing him off. Ross had no idea on how someone so evil and nasty could be winning so much. Because she is, she got pregnant by Riker and literally drove Laura right out of town. If she was here right now, Ross was pretty sure he would strike her. Someone like that deserves to be.

Ratliff could see that Ross was getting worked up again. Maia really was a piece of work.

" Ross you know she will be back, she loves all of us too much to stay away for too long."

Ross just smiled. He was really lucky to have someone like Ratliff in his life.

" Thank you, you are amazing you know that?" Ross asked.

Ratliff just smiled.

Rocky was starting to get worried. He left messages for Laura on her phone but no answer. Rocky was about to go to the police and file a report. This was getting too much. He understood her need for space but to ignore everyone trying to get a hold of her? He understood ignoring Riker, but not everybody else.

Rocky was about to grab his jacket when he heard a noise from outside, he opened the door and was surprised and relieved.

Laura.

" Hey your back!" Rocky crushed into a bone crushing hug. Laura just laughed.

" Nice to know I was missed, I missed you too rocky. But can you let me go I need to be able to breath." Laura said.

Rocky blushed.

" Sure."

Laura smiled. It really was good to be home. She hadn't mean to stay away for a week, she had only planned a night to cool down. But it turned out she needed the week to reflect on everything. When she had left that night so was so angry and hurt that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

" So when did you get back?" Rocky asked.

" Just this morning, can we go inside so I can get some coffee I am in need for some caffeine." Laura asked.

Rocky nodded and then said " Sure." Both of them made their way into the apartment and laura went straight to the kitchen to grab some caffeine. She came back out and Rocky was sitting on the couch,She handed him his cup which he replied thanks and she sat down.

" So if you don't mind me asking, were did you go?" Rocky asked.

Laura sighed. " I went down to Baja, I didn't plan on going there but I just kept driving and there I was. I needed to get away from here you know for a bit."

" I know, But Laura Why didn't you answer any of our calls. I understand about Riker, but you ignored me and Ross and Ratliff among the rest. We were worried about you."

" I know you guys were but I lost my phone on the drive there so I didn't even know you guys were calling."

" That makes sense."

" I really am sorry that I worried you guys. I just needed to get away from here and clear my head." Laura said.

" Oh I know I understand, we all understand,well…"

" Everyone except Riker. How is he?" Laura asked already knowing the answer.

" Do you really want to know?" Rocky asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. " I love him Rocky, of course I want to know."

Rocky was quiet for a few minutes. He was trying to come up what to say to her. Riker really took it hard after she left. He even moved out and got his own place.

" He took it hard Laura I am not going to lie to you. He was really upset that you left that he locked himself in the room for a few hours. He was also angry with you Laura. I mean I get why you were upset and left, and he did too, he understood why you were upset. He just didn't think you would have left like that either."

Laura lowered her eyes. Rocky felt bad. " I am not saying this to you to make you feel bad, I know you love him Laura, but he really was shooked up after you left. He really took it hard. He knew he hurt you, he told me he was planning on making it up to you that night at dinner, the appointment just went really long and Maia hadn't had anything to eat all day and he was hungry too. He didn't mean to hurt you."

Laura sighed. This was just a mess.

" Where is he?" she asked.

" He moved out about a couple days ago. He took your silence as a sign that you didn't want him around anymore."

" I didn't know he called, I lost my phone.."

" I know that now, but he doesn't."

" So he really moved out?"

" I am afraid so."

Laura didn't know what to feel about that. On one hand she was hurt that he took it as a sign that she didn't want him anymore. But Laura really couldn't blame him for thinking like that. After all she was thinking about being done with him. But whenever she made a decision to cut Riker out of her life, her heart broke even more. Had she realized that she lost her phone earlier she would have attempted to call from the phone at the motel. But she hadn't, so she didn't. And now Riker moved out.

The other part of her was thinking that maybe it really was a good thing that he did. It would give them space to think about what they really need from one another.

" I am sorry Laura." Rocky said.

Laura smiled.

" Don't be. This is what will be good for everyone." She said.

Rocky raised his eyebrow.

" I love him Rocky so much, that I can't bare being apart from him. But I am thinking that maybe that I jumped back into the relationship without having fully dealt with the fact that he is going to have a baby with someone else. And it wasn't fair to me or to Riker. I know Riker feels horrible for hurting me, and I know he didn't do it on purpose. But things couldn't go back to the way they were before. There is a child now and he will always have a permanent tie to Maia. And honestly I don't think I can ever accept that. He needs to put his child first., I know that, but at the same time I cant come second to her. I just can't. So this is a good thing. Riker can figure out how he is going to be a father, and I can try and move on with my life. And maybe in time we can be friends.'

" Just friends? So that is it for the Great Riker and Laura love story?"

" Rocky…"

" No Laura, I am not saying this to be an ass, but you just said that you loved him. Are you willing to just watch him go? That is it? You are not going to see if this can be fixed? Which I know can be, because I know how much you guys love each other."

" Rocky it isn't as easy as you think.."

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" Of course it isn't going to be easy! Love, especially true love is hard. Are you really going to let Maia win?" Rocky asked.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Rocky she won the moment that she got him into bed and got pregnant. I was just a fool to think that we could over come it."

" You guys can!"

" Why should I have to deal with him having a child with her. It isn't fair to me to see that! That baby should be mine with riker, but no he gets to play happy family with that skank."

" I know it sucks and I am so sorry, but Is it fair to Riker to lose you over something that he had no control. Why should he have to be punished for something that was taken away from him. Maia took away his choice in who will be the mother of his firstborn. Does he really have to lose the woman that he loves the most in the world."

" Rocky.." Laura said

" Please don't get me wrong, I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do. But just think about it from his perspective. He is in a lose lose situation, he either haves you and loses his child, or he has his child and loses you."

Laura was silent.

" Please just think about, and just know that I am really happy that you are back." Rocky smiled.

Laura smiled. " Thanks Rocky and don't worry I am not mad. You are right I do need to think from how Riker views the situation. But it will just take time."

Rocky nodded. " I completely understand."

Laura smiled. It really was good to be home.

Ross and Ratliff were watching a movie on Ratliff's couch. That was what they saw in between their make out sessions. When the two of them get together it always gets heated.

Ross pulled away from the kiss.

Ratliff pouted. " Why did you do that for?"

Ross smirked. " I know you must have this." Ross pointed towards his body " All the time, but I think we need to slow it down just a bit don't you?"

" What do you mean?"

Ross rolled his eyes.

" I mean all we seem to do is have sex. I mean don't get me wrong the sex is fucking awesome and that aint stopping anytime soon. But I just don't want to be a couple who does nothing but have sex, it burns out way too fast and I don't want that with us."

" So are you saying that I am just with you for you body? That all I care for is sex? Because if all I wanted was sex Ross, I would have found someone else for that." Ratliff said. He was hurt, was that what Ross really thought? All they had was sex?

" Um you can turn the attitude down a notch babe all I was saying is that we can do other things besides sex, why are you getting pissed?" Ross stated, now he was getting pissed.

Ratliff rolled his eyes. He pulled away from Ross. " I am getting pissed because you basically just said that I only want you for your body, and that is so not true."

Ross rolled his eyes.

" I did not say that! But now that you are getting pissy all about it, is that the case? I mean why cant we do something else besides sex, I love being with you in that way, but why must it be all the damn time."

Ratliff rolled his eyes " Well I am sorry that I love being affectionate with my boyfriend. I didn't know that was a crime!" he yelled.

Things continued to fall apart and fast. Both of them moved farther away from each other as the fight continued to escalate.

Ross laughed. " So is that your way of saying that I am nothing but a piece of ass for you?" he sneered.

Ratliff was turning red. " You know what Ross? Get the fuck out of here? I don't need to hear this shit, you enjoy the sex just as much as I do, in fact there are plenty of times were I can think of that you couldn't get enough of my ass, so you should shut it." Ratliff sneered.

" This is such bullshit." Ross said.

" Whatever, I knew this was a mistake." Ratliff said.

" I agree, we should have never ruined our friendship just because we were lonely and wanted to get laid."

" So this is what all this was to you, A quick lay that went too long. Well I guess we should just end things."

" I agree." Ross sneered.

" Get the fuck out and don't come back." Ratliff said as he opened the door.

" My pleasure." Ross said as she stormed out.

It was all over.

Riker was alone in his apartment. Boxes were everywhere, the only room that he gotten together was the nursery. The rest he couldn't care too much about.

Riker sighed.

All he wanted to do was move back in with Laura and be a family. But right now he knew that wasn't a possibility. Riker couldn't help but think about where she was.

Where are you Laura?" Riker mumbled to himself. He sat on the couch just looking at the TV; cable wasn't even hooked up so he couldn't watch TV. He just sat there and was thinking about how much has changed so much in a year. He threw his head back. All he wanted was to turn back time and go back to when things were so simple for him and Laura.

Riker sighed.

This was getting too much, Laura made her choice and he is going to have to deal with it. She doesn't want to be with him anymore and honestly after the anger faded he couldn't really blame her. He had let her down time and time again. He never meant to blow her off, but he did. Riker made the mistake of thinking when she said that she wanted to do this with him that it meant she would be okay with just sitting on the sidelines.

He completely fucked up, and now he and Laura were done. Riker got up and went into his bedroom. It wasn't as comfy as the one he and Laura shared, but he didn't care. It covered his head and it gave him a place to rest his head. At this point that is all that he really cares about. Riker moves a box so he can get through and land on his bed, but when he does that he knocks over one.

Riker groans. He picks up the box and when he noticed that something fell out. A small ring box fell out. He totally forgot about that.

It was the ring that he bought long before the whole Maia situation arrived. Riker had purchased a ring for Laura. Not necessarily an engagement ring, but more like a promise ring. Something that would bind their love together for eternity.

Riker sighed.

It was too late for that now. He placed the ring back in the box and lay on his bed.

It really was too late.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Laura and Rocky were making dinner when Ross came slamming through the place slamming the door hard and going to his room.

" What the hell is that?" Laura asked.

" Ratliff probably stuck something up his ass and is now stuck." Rocky said.

Laura's eyes widen.

Rocky laughed. " Yeah I walked in on them and found out. I am happy for them, as long as they are happy, which they were until a just now."

Ross came back in, when he first came in; he didn't really stop to notice. But Laura was back.

" Hey Laura. Glad to have you back." Ross said happily as he went to hug his friend. Laura hugged back too.

" It is good to be back, but are you okay Ross? You came in here all crazy. Is everything okay with you and Ratliff?"

Ross rolled his eyes. " No It's not actually."

" Aw did you use the wrong colored lube?" Rocky asked. Both Laura and Ross threw dirty looks at him. Rocky raised his hands in defense. " Sorry man I was just kidding, but seriously what happened?"

" We broke up." Ross said.

" What happened?" Laura asked concern for her friend. Just a week ago they were happy and in love. What could have changed?

Ross sulked. He still couldn't believe that he and Ellington had a fight that big to end their relationship. Everything was going so good for them, and then tonight had to happen. All he wanted was to talk about doing more than just have Sex all the time and he totally flipped. Ross had no clue to why.

Ross sighed.

" We just got into a fight, I really don't want to go into if that is okay?" Ross answered,

" That's fine, just know that we are here for you if you need us." Laura said.

" Thanks Laura, So tell me what has been up with you this week?" Ross asked.

So she explained to Ross what she told Rocky and he seemed to be understanding about why she did what she did.

" I am so sorry that you are going through this Laura." Ross said as he hugged her again. Laura hugged back. It was nice to have her friends support.

" Thanks Ross, and Like I said I will be hoping you and Ratliff will work it out, I think you guys are perfect for each other."

" Thanks Laura" Ross smiled.

Rocky Rolled his eyes. Laura saw and smacked him.

" Behave Rocky."

Rocky snickered " Yes Mommy."

Laura rolled her eyes.

Riker was a mess. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He really hasn't had a good night sleep since Laura left. It felt like there was a huge part of him that was messing.

He sighed.

Riker flipped on his back and just looked at the ceiling. At least he knows that Laura is alright. He received a text message from Rocky letting him know that she was back.

Riker was glad that she was back. It turns out that she lost her phone, that is why she didn't contact any of them when she was gone. Riker wanted nothing more than to go over there and beg for another chance. Which was funny because they haven't even technically broken up. He just assumed that it was over and he moved out. But he hasn't said those words to Laura and neither has she.

Could they work this out? He so desperately wanted to believe that, but he wasn't too sure. Why was it so hard for them? Riker was just so frustrated at the fact that they seem to love one another but yet they seem to be only having trouble.

Finally having enough of just tossing and turning Riker got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

It was hot in here. Riker definitely thinks something is wrong with the cooling system. He took off his shirt and his pajama bottoms and was left in his boxers. Hopefully the cool air will help calm him and help him sleep.

He went back to his room and sat down. He noticed the picture of Laura that he had in his room, it was next to one of him and Laura. They looked so happy that day. If they could only get back to that time. The sight of her picture took his breathe away. She was beyond beautiful.

Riker sighed.

Ratliff poured the drink down his throat. He was upset ever since he and Ross broke up. He knew that he over reacted. There was just a part of him that was on edge about losing Ross, and when Ross brought up the fact that despite it being amazing and awesome, they have been having a little more sex then they should be having. They definitely seemed to be having more sex than anything else.

He was such a dumbass. He would do anything to have Ross here with him.

Ratliff just buried his head into the pillow and cried.

Laura tried to sleep, she really did but she couldn't. She had way too many things on her mind. Well more like one thing

Riker

It felt unnatural being here without him holding her. Laura sighed. She got up. She has been back for a full day yet she hasn't got in contact with Riker at all.

She missed him.

She missed everything, the talks the laughter. How she could do absolutely anything and Riker was always supporting her. He was always there for her. Despite those times lately that he had to be there for Maia, Laura knew it was for the baby, but she let her insecurity and jealousy get the best of her, and she ran away.

She ran away from Riker. The time away really did clear up the fog that was in her head. And Laura realized she made a mistake. She had told Riker that she would always be there to support him. When she took him back, she knew that the baby would have to be a priority, but she still ran.

She has to make things right. No matter if they get back together or not, Riker was her friend foremost and he deserves to have the loyalty returned to him that he had always had for her. Laura got dressed real quick and was grabbing her keys when she realized something.

She didn't know were Riker's new place was.

Ugh.

Wait. She could always get it from Rocky. She ran to his room, and noticed he was asleep.

" Rocky?"

He was still asleep.

" Rocky?"

Still asleep.

Laura leaned down and whispered into his ear, ' Rocky wanna get naked?"

Rocky woke up. " Ugh that is so not fair! What do you need Laur?"

" I know I'm sorry but I need a favor."

" what is it?"

" I need Riker's new address. I need to go make things right."

Rocky smirked.

" It's about damn time."

Rocky wrote down the address and handed it to Laura. " Good Luck."

" Thanks, I am going to need it." Laura said as she left Rocky's room.

Ross was still awake. He couldn't fall asleep. Every time he tried he just imagined that Ratliff was there with him. Ross really hated fighting with Ratliff. Maybe he over reacted a bit. New couples were supposed to be wanting each other nonstop. And the Sex was incredible, nothing that he has ever experienced before. And Ross knew that Ratliff loves him for more than just his body.

Ross got up and dressed. He was going to apologize to Ratliff, and let him know that he made a big mistake.

Ross hurried and was heading out when he noticed that Laura was up.

" Hey what are doing coming from Rocky's room?" Ross asked.

" I needed Riker's address. I need to make it up to him." Laura said.

Ross smiled. " That is really great laur."

Laura smiled. " So what are you doing up?"

" I am going to fix things with Ratliff." Ross answered.

Laura just smiled.

" That is awesome."

" And since Ratliff lives in the same building as Riker, lets just take one 's go get our guys." Ross said.

Laura smiled. " Let's"

Laura and Ross locked arms and walked out the door. Hopefully by the time they return they won't be returning alone.

Maia was pissed.

That bitch was back and she was probably going to go see Riker. Laura had her chance with him and blew it. Just because he got her pregnant Laura was too weak to deal with it.

Riker and Laura getting back together would never happen as long as Maia had anything to say about it. If she had to see to it that Laura was dead, then she guessed that would have to happen.

Oh well the world would be better off without that worthless twit around.

Now how did she know that Laura was back and on her way to Riker's? The first part was from Garron, and the second was just a natural guess. Those two always seemed to be mopey when they weren't together.

It would make a person sick. It makes Maia sick.

Leave it to Laura to come back and ruin her plans, Maia was starting to build something with Riker, sure he still hated her, but she could have worked with that. He was vulnerable without Laura, he was easy prey and she could have taken advantage of that.

But now, she had to come back and ruin it.

Well that will be the last time Laura Marano gets in her way. Maia grabbed her purse and keys and was headed to her car. It was time to go to Riker's.

Laura and Ross were laughing in the car as they made their way to Riker's and Ratliff's building.

" So are you nervous Laura?" Ross asked.

" Honestly? Yeah a bit. I don't know what he is going to say." Laura said nervously.

" Don't worry, Riker will be happy that you came back. He loves you so much Laura. In all my time I haven't seen Riker so in love with anyone as he is with you. You guys just need to be happy." Ross said.

Laura just smiled. " Ross you really are a good friend. I am so very blessed to have meet you at that audition two years ago."

Ross smirked. " Yep it was perfect. You got an awesome friend like me and you are in love with my brother so it all worked out for you."

Laura laughed.

" How about you? Are you nervous?" Laura asked.

' Just a little. I just hope he realizes that I love him so much." Ross answered sadly.

Laura grabbed his hand and squeezed. " If he is as smart as I think he is, he will realize that he has an amazing guy in love with him. And tell him that if he hurts you again, I will kick his ass." Laura said.

Ross just smiled. " Thanks Laura."

" Your welcome. I just speak the truth." Laura said as she made the turn on to Riker's street.

" So we are here, are you ready?" Ross asked.

" Are you?" Laura asked.

" Yes." They both answered and smiled. This was a do or die moment. It was the moment were they see if there is still a chance for them with their respective partners. Both Ross and Laura were nervous as all hell.

" How about you and me we do this?" Ross said as he held out his hand for Laura to hold. They got out of the care and closed their doors. Laura locked the car. Ross walked around to were Laura was and grabbed her hand.

" Are you ready?" Ross asked.

She could see them. They were holding hands and about to start heading into the apartment building. Maia could actually feel herself snap. It was too much.

She was not going to lose Riker to that bitch Laura. And Ross was such a loser too so she might as well take care of him too.

She wasn't going to lose again.

Not this time.

So she pushed the gas pedal all the way down and took off.

As Ross and Laura were getting to walk to the front of the building, all of a sudden Ross and Laura noticed bright lights.

" What the hell?" Ross said

" Is that car moving towards us?" Laura said

" Yeah let's get OUT OF THE WAY LAURA!" Ross screamed.

But it was too late, Laura and Him were sent flying as the car hit both of them hitting the front windshield. Ross saw who it was.

Maia.

Both Laura and Ross hit the ground hard as Maia took off. Both of them seriously hurt, bloodied and bruised.

All that could be heard was the silence of their heartbeats fading away slowly.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: It totally blows my mind on how many reviews that I have received for this story. It truly is so amazing and I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to reviewing. This has officially become my most popular story to date. And Thank you guys for all your amazing input, you may see some of your ideas later on in this story.**

**Arlene- I Love your reviews they make my day. Yes this story will get happy again. Not for a bit because of what happened in the last chapter. But bare with it and it will be **

**XFeelXTheLoveX- you know you are awesome as always. **

**Chapter 33**

Riker woke up with a starling pain ripping through his chest. Sweat was dripping everywhere on his body. He has a very bad feeling that something is very wrong. He just didn't know what. Riker would have normally just shook it off to as a bad dream, but this time was different. Getting out of bed and putting on a pair of sweats Riker decided to get some air. Maybe that will help him. All Riker knew was that whatever this he is feeling is really scaring the hell out of him. Riker opened his front door and walked out closing the door behind him.

Fresh air would definitely help. As Riker was making his way down the hall, he noticed Ratliff was also on his way out.

" Hey You up too?" Riker asked.

" Yeah I just woke up with this strange feeling that something bad happened and I can't shake it off." Ratliff said worried.

" You too? Something strange is going on; because I had this strange feeling then I woke up with a pain. I am just going to see if air will help."

Ratliff nodded his head. " Me too."

Ratliff and Riker continued to walk down the hall taking the elevator down to the lobby as they lived on the fifth floor. As soon as the elevator landed on the lobby level, Both Ratliff and Riker got out of the elevator. Riker stopped in his tracks.

He saw Laura's car was out in front. Riker couldn't help but feel hopeful that Laura was here to see if they could fix things. Hopefully she missed him like he missed her. Riker's face broke out into a grin and he started to pick up his pace. Ratliff noticed the look on Riker's face and then he saw Laura's car.

Ratliff just smiled. He really hoped that things would work out for the two of them. Riker ran out to the door to see if Laura was getting out of her car. He noticed the car was empty.

" Where is she?" Riker asked as he then made his way around the car. Riker then turned his head to the right. He could feel his whole body shake and he and his chest was tighting up.

" No…No..NO!" Riker screamed as he noticed Laura and Ross laying on the pavement in the puddle of what looked like blood.

" RATLIFF CALL 911!" Riker yelled as he took off to them. He stopped by Ross, and he checked for a pulse.

There was one, but it was very weak.

" Hold on baby bro..Help is on the way."

Ratliff was wondering why Riker wanted him to call 911, so Ratliff walked around and that was when he saw.

" ROSS!" Ratliff took off to his boyfriend that was laying in the street. He didn't mean to but when he got there he knocked Riker out of the way.

" Ross.." Ratliff cried as tears were forming in his eyes. How the hell could this have happened. He then looked at Riker who was cradling Laura in his arms. You could hear the sobs ripping Riker apart. Riker looked up at Ratliff, his face red and tear stained.

" Did you call?" Riker asked.

" No I was wondering why,So.." Ratliff tried to finish

" CALL THE DAMN NUMBER RATLIFF!" Riker yelled.

Ratliff pulled out his phone, and dialed the number, not leaving Ross's side.

Riker was a mess. It looked like Laura and Ross were run down by a car. Who was evil enough to het two people and then leave them to die in the streets? Riker looked at Laura and her beautiful skin was marred by scrapes and bruises and blood. Laura had a pulse, but it was very weak.

" Laura, baby you got to hold on okay. You can't leave me like this." Riker cried as more tears were coming. He couldn't lose Laura like this. She still had to be around for him to be okay. He knew it was selfish but if Laura dies, Riker would want to be dead too. What would the point in living be if a part of him would be gone. He wouldn't be good for anybody. Not even his child could save him. He knew that sounded wrong but Riker had to be honest. And also There was ross too. Riker was faced at the possibility that two members of his family could die. Riker was in pure hell wondering how this could have happened. He looked and Saw Ratliff was cradling Ross in his arms.

Wait Ratliff and Ross? Ratliff then placed kisses on Ross's head like a lover would do.

Ratliff and Ross were a couple? This thought briefly ran through Riker's head. He couldn't really focus on that as he wanted to give all his strength to Laura. He looked down again and placed a kiss on her head.

" Laura please stay with me baby, I love you." He whispered into her hair.

" What the hell is taking them so fucking long?" Riker asked yelling at anybody in particular.

He could hear people starting to gather, asking if they needed 911 called. Riker said they already called, but thanked them for asking. A neighbor brought some blankets to help keep Laura and Ross warm.

The sound of sirens were like the sound of heaven to Riker's ears. The ambulances stopped and pulled right in front of them. The EMT's came out with the stretchers.

" Sir do you know what happened?" One asked.

Riker shook his head. " No I just came out to get some air and I notice they were lying on the ground. Please save them." Riker begged.

" We will do the best we can do." The EMT said. " Do you know how long they have been out here like this?"

Riker shook his head. " No I don't."

' Okay. I need you to step back so we can work on her."

" No I am not leaving her." Riker cried.

" Sir we need room to work, you can stay close but we need her out of your arms in order to save her okay?"

Riker let go so they could work on Laura. Sobs were wracking his body. This was hell, how could anybody run down Laura and Ross? Who ever it was Riker was going to make sure they paid.

Whoever did was going to make sure they felt nothing but hell for the rest of their life. Riker could feel his blood rising. Whoever did this was a cold and calculating monster. And Riker would focus on nothing but making them pay. After making sure Laura and Ross were okay first of course.

The EMT's were loading Laura into the back of the ambulance. Riker followed. One of the EMT's stopped him.

" I am sorry sir but you can not come with her, you can follow behind us."

Riker was pissed; there was no way in hell that he was not going to go with her.

" I am going with her, please I don't want her to be alone on the way to the hospital, please I am begging you." Riker pleaded.

The EMT couldn't deny the pain that was in the young man's eyes.

" Alright come on lets go."

Riker smiled. He turned and looked at Ratliff and Ross. Ratliff just smiled. " I will go with Ross, Riker so be with Laura." Ratliff said.

Riker smiled and mouthed the word Thanks. Riker then climbed into the back of the ambulance with Laura. Riker took a hold of her right hand and brought it up to his mouth. Placing a momentarily kiss on it.

" You are going to be alright babe, I am here right with you." He muttered.

Ratliff was with Ross, just the sight of him broke Ratliff's heart. Ross was a happy go lucky guy so to see him in any kind of pain was horrible. Ross have beautiful sun kissed skin that attracted Ratliff and to see it all bruised and bloodied. Made Ratliff pissed.

Whoever did this to Ross and Laura was going to pay and pay big time. Even if it took Ratliff the rest of his life. How could anyone be so unfeeling to hit to people and take off without calling for help?

Ratliff just looked at Ross, just lying there fighting for his life. Ratliff brought Ross's hand to his mouth placing a kiss on it.

" You will be fine Ross, because I can't lose you and I am right here."

Rocky was on his way to the hospital once he heard the news. Rocky was upset and pissed that someone ran down his baby brother and best friend. At first Rocky couldn't believe it, who would be crazy enough to do such a thing. But hearing the pain in Riker's voice was enough for him to believe. God he wouldn't know what to do if he lost any of them. Ross was his younger brother sure they had his issues with him, but Rocky still loved him and wanted nothing bad to happen to him.

And Laura. A part of him will always be in love with her. He couldn't imagine is she was no longer around. His chest tightened at the thought. And he couldn't help but feel horrible for Riker. The woman that he was in love with was fighting for his life, he must feel so helpless right now.

Rocky could feel his hands grip the steering wheel even more hard as he thought of the person who did this.

They may think that they got away from it now, but they sure as hell wont for long. Rocky I'll do whatever he needs to do to see justice happens.

Riker was pacing outside in the waiting room. He felt like he was about to come out of his own skin. He looks horrible. His hair was a mess from sleep and he didn't even have a shirt or shoes on. He had just thrown on a pair of sweats because he was just going to go outside to get air. And that is when he saw them.

Riker looked down and he could see her blood. Laura's blood was on his chest and arms from when he was holding her.

He started to shake. What if she died? Riker slid down the wall and just out his head in his hands and just cried.

God this was not how it was supposed to be. It couldn't end like this for them.

Riker sobbed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Riker looked up and it was Rocky. Rocky just pulled his big brother up and hugged him.

" It's going to be okay Riker, You got to believe that. Laura is going to be fine. Ross is too."

Riker just nodded.

And they both sat down and waited. Rocky turned and looked at Riker. He really was a wreck. His hair wasn't combed, no shirt no socks and shoes, and Rocky just sighed when he saw the blood.

" Riker why don't you go and take a shower and dressed real quick, the surgery is going to take hours."

Riker just shook his head violently. " I am not leaving."

" Riker it will be fine, you will be back before she gets out. An I don't think Laura would like to see you in the state that you are in right now. Do you really want her to see you like this? With I am assuming her blood on you?" Rocky asked.

Riker was silent. " I don't want to leave her for a second." He whispered.

" I know you don't. But If you go now, you will be back soon. I will even call you if there are any changes, but I have a feeling you won't be gone that long."

" I don't want to go Rocky!" Riker said anger flowing through him. How could anyone would think that he would leave.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " Fine but I will go and grab you some clothes and maybe you can wash in the restroom here or something. But I do know that Laura would want you to take care of yourself."

Riker nodded. " Thanks bro."

" No problems I will be back okay." Rocky said.

Riker nodded. He handed his key to Rocky. Rocky grabbed it

" I will be back."

And Riker just waited.

Stormie and Ellen were just pacing the floor waiting for any word on their children. Ellen's heart broke for the look on Riker's face. She knows he loves her daughter completely. She went over and gave him a hug to let him know that he wasn't alone.

" Thanks Ellen."

" No worries Riker, it was my pleasure, After all My daughter is in love with you, she would have wanted someone to comfort you. I think I am going to check on your mother and how Ross is doing. Keep me posted?" Ellen asked.

Riker nodded,

" I will"

After Ellen left, Riker just looked at the clock, it has only been an hour since she was taken into surgery, Riker wished he could see her. To just let him know that she is alright. Rocky brought him a fresh pair of clothes and Riker washed up in the restroom, enough to get the blood off and to fix his hair. All he wanted was to get back to Laura.

Riker was lost in thought when he heard someone call his name.

' Mr. Lynch?"

Riker turned and looked. " Yes?"

"I don't know if you remember me, but I am the doctor that did Maia Mitchells intentional appointment?"

That is right. But Riker really didn't want to focus on that right now. It may sound mean and cruel but all he wanted to do was focus and Laura and Ross they need his concentration right now.

"Oh yes, I remember you're the one who confirmed that I was the father. Look I don't mean to be rude and all but can you come back later. I am waiting for my girlfriend to come out of surgery."

" I completely understand and I promise that this won't take long, but I figured you needed to know. I will be quick, but I think this is something you might want to hear."

" Well what is it?" Riker asked.

" You are not the father of Maia's child."

Riker froze. What the Hell?

" Of course I am, You are the one who told me, you even had documentation to prove it." Riker said.

" Well I am afraid I lied. You see Maia is my cousin and she begged me to make it look like you were the father. At first I was going to deny her but she was desperate and unhinged and I felt I had no choice, if you want to check for yourself I can have you do another dna test here and it will prove that you aren't the father."

Riker was floored. He wasn't the father?

" I am going to need another test done, and not by you. No offense but you just admitted that you are a liar and so I am going to need another one done."

The doctor nodded his head.

Riker really didn't know what to say. Could this have been one sick joke pulled by Maia?

" Did you want to do one right now? It will take less than five minutes and you will have the results soon."

Riker was torn; he didn't want to leave for a second. But this was just too much? What if he wasn't the father? Then that would mean that he and Laura were torn apart for no good reason. He really did need to know the answer. And he had a feeling that Laura would need the answer too.

" Yeah I will come on, I want to get back."

Riker and the Doctor walked down to the lab were they were met with another doctor.

" Sorry about this Mr. Lynch but Dr. Davenport will be terminated after this stunt. Here let me draw some blood and we will see the true results." Dr. Morgan said.

Riker just nodded.

If this was true and he was not the father, then who the hell was. God he could kill Maia with his bare hands.

" Okay there sir, the results should be back within 24 hours."

Riker just nodded his head and he walked back to the waiting room. Could today get any more crazier. Rocky walked over to him. " Hey where were you?"

Riker sighed. "You will never believe this Rocky, but the doctor who informed me of the pregnancy came up to me and shared some news."

" What news?" Rocky asked.

" That I am not the father of the baby, turns out Dr. Davenport is cousins with Maia and she got him to lie and fix the results. I had to go get a new DNA test done to prove it. I should get the results tomorrow." Riker said.

Rocky was shocked.

" That is insane! But how awesome would that be for you and Laura? I know you were starting to love the child as your own, but if this is true then nothing would be standing in your guys way anymore. And hell who knows if you even slept with the bitch! She could have fixed it to look like you guys did, I really wouldn't put it past her to do something like that."

Riker was just silent. More like numb he really didn't know how to feel. He would be happy to have no one standing in his way for a reunion with Laura. But on one hand he was falling in love with the baby as his, so could he be happy about being ripped away from a child that he thought was his?

Riker groaned. " I seriously wish my life would stop being such a damn soap opera. I really can't spend any more time thinking about this, I need to focus all my attention on Laura and hope she survives. Any word on Ross?"

" He is still in surgery as well. Mom and dad are with him, Rydel and Ryland are with him too."

" I should go see him too." Riker said.

" Your place is here with Laura, Ross would understand. Mom and dad do so does everyone else. And Ratliff is with him."

" Yeah what is the deal with Ratliff and Ross? I saw something's that make me question if they are more than just friends." Riker asked.

" Believe me they are, I found out by the hard way. But they are happy and kind of cute together so I am happy. How do you feel about them?"

Riker shrugged. " As long as they are happy and all then I am good. But I really can't focus on them. Laura needs me right now more than anything else."

Rocky just nodded. " Good Answer bro. Let me get you something to eat, Laura would want you to keep up your strength. I will be back, Chinese good for you?"

Riker nodded. " Thanks Rocky for everything."

" No problems bro, you know I care for Laura too so I want to see her make it. And I will always have your back." Rocky said as he got up and went to go get everyone's order. Riker just leaned back into the chair.

This was going to be a long wait.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Riker was a nervous wreck. How long could a surgery be? Laura must be in a really bad way for it to take this long. And of course no doctors came out to tell him anything. Not even one word, which was starting to really piss Riker off. Didn't they know she had people out who were worried about her? That she meant everything to him and that he was going crazy in not knowing what was going on with her.

Riker just sighed.

Laura had to live or he didn't know what he would do. This was getting ridiculous, why couldn't they have at least given an update or something. It has been more than three hours and she was still in surgery.

He felt like he was about to punch a wall or something. The tension in his body was becoming too much.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming, Riker looked up. It was Ratliff.

Riker sighed,

Ratliff laughed " Sorry to be a disappointment."

" Sorry man I was just hoping that it was a doctor here to tell me that Laura was going to be alright. But so far no word, it is driving me crazy. How is Ross?" Riker asked. He kind of felt bad that he was more focused on Laura then his brother. But every one had reassured him that it was fine they knew he was worried about both of them. That Laura needed him more than Ross did at the moment.

" I don't know he is still in surgery too, I would still be up there but I think I was making things worse for you mom. I don't mean too I am just so scared out of my mind, if anything happens to him I don't know what I will do." Ratliff said as tears entered his eyes.

Riker noticed this. Was Ratliff really in love with his brother? How could he not have noticed this before? Sure he had his own drama going on but still. And Riker really wasn't sure what to think about Ratliff and Ross being together romantically. Riker was a tolerant man, he believed a person had a right to love who ever they want. And if Ratliff and Ross were in love then who is he to have a say in it? The relationship was between them and it had nothing to do with Riker. But still Ross was his little brother after all and he wanted to make sure he was happy.

" So you and Ross are a couple?" Riker asked.

Ratliff froze. In all of the chaos this morning Ratliff totally forgot that Riker didn't know that things have changed between them. That they went from best friends to lovers, and Ratliff didn't know how Riker would take it. It was just a natural reaction to kiss Ross and hold him that Ratliff didn't realize that Riker may have seen.

" It is okay if you guys are together you know? I mean I am in no position to judge on how to be in a relationship, look at how things with Laura and I turned out. Are you guys happy?" Riker asked.

Ratliff nodded. " We were, he makes me so happy like I have never felt before. I love him Riker, Ross fills a part f me that I didn't realize that was missing before. We got in a stupid fight about something that really wasn't important in the hindsight of things and we broke up. I was going to go over this morning to fix things. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to be able to make things right."

Riker placed a hand on his shoulder. Trying to give some kind of comfort to Ratliff. It was obvious that he loved Ross. And that was all that he wanted for his brother.

" Ratliff, I have a feeling that Ross was on his way to you to make things right this morning. That was why he was with Laura I am betting. You guys will get through this. When Ross loves someone it isn't just some passing fad. He really loves and he loves you I am assuming. So have faith that everything will work out."

Ratliff nodded.

" So you are not mad about me and Him being together? It doesn't freak you out that two guys are in love with one another."

Riker rolled his eyes.

" No it doesn't. Love is love and if anyone has a problem with it that is their own insecurity shining through. You guys just focus on what you guys feel for one another."

" Thanks Riker."

" No Problems Ratliff." Riker smiled.

Then the doors opened and the surgeon came through the door.

" Laura Marano's family?" He asked. Riker shot up so fast and was in his face like no other.

" How is she doctor?" Riker asked.

" She is in recovery now, the surgery took so long because there was a lot if internal bleeding that we had to fix. But other than that Laura is lucky to have survived."

The shudder of relief went through Riker like no other. She survived and she was going to be okay.

" Thank you doctor? Can I see her now?" Riker asked

" Well I suggest give her a couple of hours.." the doctor said but then he saw the heartbroken look on his face.

" Go ahead I will take you up. Now I will say that it can't be for long, she needs her rest okay?"

Riker nodded. He would do everything that he could to make sure Laura would get everything that she needed to be okay.

" Thanks Doctor." Riker said. He then looked at Ellen. He felt bad that he basically cut her off from asking anything to the doctor. Riker blushed with embarrassment.

" Ellen I am so sorry about that…"

Ellen just laughed. " It's alright Riker, Can you just tell my daughter that I love her?"

Riker nodded and then hugged Ellen. He was just so damn happy that she came through the surgery.

" I will, Thanks Ellen." Riker said as he followed the doctor up to recovery. His palms were getting sweaty. His heart was pumping so hard. Then they came to her room and Riker saw her. Laura was asleep and hooked up to machines and the scraps were still over her face and arms. But to Riker she never look so beautiful to him.

She survived and that was all that matters.

" Now remember it can't be long, her body suffered from a great injury. So she will need her rest." The doctor said.

Riker just nodded. He couldn't speak. His throat was full of tears that he was trying to hold back. Just seeing her like this broke his heart. She was never meant to be hurt in any way shape or form. Riker took the seat next to her bed and brought it closer. He took his hand and placed the hair that was in her face to the side. She always hated when her hair got in her face.

Riker just smiled.

" I love you Laura so much." He muttered. Just the sight of her made him speechless. He was going to make sure that something like this would never happen again. Losing her was not going to be an option.

Riker sighed.

He couldn't help but feel that this was partly his fault. If he only gave Laura more time and not moved out then she wouldn't have been coming to see him at that time of night. Then she would have never gotten hurt. It would totally serve him right if she wanted nothing more to do with him after she woke up.

No.

He couldn't let that happen. He was tired of this feeling of sorrow and regret when it came to them. He knows she loves him and he loves her without anything in this world, so why do they just make it harder by being apart. Riker knew he could have been more understanding about Laura needing some time apart. He really should have stayed and not moved out. But what could he do, he can't go back in time and fix things. The only thing that he knows he can change is the future and Riker wants to make sure that he and Laura have one.

" I am so sorry Laura, for everything that has happened. I have loved you I think even from the first second I met you. There was just something that drew me to you. And for you to have love me back? That was something that I will always appreciate and be honored. You are the only one that I want, the one that I want to be with. I know we are young and all but I don't care. I want you to be my wife one day and the mother of our children. I don't care if I never have a music career ever, as long as I get to call you mine and you call me yours, then that is all that I really need. Please baby know that you have a ton of people here that would love to see your beautiful eyes open. Just know that I may have some news for you when you get back to us. Okay?"

" I am sorry sir to interrupt but you will have to be going now." The nurse said sadly.

Riker just nodded and smiled. He turned back to Laura " I have to go now, but I will be back every day until you wake up so I can take you home." Riker said. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. The brief sensation sent him into shock, he didn't realize how long it had been that he was able to kiss her. Tears were starting to slide down his cheek.

" I love you." Riker said as he made his way out of Laura's room.

Riker made his way downstairs to the waiting room were Rocky was waiting for him.

" She awake?" Rocky asked.

" No, she is still out." Riker said.

" Well at least she is going to be alright." Rocky said.

Riker nodded. " Hey were is Ratliff, we were talking right before the doctor came out."

" He is with Ross, Ross got out of surgery too,"

Riker signed a sigh of relief. " That is some great news."

" Yeah and if you are not the father of Maia's baby that will make a great present for Laura to wake up to." Rocky said.

" Yeah it would be. God Rocky this is going to sound harsh, but I really hope it is the case. I want to be free from Maia so bad that it isn't even funny."

" I understand."

" And if I am not? Maia is going down for trying to trick me into thinking I am the father."

Rocky rolled his eyes. " God she is such a twisted little bitch."

" Yeah she is. But I need to do something before that."

" What?" Rocky asked.

" I need to find out who did this to Laura and Ross. And when I do they are going to regret ever leaving them there to die." Riker said.

" Well count me in, I want to find out whoever did this and make them pay. And I think it would be safe enough to say that Ratliff wants in too."

Riker nodded.

" So what are you going to do now?" Rocky asked.

" I need to move back into the beach apartment. I want to be there when Laura comes home and I want to take care of her."

" Are you sure you won't move out again? Isn't this going to be your third time moving in?" Rocky asked jokingly.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Are you going to help me or are you going to make jokes?"

" Sheesh someone is touchy."

" Come on let's go see our brother and then you are going to help me pack."

Ratliff was by Ross's side. He was never so relieved when he was told that Ross had pulled through the surgery. Just to know that Ross was going to be alright was all that Ratliff needed to hear.

Ross really was an gorgeous man. His blonde shaggy hair was a mess, but he didn't care. It was just so good to see him.

Ratliff just sighed a sigh of relief.

Ross was going to be alright and that was all that Ratliff wanted. He heard a knock on the door and Saw Riker and Rocky.

" How is he?" Riker asked.

Ratliff just sighed.

" He is asleep, the doctor tells me that I have to leave soon, but I don't give a shit I am not leaving him." Ratliff said.

Riker smirked.

" I know how that goes, I don't want to leave Laura but I have to do something before she comes home."

" What's that?"

" I am going to move back into the beach apartment. After what happened, I don't want to be away from her for a second. And I want to make sure she is taken care off."

" Lucky, I wish Ross would live with me. I don't want to be away from him any longer than possible." Ratliff said.

" Well why don't you ask him if he wants to move in with you., Or You can move in with us? In fact to be honest with you Ratliff I wish you would, no offense but the building we live in is dump. I think it would be better if you moved in with us."

" What about room? Isn't there only three bedroom?" Ratliff asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " Duh I figure we can share a room, I never told you this before but I just want to tap that ass of yours Ratliff." Rocky said.

Ratliff snickered.

" Rocky stop hitting on my boyfriend will you, other wise I am going to have to kick your ass." Ross said groggy.

All three of them turned and smile din relief when Ross opened his eyes.

" Ross!" Ratliff cried out as he leaned and kissed him.

" Nice to see your awake bro." Riker said.

" Yeah it is, and no worries, Ratliff isn't my type." Rocky said.

Ross snickered. " Ouch I shouldn't have done that."

" Be careful, did you need anything, water chips anything?" Ratliff asked.

" I just need you." Ross whispered.

" You had me so scared babe." Ratliff whispered as he placed a kiss on Ross's lips.

Rocky gagged.

Riker slapped him upside the head.

" Be nice bro.."

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" Hey Ross it really is great to see your awake." Riker said,

Ross smiled. " It is great to be awake."

Rocky smiled. It was great to see Ross was alive and awaked, And despite his jokes he was really happy to see Ratliff and Ross together.

" So Ross I know you just woke up and I don't want to pressure you. But do you know who did this to you and Laura?"

" How is Laura?" Ross asked urgently.

" She's fine, she is still sleeping but she is expected to make a full recovery." Riker answered.

" That's good, I still cant believe this happened." Ross said.

" I know. But Ross can you answer Riker , do you know who it was that did this?" Ratliff asked.

" It was Maia."

Riker's blood went cold. " Can you say that again?"

" I saw her face as I hit the windshield and it was her. It was Maia and she had this grin on her face . It sent chills just thinking about this." Ross said.

Rocky just looked at Riker. Rocky knew that Maia was a cruel and a bitch. But to be an attempted murderer? That was just way too sick.

" Riker, are you there?" Rocky asked.

Ever since Ross said that Maia was the one who ran them down, Riker just shut down. He had known that Maia was twisted inside, but to almost kill Laura and Ross? That was beyond evil. Riker was pissed. She had messed with his family for the last time. Maia Mitchell was going to pay for everything that she has ever pulled.

" I will be back." Riker said as she stormed out. Rocky afraid of what Riker was going to do followed him.

" Riker." Rocky called out.

Riker didn't pay attention to rocky. He has a stone cold expression on his face. Enough was enough. Who the hell did she think she was to come and try and kill the woman he loved and his brother. Was she that broken of a person that she was unfeeling and thought that with Laura out of the way that he would be her's?

Riker wanted to puke, in fact he stopped on the side of the building and puked. The stress and uncovering that Maia did this made Riker ill.

He really hoped that he wasn't the father of that baby, because to be tied to her was pure hell now.

" RIKER! Will you stop?" Rocky called out. Riker finally turned.

' What are you doing Rocky?" Riker asked.

" The question is what the hell are you doing? Are you really going to confront Maia? What are you going to do? We need to get the police in for this. I want her to pay for what she has done. And if we try and do it ourselves there is a chance she could get away with everything just because we decided to get justice on our own. Come on, let's call the police and let them take care of it. There is no way she can get away with this, We have her and she is going to answer for all that she has pulled."

Riker sighed.

Rocky was right. If he tried to take and confront Maia who knew what else was going to happen. Maia has proven that she is really unstable, and Riker didn't want to take a chance on her getting away with it. If Maia was going to get what was coming to her, then they had to be careful.

Riker growled. He was really tired of this bitch that thought it was alright to cause so much trouble for everyone in his family. Started with Ross, Then Rocky and now Laura.

" You're right Rocky, Let's call the police. Maia Mitchell has messed with all of us for the very last time."


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: This is extremely short, I apologise . The next chapter will definetly make up for the shortness of this one. Please let me know what you think**

**Chapter 35**

Riker was sitting at Laura's bed side. He couldn't sleep all he wanted was to be by her side. Riker petted her head. All he wanted was for her to wake up. Riker was up all night thinking about what he should do. Even though he told Rocky that he would let the police handle it, Riker was still way too upset with Maia to just do nothing.

Riker seethed.

How could someone be so evil and nasty? Riker felt like such a fool. Sure he didn't trust her, but he was letting his guard down with her due to the fact that he thought she was pregnant with his child.

Riker rolled his eyes that were another mistake that he made. Turns out that he definitely was not the father of the baby. Turns out it was Garron.

Which pissed Riker off. He thought Garron was a friend and he let Maia continue to trick him into thinking he was the father. But he should be grateful that he wasn't going to be tied to Maia for the rest of his life. But she still had a lot to pay for. Riker looked at Laura and he just sighed.

He had a lot to make up to her; Riker had only hoped she would give him the chance too.

" I love you." Riker spoke.

" I love you too." Laura said as she was waking up. Riker's eyes widen. He looked and there she was looking right at him.

" Laura you came back to me" Riker said as he leaned down and kissed her. Laura moved her hand and petted his hair, it was so soft. Riker let out a whimper.

" I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then here with you." Laura said as she broke the kiss. Riker leaned his forehead on hers.

" God Laura there is so much I need to tell you." Riker said.

" Can it wait for a little bit. I just want to be with you. Please I missed you so much." Laura replied.

Riker nodded.

" Sure thing." Riker said.

Laura smiled.

" God I missed you so much." Riker said as he stroked her face. Laura leaned into his hand. " I missed you too."

Riker smiled.

"So are you feeling okay? Did you want me to go get the doctor?" Riker asked.

" No not yet please, I am feeling fine. I just want to be with you." Laura pleaded.

" Hey it is okay, I am not going anywhere. I am afraid you are stuck with me." Riker answered as he rubbed her hands.

" I think I can handle that." Laura whispered before she leaned in for a kiss. Which Riker was more than happy to oblige.

" How long have I been in here?" Laura asked.

" A couple of days. Do you remember anything?" Riker asked.

" I just remember getting out of the car with Ross at your new place. And then a car running over us."

" Do you know who runned you guys down?" Riker asked afraid that she may now and cause her to have a setback in her recovery.

" I didn't see the person unfortunately." Laura said.

Riker sighed. Should he tell her now? Or should he wait until she got out of the hospital?

" Laura there is something I need to tell you, I just don't want to overwhelm you. But we promised that we would always be honest with each other and I want us to always be so I am going to tell you that I know who ran you guys down." Riker said. He was searching her eyes to make sure she was strong enough to handle the news.

Laura rolled her eyes. " Riker I may be in a hospital bed but I am strong enough to handle anything. Now who ran us down?"

" It was Maia."

Laura was silent.

Riker said " Laura say something."

" You are telling me that pyscho is the one to run me and Ross down? That she almost killed us?"

Riker nodded.

" Does the police know?" Laura asked

" Yeah we called them and they are doing an investigation."

" I cant believe she is that far gone , that she would try and kill me and Ross. Speaking of Ross how is he?" Laura asked she couldn't believe that she was that forgetful about Ross.

" He is fine, actually he woke up yesterday and Ratliff is with him."

" Oh…So you know about him and Ratliff?" Laura asked

" Yeah I am happy for them. In fact I think Ratliff should move in with us, he can stay with Ross in his room, what do you say?" Riker asked.

" Us..Does that mean your coming home?" Laura asked hopefully.

" Yeah if that is okay with you." Riker smiled.

" Shut up and Kiss me." Laura said.

So he did.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Riker broke the kiss he didn't want too, but they needed to breathe. He just smiled at Laura.

" I am so glad that you are going to be alright." Risker said as he continued to pet her head. Laura just smiled.

" Me too. I just can't believe that Maia has gone so far and tried to kill me and Ross. I will do whatever it takes to make sure your child isn't with her."

Riker totally forgot that he still hasn't told Laura.

" Laura, It turns out that I am not having a child with her. Turns out the real father is Garron."

Laura was shocked. " You are telling me that you aren't the father?"

Riker nodded.

Laura just started to feel the tears forming.

" Why are you crying?" Riker asked.

" This is something that I hoped would be the case. I know it sounds wrong but I was just hoping that you weren't that father, I just can't believe it. Is it really true?" Laura asked.

Riker nodded. " Turns out the doctor who told me was her cousin and she got him to lie about it."

Laura rolled her eyes.

" She really is sick." Laura sneered.

Riker chuckled. " Calm down babe, I don't want you in here longer then you have too."

Laura kissed him. And then she pulled back.

Riker pouted.

" That is not fair, that was too short."

Laura laughed.

Riker held her hand. " You have no idea how much you scared me. I thought I was going to lose you before I could fix us." Riker said.

" Well you are stuck with me for a long time now sir." Laura answered.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Riker said.

Riker and Laura spend the rest of their time laughing and talking. With some kisses in between. It felt so good for them to be just together. For the first time in months the heavy cloud that was over them seemed too dissipated.

The doctor knocked on the door, bringing Riker and Laura's attention to him.

" Sorry to interrupt but I figured you would like some good news no?"

" What is it?" Laura asked.

" All your scans and tests are coming back positive so there should be no reason for you not to go in in the next day or so.

' Really? That is awesome." Riker cheered excitedly.

" I think someone is happy to hear that." The doctor joked.

' Oh he is, Because he cant cook that's why." Laura said.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Well get your rest so you can get out of this joint." The doctor said as he made his way out of the door.

" That is awesome news." Riker said.

Laura nodded. " I cant wait to get home and back to our bed. These beds suck."

Riker just smiled.

" I want to go home." Ross whined.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

" If you keep whining Ross I am going to punish you." Ratliff said.

Ross just smirked. " And that is how you want me to stop? I like it when your tough with me." Ross winked.

Ratliff blushed. " Shut up Ross."

Ross just giggled.

Ratliff raised his eyebrow. " Dude did you just giggle?"

" No I did not." Ross said.

" Umm yes you did, I just heard you." Ratliff said.

" Fine I did. But I swear if you tell anyone I will kick your ass!"

Ratliff rolled his eyes. " Dude I don't think they will care, most of them know you take it up the ass I don't think some giggle will ruin your rep."

" Umm excuse me, you do too." Ross said.

" I know I am not denying it. I love it in fact." Ratliff said as he leaned in and captured Ross lips in a searing kiss. Ross pulled Ratliff's head closer.

God it really has been too long since they kissed let alone touched.

" God is that the only thing you two do is suck face or fu.." Rocky was cut off by the glares by Ratliff and Ross.

" Rocky if you don't want your balls in your throat then don't finish that sentence." Ratliff said.

" Geez Ratliff you sure have a thing for balls huh?" Rocky asked.

Ratliff got up.

"Geez I kid! I kid! No seriously though how is it coming with Ross's recovery?"

Ross just rolled his eyes

" I just want to go home, any word on Maia?" Ross asked.

" She is in custody, they found her care which still had Yours and Laura's blood on it. So they arrested her and she is awaiting trial."

" Thank god for small favors, that bitch really is insane. I feel bad for Riker having to deal with her forever." Ross said.

" Oh you didn't hear? The baby isn't his. Turns out it is Garron's?

" PA Garron's?" Ross asked shocked.

Rocky nodded his head. " Yep so Riker is off the hook."

" That is awesome for them." Ratliff stated.

Rocky nodded again. " By the way I grabbed your key from you Ratliff and moved your crap into our place. And I gave the key back to the landlord so you are all moved in. Laura thinks it is awesome. So welcome roomie."

Ratliff just smiled " That is awesome, I am going to have to tell Laura thanks."

" Well I will let you lovers alone, just remember these walls are thin and the lights are green florescent okay? So no kinky stuff kay? Buh bye." Rocky winked.

Ross and Ratliff just rolled his eyes

" He is such a jackass. Like we would ever use green lights. Pink is the way to go." Ross said.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes

It was the next day and Laura and Ross were released from the hospital to the relief of everyone. But to Ratliff he was just happy not to hear Ross whine anymore. The five of them Riker, Laura,Rocky,Ross and Ratliff made their way home.

" Oh God it is so good to be home. " Laura moaned as she headed for the couch.

Riker snickered.

'You were complaining about being not mobile and so when you get home the first thing you do is go to the couch?" Riker asked.

" You know this Riker?" Laura pointed to her ass. " Kiss it."

" Well if you say so." Riker ran to Laura and she just giggled.

Rocky rolled his eyes. Great he is going to be surrounded by two horny couples all the time now. Pretty soon if they weren't careful they would land a reality show on TLC about those people who have a bunch of kids.

Rocky gagged.

' Oh does poor Rocky feel lonely? There is always Vaseline and your regular gal named lefty?" Ross said.

Rocky threw the bowl that was on the table right at Ross's balls.

' OUCH"

That takes care of one couple from doing it tonight. Rocky thought.

Ratliff just looked around, this was definetly a better place then his old one. Plus it would be nice waking up with Ross every morning. Not to mention having Laura and Riker and Rocky here too.

" Hey Laura Thanks for letting me move in here." Ratliff said.

Laura smiled.

" No worries Ratliff I am glad to have you and I bet Ross is too." Laura winked.

" Oh look at that my girl is making jokes." Riker said as he kissed her.

Rocky could feel the vomit coming on

" Later peeps I am going surfing." Rocky said as he booked it.

" Poor Rocky I realize that he is the only one single here, I am going to have to fix him up." Laura said.

" Yeah I will like to see that happen, the thought is nice babe, but Rocky is picky on who he wants to date.' Riker said.

Laura rolled her eyes. " Well we have to do something, Rocky is an amazing friend."

" babe, I love you." Riker said as he kissed her again.

Laura pulled away. " Is that your way of shutting me up?"

" You like?" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: This chapter is very Rated M so if this is not your thing feel free to skip **** But if you do read please review? Thank you **

**Chapter 37**

It has been a few months since the accident. Ross and Laura have fully recovered and were able to get back to their normal lives. Austin and Ally resumed production after having to take an unplanned hiatus due to the fact that the two leads were nearly killed. Laura was definitely glad for that. She loved that she had family and friends that were more than happy to help her, but she was just glad to be independent again. It was a great thing to be. Riker was amazing wither, anything that she wanted or needed he got. He made sure that she was taken care of.

She was so thankful that she and Riker were in a better place, that he wasn't the father of Maia's baby made such a huge difference. Riker always made sure that she knew that he loved her. And Laura returned the favor. Laura was just thankful to be close to him again.

Just not as close as they were intimately as she was still recovering from being runned over. But at her final check up she had asked her doctor if it would be possible to have sex.

She got the okay.

Laura sighed. She knows she sounds like a sex crazed teen, which she can't lie sex with Riker was beyond anything that she could and have ever felt. When they came together it felt like they were one. The feelings that he could cause her body were astonishing.

So hopefully tonight is the night that they can have some alone time. Which Laura thinks shouldn't be a problem as Ross and Ratliff will probably want some time alone as well. And Rocky has been keeping busy by working or surfing so he should be occupied.

Laura walked into the apartment, and noticed that no one was home. Laura sighed and she made her way to her room. Correction

Ross and Ratliff were home, they were in their room. Laura figured by the noises coming from the room. Laura couldn't help but hope that will be her and Riker soon as she made her way into her room.

Ross thrusted into Ratliff harder with each thrust. Ratliff threw his head back in pleasure as Ross continued to make love to him.

" Ross…" Ratliff moaned.

Ross placed his hands on Ratliff's ass and lifted his leg up a little. Ross pulled out almost all the way before slamming his cock into Ratliff

" Ugh." Ross moaned. God it has been too long. They just started to have sex and Ross's toes already want to curl. Ross moved his right hand down Ratliff's sweat slicked body and fondled his balls before grabbing his shaft.

" Oh fuck.." Ratliff moaned.

" You like that baby?" Ross said as he leaned down to his ear, taking a little love bite on Ratliff's neck.

" You fucking know it." Ratliff moaned.

Ross grinned. He loved knowing that he could make Ratliff feel this way. Ross moved his hand up and down Ratliff's shaft as he continued to pound Ratliff. The sound of Ross pounding Ratliff could be heard in the room along with their groans and grunts.

Both their bodies were working up a sweat. Ross hair was now soaked and so was Ratliff's.

" Oh God, I am so fucking close." Ross moaned.

" Let go, I am about to co…." Ratliff said as he felt his orgasm come and Ratliff shooted out his semen over Ross's hand as Ratliff felt his body ride out his orgasm.

Ross threw his head back as he came. Ross filled Ratliff up with his cum. Ross leaned and laid on Ratliff's back and wrapped his arms around Ratliff's waist and turned on both of their sides.

" Damn that was so…." Ratliff was trying to complete his sentence but his whole body was worn out.

" Good, Earth moving, the best you will ever and have had?" Ross replied. Ratliff turned and faced Ross. Ratliff kissed Ross on the lips.

" That is the best I will ever have because you're the only one I will be like this with." Ratliff said.

Ross smiled.

" Same here." Ross said as he brought Ratliff closer and cradled Ratliff to his body.

The two of them feel asleep.

Riker came through the door, He had spent the day rehearsing for Glee, it was definitely a blast he loved it whenever he got to play Jeff. But he was glad to be home. He knew that Laura had her final doctor's appointment to day and Riker wished he could have gone but he of course had to film Glee.

He looked around to see if anyone was here, Rocky was out and he could tell Ross and Ratliff were in their room. He could hear them whispering. Riker made his way to his room; he opened the door and smiled.

The room was covered with candles and flowers. He could tell that Laura had the same thing that he was hoping for. Riker appreciated that he and Laura were in a good place, he didn't mind just sleeping while holding her. He loved anything that he could do with Laura. But he would be lying if didn't want to get to make love to her again. The feelings she could make his body feel was out of this world.

Riker sighed.

" You like?" Laura asked coming out of their bathroom. Riker couldn't speak she was just that beautiful.

Riker nodded.

" I hope you don't mind if we have desert before dinner, I just can't wait to be close with you again."

Riker turned and walked to the door. He made sure it was closed.

The sound of the lock was a sign of relief to Laura. Riker turned and walked to Laura. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on her's.

" Don't ever apologize for wanting me. I want you all the time. Are you ready? Your body is healed enough?" Riker asked worried.

" The doctor gave me permission said that I was fine." Laura said as she then smiled.

That was all that Riker needed to hear. Riker picked Laura up and placed her on the bed. He crawled over her making sure his body didn't crush her. Riker then captured her lips this time the kiss was more heated. Laura wrapped her arms around his head, holding Riker really close.

Laura sighed. This was perfect.

Riker brought her up as he lifted her arms up as he took of her shirt. His hands moving to the back and unclasping her bra. Riker threw the bra across the room. Riker then grunted.

" What was that?" Laura laughed.

" It's just been so long, and now I have a tent in my pants that is quite painful. Riker moaned. Laura moved her hands to the waist of his pants. Unbuttoning and then unzipping him. Riker kicked off his shoes and Laura continued to push off his pants. His boxers came off too.

" Here let me get your shirt." Laura said. But Riker was impatient. He got up and tore his shirt off. Riker's erection was loud and proud. The sight alone made Laura's heat wet even more. To know that she was capable of making him have that was incredible. Laura reached and touched Riker. He threw his head back as the sensation was too much.

" Fuck Laura" Riker moaned.

Laura then cupped his balls as her mouth the begin to lick and suck Riker's long shaft.

Riker closed his eyes. At that moment if he died he wouldn't care. Laura had an amazing effect on him. Laura moved her head up and down as she continued to please him. Riker's hands now were in her head. Trying really hard not to push her all the way down, but Riker was just living in bliss at the moment.

" Baby I don't want to come yet." Riker panted.

Laura stopped and looked at him. " You know you will be coming more then once tonight right?" She said.

Riker at that moment, not to hard but pushed his cock back into her mouth bringing her closer. Laura continued to lick and suck. She grabbed and twisted his balls. Riker could feel it coming. He threw his head back as his orgasm rocked his body. He shooted his creamy filling into Laura's more then eager mouth. Some of it was coming out of the sides of her mouth. Riker's hard on was now softening as he threw himself backwards on his back, and placed an arm over his face.

Riker sighed.

That was absolutely the best blowjob he has ever received. Laura crawled over him and laid on top of Riker. Riker wrapped his arms around her, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He could taste himself on her, and honestly it made him hard again. He rolled them over. Riker moved from her mouth down her neck, down to her perky bosoms. Riker's fingers on the other hand was spreading her wet heat and Riker entered one finger as he started to finger her. Laura threw her head back and moaned.

" Riker…."

This was going to be a long night.

Ross twitched. What was that? Ross opened his eyes and noticed a blob of brown hair down at his cock. Ratliff proceeded to run his tongue over the ridge of Ross Shaft and balls. Ross threw his head back and moaned.

Another session?" Game on. Ross thought as his hands went through Ratliff's hair, Ross then proceeded to thrust into Ratliff's mouth.

Ratliff's hands then moved towards Ross's ass. Carefully spreading them, Ratliff then proceeded to finger Ross.

Ross let lout a loud moan " Oh Fuck!" Ross moaned.

Ratliff then lifted his head. Ratliff then flipped Ross over, doing a quick tap with his hands to Ross's ass. Ross cried out in pleasure. Ratliff put on a condom and thrusted in Ross fast and hard.

" Fuck…." Ross moaned.

Both of their tongues were battling for dominance. Riker spread her legs a little and then thrusted into her hard. Laura threw her head back and cried.

" Riker…"

" Like that…" Riker smiled as he whispered into her ear as he continued to thrust. Laura's legs wrapped around him tight.

" Yeah I do, just go faster and harder.."

He didn't have to be told twice. Riker picked her up and thrusted hard. The sounds of their bodies coming together was getting louder with every thrust.

Ratliff came hard as he collapsed againt Ross's back.

Ross moaned. Ugh..God Ratliff I don't think I can move."

Ratliff just smiled.

" I Love you, You know that Right?" Ratliff said as he went to lay next to Ross. Ross pushed his swat soaked hair out of his eyes and looked at Ratliff.

" Yeah id do, I love you too." Ross said.

" I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. Ross I have never felt so scared in my entire life. The sight of you in that bed. I just don't know what I would have done if anything had happened."

Ross cupped Ratliff's face with his hands and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips.

" Well I am here, you don't have to worry about that ever happening." Ross said. Ratliff smiled as he kissed Ross's lips.

" Thank you babe."

Ross and Ratliff continued to cuddle and talk.

They just realized how close they could have came to losing one another was something they didn't want to think about it.

The orgasm Rocked Riker's body, his whole body shudder from his head to his toes. Riker grunted as he continued to spill his seed into Laura. Riker then collapsed on top of Laura. Laura cradling him close to her body. She didn't want to let him go.

Riker turned as he didn't want his body to crush her. Laura sighed as she snuggled into him.

" That was amazing baby." Laura said.

" That was beyond amazing. Only you could make me feel that way. My body only responds to you like that." Riker muttered as he placed a kiss on her head. Both their bodies were completely drenched in sweat. Riker's chest still rising up and down, still trying to come down from his orgasm.

" I don't think I can move right now." Laura said.

Riker just laughed.

" I take that as a compliment." Riker said.

Laura snickered.

" I love you so much. " Riker said.

" I Love you too." Laura said as she kissed him.

After an afternoon of lovemaking the two couples figured it was time to get out of bed. Laura and Riker walked out of their bedroom, Laura in his shirt and Riker in nothing but boxer, saw Ratliff and Ross were on the couch.

" It is about time you guys finally get out of the bedroom." Ross said.

Riker and Laura rolled their eyes.

" How long ago did you guys finally leave your room?" Laura asked.

Ratliff and Ross were silent.

"That is what I thought." Laura smirked.

" So what are you guys up for?" Riker asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

" I am up for anything." Ratliff answered.

" Me too." Ross said.

" Gee you guys are a real help. How about I call and get some takeout?" Riker asked.

" That's good babe." Laura said as she kissed him.

" Do you guys always have to suck face?" Rocky said as he walked through the door.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Nice to see you too Rocky? Where have you been all day?" Laura asked.

" Out enjoying the day. So what is for dinner?"

" Takeout does that sound good?" Ratliff asked

" Sure." Rocky said and went in his room.

Laura just looked at Riker. " Is there something going on with Rocky?"

Riker just shrugged. ' Rocky usually doesn't like to say anything unless through music. If he wants to talk he will." Riker hugged Laura as he went to go place the order.

Laura couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was going on with Rocky.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

It was well after midnight when Rocky walked through the door. The lights were off looked like everyone was in bed. That was good; He really didn't want to have to explain where he was and what he has been doing these last few weeks. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; he just liked having something that was for him and no one else. For the first time in his life he had something and it had nothing to do with Ross or Riker.

Rocky smiled.

It was a nice feeling that unfortunately he didn't always get. It wasn't that his brothers were cruel or selfish. They weren't at all, well okay Ross can be a little selfish at times but nothing to get upset about, it was just who he was. Rocky locked the door and was careful not to bump into anything as he didn't want to turn on the lights to wake up anyone. He really wasn't up to dealing with random questions. Rocky quietly walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle. As he opened the fridge and grabbed one when he turned around to walk the lights came on.

" What the?" Rocky cried out as the lights temporarily blinded him.

' Are you just coming home?" Ratliff said.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" Yes dad, do you have a problem with that?" Rocky asked sarcastically.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes. " No Rocky but you have been coming home late for the past few weeks, so were do you go?"

" Can I just have a part of my life that is mine? You have Ross and Riker has Laura so can I please have something for me?" Rocky asked.

" Dude chill! I was just asking, so you are seeing somebody! Why the secretive bro?" Ratliff asked.

Rocky again rolled his eyes.

" Again can I just have something for me? And what are you doing up?" Rocky asked.

" I was thirsty if that's cool. I didn't mean to piss you off man, forget I said anything." Ratliff said as he went past Rocky to get him something to drink.

" Look I didn't mean to bite your head off, I just am tired, so I apologize." Rocky said. Ratliff just shrugged.

" It is okay man, We all worried about you, you been keeping to yourself for a bit and we were wondering what was up."

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" Well being surrounded by happy in love sex crazed couples can be a bit crazy you know? Look I just need some time on my own. It has nothing to do with you guys, I am happy for all of you. I just needed a breather from all the lovey dovey you know?"

Ratliff just nodded. " Yeah I understand, and if it gets on your nerves you can tell us to chill, this is your place too."

" Thanks bro." Rocky high fived Ratliff before making his way into his room. Rocky closed his door behind him.

He sighed in relief that was a close one. Rocky finished his water throwing the bottle in the trash can. He stripped down to his boxers and turned off the light and crashed on his bed.

Rocky couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Laura couldn't sleep, she was nauseous all day. It was like she couldn't keep anything down. Laura just racked it up to nerves. But she doesn't know why though everything was going fine. Laura turned and saw Riker was asleep. His hair in his eyes Laura couldn't help but to think he looked adorable as he slept.

" Are you checking me out?" Riker mumbled in his sleep.

Laura rolled her eyes.

' You would think that wouldn't you?" Laura smirked.

Riker opened his eyes and smiled. " Were you or were you not just looking at me while I slept? I could feel your eyes on me. Not that I blame you, I mean look at me." Riker bragged.

" And here I thought Ross is the cocky one in the family." Laura asked.

" Well look at us, Ross is my mini me. Where do you think he got his looks from?" Riker asked.

' I don't know maybe your parents?" Laura asked sarcastically.

Riker rolled his eyes. Laura just laughed.

" You are mean." Riker pouted.

" Aww come on babe, I will make it all better." Laura said as she climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. Riker reacted eagerly as his hands went to her waist. Riker and Laura continued to kiss, the kiss getting more heated with each passing second. Riker went to reach for her shirt when Laura pulled back.

" Oh god…" Laura said as she scrambled off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Riker looking confused.

" Are you okay babe?" he asked.

Laura threw up what was in her stomach and flushed the toilet. She quickly brushed her teeth and gargled mouth wash. Laura then made her way to the bed.

" Hey you okay?" Riker asked concerned.

" Yeah I just been feeling nauseous all day, don't know why though." Laura answered as she lay down. Riker went behind her and wrapped his arms around Laura. Riker was silent he couldn't help but think of the possibilities.

"You don't think that you could possibly be pregnant could you?" Riker asked.

Laura turned her head. " I don't think so, I am not late for my period and we use protection."

" Not all the time though. I think you should go find out. How about you make an appointment with a doctor tomorrow, or I can even go buy you a test?" Riker said.

" You would go by me a pregnancy test? You would face that humiliation that most men hate?" Laura asked.

Riker rolled his eyes. " Don't you know by now that I am not like most men? I would do anything for you."

" Thanks babe." Laura answered. Riker got out of bed to get dressed.

" Wait you are going now?" Laura asked.

Riker rolled his eyes. " I don't think I could get any sleep tonight if we don't find out." Riker quickly got dressed; he leaned down and kissed Laura.

" I will be back quick." Riker said as he made his way out the door. Riker grabbed his hoddie and car keys and carefully made his way out of the front door so he wouldn't wake anyone. Many thoughts were going through his head about now. What if Laura was pregnant? What would they do?

Riker sighed.

He couldn't help that a part of him was hoping that she was. He just got out a pregnancy scare with Maia and as soon as he was starting to love the baby, it turned out that he wasn't the father. Riker was glad that he didn't have a permanent tie with Maia. That was something that came out of being taken advantage of. This baby would come only from love. For Laura to be the mother of his children, Riker couldn't help but smile. Yes he knows they are young, and they only recently gotten back together.

These were all very good concerns to be having, but Riker couldn't help but picture a baby boy or girl with mixture of him and her. How could something like that be wrong or too soon? If it was true what would they do about space, the apartment is filled with the five of them, imagine them all with a baby.

Riker couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Rocky, Ratliff and Ross dealing with a baby. But when he thought of Laura holding baby that was like him, something inside of him yearned for that. Riker couldn't help but think that if it was true and they were having a baby, then that is something that was meant to be. Riker couldn't help but think that maybe he should get around to asking Laura to marry him? He knew that she was the one for him, there was no question about that. And even if she wasn't pregnant, he should still ask, because why postpone the inevitable? Laura was Riker's wife in all ways except for one.

Riker is really going to have to think about that.

Ross was bored, Ratliff was asleep and so was everyone else. But Ross couldn't sleep; it was like his mind wouldn't shut off or something. Ross turned and looked and he couldn't help but smile at Ratliff. The sight of his boyfriend brought a smile to his face. There were times ross couldn't believe that they are together and then there are times when he thinks he always knew deep down that he and Ratliff would be a couple. There bond was deeper than any normal platonic friendship. Ratliff always got him, not matter what was going on, Ratliff knew what Ross needed and he was thankful for that.

It also felt nice to have people that supported them. Rocky, Riker and Laura were amazing about it all. It made him almost ready for everyone else to find out. His parents, Rydel, Ryland and Calum and Raini still don't know about him and Ratliff. But he was almost at a point that he was ready to tell. It wasn't that he was ashamed of loving Ratliff per say as more as it was about the fear of being rejected and ridiculed all because of the person he choose to fall in love with.

Ross sighed. Deciding he had enough of tossing and turning, Ross got out of bed and made his way to his computer. He turned it on; maybe seeing how many twitter followers he received today would make him feel better.

Ross couldn't help but smile at all his fans and their amazing love for him. He truly was a lucky man to have the fans that he did have.

Ross just chuckled. Every time he saw a "Raura" post he couldn't help but smile. If they only knew that it was Riaura and Rosslington all the way.

Wow

Riker and Laura had their own fans " Riaura". That is pretty awesome. Wait there are also Rockaura fans? Rocky and Laura? Ross shrugged his head. But he found it pretty awesome as always.

As Ross was about to scroll by he noticed something.

Rosslington a couple? Was the headline.

Ross clinked on the link and his heart stopped. There were pictures of Ratliff and him in intimate positions. There was one of them kissing.

Oh God.

Oh God.

This can't be happening. This Really could not be happening.

He could not have just been forced out of the closet could he? Ross's body shook with each picture that popped up.

**Disney Darling and Hot and Rising Star Ross Lynch living a double life?**

**Ross Lynch and Band mate Ellington Ratliff more than friends?**

**Ross and Ratliff= Rosslington forever?**

His parents don't even know. His grandparents don't know. But He guesses they know now. Ross let out what started out as a small scream turned out into a full shriek moment. Ratliff woke up by Ross's sobs.

" Ross what's wrong?" Ratliff asked.

Ross couldn't answer though. His throat was on fire as he tried to keep most of the tears at bay. Ratliff noticed Ross's face and immediately got out of bed.

"Babe what's wrong? You are kind of freaking me out?" Ratliff asked. Ross just pointed to the screen Ratliff looked and his own face paled.

" This is crazy! How the hell could people have gotten these pictures?" Ratliff said. He felt like crying along with Ross. His family doesn't know about him and Ross. How were they going to react? And Kelly? They were no longer a couple but he still cared for his ex, how is she going to handle this?

Ratliff just looked at Ross. " Ross…"

" It's over, my career is over. People are going to hate me now…" Ross cried. Ratliff pulled him in his arms and Ross just wept.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Have you ever had the feeling that you were better off dead? That is how Ross is feeling at this very moment. His relationship with Ratliff was spread across the headlines of every newspaper and gossip blog across the country. As soon as Ross turned on the computer last night his whole world changed. Sure he was thinking he was at a point where he wanted to come out, but he was supposed to do it, not someone else.

Ross still couldn't figure out how someone got photos of him with Ratliff. How could someone be so cruel and send those photos to the press?

That was pure evil.

As soon as morning hit, his phone was ringing nonstop. His parents were shock and upset that they found out this way, Ryland and Rydel were in a state of shock as well. Ryland at least offered his support. He hasn't heard a thing from Rydel. And His father and mother really haven't spoken to him yet either.

Ross was hysterical this morning when it all came out, The producers of Austin and Ally called to let him know that they will have his back and get with Disney to see what they could do.

Laura,Rikerand Rocky were amazing. They really did have his back and comforted him the best they could. They all knew that he really wanted to be left alone for a while and so they did. They told him they were there for him.

Raini and Calum were the same, both sending text that they still considered him just Ross and nothing would change that.

Ratliff was in the say way, his whole family hasn't contacted him once, and when he tried to call he was told not to bothering to call again. Ratliff was devastated. He knew that when the truth were to come out that it would be a tough thing for people to accept, but for his family to completely turn away from him, he didn't expect that.

Ratliff was lucky that he had his real family that consisted of Ross, Riker, Rocky and Laura. That was all that he needed. After breaking down after his last phone call with his mother, Laura held while he just sobbed. He was embarrassed of course but Laura just waved it off saying that is why she was here, that Ratliff was her friend and that is what friends were for. Riker was definitely lucky to have her. Every now and then when Ross thinks no one is paying attention, Ratliff could hear his silent sobs coming from their room and it broke his heart.

Ratliff couldn't help but think that if he didn't get drunk that ne night and offered Ross any, they wouldn't have hooked up and this could all have been avoided. Because the last thing that Ratliff wanted was to have Ross be hurt. It killed Ratliff inside that people were hurting Ross by their reactions. Ratliff really could care less about his family after they showed him their true colors today he really was better off.

Ratliff sighed. There he goes again crying into his pillow. Ratliff just walked into the room and laid next to Ross, Ratliff wasn't sure if Ross wanted him to touch him or not. Ratliff never felt so helpless in his life.

Ross made the choice for him when he rolled over and placed his head on Ratliff's shoulder. Ratliff did what came natural; he wrapped Ross in his arms and held him.

" I love you." Ratliff whispered into Ross's ear as he placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Laura hated seeing her two best friends hurt like this. How could someone do that to people that they haven't even met? She knows it is a shock to find out that a love one is gay, but to flat out and turn your back on him? Ratliff's family made her sick to her stomach.

Ugh, she wished there was something that she could do for her friends, but Laura figured the best way to help support them is to let them know that she loved them and that she was here for them. Laura just laid her head on Riker's chest and sighed.

" I just feel so bad for them." Laura said.

Riker nodded in agreement. He hated seeing his little brother in so much pain and Ratliff was like another brother to him as well and to see them go through this? It made Riker want to put a hole in the wall.

' I do too babe, but they know we are here for them. And they know we love them." Riker kissed her head and he brought her closer. He knew his parents would be accepting of Ratliff and Ross; they are mainly hurt that Ross felt like he couldn't come to them. They will be fine with it. Ryland had already got over the shock and was accepting. Rocky was fine with it as he has known about it for a while with the rest of them. The only person that Riker was worried about was Rydel.

And it wasn't because she hates gay people; Rydel is the most tolerant person that he knew. It was because he thinks she may have had a crush on Ratliff. Riker just hoped that she would be able to get over it in time and support Ross and Ratliff as they are family.

Riker sighed.

He just felt really horrible about Ratliff. His whole family turned on him as soon as they learned the truth about Ross and Ratliff. Riker couldn't fathom the notion of turning your back on someone you loved just because you didn't agree with their choice in the matter of love. That was silly and really unfair to judge. But after crying in Laura's arms, Ratliff seemed to be accepting this fine. Ratliff was more concerned about Ross mind fare then his, which made Riker, think that Ratliff was a really good choice for his brother. Riker had always wanted the best for his siblings. And Ellington Ratliff was that for Ross. Kind of like that Laura was for him.

Speaking of, after Riker got back from the pharmacy that is when he found out that Ross and Ratliff got exposed, so he and Laura didn't take the test.

The test that could determine if she was pregnant with his baby.

" Hey Laura I know this may be a bad time to do this, but should you take the test so we can know if your pregnant or not?" Riker asked.

Laura sighed.

" I guess I should, but it just feels so wrong to do so after Ross and Ratliff going through hell." She said.

" I know, but we have to know so we can start planning on what we are going to do." Riker said.

" What are we going to do if I am? I mean we are still so young are we ready to have a baby?" Laura asked.

" Well I think we are young that is correct, but Laura you know that you are it for me. There is not going to be dating anyone else. You are my family and if you bless me with a child, then I would consider myself the luckiest guy on earth."

Laura smiled. " Then let me go take it real quick." She said as she got up and Riker followed her into their room. He closed the door. In about ten minutes they would find out if their lives were about to change.

The tears finally lent up and Ross went numb. Was this how someone felt when they were empty inside? Ross couldn't deal with any of this so he shut himself down. It was better than having to feel the rejection of his parents and sister. How could anyone who claimed to love him only to turn around and reject him? Ross could feel that Ratliff was trying to comfort him and as much as he loved him, he couldn't make himself to comfort Ratliff. Ross knows he is being selfish right now, but Ratliff understands him so he knows that Ross isn't doing tit to be mean or spiteful.

Right now at this time and point, all Ross wanted to do was disappear. Maybe that will solve all his problems.

Just in a few minutes, and he will know if his life will change. It was funny how this time was different from the time with Maia. It was probably due to the fact that Maia had to drug him to get him into bed and with Laura he was more than a willing participant and he wants a family with her.

Riker sighed.

Could time be going by anymore slow then it is right now?

Laura came out of the bathroom, Riker looked up.

" Well?"

" We are not pregnant." Laura said.

Riker walked over to her and hugged her.

" It is okay, it isn't our time yet." Riker said comfortly.

" I know it is silly, and I know that we are young, and that it is not the right time but I couldn't help but imagine having a little boy who looks just like his daddy." Laura sighed.

" You will have that someday babe. I promise you we will." Riker said as he rubbed his arms up and down on hers while looking her in the eyes.

Laura smiled.

" Thanks Riker, I love you."

" I love you too." Riker said as he kissed her gently and pulled her into his arms. As much as Riker believed in the words that he just said to Laura, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in the news.

Rydel was sitting in her room just writing in her journal. She honestly didn't know what she felt. Her brother was gay and his lover was the guy that she was in love with. How could she wrap her head around that? Ross knew that she was in love with Ratliff and what did he do? He had sex with Ratliff and probably confused him. Why else would Ratliff be with Ross.

Rydel sighed.

She knows she sounds irrational right now, but right now she didn't care. Why was she always the forgotten one? Even in the band it seemed that the majority of their fans were googly over her brothers or Ratliff.

But never her. Don't get her wrong she had her fans, but it didn't even come close to the ones that were crazy over her brothers. That is why when she discovered her crush on Ratliff she thought she could actually have something that was hers. She had waited throughout his whole relationship with Kelly, and when that ended Rydel thought she had her chance at a relationship with Ratliff. She was ready to make her move the night she found out about the breakup. Rydel had made her way to his apartment that night. She could still remember that feeling that she had when she was about to knock. Her stomach was in knots. But she was also very excited at the same time. It had taken her a long time to work up and be truthful about her feelings. As she was about to knock the door wasn't shut all the way and it opened with the breeze. Figuring it would be alright to come in after all she and Ratliff knew each other for a long time now so she thought it would be okay. So she made her way into the dimmed apartment, the only light was coming from his bedroom. Rydel made her way down the hall, she was too scared to call out his name so she made her way silently and the sight that she saw broke her.

Ratliff was busy taking off Ross's clothes and throwing him on his bed, Rydel froze in place not sure she was seeing things correctly, but when Ross was moaning Ratliff's name that is when she realized that she lost. As Ratliff and Ross continued to make love, she didn't know what came over her, but she took out her phone and started to take pictures.

Rydel sighed.

She knows she should feel bad, but she felt betrayed. Ross always got what he wanted always. The other siblings knew that Ross was the favored one because all the attention that was astounded upon him.

She was tired of it, why did Ross always have to win when everyone else had to lose? It wasn't fair and it was time that Ross found out what it was like to lose. Rydel knew she should feel remorse for what she did, but she couldn't.

She had kept up with all their moments by going to their apartment and taking photos. Her family would be so upset with her if they found out what she did to their precious Ross.

Rydel let out a small sob. Look at what Ross made her do; this was his entire fault anyway. He couldn't have kept his hands off the guy that she wanted and looked at what she did?

Ross was the only one to blame and he had to lose. It was beyond tiresome that he always got what he wanted. Ross may have landed Ratliff but she was sure going to make him lose everything else.

If it was the last thing she would ever do.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: I know most of you must 'hate' Rydel now after the last chapter. But I have a reason why I had Rydel do what she did. Just stay with the story and let it unfold…**

**Chapter 40**

It has been three weeks since everything came out about Ratliff and Ross being together. Austin and Ally was officially cancelled, Disney didn't know what to do with the publicity of Ross being with Ratliff. The character of Austin Moon was supposed to start a Romance with Ally Dawson Laura's character but how could they tell that story when everyone knows Ross is Gay. Ross felt horrible for everybody; Raini, Calum and Laura were now out of a job due to his secret being exposed. The day Ross found out the news, he just lost it the sobs just wracked his body as he screamed out his frustrations about the whole situation.

This wasn't fair. He was losing out and so were other people because of who he fell in love with. How was that right? The producers assured him that they don't think any different of him then they had before, and they told him that he shouldn't blame himself.

But he did.

How could he not after it was cancelled after the news about him came out?

Ross smashed his guitars and totaled his dressing room when they were told to come on down and clean out their dressing rooms. He couldn't look at Laura, Raini and Calum, he felt horrible. Laura told him that it wasn't his fault, that the company was a bunch of closed mind oldies that couldn't come to grasp on how love works. And that what really mattered was that he found love with a partner that really fit him. Raini and Calum told him the same thing, and that the show was fun but what made it special were the friendships that they made off it, so the show may be done but their friendships will continue.

But nothing really could comfort him.

R5 was officially dropped from the label, as this time there was no second chance. So basically Ross had to lose his dreams due to the fact that he fell in love with someone that he wasn't supposed to love according to the public's opinion. Most if his fans stayed and told him that no matter what that they would stand behind him. But he did lose some fans claiming it that they found it disgusting and what they were doing was wrong and sinful. His twitter followers dropped in half.

Ross sighed. He truly lost everything.

Laura just got home from Raini's. They had left the studio what would be the last time ever after they cleaned out their dressing rooms. She still couldn't believe the show was cancelled. She felt so horrible for Ross, he was really taking this hard and it wasn't right that he was feeling any guilt. In Laura's book he didn't do anything wrong, all he did was fall I love with a man. She understood that Disney was a family company, but why couldn't they understand that family is who loves you and accepts you. It doesn't judge you for whatever you do in life, and that as long as you are happy that is really the only thing that counts.

Laura sighed.

Riker walked up and sat next to her on the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her head.

" I am sorry you lost the show." Riker said comfortingly.

" I am going to miss the show I really am, but I am more upset for Ross. He completely blames himself for this and he shouldn't. He fell in love, what is the big deal about that?" Laura asked.

Riker sighed.

" I agree with you it is a shame. People should be able to love anybody that they want and not be judged for it. I just hate to see my baby brother in so much pain."

" I agree, I don't think even Ratliff can get through to him. I swear if I find out who is responsible for exposing them, I think I could literally kill them." Laura seethed.

" Slow down tiger, we do need to find out though. It should be totally illegal to do what they did. Take pictures and post it without permission. That is just cold." Riker answered.

Rocky came through the door and slammed the door. Both Riker and Laura looked up to him.

" Rocky everything okay?" Riker asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" Sure everything is peachy, our little brother just had his world blown to smithereens, and you ask me that?"

Riker rolled his eyes. " Dude take a chill pill, all I asked was a question. You came in hear slamming the door and all."

Rocky sighed.

"I know, look I'm sorry I just had a bad day I guess."

" Come sit with us, I think we really need to work together and see about helping Ross, he is losing it big time." Laura said. Rocky agreed and sat down. He really was worried about his little brother. Ross was usually so happy and this was a low blow for him. He and Ratliff were the ones that were supposed to be in control with their coming out and they were forced too.

Rocky couldn't help but sigh.

" How can we help him?" Rocky asked.

" Has anyone seen Ratliff?" Laura asked.

" I am pretty sure he is in the room with Ross, even though that probably isn't doing him any good. Ross has even frozen him out."

" Babe, can you go get him and have him come out here."

Riker nodded, he got up and went to go fetch Ratliff, leaving Rocky and Laura in the living room.

" Laura I am sorry about the show, that really sucks." Rocky said.

" Thanks Rocky, like I told Riker I am going to miss the show, but Raini, Calum and Ross will always be in my life, so a part of the show will live on as I made lifelong friendships with them and to the people on the crew."

Rocky just nodded. A few seconds later Riker and Ratliff made their way into the room. Ratliff's eyes were bloodshed from obviously crying. Laura's heart just broke. She got up and went to hug him. Ratliff accepted the hug pretty quickly and just leaned in and cried into her shoulder. After a minute or so he let up. He raised his head and wiped his tears.

" Sorry about that Laura" Ratliff turned his head. Laura just shook her head.

" You have nothing to be sorry about Ratliff, How is Ross?" Laura asked.

" I don't know, he dosent talk all he is doing is laying on the bed looking at the ceiling." Ratliff told her.

Laura's heart just broke.

" Guys we have to do something, I am really worried about Ross. We have to find a way to help him." Laura said as she made her way back to the couch and Riker. Ratliff sat down on the chair opposite Laura and Rocky sat in the other.

" What do you think we can do?" Rocky asked.

" Honestly I don't know anything that will snap him out of it, but I figured four heads will be better than one and we can all come up with something." Laura said.

" I agree, I think the first step in helping Ross is to find whoever did this." Riker replied.

" I agree I need to know who decided it was alright to do this to our lives like this." Ratliff said.

" But how are we going to find out who did it?" Rocky asked.

" That is where we need to start." Laura said.

The guilt was starting to eat her alive. Rydel knew that she made a horrible decision and it cost people their jobs. She liked Laura, Raini and Calum and she didn't mean to start the ball rolling that got the show cancelled. All she was focused on was trying to punish Ross and she ended up punishing everyone including herself.

R5 lost their record deal because of the conterversary. Her brothers and Ratliff must be so upset about that.

Rydel sighed.

What the hell did she do that for?

She really wasn't a mean or spiteful person despite of what she just did. Rydel felt horrible, she really didn't think this whole thing through. All she knew was that she was hurting at the fact that Ratliff and Ross were together, she had always hoped that Ratliff would be with her. But that is obviously not going to be happening anytime soon or ever.

Rydel could feel the tears coming on; she has been upset ever since her mother told her the news about the show and the deal. Why did she let a few angry thoughts destroy everything that her family worked for? Just so she could punish Ross?

Rydel just continued to sob.

People are going to hate her after they find out what she did. How are her brothers going to take it? Riker will probably go off on her, and Ryland will probably be disappointed and Rocky will probably be ashamed.

And for Ross? She really didn't care what he thought at the moment. She may feel guilty for running other people's jobs in this but she still couldn't help but still feel this deep burning anger at Ross. She knows she is being irrational. But it is what she felt and she couldn't help how she felt that way.

Rydel stop that she tells herself. She really has no room to be judging or being mad at other people after what she did.

Rydel knows she is going to have to confess. She knows that but she isn't ready.

There is no more Austin and Ally. There is no more R5. Those two thoughts kept rolling in his head. He really knew how to destroy good things didn't he?

Ross sighed.

He was a gigantic disappointment to everybody around him. He couldn't help but feel that maybe it would be better off if he wasn't around.

He was just a huge loser anyway no one would miss him anyway.

Raini and Calum would forget him a quickly as possible; they only knew each other for about two years now, so after a while they would soon forget that a Ross Lynch ever existed.

Ryland would go on with his life as a manager for some other band and be successful at it as he was for R5. Ross sighed.

Rocky would go on and find someone that was special for him and be happy. That is all that Ross wanted.

His parents. He loved his parents more than anything in this world, and he knew that it shocked them to learn that he was gay and in love with Ratliff. He can only hope that when they look back all they can see is how happy he was to have them as parents.

Ross just sighed as he thought of another person.

Rydel.

Ross sighed. He couldn't help but feel the deep hurt that his sister's rejection caused him. It has been weeks and not one single word from her. Ross had always looked up to her and her silence was the most heartbreaking thing. Ross knew that she sometimes felt that he was the favored child, because he seemed to get everything that he wanted. But he wanted to be able to share everything he got with his siblings and epically her, since she was his only sister. All Ross wanted for her was to find someone to take care of her and treat her like the princess that she really is.

Riker. He really was an awesome big brother and despite what Ross pulled when he learned about him and Laura and before he fell for his best friend. Riker still managed to forgive him and treat him like a brother. All Ross wanted was for Riker to be happy and he knew that was with Laura. He never saw two people who were so in love with one another as those two and they were right for one another.

Laura. Ross sighed. He was in love with her, he always has been. Now it is a different love then what he feels for Ratliff but Ross knows that love is there, and if there was no Riker or Ratliff then who knows what may have been. She was his best friend in the entire world, she was his family. There has been a bond between them ever since the first day at Austin and Ally. All Ross wants for her is to be happy and achieve her dreams. He knows that Riker means the world to her and he hopes they finally are able to become a family they so desperately want.

Ratliff.

What is there to say about him? Before they became lovers, Ratliff was Ross's best friend for how many years. They had a bond that at first thought it was a deep friendship bond. They would do anything for one another.

And then that friendship had turned to love. No one was more surprised than the two of them. How was it going to work transitioning from friends to being more? At first they were leery about it, they hadn't wanted to ruin the great friendship that they had going on for so many years.

But they couldn't help the natural reaction that happened whenever they wear near. Ross was drawn to him and the same went for Ratliff.

Ross was really blessed to have the people that he had in his life. He was just sorry that he cost them pain and misery. It would be better if he wasn't around.

All he felt was shame and disgust at himself for hurting the people that he loves most in the world. Ross felt the teardrops fall again.

Again. He was weak , he should be stronger to face all this but he just couldn't. Ross just felt like an utter disgrace.

Ross closed his eyes. He embraced the darkness that brought.

Maybe it was time for him to just let go and embrace the cold but yet something oddly familiar with the darkness.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Ross opened his eyes and was confused to where he was. Last time he knew he was in his room. But this room looked like a hospital.

What happened?

Ross turned and saw that his mother and father were talking to the doctor. Why was his mother crying?

" Mom?" Ross called out. But to no answer.

" Mom? Ross called out again. But still no answer. Finally having enough of being ignored Ross got out of the bed and made his way to his parents.

" Mom?"

No answer. What the hell was going on? Ross turned and saw Riker and Laura with Rocky and Ratliff and they were in the lobby. Ross ran to them.

" Guys what is going on?" Ross asked.

Laura just sobbed and Riker held her as he too was crying.

" Riker? Laura?"

Rocky and Ratliff just sat there both looking like something was very wrong.

" What is going on?" Ross asked.

Nothing .

Now Ross was getting pissed, he was getting tired of people ignoring him, this was ridiculous.

' I still can't believe it." Laura said.

" I know I can't either. It just doesn't feel real you know?" Riker said.

" Yeah it doesn't." Ratliff answered.

" What doesn't feel real? Will you guys please answer me?" Ross screamed.

" I still can't believe that Ross is dead, I just can't believe that he is gone." Rocky said.

What

The

Hell

Was

Going

On?

He was dead? No that can't be right. He is right there cant they see him?

" I am not dead! I am right here!" Ross screamed.

But no answer. He looked at Ratliff and his heart broke. His face was red and blochy from crying.

He couldn't be dead. Sure he was thinking about it earlier in his room, but those were just thoughts. He couldn't have killed himself. No he must have heard wrong because there is no way that he is dead. And he was going to prove it.

Ross turned and walked back to the doctor and his parents.

" Mom, Dad this is crazy Laura and the rest think I am dead but you can see me right?" Ross asked.

All he could hear was her sobs as she said her baby her baby over and over again. His dad even had tears in his eyes and have been crying.

" This is crazy, I am not dead, I am not dead." Ross kept saying as he stepped back into his room, and he came in for a shock of his life.

There he was lying on his bed. How could he be lying there when he is standing right here?

Ross just shuddered.

Oh God He was really dead.

No this couldn't be happening.

Ross could see a bright light coming around him. No he wasn't ready to leave yet. He didn't want to leave he wanted to stay…

No…..

Ross woke up with a start. He was breathing really hard and was drenched in sweat. He looked over and realized that he was in his room.

Ross sighed.

It was just a dream. Or a nightmare in this case. Ross got up and walked out to the living room, where he found everybody else.

" Hey Ross, how are you doing?" Laura asked.

" Yeah babe, it is so good to see you're up and with us." Ratliff smiled as he went to hug Ross. Ross just hugged back. The dream had felt so real that he thought he was really dead.

" Believe me it feels so good to be here." Ross said still trying to calm down from his dream.

" Are you okay bro? You look like you have seen a ghost." Riker asked.

" Yeah it was just a dream I had. I am just glad to be awake that's all."

" Well come join us, we can all decide what we want to eat and just relax at home. How does that sound?" Laura asked.

' That sounds really good actually." Ross said.

The others just smiled and they were relieved to see that he was out here with them instead of being locked up in the room. One thing was certain was they all needed to work together to make sure they get who ever decided to post the pictures of him and Ratliff online.

Ross sat by Ratliff and laid his head on his shoulder; Ratliff just wrapped his arm around him. He just needed a night with Ratliff and his family to make him feel better. He knew it was stupid of him to even contemplate suicide. He had so much to live for and he knew that. Was it perfect that he was forced out of the closet? No it wasn't. But that didn't give him the right to take his own life. Just imagining what his death would do to everyone. Hell Ross just had a dream about it and he didn't like the feeling.

No matter what happens Ross knows that he has the people in this room in his corner and that is all that he really needs.

Ross sighed.

Laura looked at Ross and Ratliff. She just smiled at them, Ross looked a bit shaken up but that is to be expected after all. She looked at Riker and just smiled. After this whole experience she knows that she wants to spend the rest of her life with this man. And after everything Ratliff and Ross have been through it has made her realize that she shouldn't waste a moment being away from him.

" Riker can I talk to you?"

" Sure what is it?" Riker asked.

" Can we talk in private for a moment?" Laura said as she got up. Riker followed.

" We will be right back guys." They said as they made their way to the porch. As Riker shut the door, Laura threw herself in his arms and kissed him. Taken aback for brief second, Riker kissed back. After a few minutes of making out, Riker and Laura broke apart.

" Not that I am complaining but what was that for?" Riker asked.

" It was just my way to say I Love You, and I don't want to be apart from you." Laura said.

Riker smiled.

" Well you don't have to worry about that. Are you okay babe?" Riker asked concerned.

Laura just sighed.

" Yeah it is just that after everything that has happened, it made me realize something, that I just want to be with you forever. And I am tired of waiting for the perfect moment, that I just am really lucky to have you in my life." Laura said.

Riker kissed her and brought her close.

" I Love you too."

**AN: Hey all I just wanted to take a few moments here to say something. The subject of suicide or thoughts of suicide I don't take lightly. So please don't take any offense to these past couple of chapters, it was not my way of causing any harm. This chapter is short, I know but I will update again. Also review and let me know any ideas you want to see happen next.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Riker walked out into the living room, no one else was there, Ratliff and Ross were at the beach with Rocky. And Laura was out with Raini which was a good thing. Not that he didn't want to see Laura but he had a plan he needed to put into place. Riker just smiled at the thought of this plan actually going through, then by the end of the day Laura would be his fiancé.

Riker smiled at the thought. He loved the sound of that, of having Laura be his fiancé and then his wife.

All he needed was this night to go as plan.

Riker just sighed

He knows that he is probably picking the wrong time for certain people, but he couldn't wait anymore. And he was sure Ross and Ratliff would be alright with Riker and Laura getting engaged. They were still nowhere close into finding out who ousted Ross and Ratliff, but they weren't going to give up. Because whoever did messed up people's lives and that was just not right.

His palms were sweating, he shouldn't be nervous he knows that Laura loves him but it is pretty nerve wracking when you are about to propose to someone. He heard the knock on the door. Riker walked to the door and opened the door.

Riker smiled.

" Hey Rydel, long time no see baby sis."

Rydel grinned at Riker, she really did miss seeing him every day. She and Riker were always so close because they are the two oldest siblings. They were always so close. She really hoped that wouldn't change.

" Do you think I can come in?" Rydel asked.

" Sure, sorry about that come in." Riker said as he moved and allowed Rydel to come in. Rydel came inside, she wasn't really sure that she should have been doing this alone. She didn't know how Riker was going to react.

' So what are you doing here Rydel? Not that I am not happy to see you I am, but you haven't been here in months and since what happened with Ross you haven't even came by and offered your support. Now Rydel can you tell me what is going on?" Riker asked.

Of course Riker would be the one to get straight to the point. That is how he has always been. She shouldn't be surprised, but she was just really nervous on how he would react.

" I just been real busy you know, I know I should have been here sooner but I didn't really know what to say to him." Rydel said.

" He is still the same person you know? He is the same Ross that we saw grow up." Riker answered.

Rydel couldn't help but feel a stab of pain at that. She had hurt her little brother due to the fact that he was dating the guy that she was in love with. She should have known better that blood was a lot stronger then water and that what she did was wrong. She has known that ever since she did what she did. She knows what she did was insane she obviously doesn't know why she did it; all Rydel could say was that she was temporarily insane.

Rydel rolled her eyes, Riker saw this.

" What was that for? Do you have something against our brother?" Riker asked.

Rydel sighed. " You know I love Ross, but aren't you tired of him always getting everything as the favored child?"

" Ry, where is this coming from? Ross isn't the favored child, Mom and Dad loves all of us the same."

" I know that but I actually felt that way at a certain time." Rydel said trying to get the courage to tell Riker the truth.

Riker was really unsure on what to say next. Rydel was usually so happy and bubbly so he doesn't know where this is coming from. But of course a lot of things could have changed since he doesn't see her everyday anymore as he moved in with Laura.

" Do you feel that way still? Is that why you haven't spoken to Ross and let him know that you still love him and support him?" Riker asked.

" You know Riker I love how you expect people to happily accept this change in Ross, I mean he goes one day from being a girl crazy to being in love with Ellington the next? You can give people some time to adjust to it and it wouldn't make them in the wrong either."

" I understand that Ry, but it has been months and you haven't seen Ross up close like I have, he just now seems to be coming back to his old self. He locked himself in his room, he wouldn't even let Ratliff comfort him. All I said was that it will help him to know his sister supports him." Riker said.

Rydel rolled her eyes " Yeah because that is all we are supposed to do right? Is to support Ross, because god forbid that Ross gets hurt at all that would be a crying shame, he could hurt people even his own family but it isn't okay for the other way to happen, I see how it is." Rydel's voice started to carry.

" Okay Rydel, sit down we are going to have a long talk, because it seems that you do have something against Ross and you are not leaving here until we resolve it." Riker said as he grabbed Rydel's arm and led her to the couch. Rydel knew this was a mistake to try and come over here. She was still upset with Ross to even try and apologize. She knows she is being irrational but at this point she really didn't care. Ross had taken the one boy that she was in love with and it wasn't fair.

" I knew this was a mistake, I shouldn't have come." Rydel went to get up when Riker stopped her.

" Sit down Rydel !" Riker said in a voice that he only uses when he starts to get pissed.

" Look Riker, I really need to go." Rydel said.

Riker rolled his eyes. " No not until you tell me what is going on with you. And don't lie to me and say that nothing is, I can tell that you are pissed at Ross for some reason, and I want to know what it is."

' Oh so is it illegal to be pissed at the sainted Ross now?" Rydel sneered.

" See right here, that is why you aren't going anywhere until you tell me why you are so pissed at Ross? What did he do to you for him to earn your rage?"

' What did he do? You know what he did! He started to sleep with Ratliff! Ross took the one guy that I actually cared for and wanted to be with. But did that stop ross? No but what else is new, what Ross wants Ross gets." Rydel screamed.

Riker was taken back by Rydel's rant. In all of his life he has never seen Rydel be mad at anything ever, this was something new that he finds to be strange, this isn't her. This isn't the sister that he loved so dearly. Riker sighed , he did know that Rydel may have had a crush on Ratliff and now he knew for a fact.

" Is that why you haven't been coming around? You were upset with Ross for dating Ratliff?" Riker asked softly.

" You think?" Rydel rolled her eyes.

" Ry, I know you had a crush on Ratliff and I am very sorry that you are hurting, but Ross and Ratliff didn't do anything wrong. Ratliff didn't even know of your feelings and neither did Ross, You know Ross wouldn't hurt you like that."

Rydel rolled her eyes.

Riker sighed. " You know that is true Rydel deep down you know that. Did you tell Ratliff how you felt?"

" I was on my way too, and then things changed." Rydel said.

" What changed? What stopped you?"

" Ross did."

" How did Ross stop you?" Riker asked.

" Ross being the whore that he is was too busy fucking Ratliff to notice I was there." Rydel sneered.

" Wait so you walked in on them?" Riker asked as his heart broke for his sister.

" Riker you may be the oldest but sometimes you can be really slow." Rydel said.

" Just answer the question now Rydel" Riker said getting pissed.

" Of course I walked in on them! It was disgusting to see your brother having sex with the guy that you want." Rydel schreeched.

" That must have been horrible to see, Ry I am so sorry that you had to see that, but I am taking it they didn't know you were there so they didn't do it to hurt you."

" So you are on their side, of course you are." Rydel said.

" There shouldn't be any two sides in a family Rydel! Why are you acting like this? I know you had a crush on Ratliff but is it really worth it to trash your relationship with Ross?"

" Of course you take his side, he is after all your mini me." Rydel said.

Riker was beyond getting pissed. What was going on with Rydel? This wasn't her, why was she so stuck on being pissed at Ross? He knows she may be hurting over the fact that Ross is with Ratliff who she had, or seems to still have a crush on him, but why is she so hell bent on being pissed and holding a grudge.

" That is bullshit and you know it Rydel! I have always had your back and you know that and it hurts to think that you don't think so, I love all of you guys and I hate seeing any of you hurt and fighting." Riker said.

" I know that Riker I didn't mean that.." Rydel said sadly.

Riker face broke for the look on his sisters face. " Ry I know you still have feelings for Ratliff. I know it must be killing you that he is with Ross, but you know him, you know both of them. They would hurt anyone who would ever hurt you, so why would they do that to you on purpose? People cant help who they fall in love with, it just happens."

Rydel sighed.

Riker pulled her into a hug. He really did feel for his sister. It must feel horrible to love someone who is in love with someone else, especially if that someone is her brother.

Rydel pulled herself away from Riker. She really didn't deserve his sympathy. And if he knew what she did to his precious Ross, then he wouldn't be offering any.

" Riker there is something I need to tell you. And you are going to be pretty pissed." Rydel said.

" What is it?" Riker asked. His stomach was becoming uneasy, just the tone in her voice and her facial expression was starting to make Riker uneasy. He felt it was something bad, and the way she has been acting this morning was freaking him out.

" See Riker…" Rydel was starting to come clean when the door opened and in walked Rocky, Ross and Ratliff.

This is just Great.

The three guys were laughing as they were coming in, they turned and noticed Rydel and Riker.

" Hey sis long time no see." Rocky said as he went to go hug his sister. Rydel hugged him back. It really was great to see Riker and Rocky. Ross not so much.

" Nice to see you bro, I missed you." Rydel said.

Rocky and Rydel broke their hug and she couldn't help but look over to Ross and Ratliff. Ross has such a hopeful look on his face that maybe that she was finally going to accept him. And Rydel's resolve was cracking and she was about to do it.

Ratliff took Ross's hand and squeezed it. Ross and Ratliff just smiled at one another. That is when Rydel's wall went back up even stronger than before. She rolled her eyes at the two boys and turned her back on them and face Riker.

Ross was confused, for a moment there it seemed that Rydel was going to accept him, and now?

" Ry..I missed you I am so glad you are here maybe we can all hang out.." Ross said.

Rydel rolled her eyes.

" No Thanks." She huffed. Riker gave her a look that said to stop it. She really wished she could but it was like something was controlling her.

" Come on sis, it has been a while, please? I missed having my big sister around." Ross said.

Rydel turned to face Ross.

' What makes you think that I would want anything to do with you huh Ross?" Rydel sneered.

Ross face just dropped, his heart broke at the look of disgust on Rydel's face.

" Rydel knock it off." Riker roared.

" No Riker, Let her go." Ross said as his voice broke.

" Gee Thanks Ross for giving me the chance to speak. You are so kind." She sneered.

Rocky and Ratliff were just blown away by how Rydel was acting. This wasn't the girl they loved and knew for so many years. This wasn't their sister.

" Rydel I would think before you said something that you cant take back." Riker said.

" Whatever Riker." Rydel rolled her eyes.

" Rydel I love you, you are my big sister. I don't want you to be mad at me for loving who I do love, can you see that I am the same Ross?" Ross begged Rydel to see him.

" You definitely are the same Ross. Your nothing but a selfish little boy who has to have everything while leaving others with nothing." Rydel sneered.

" What?" Ross's voice quivered. His eyes filled with tears.

" Ry..come on Ross missed you don't do this." Rocky begged. Rydel looked at Rocky and her heart broke at his face. It was funny how for all of their lives all of her siblings were always so close, closer then any normal siblings would be. But they just had a bond like no other. Rydel really hated to see her brothers upset and even worse that they were upset with her.

" Whatever.." Rydel said.

Ross stepped closer to Rydel he reached out to hold her hand when she pulled away like if she was burned. At that moment Ross couldn't help but let out a rangled cry. His sister truly was disgusted with him.

" Rydel please.." Ross begged.

" No Ross, you don't need me so why should you care that I am in your life or not huh? Because I honestly don't care if I ever see your disgusting face ever again." Rydel sneered.

And there it was. Ross just stepped back like he was punched. His body starting to rack with sobs and he turned and and walked straight to his room.

Ratliff just looked at Rydel. This was not the girl that he has known for forever. He just shook his head sadly.

" What are you staring at me like that Ellington?" Rydel asked.

" This is not you, Rydel. This is not the girl that I have known and loved for most of my life."

" You love me?" Rydel asked.

" Of course I love you Ry, you are like my sister."

Rydel just rolled her eyes ' So since I am like your sister, dosent that make Ross like your brother? So you are sexing up your brother Ratliff? Don't you find that a bit gross?" Rydel sneered.

Ratliff just shook his head and walked away to follow Ross. They had such high hopes when they walked in and saw Rydel there. Now he wished they never came back when they did.

' See what you did Rydel? Was it worth it?" Riker asked pissed.

Rydel turned around and looked at her older brother. " Yes it was, that selfish little prick had everything coming! I am so glad he lost the show and he was publicly humiliated he is such a loser, he deserves all the pain he gets!"

Rocky just shook his head. " Rydel that was just cold, and what did Ross do to you for you to turn on him like that? I thought you were a tolerant person."

Rydel rolled her eyes.

" I don't care if he is gay, it is just the one he decided to be with is what I have a problem with."

" Ry, Like I said they didn't know about how you felt about Ratliff, and by Ratliff just said he loves you like a sister, why cant that be enough?" Riker asked.

' So I should always be the one to be satisfied for second place when Ross always comes out on top?"

Riker rolled his eyes.

" I cant believe that I actually came over here because I felt bad about what I did, Ross deserved for me to send those pictures out." Rydel ranted. Her anger got the best of her that she didn't realize that she just busted herself.

Riker and Rocky's face just dropped.

" No Ry,you couldn't have done this. I know you are acting all crazy right now, but you couldn't have been the one to do that to Ross and Ratliff." Rocky begged his sister.

Rydel rolled her eyes. " I did, I took every picture that had of them and sent it in. Ross deserves to feel like what it is to lose."

Rocky just shook his head and looked at his sister sadly. He couldn't say anything else. What could he say to her? He didn't recognize her. He just walked away without saying anything else.

Riker just looked at his baby sister. His eyes filled with tears as he realized on what she did. He knows she is blinded by hurt and jealousy, but to do that to her brother?

" Ry how could you?" Riker asked.

" He stole Ratliff away! I wanted him but of course Ross had to have him." Rydel just sobbed. She really meant to come over here and admit what she done and begged for forgiveness. But the sight of Ross and Ratliff looking so happy and in love just made her anger boil over and made her blind.

Rydel sighed.

" I really messed up didn't I Riker?" Rydel asked lost.

Riker nodded his head.

" Yeah you did, and Rydel I am afraid it is going to bite you big time. You know because of your tantrum you costed not only Ross the record deal among the rest of us, but he lost Austin and Ally, along with Raini, Calum and Laura you know the woman that I love? She lost her job because you decided that it was perfectly alright to stab your brother in the back. So good Job Rydel, you wanted revenge and you succeeded in spades."

" I didn't mean to do that to Laura or Raini or Calum. I just wanted to hurt Ross." Rydel cried.

' I know that but you say Ross hurt you? Yeah he did by hooking up with Ratliff I guess, but he didn't do it intentional. Not like you did to him."

Rydel sighed. " I think it best I go."

" I think so too." Riker said. Rydel just looked at her big brother. She felt shame and guilt. She and Riker were always the closest between all of them, and now she felt something shift. Riker may eventually forgive her, but she had a feeling that nothing would be the same as it was before. Rydel just nodded as she turned and left leaving Riker alone.

Riker just sat on the couch and let out a sigh. How did everything fall apart in such a small amount of time? His heart broke for Ross and Ratliff as their lives were changed due to Rydel's actions. And his heart also broke for Rydel, hurt and jealousy made her do and be someone that he knows she really isn't.

Riker couldn't help but let the tears fall as he felt that nothing was going to be the same with any of them.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Laura came home around after five that evening. She had an amazing time with Raini and Calum. Those two were amazing and the three of them fictionally call themselves the trio. When Ross would be on tour, it left the three of them to bond, which they did and the bond would last a lifetime. She was really thankful to have them in her life. Laura closed the door and walked into the living room to see if anyone was there. She couldn't find anyone, she walked to the hall and noticed Rocky was out and Ross's door was closed. She had a feeling Ross didn't want to be disturbed, so she walked into her room. She dropped her purse on the bed. She was wondering were Riker was. As Laura made her way to the bathroom, she noticed a note on the dresser mirror. Laura grabbed it.

" _Babe, _

_Wear the red dress, that I love so much and meet me at our spot in about 7:30. I have a surprise for you._

_Love you,"_

_Riker_

Laura smiled, it was about 5:20 now, and she had a little over two hours to get ready. Laura smiled and pulled the dress out and hung it out. And Laura went into the bathroom to turn on the water, a bubble bath sounded good and so she could get ready for tonight's surprise from Riker. Laura filled the tube with just the right amount of bubbles and let it fill up. She grabbed some candles and lit them up as she turned off the light. Laura stripped off her clothes and carefully got into the tub. She turned off the water so it wouldn't overflow and she just relaxed. The warm water with bubbles washed over her and she just felt so relaxed. Laura couldn't help but smile at the thought of the surprise. She wondered what Riker had in store.

The two of them have been through so much, but their love was as strong as ever. Laura smiled. As much as she would love to spend the rest of the night in here, she still had to get ready.

Let see what is in store for tonight, Laura thought as she got out of the tub.

Riker could feel the sweat on his palms as he finished touching up on his surprise for Laura. His heart was beating a mile per minute, he was really nervous.

Riker sighed.

Relax Riker everything will go fine. Riker told himself that. He wanted this to go perfect, he didn't want any mistakes. Riker needed something good to happen after this morning and the whole Rydel situation.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Rydel was the one who sent those pics of Ross and Ratliff out to the press. He knows Rydel is in love with Ratliff and it must have hurt her deeply to see him with Ross, but that was no excuse for what she did. Riker knows that Rydel isn't a bad person; she is just a good person who made a bad decision.

Riker sighed.

Neither he nor Rocky have told anyone else about what Rydel did to Ross. Ross was still too upset to find out, he was having a hell of a time knowing that his sister rejected him. Ross thinking because he was gay, when in fact that it was only due to the fact that his boyfriend was the one guy that Rydel was in love with.

God this was a real mess. This is why he decided to still propose tonight. He was almost tempted to not to after Rydel left, Riker really was upset to do anything. But Laura and he have been through too much not to get to here, and he would think Ross and Ratliff would want this to happen. Even Rydel would still want this to happen.

It was about 7:15 now and Laura would be here any minute now. Riker straightened out his tie, and looked around. Everything looked perfect. He had rented a title floor that is used for outside parties and he had a table placed on the middle of it, with Candles and Roses around. He got a bottle of soda chilled on ice as neither one really drinks. Riker pulled out the ring and looked at it.

Hopefully she will say yes.

Rocky knocked on Laura's door to see if she was ready. He had helped Riker plan everything for tonight and he didn't want anything to go wrong. After this morning, they needed some good news.

Rocky sighed.

He really couldn't afford to think about Rydel at this moment in time or he would get pissed all over again.

Laura opened the door to her bedroom. Rocky whistled.

" Damn girl you clean up good." Rocky said.

Laura smirked " Thanks Rocky , What did you need I am about to go meet Riker."

" I know that is why I am here, you need to put this on." Rocky said as he handed her the blind fold.

" A Blindfold why?" Laura asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes " You do realize that Riker has been working on this surprise right? He doesn't want you to known until you get there duh."

Laura smiled. " Okay I will put it on, let's see how many times I trip."

" That is why I am going to escort you down there so let's do this." Rocky said Laura smiled.

" Let's do this."

Rocky tied the blindfold on to make sure Laura couldn't see, and escorted her down to the beach. Rocky had to give it to Riker, he was a pro at Romance. And if by Laura's reaction to the surprise then they would be planning a wedding soon. Rocky escorted Laura over to the table and Riker.

" Good Luck bro." Rocky mouthed as he handed Laura over to him. Riker just smiled.

" Thanks." Riker mouthed back. Rocky walked back to the apartment.

" Can I take this off now?" Laura asked amused.

Riker smirked. " I guess but let's get you seated. Riker pulled her seat out for her, gently placing Laura in the seat. Riker placed a gentle kiss on her head. He then untied the blindfold taking it off. The sight before her took her breath away. The table was decked out with candles and flowers, roses were everywhere. A small iPod was playing music.

" Riker this is beautiful." Laura whispered in awe.

" I am glad you like." Riker smiled as he took his seat across from her.

" There is nothing to lie, I love it. Riker thank you so much baby I love it." Laura leaned across and placed a kiss on his lips. Laura pulled back.

Riker smiled. " You are welcome baby. Are you hungry?"

" I am starved. Everything looks so good." Laura said. It looked like Riker had prepared all her favorite foods from lasagna to salads and garlic toast.

" Riker this is amazing."

Riker smiled, he was happy to see that she really seemed to like it. He couldn't help but sigh a sigh of relief. They just spent the next hour or so eating and talking and laughing. It was the first time in a long time that it had just been them. As much as they loved their roommates it was nice just being the two of them.

Riker could feel the ring burning in his pocket. It was really now or never. Riker grabbed Laura by the hand.

" Come on I want to go for a walk under the moonlight is that okay?" Riker asked.

Laura nodded " That sounds amazing."

Riker took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants bottoms, and Laura took off her heels. They clasped hands and started to walk. They walked right at the edge of the ocean were the water would barely cover their feet.

Riker sighed. He turned and looked at Laura.

" Babe, you know how much I love you right?"

" Yes and I love you." Laura looked at Riker. He leaned and placed a kiss on her lips.

" You are the only one that I want to be with. You have stood by me through so much and even when there were times when I wouldn't blame you for walking away you didn't leave me completely, you came back to me after a time were I thought I lost you forever. And that time in my life made me realize how much I don't want to lose you."

Tears were starting to fill Laura's eyes, to see how much this man loved her was truly amazing and sometimes she was awestruck by it.

" I know we are young and all, but I don't care. What feels right is right and why should I wait."

" Riker.."

Riker pulled out the ring box and Laura gasped. Riker then got down on bended knee and opened the small box.

" Laura Marano, Will You do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" Riker asked as tears were coming down from Laura's eyes. She was absolutely speechless. So she couldn't talk all she could do was nod.

" I am sorry I couldn't hear you." Riker teased.

" Yes I will marry you." Laura squealed as Riker slide the ring onto her finger. Now both of them had tears coming down as Riker got up and picked Laura up and swung her around. Riker let out a big yell.

" SHE SAID YES! SHE IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE!" riker yelled, Laura laughed as she continued to cry. Riker turned and looked at her, he kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Riker continued to place kisses on her lips and all over her face. He never felt so complete as in this moment right now. Laura continued to kiss him back, she couldn't stop. Laura removed his jacket. Riker pulled away.

' I didn't bring a blanket." Riker said.

" Who cares, I have always wanted to make love to you in the ocean, let's make tonight the night," Laura slid down Riker. She grabbed the shoulders of her dress and pulled it down.

She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Riker just smiled. He didn't have to be told twice. He pulled his shirt off with such force buttons were coming off, but Laura didn't care, the sight of his muscular chest send shills down her spine. Riker pulled off his pants and boxers all in one swift. They now were both completely naked as they walked and towards the water, they were still on the shore, but down a further so the water could cover their naked bodies. Laura laided down as Riker crawled on top.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too." Laura said. Then in one stroke Riker thrusted himself into her. She would never get tired of the feeling of having him inside her. He felt so good, it was a feeling like no other.

Riker kissed her slowly with each thrust he made. He made his way down her neck to her chest. Laura wrapped her hands into his hair and groaned. He took each nipple in his mouth and slowly plucked each. Laura threw her head back in pleasure.

" Riker…" Laura moaned.

He pulled himself almost out, He looked up at her and smiled. He thrusted harder into her.

" Oh fuck.." Laura cried. Laura normally never swore but when she did and especially in this circumstance, it turned Riker on. Riker then continued to thrust. He could feel her hands on his back. He guided them to his ass.

" Grab my ass." Riker whispered as he continued to thrust. Whenever Laura grabbed his ass, it turned him on immensely. Laura did what she was told to. She squeezed his ass and Riker let out a moan.

Their bodies continued to slap together as the water was washing over them. It wasn't long before each of them reached their orgasm Laura cried out his name as Riker spilled his cum into her willing heat. A few minutes later he collapsed on her. Laura cradled him to her, when she tried to roll over.

' Laura I am heavy, I don't want to crush you."

" I don't fucking care right now, I want to hold you." Laura said as she was coming down from her high. Riker leaned into her neck and sighed.

Just to think they are going to have the rest of their lives to spend together to do this.

Life was perfect in this moment.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Sorry for the wait on the chapter, I didn't have any time this week to update. I hope you guys enjoy this and again review and let me know what you want to see happen and what you think.**

**Chapter 44**

The smile just wouldn't leave her face. She and Riker were going to get married. It felt like she had this feeling of completion when he slides the ring on her finger. The Ring wasn't extravagant by any means, but if it wasn't the most beautiful ring that she ever saw. Laura couldn't stop looking at it. She just sighed it was all her dreams were about. Laura turned her head and Riker was gone. Wondering where he went Laura got out of bed and slipped on a shirt of his and a pair of his boxers and she made her way out to the living room. She noticed Ratliff at the kitchen table having breakfast.

" Morning Ratliff, have you seen Riker?" Laura asked as she made her way to get some orange juice and some yogurt.

" No I just got up not too long ago. By the way Congratulation's on the engagement. Are you sure you want to be stuck with that loser for the rest of your life?" Ratliff joked.

Laura just laughed. " What can I say? The man has his skills." Laura winked.

Ratliff just gagged. " Thanks Laura for that image."

Laura rolled her eyes.

" You and Ross are ones to talk, you guys are always making "noise" in your room."

Ratliff blushed. " Well can you blame him? Look at this." Ratliff just painted at him.

Laura just laughed. Ratliff then laughed too.

" But seriously congratulation's." Ratliff said honestly. He really was happy to see Riker and Laura so happy. He has known Riker as long as he knew Ross obviously since they are brothers and in all that time he has never seen Riker's face light up as it has when he looks at Laura.

" Thanks Ratliff, so where is Ross?" Laura asked.

" He is still asleep. Or I should say he just fell asleep not that long ago." Ratliff sighed sadly. Laura reached over and grabbed Ratliff's hand.

" I really am sorry about how Rydel reacted. I don't know what is going on with her. Because this isn't the Rydel that I have always known." Laura said.

Ratliff agreed. " I know, yesterday it was like I was watching a stranger go off on her brother. When Ross first saw her here, he was hopeful and excited that maybe she was here to repair their relationship. He didn't realize that she wanted to end it." Ratliff said.

Laura sighed. Her heart broke for her friends. Ratliff and Ross didn't need Rydel treating them like that. But she knew something must have happened to Rydel to make her act out this way. Her hear also breaks for her as she said this wasn't Rydel. Laura would do everything in her power to make sure everything is okay.

" All I know is something is wrong with her, she is normally so accepting of everyone. I want to see if I can find out what is wrong. This is not okay for her to be treating Ross like this."

Ratliff nodded.

" I would go and try and talk to her, but I have a feeling she doesn't want to see me either. This sucks because I care so much for her, she is like the sister I have never had and I don't like to see her in pain. But I can't have her hurting Ross either."

Laura nodded. " I completely understand."

Ratliff just sighed.

" This whole situation sucks."

" Yeah it does but I have faith that it will all workout. I am pretty sure Rydel will realize what she is doing and she will fix things with you two."

Ratliff just nodded again. He really wished that he could have Laura's faith. But he couldn't shake this feeling that nothing was ever going to be the same again. Tired of this being a downer moment Ratliff changed the subject.

" So when do you think you guys will get married?" he asked.

Laura sighed. ' I don't know we just got engaged last night. I don't want to rush anything, but I just can't wait to be his wife. I am thinking maybe June of next year? I don't know I am going to have to talk it over with Riker."

Ratliff just nodded.

Ross suddenly appeared all of a sudden. Laura smiled.

" Morning Ross/" Laura smiled.

Ross just smiled and placed a kiss on top of Laura's head. " Morning to you too future sister in law." Ross said as he made his way to Ratliff and kissed him good morning.

Laura smiled. " So did you get any sleep?" she asked.

Ross sighed. " A Little, but not much." He said as he sat next to Ratliff and across from Laura. Laura squeezed Ross's hand like she did with Ratliff.

" I am sure once Rydel realizes what she is doing, she is going to apologize. I am sure of it." Laura said.

" I hope so, I just can't get her look at me out of my mind. Laura she looked at me like I was trash. She was really upset at me and I just couldn't explain it but it seems there is more to it than me just being gay."

" I told Ratliff here something is going on with her and I will find out. If she is hurting I am sorry for her pain but that doesn't excuse the fact that she is hurting you."

" I just miss having my sister you know?" Ross said.

" And I am sure she misses you beneath that anger. Just give her some time and I am pretty sure she will come around. Or if she doesn't then that is going to be her loss, she will miss the chance to see her brother truly happy."

" Thanks Laura, you are amazing. You know as much as it hurts to not have Rydel, you are my sister Laura, you are my family and I am so happy that will actually be true when you and Riker get married."

Laura smiled. " Thanks Ross, I have Austin and Ally to thank for it. If it wasn't for the show I wouldn't have meet you and to get to know your family. And I wouldn't have met Riker."

Ross smiled. " I miss the show so much. I am sorry about it being cancelled." Ross said.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Ross it is not your fault. As much as I miss the show, I don't want to see you blame yourself. Love isn't wrong and people who have a problem with what you and Ratliff have will need to get over it."

" Listen to Laura babe, it is not your fault. And Ry will come around. She is just feeling angry and confused right now. She will come around." Ratliff said as he grabbed Ross's hand.

Ross smiled. He really was lucky to have Ratliff and Laura in his life. Ross realized that he was truly blessed to have people in his life that were willing to have his back. Ross just smiled and ate his breakfast with Laura and Ratliff. The three of them just enjoyed the morning together.

Riker couldn't wipe the grin that was on his face. Laura was going to become his wife and they were going to have a future together. This was all that he really wanted. He couldn't help but think back on last night as they celebrated the news.

Riker could help but blush at the memories. He and Laura could be pretty brazen in their sex life, but to completely let go and have sex on the beach even at night was pretty brazen even for them. But Riker couldn't or wouldn't change it for the world. He always wanted Laura so he would do it any where as long as she wanted too. And Last night was amazing.

Riker thinks he still has sand in some places where sand shouldn't be. But Riker just shrugged. It was totally worth it. After the beach and after letting their bodies come down from their mutual high, they got dressed and cleaned up the area they made their way back to the apartment. And Riker couldn't hold it in; he screamed that he was getting married.

He got greeted with a congrats from Ratliff and Ross and a Shut the Hell up I am trying to sleep from Rocky.

Nice.

Riker got up extra early this morning as he planned on going to both of their parents and letting them know. His mother's face at the news made his heart burst, she was so very happy and so was his father. Ryland was also happy for him. It made Riker happy to know that his family was happy for them.

The only person that he didn't see was Rydel. But to be honest he didn't make a point to go out of his way to see her. He was still extremely pissed that Rydel did what she did. No matter if she felt jealous that Ratliff wanted Ross and not her, didn't give her the right to do what she did. He loved his sister, he really did but right now he was extremely disappointed in her. As Riker was about to leave he heard her call for him.

" So is this how it is going to be from now on? I made a mistake and you hate me?" Rydel asked.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" It didn't seem to me that you felt that you made a mistake. The way you tore down Ross and basically told him that he disgusted you wasn't a way to say you were sorry."

" Riker please you are my big brother and I hate that you are mad at me. Do you hate me?" Rydel asked. Riker took a look at his sister and he couldn't help but picture her when she was little. The two of them were always so close, being the oldest two out of all of them. Riker had thought he knew his sister so well, but turns out he really didn't. If she was capable of doing something like this, did he really know her at all?

" I don't hate you Ry, I Hate what you did. I am still trying to wrap my head around that." Riker said.

Rydel sighed.

" I know what I did was wrong, but I am sorry." Rydel said.

" Then why did you go off on Ross yesterday?" Riker asked.

" I don't know okay! I just saw him and Ratliff together and I was angry."

" You know you can't use that as an excuse to go after Ross you know that right?" Riker said.

Rydel rolled her eyes.

" Thanks for stating that my feelings don't count."

" I did not say that Ry! I know your angry about Ratliff, and I am sorry believe me or not but I don't like to see you in any pain. But what you did was out of line."

" So are you going to say anything to anyone?" Rydel asked.

" I know I should but I am not."

Rydel sighed in relief.

" That is because if you are truly sorry then you will confess yourself." Riker said. He turned and walked out the door. It killed him to be angry with her, but Rydel has to make a lot up to people. Rydel just looked at the closed door. She knew Riker was right. The only way to make amends is to take Responsibility for what she done.

" Mom, Dad I have something to tell you." Rydel called out as she made her way to the living room.

After an amazing morning with Ratliff and Ross, the three of them just hanged out, as it had been a while since she and Ross did anything together. The three of them were at the beach just relaxing.

" This is a beautiful day." Laura sighed as she lied down on her towel and soaked up some rays. Ross nodded as he was next to her and Ratliff was next to him.

" This was such a great idea." Ratliff said.

" It was, we haven't really hung out much lately Ross and Ratliff I figured we could use a day together. I would asked Rocky but he isn't around. Anyone know what is up with him?" Laura asked.

Ross rolled his eyes.

" I don't know but with Rocky it is always hard to tell, he likes his secrets." Ross said.

" Yeah he does, but come on every night he sneaks out?" Ratliff said.

" That is why I am worried." Laura said.

Ross just shrugged. " Who know Rocky will tell us when he is ready. Now I don't know about you guys but I want to surf." Ross said as he grabbed his wet suit and started putting it on. Ratliff did the same.

" How about you Laur?" Ratliff asked.

Laura just chuckled. ' Surfing and me? They don't go together."

Ross laughed. " That's true, you and clumsiness and surfing would be priceless." Laura lightly punched his arm.

" Ouch." Ross whined.

" Aww poor whittle baby maybe Ratliff would kiss it and make it better?" Laura said.

Ross rolled his eyes.

Ratliff just chuckled. " Let's go surfing." Ratliff said as he and Ross went to grab their boards. Leaving Laura on the towel laughing. She laid back down and just relaxed. This was perfect.

" Hey babe." Riker said as he stood over Laura.

Laura smiled.

" Hey there you." Laura smiled. Riker kicked off his sandals and took off his shirt. He laid down next to her.

" Where did you go?" Laura asked as she sat up. Riker smiled.

" I went over to my parents to let them know that they will soon be going to a wedding." Riker smiled as he kissed her shoulder.

" You told them? I could have gone with you." Laura said a her eyes widen.

Riker laughed.

" I wanted to do it on my own, plus I had something to take care off after."

" What did you have to take care of?" Laura asked.

" That is a surprise." Riker said with a smile.

" Oh really?" Laura said.

" Yes Really. Now lets just enjoy the day and have some fun okay?" Riker said.

Laura smiled.

Today was really perfect. Too bad it was going to come crashing all down.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45  
**

It was later on that evening and everyone was back at the apartment. Laughter and yells could be heard as they were watching a hockey game, but Ross being Ross was making sarcastic comments about Riker's team and Riker would just comment back. Laura and Ratliff would just roll their eyes.

Laura smiled.

This was her family; she couldn't imagine if anything happened to separate them, even after she and Riker get married she hopes nothing changes with them. Now if only Rocky would show up.

Speak of the devil. Rocky comes in and walks to the living room where everyone is.

"Well look who decided to come home? I am sorry but what is your name again?" Ross asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" Rocky the name is Rocky you know the older brother of the douchebag named Rossetta?"

Ross rolled his eyes. " Nice one dick"

" You would know something about dicks wouldn't you?" Rocky asked

" Shut the Fu.."Ross got cut off.

' How about both of you knock it off?" Riker asked.

Rocky and Ross both said " Sorry about that daddy."

Riker just rolled his eyes.

Laura just rolled her eyes. " Well since everyone is here, what do you guys want to eat? I am getting tired of takeout."

" Same here." Ratliff said.

" Well I can cook something if you guys want?" Rocky asked.

" You cook?" Laura asked.

" Yeah I do, I just haven't before because all we get is takeout so, how does spaghetti sound?"

" Sounds good. And I can come and help you." Laura said as she grabbed Rocky by the arm and they both went into the kitchen.

Riker's phone rang. He looked at it and it was his mom. He picked up.

" Hey Mom." Riker greeted his mother. He could tell something was wrong with her as she sounded like she was crying.

" Mom slow down what the hell is wrong?" Riker asked his voice risen a little. The others stopped and listen. Riker never raised his voice and espically with Stormie, so if he had to do that then something was wrong. Ross and Rocky couldn't help but feel their stomachs drop. This was not good to see Riker getting so agitated and something must have happened to get their mother freaked out.

" She told you? I only found out yesterday and I wanted her to be the one to say something." Riker answered his mother's many many questions.

Riker's face drained of all color. Laura went up to him and held his shoulder, he just mouthed Thank you to her as he continued to listen to what was going on at home.

" Yeah I will tell Ross and Rocky. How is Ryland?" Riker asked.

Riker nodded his head. " Yeah I will. Everything will work out you got to believe that mom. I love you. Bye." Riker said as he closed his phone.

" What happened Riker?" Laura asked. He looked at her and then just focused on Ross and Ratliff. Rocky just realized that Rydel must have finally confessed to what she had done.

" Look I am going to tell you guys something, something that I only found out yesterday and I didn't tell you guys sooner because I wanted her to be the one to say something to you." Riker said looking at Ross.

" What happened bro?" Ross asked.

Riker sighed.

" Rydel was the one who leaked those pictures of you and Ratliff online." Riker said.

Rydel couldn't get the look of disappointment she saw on her parent's faces. Or her mother's tear stained look when she asked her why she did it to her own brother. And honestly she couldn't give an answer that wouldn't make her look like a vindictive person because her crush liked her brother.

Ryland just looked at her and didn't say anything to her. He just walked away.

Rydel just sat there on the couch in the living room and cried. She had let everyone down just because she was jealous. There was really no way she could truly make it up to everyone. They would hate her, like her parents and Ryland do.

Ross would hate her the most though. After all she was the one to cost him his career at Disney. And also the record deal too. She didn't even want to know what Ratliff would think of her. The thought that the guy she was in love with and she was in love with him. She could tell the difference between a crush and love. The thought of him being in anyway upset or hating her, killed her. But she really had no one to blame but herself.

Why did she let her hurt and jealousy get the best of her? Why couldn't she have told Ratliff on how she felt sooner?

Rydel knew what she had to do. She had to go over there and try and explain her side of things. To try and make them understand that she wasn't a bad person. That she just made a horrible decision by letting her jealousy and hurt get the best of her. They would have to understand right? Then everything would get back to what they were once were.

Rydel had to make them understand. They had too.

The silence in the room was scary. No one was talking after what Riker just said. Rocky was the only person in the room that knew that unfortunately that it is true. Laura just sat there next to Riker in shock. There was no way Rydel Lynch would do something like that. Not the Rydel that she has known all this time. Ratliff just sat there in silence trying to wrap his head around what Riker just said. The girl that he had considered to be his family couldn't have hurt him like this? Rydel would never hurt a fly on the wall much less her own brother and him. Ratliff just shook his head, there had to be another explanation.

Ross was pretty sure that he misunderstood his brother. There was no way that Rydel would set out to hurt him like that. Rydel wouldn't do something like that. Not to him. The sister that he grew up with would protect him at all costs. He would and did the same for her. Ross loved Rydel unconditionally. After all she was his only sister and so that caused him to have a special bond with her. Ross loved her and he knew she loved him. There just could be no way that she would do this.

" Riker you are wrong, or must have heard wrong. There is no way in hell that Rydel would do this to me. I mean come on she is our sister!" Ross said.

Riker sighed. He couldn't blame Ross for not believing it. Riker still found it unbelievable himself that she would have done something like this. This was his baby sister after all.

" Believe me Ross, I was where you are at right now. I didn't want to believe it until I heard it come straight from her mouth. Ask Rocky he was there."

Ross and Ratliff and Laura turned to look at Rocky to get verification. Rocky just nodded his head before speaking.

"Ross, Riker is correct. Rydel was the one who did it. I didn't want to believe it either but she admitted it to her. And you were there to see her anger at you. You must know that with her being like that she was capable of doing anything. She hasn't been the sister we all love in a while."

Ross just sat there silent, after taking in what Rocky said, Ross flashed back to the other day and when Rydel reacted to him. She was so angry with him; he could actually feel her hatred towards him. He thought it was because he was gay. But why would she hurt him like that? She must have known what would happen once those pictures came out, what they would do to him.

" No….No, I mean she is supposed to love me." Ross voice quivered with emotion. Ratliff just brought him closer.

Riker sighed.

" Ross I believe she still loves you, after all a bond between a siblings is strong. I just believe she lost her way for a second and let her jealousy and hurt get the best of her." Riker said softly.

" What would she be jealous about to do something like this? Doesn't she know what she cost me? She humiliated me in front of millions of people! She exposed who I was to everyone when I wasn't even ready. And the thing is she didn't do it to help me, she did it to hurt me! Who the fuck does she think she is to do that!" Ross screamed. He couldn't really deny the truth anymore. He just lost it; tears were sting his eyes and were not falling. His sister had hurt him in the one way he wouldn't have think she was capable of doing. The sound of Ross's sobs nearly broke everyone. Laura's heart broke for her best friend, how was he supposed to get over the fact that his sister betrayed him like that? She just looked over at Riker and saw that he was crying too. She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him. Riker just leaned his head on her shoulder and just let the tears flow. Despite the fact that Riker wasn't the one that she set out to hurt, he did get hurt anyway. Their whole family did.

Ratliff just pulled Ross into his arms. Ross held onto Ratliff like he was his life raff. Ratliff couldn't phantom why Rydel would do this. But he couldn't help but sense it was because of him.

Rocky felt out of place. Laura was comforting Riker and Ratliff was comforting Ross. Sure Rocky wasn't the one that was exposed, but he was hurting too. This was his sister too and he was hurting as well. It would have been nice to see someone try and comfort him. Rocky looked away as he was trying to hide his own tears. He felt a hand reach him. He turned and it was Laura.

Laura pulled him into a hug. And Rocky just smiled. She always knew what he needed. She was the Best friend that anyone could have asked for. Laura wrapped her arms around Rocky and just gave him a hug. She pulled backed and kissed his cheek.

" Thanks Laura." Rocky whispered.

" No problem Rocky. You are my family and I hate to see anyone of my family hurt."

" Same here." Rocky said. Laura grabbed his hand and brought him so he could be closer to them all. It wasn't fair that Rocky was all the way in the kitchen when they were all needing comfort. Rocky sat on the recliner as Laura made her way back to Riker. Riker just smiled. It was something else to see Laura comfort his brother. It just made him even more thankful to have this woman in his life.

" I love you." Riker said to her.

" I love you too," Laura said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

There was a knock on the door. Laura looked up at Riker, he was about to get up when she stopped him.

" I will get it." Laura said as she got up and went to answer the door. Laura opened and was surprised to see who it was.

" Rydel? What are you doing here? This isn't a good time for you being here?" Laura said.

" So you know what I did. Look Laura I know you must hate me, I hate myself for what I did too. I just want to try and explain to Ross and everyone why I did what I did." Rydel pleaded with her. Laura just sighed. She moved and let her in.

Ross saw that it was Rydel first and he stood up.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Ross demanded.

" I am trying to make things right, I want to explain about why I did it." Rydel whispered.

Ross rolled his eyes.

" I don't want to hear it, All I know is that the sister that I loved so much in this world stuck a knife in my back and betrayed me. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Ross sneered. Ratliff stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Baby, maybe you should listen." Ratliff said. Rydel felt like throwing up at the fact that Ratliff called Ross baby.

" Why should I? She betrayed me?" Ross asked.

Rydel rolled her eyes.

" Yes because it is always about you Ross right? Because no one else could be suffering right?" Rydel yelled. Ross just walked up to her and laughed.

" I know you don't have the balls to come into my home and give me attitude after what you did to me?" Ross asked.

" I came here to apologize for what I did, but Ross you aren't the only one to hurt you know that right?"

Ross just laughed. " You are really a piece of work Ry! You don't get to be upset with me at all."

" Oh really? I know what I did was messed up Ross I do, And I will have to live with what I did for the rest of my life. But please don't go around thinking you are some damn saint by any means."

" Ry, did you really come here to give Ross grief? Because if you did you can just leave." Riker said.

" Shut the fuck up Riker, I am really tired of you holler then thou attitude. So mind your own damn business." Rydel said.

" Don't talk to Riker like that! At least he has the decency to tell me the truth unlike some people I know." Ross said.

Rydel rolled her eyes.

" Look Ross I did what I did because I was jealous and hurt, and that is no excuse for what I did. I am sorry and I just came to tell you that."

Ross rolled his eyes. " Why would you be jealous of?" Ross sneered.

" Because I am in love with Ratliff that's why you selfish ass!" Rydel couldn't take anymore of Ross completely ignoring her pain.

" You are what?" Ross asked.

" I said I am in love with Ratliff and I have been for a long time now. I came over that one night that Kelly broke up with him to tell him that but that is when I found you two. The sight of you with him made me sick! I was suppose to be with him like that , but of course Ross you had to get there first and I snapped okay? I lost it and I did something that I am not proud of okay?" Rydel sneered.

Ratliff just was stunned. Rydel was in love with him? He just rolled his eyes at himself, how could he not have seen it?

" Look Ry.." he started to say.

Rydel rolled her eyes. " Don't even try Ratliff, you made it known who you clearly care about more. I don't need to hear your bullshit reasons."

" Don't you ever talk to him like that Rydel! He was talking to you and you should just shut the hell up." Ross said.

Rydel having enough of Ross's attitude slapped him hard across the face.

" You are the most selfish arrogant ass I have ever meet. I am sorry that I did that to you Ross. But I am not going to tear myself up about it anymore."

Ross grabbed his cheek, tears were flowing from his eyes " why am I not surprise that you like to hurt me?" he whispered.

Rydel rolled her eyes.

" Please you are the one to talk. I am done here, I came to say what I did and now I am leaving." Rydel said as she made her way to the door.

" Good and I think it would be for the best if you never came back." Ross sneered. Rydel just threw him a dirty look.

" I think it would be best if you were dead." Rydel sneered back.

Everyone was silent.

" You don't mean that Ry!" Riker said as he made his way to his sister. Rydel nodded her head.

" I do, Ross is the most selfish ass ever and he didn't even care that he stole the guy that I was in love with! He didn't even care that the only reason why I did what I did was because I was hurt! I hate him! I fucking hate you Ross! And I do mean what I said. I wish you were dead!" Rydel cried out.

Ross cried out in pain as he realized that now things were said that couldn't be taken back.

" That is only fair since you are dead to me Rydel." Ross said. Rydel just stormed out of the apartment. Riker followed.

" Rydel come on! Slow down and lets talk." Riker said as he continued to follow her. But Rydel didn't want to listen.

" Let me go Riker! I want to leave!" Rydel said as she got in her car and started the engine. Riker stood in front trying to block her from leaving.

" No you are not leaving until we talk this out. Come on Ry we are family."

" No, no we are not. Not after you took his side. I know I screwed up but he did too, and you don't see that."

" Ry, he didn't fall in love with Ratliff to hurt you. Why can't you see that?"

" Just go Riker! I am leaving." Rydel said as she put the car in gear and pushed the gas pedal, Riker jumped out of the way but started to run after her to try and get her back to reason.

This couldn't be happening, everything was falling apart and Riker didn't know how to stop it. Riker continued to run after her until her care left the parking lot, Riker just stood there in the street as he watched his sister drive away.

He didn't notice the car coming towards him until he was too late.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Well that couldn't go have gone any worse if they planned it. Laura thought as she was in the living room with Ross, Ratliff and Rocky. Ratliff was trying to get Ross calmed down but so far he wasn't having much success.

" Babe, you need to calm down." Ratliff said.

Ross rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe she had the audacity to come in here and give me tude? She is such a selfish bitch." Ross said.

" Ross she is still our sister. I know what she did was wrong and I am not saying that she needs to be forgiven right away, but can you just try to?" Rocky asked.

" How would you feel if she did something to hurt you and then I told you basically to get over it and forgive her? You wouldn't like it wouldn't you?" Ross asked

" He didn't say you had to forgive her, all he said was to try to." Ratliff said.

" I still can't believe you are defending her! She did it to you to as well as me. Thanks to her your family turned on you!" Ross said.

Ratliff rolled his eyes.

" They turned because they are bigots Ross, and Rydel just made me realize that they are." Ratliff said.

Ross just huffed and stormed into his room. He was not in the mood for anybody defending Rydel. Ratliff just rolled his eyes; he was going to follow Ross when Laura stopped him.

" I think we need to give him space, today was a lot to take in and he is hurting. Once he cools down he will realize what you were trying to do Ratliff. And he will appreciate it." Laura smiled small at Ratliff.

" I hope you are right, I hate to see him hurt." Ratliff said softly.

" Listen to Laura man, he will calm down. I think we need a breather for a moment or so. I think I am going to go see what is Taking Riker so long. I don't think Rydel is still here, she was in a rush to leave."

" Let me go Rocky, I will go get Riker and see how he is. This must be killing him. As the oldest he always wanted to make sure all you guys remained close so this is probably crushing him." Laura said. Rocky just nodded and agreed with Laura. Laura smiled and then walked out the door hoping to find Riker not to upset. She couldn't get this horrible feeling out of the pit of her stomach. She made her way outside and down to the lower level of the building. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Where was Riker? Laura thought as she continued to try and find him. She heard sirens coming close and then she saw. Her knees were feeling weak. Riker was lying in the middle of the street. Laura just took off running to him, screaming all the way there.

" RIKER!" Laura screamed. She got to him and she couldn't hold in the tears as she saw him. He was bloodied and he wasn't awake. Laura fell to her knees and started to cradle him.

" Come on baby, wake up please?" Laura's voice croaked with tears. She just sobbed as she was waiting for someone to help. By the sound of the sirens it sounded like someone called for help. Who would leave him here? Who would run him down and let me die in the streets? Her mind couldn't help but go back in time.

Maia.

The last time this happened, Maia ran her and Ross down and she couldn't help but wonder if the same thing was happening again. But wasn't Maia still in jail? Last time Laura heard she was. Laura looked down at Riker and she felt like she was going to throw up. His beautiful skin was marked with blood and scrapes and there is a huge gash on his forehead as blood was coming out. Laura continued to hold him placing kisses on his head begging him to stay with her.

" You can't leave me, please Riker. We are supposed to get married and live happily ever after." Laura whispered into his ear.

" Laura?" Rocky asked walking up to her and that was when he saw.

" RIKER!" Rocky cried out as he ran up to his brother.

' What happened?" Rocky asked as the tears were starting to come. Laura just shook her head.

" It looked like someone hit him and just left him in the street to die." Laura answered as she just continued to hold on to Riker.

" Did you call 911?" Rocky asked.

" No but somebody must have as here they come." Laura said as she saw the paramedics arrive.

Thank God. Now they could save Riker like they saved her and Ross.

" Hold on baby people are here to help you okay? You just need to hold on okay?" Laura kissed Riker once again.

" Miss I am going to have to ask you to move okay? So we can get started, would you mind just standing over there?" One of the paramedics told Laura. She didn't want to leave Riker. She didn't want to make him think that he was alone, not when she was right here.

" Come on Laura, they are going to need space to work on Riker okay? You can keep your eyes on him we just need to be over there okay?" Rocky said as he pulled Laura away. She just clung onto Rocky as if her life depended on it.

" He can't die Rocky, He can't die." Laura sobbed.

" He won't. You know Riker, he loves you way too much to leave you." Rocky whispered as he and Laura made their way to their designated spot.

" How could this have happened?" Laura asked.

" I don't know. It must have happened right after Rydel took off, because if it did happen when she was here, she still would be here." Rocky said. Trying to find the reason to defend his sister.

" Rocky I am not blaming her, I know she wouldn't hit Riker and take off. She loves him like she loves the rest of you." Laura said.

" I know that, I don't know I just felt the need to defend her you know?" Rocky answered.

" You are a good brother Rocky. Riker really loves you, you know? He loves all you guys like in some way he loved you guys like a second father you know?"

Rocky couldn't talk for a second he was too choked up to say anything. It was true Riker was the oldest and to him he felt the responsibility of looking after his siblings and Riker did a good job at it too. Riker made sure all his siblings were taken care of and respected. Rocky didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Riker.

Rocky choked out a sob. Laura just wrapped her arms around him and they both cried at the realization that they could all lose Riker.

" Should we contact your parents?" Laura asked.

' Oh shit yeah I will. Can you call the house and let Ratliff and Ross know?" Rocky asked.

" Yeah I will." Laura said as she went to grab her phone from her pocket and dialed the familiar number. The phone rang for a bit and as Laura was about to give up Ratliff picked up.

" Hello?"

" Ratliff this is Laura.." Laura's voice broke.

" Hey you okay? You sound like you have been crying. Wait you were looking after Riker. What happened?" Ratliff asked afraid to ask.

" He was hit by a car and they just left him." Laura broke down.

" Oh shit where are you at? Are you at a hospital?"

" No The paramedics are loading him in the ambulance now. We are still here in the parking lot of the building."

' Okay Ross and I will be there in a sec. Remember Laura, Riker is a strong guy he will hold on okay?"

Laura didn't say anything but she nodded. She hung up the phone. She went back to Rocky.

" How is your mom?"

" She is hysterical of course, Having almost losing Ross to the same thing not that long ago and everything that went down with Rydel I think she can't take much more." Rocky said to Laura. Laura turned and saw that they were loading Riker into an ambulance. She ran over to him.

" Please let me go with him, please?" Laura begged.

" Sure come on let's go."

Laura looked at Rocky. " Go ahead and I will meet you up there with Ratliff and Ross."

Laura nodded and climbed in. She reached for Riker's hand.

" I love you." Laura said as they made their way to the hospital. Rocky turned around when he saw Ratliff and Ross.

" What the hell happened?" Ross asked as he made his way over.

" Laura found him lying in the street when she was trying to find him, I guess someone had already called for help because the ambulance showed up almost as soon as I did." Rocky said.

" This is crazy, who the hell would do this?" Ratliff asked.

" I don't know but come one lets go to the hospital. Did you lock up?" Rocky asked.

" Yeah let's go." Ratliff said as they made their way over to Rocky's car.

Laura was in the waiting room while they rushed Riker off to surgery. It was crazy how things feel apart so fast. Just this morning they woke up and made love and celebrated being engaged and they were happy.

And now here she was waiting to see if her fiancé was going to survive or die. Laura couldn't help but think back to all the memories that she and Riker had. He really was the best thing to ever happen to her. She remembered seeing Riker for the first time when he and the rest of R5 came to set; Ross had finally gotten around to bringing his siblings to the set.

" _Ross we have been working together for a few months now. I think it is safe for us to meet your sibling you know?" Laura told her costar Ross Lynch in between takes._

" _Is it that important to you?" Ross asked._

" _Well I would like to meet the rest of the Lynch siblings to see if they are just as awesome as you are."_

_Ross sighed._

" _No one is as cool as me, but I guess they are alright." Ross joked._

_So the next day when Ross came down so did his brothers and sister. Even his friend Ellington came down too. Laura was with Raini and Calum on the Sonic Boom set when they arrived._

" _Try and not embarrass me okay?" Ross said as he and his siblings made his way to the set._

_Riker just rolled his eyes " Yeah Ross, we are the embarrassing one."_

_Ross just rolled his eyes._

_Ross and the others caught up with Laura and Raini and Calum._

" _Guys these losers are my siblings and Ratliff here is my friend not my brother by blood but still we are close. And Guys these are Laura, Raini and Calum."_

_Laura and Riker rolled their eyes._

" _Ross be nice, they are your family there is no need to be rude." Laura chastised her co star._

"_Thanks for sticking up for us, but Ross is always like this so it is no biggie." Riker said to the beautiful brunette. Laura laughed. Ross just grunted._

" _I take it he is like this at home?" Laura asked._

" _Unfortunately yes." Riker said with a smile._

And that was the first smile of his that made her stomach flutter. After that time they started coming down almost daily when they didn't have band practice that is. And usually they would need Ross for that so.

_Laura was in her dressing room waiting for her to go on. She didn't know when that would happen as Heath decided to change the script so she was in her dressing room bored out of her mind. All her homework was done and Raini was off with Calum and Ross wasn't even here today. She heard a knock on her door and she smiled when she saw who it was._

" _Riker, what are you doing here? Oh wait did you drop Ross off?" Laura asked._

" _No Ross isn't here, I hope it was okay that I dropped by? I was bored at home and I had nothing to do so I figure I would come and hang out with you if that is okay?" Riker asked._

" _Sure it is, first excuse me for my rudeness but please come in and sit down." Laura answered._

_Riker just felt a sigh of relief. He made his way to her couch and sat down. He really didn't know why he was here. After all they just meet and she was sixteen and he was twenty. But he couldn't deny that there was something special about the girl that was in front of him. Something about him made him feel all nervous but in a good way._

" _So Riker tell me who Riker Anthony Lynch is, and I don't want to know about the hottie lead in the band but who Riker really is." Laura said._

_Riker blushed." You think I am a hottie?" he smirked._

_The two of them just laughed and had an amazing afternoon which soon became a weekly Tuesday tradition._

Laura smiled at the memory. It was during those times that Laura thinks that she was starting to fall for Riker.

" What is with the smile?" Rocky asked as he saw Laura. He and Ratliff and Ross rushed to her and sat down in the waiting room after giving her a hug.

" Sorry I was just remembering the first time that Ross brought you guys to the set."

" Oh yeah, Mr. Pain in the ass thought we would embarrass him. When in all actuality he can do that all on his own."

Ross just glared. Then he pouted when the others laughed.

" I can't lose him you guys, I just can't." Laura said as she felt the tears coming back on. Rocky squeezed her hand.

" Listen Laura you won't. He loves you way too much to go and do a stupid thing like die okay. You said you were remembering the first time you meet us? Well I do remember ever since that meeting Riker had a light about him that wasn't there before. He would always talk about you and asked Ross every time he saw him how you were."

Ross nodded his head. " Yeah he did. I think he even knew then that you two were meant to be together. Laura he isn't going to die because then that would mean he would have to leave you behind and that would be the last thing that he would ever want."

Laura smiled. " Thanks you guys."

Rocky smiled " No problem."

" Now we wait and see if Riker is going to make it." Laura said. And as much as they would all love to believe that everything would be fine. None of them could rule out that Riker may not make it home.

They would just have to wait.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Laura figured how that despite her pleasant personality she hated waiting. This is what they mean it being like Hell. Riker has been in surgery for hours now and there doesn't seem to be any kind of end in sight. It was now going on the sixth hour. Couldn't someone just come in and update her or something? This was crazy, Laura felt like she wanted to punch a wall. Rocky walked up to her with a cup of coffee.

" Here you go." Rocky said.

Laura smiled and took the drink. " Thanks Rocky. This waiting is killing me; I don't know how Riker did it when I went through it."

" Oh he went crazy too, don't let that fool you. He was the same way that you are right now. But it is okay that you are feeling that you love him." Rocky said.

Laura just smiled. She really was lucky to have Rocky in her life; he was an amazing friend to her.

" Thank you Rocky, I don't know what I would do without you here." Laura sighed.

" There is no other place that I would be. He is my brother and I love him too and I just believe in that he will be fine."

" I am trying to believe that but with each passing hour I am finding my faith being tested." Laura said. Rocky reached for her hand and just squeezed.

" You know ever since he was taken into surgery I couldn't help but look back at the time we have been together." Laura said.

" Oh really? And you didn't blush from all those rated m moments?" Rocky teased.

Laura blushed. " Despite what you guys think, we don't have sex ALL the time, a lot but not All the time." Laura said.

' Sure tell yourself that from making yourself not a horn dog." Rocky joked. Laura just punched him in the arm.

" Ouch." Rocky screeched.

Laura chuckled.

Rocky smiled. " Now see that is what I am talking about."

" Thanks Rocky."

Laura and Rocky continued to try and make small talk to get their minds off Riker. Despite his best efforts Laura was still upset and worried, and if Rocky was honest with himself he was too. It was taking a really long time even longer then Laura or for Ross. Rocky couldn't help but think that maybe Riker is really in dire straits. Rocky quickly turned those thoughts off.

Ross was outside the hospital. He needed a break from the waiting and heartbreak of watching Laura facing a possibly of losing Riker. Ross would be devastated if he lost Riker after all they were brothers but more important was that Riker was his best friend. It was funny how when he thinks about it that Riker still loved him after what he pulled with Nic. But Riker forgave him and now looking back Ross realized that he was foolish to think that anything could come in between Riker and Laura.

Plus he had Ratliff now. Ross smiled at the thought.

Ratliff walked up to Ross. He could tell that Ross was lost in his thoughts; Ratliff couldn't blame him after all his brother was in the hospital fighting for his life.

" Hey Ross, this is going to be a stupid question but you okay?" Ratliff said. Ross turned and smiled.

" It is not a stupid question; I am just worried about Riker. He has been under for a while now. Did it take this long for Laura and me?" Ross asked.

" No it didn't but that doesn't mean that Riker won't make it. He is a Lynch he is too strong to die." Ratliff said squeezing Ross's hand.

Ross pecked Ratliff's lips.

" I love you." Ross whispered.

" That's good to know because I love you too." Ratliff said.

Rydel walked up to them afraid of disturbing them, but after what happened to Riker, it was time to bury any grudges and she figured it was up to her to start. Ross and Ratliff notice her and as Ross was about to speak Rydel stopped him.

" Ross I know you don't want to see me, and I can't blame you. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for what I did to you both and for what I said to about wishing you were dead? I of course didn't mean it. After what happened with Riker I don't want to see another brother hurt. I will regret what I did for the rest of my life. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I will leave you guys alone."

Rydel started to walk away when Ratliff stopped her.

" Rydel, Thank you." Ratliff said as he walked up to her and hugged her. Rydel just felt like crying.

" I am so sorry Ratliff, I screwed up so bad and I know that just because I said sorry doesn't make up for it all but I want to. I am happy that you are happy with Ross. I really am." Rydel said as she looked at him.

" Thanks Rydel, I am sorry too for making you feel bad. I didn't know that you felt that way about me. If I had known maybe things could have been different. But I fell in love with Ross and as much as I hate to see you hurt, I can't be sorry that I did fall for him. He is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Rydel smiled sadly. " I know that now. And I really do wish you nothing the best. I am going to go find my parents and Laura and see how they are." Rydel said.

" Hold on Rydel and we will go with you." Ross said. Ross walked up to his sister and just looked at her. Despite that everything that went down they were still family and with Riker's life in the balance he really didn't want to risk at losing another sibling. Ross pulled Rydel into a hug.

" I am so sorry Ross." Rydel said as she felt the tears flow. Ross smiled.

" I know you are. How about you and I go wait for our brother to come back to everyone." Ross said.

" That sounds good." Rydel said. She, Ross and Ratliff made their way back inside to see if there was any word on Riker.

" I feel like I am going out of my mind, why won't anyone tell me anything!" Laura screamed.

' Laura come on, you need to calm down." Rocky said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

" I am just so scared of losing him and no one is telling me anything at all." Laura cried.

" I know you are but he will be fine, he has to be." Rocky said.

" God Rocky I am so sorry that you have to put up with me. I am such a mess." Laura whispered.

" Hey you have been there for me so I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Rocky said.

Laura smiled.

Ross Ratliff and Rydel made their way over to Laura and Rocky.

" Any word?" Ross asked.

Laura shook her head. " No nothing yet." Laura's eyes meet Rydel's

" Hey Ry, how are you?" Laura asked.

" I am just worried about Riker." Rydel whispered.

Laura nodded. Just at that moment the door opened and out walked a doctor. He made his way over to them and Laura's heart just stopped.

" Are you guys here for Riker Lynch?"

" Yes we are doctor so how is he?" Laura asked.

" I am afraid I don't have good news."

Laura's heart dropped. This couldn't be happening.

" What happened?" Rocky asked afraid to know the answer. He couldn't lose his big brother. This couldn't be happening.

" There was a couple of times he flat lined on the table, and we thought we lost him. But we managed to revive him but he is really bad off. I am going to be honest with you it is very touch and go. I think you guys need to prepare yourself for the worst. I really don't expect him to make the night."

Laura could feel her knees go weak. She collapsed but before she could fall to the floor Rocky caught her. He too was stunned at his brother was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it. Rydel just bit back a sob as she came to a realization that she was losing her big brother. Ross and Ratliff just sat down both crying at this point. Where all of them about to lose Riker?

The tears were flowing down Laura's face at this point. Riker couldn't be dying. This was not in their plans that they made.

" Are you telling me Riker is dying?" Laura asked.

The doctor nodded sadly and added " Yes, there was so much damage to his organs and internal bleeding he only has very little time left. So I would suggest you plan your goodbyes now. I am sorry to bring you guys this news. We did everything we could." The doctor said as he made his way back.

Laura was now crying uncontrollably at this point and Rocky held her. Rocky too was crying at this point. This was crazy, Riker couldn't be dying.

" I have to go see him, I have too." Laura said as she got up. She didn't even bother try and wait for the others she ran down the hallway to recovery and was looking desperately for Riker. Finally seeing a room and that was when she saw him.

Laura yelped at the sight of him. His beautiful body was scarred and scraped by the accident. As she made her way closer to him and she had to bite back the sobs.

" Riker.." she cried. Laura took her hand and placed it on his head wiping the blond hair out of his face. At the ends of some of the hairs she could still see the blood on it. Her heart breaks at the sight of him. Laura leans down and kisses him. His lips feel so cold, which made it harder to realize that she may lose him.

No she couldn't think that way. She wasn't going to write off Riker, he was going to come back to her and they were going to have the wedding of their dreams. Life wouldn't be so cruel to rip them apart after getting so close to their dreams.

" I love you so much." Laura whispered. All she could hear was the sounds of the machines keeping him alive, she couldn't hear Riker who she so desperately wanted too. There was nothing more that she wanted then just to hear his voice, she would do anything for that to happen, just for him to come back to her.

The sight before him broke his heart, Rocky took in the sight of a weeping Laura laying her head down on his brother's chest. Rocky was afraid to disturb them but he wanted to check on Laura and Riker too. Rocky slowly walked in and placed a hand on Laura's shoulder. Laura lifted her head up and just jumped into Rocky's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and offered any comfort that he could. Laura just continued to sob into Rocky's shirt and he just let her. After what seemed like ten minutes she finally let up.

" Oh God Rocky I am so sorry god why are you the one always to see me like this?" Laura asked. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

Rocky smirked.

" I am just the lucky guy you know. But I don't want you to worry about it okay? I am here for you so whatever you need, go ahead and do it."

Laura smiled. " Thanks Rocky you really are amazing."

As Laura and Rocky just stood there looking at Riker, the alarms went odd on his machines, his heart flat lined.

" No…No..Riker please don't go….." Laura screamed. Rocky just held Laura as tears were starting to fall. This was it, his brother was dying and he wasn't going to be coming home. Rocky let the tears fall. The doctors came rushing in.

" You guys will have to go out now." One ordered. Rocky and Laura walked out, or Rocky had to pull Laura as she didn't want to go.

" No I am not leaving him! He is my fiancé! No! Riker!" Laura cried out.

" Come on Laura, let the doctors do their job and save him." Rocky said.

The few seconds later and Riker was still flat lining. Laura was completely hysterical; she couldn't take it anymore and took off. She couldn't stand there and watch Riker die. Laura ran out the hall way with Rocky following.

" Laura!" Rocky called out.

Laura just continued to run passing Ratliff and Ross and Rydel as she made her way out. Rocky continued to follow her.

" Oh God Guys do you think?" Rydel asked.

Ross and Ratliff didn't know what to think, but by Laura's reaction they could only guess that it wasn't good. The three of them just hugged and sobbed as they realized that Riker was gone.

Laura just continued to run until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed against the rock that was facing the shoreline of the beach. The hospital wasn't that far from the beach thank god otherwise she would have been out of luck. Laura was in shock she couldn't believe that Riker was dead.

He really was dead; all their dreams of being together and having a family were all gone. She couldn't even cry anymore, her throat was completely sore from the yelling and crying that she has been doing.

" Laura." Rocky called out to her, Laura turned around.

" Leave me be Rocky, I just want to be left alone." Laura said.

" You know I can't do that Laura. Riker wouldn't want me to." Rocky said as he moved closer to her.

" How am I supposed to live without him?" Laura asked softly. Rocky pulled her to him holding her close. Whispering his condolences into her ear.

" He really loved you, you know that right?" Rocky said.

Laura nodded. " And I loved him too so much. We were supposed to get married." She sobbed.

Rocky just held her and let he cry. He would cry later and wallow in his grief. He just lost his big brother how was he going to do now? But he would come to terms with that later. He needed to be there for Laura.

Laura looked up at Rocky. She could see his own pain at losing Riker. How could she be so selfish? He lost his brother and here she was not evening trying to comfort him.

" Rocky god I am such a selfish cow. Riker was my fiancé but he was your brother. I am so very sorry." Laura said. The sincerity in Laura's eyes broke him. He couldn't hold it back any longer as much as he tried to be strong he couldn't when Laura was so sincere in her wanting to help him grief. Rocky just sobbed as he grieves his brother. Laura holds onto him tight as he has done for her all day. He just lets go and is not ashamed of it either. Every memory that he has had with Riker plays over and over in his mind.

His big brother was gone.

And he had no clue how he was going to go on without him. After a few more minutes Rocky finally calmed down and he pulled away.

" I am so sorry about that." Rocky said as he wiped away the tears. Laura cupped his face and brought his face to meet hers.

' There is nothing wrong with grieving for your brother. Riker would tell you the same." Laura said.

Rocky nodded.

Neither said anything for a while. They were just so both lost in their grief they didn't know what to do. Without realizing what he was doing Rocky leaned in and brought her face to his.

And he kissed her.

Rocky pulled away after realizing what he was doing.

" Shit Laura I am so sorry. I don't know where that came from. Please forgive me. God I can't even believe I did that." Rocky said.

Laura didn't say anything. She couldn't because what could she have said. She was kissed by her dead fiancé's brother, her best friend. What could she say? She was empty inside ever since Riker's death just hours ago she couldn't feel anything. So she did what she could do.

She brought his lips back to hers and kissed him. Rocky moaned into the kiss and started kissing her back. Neither of them knew what was going on, both of them feeling like empty shells of who they were just needed to find a little comfort. They were both hidden behind this huge rock so they had their privacy. The kiss became more and more heated and intense as it went on. Rocky pulled back and pulled off his shirt and Laura was doing the same. Laura started unbuckling his pants as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Laura pulled off his pants taking his boxers off in the process. Rocky then undressed Laura as they were both naked. Rocky picked Laura in his arms and gently laid her down on his shirt. The two of them continued to feel the need of comfort they kissed and touched each other. Their soft moans could be heard softly. Laura ran her hands down his back to his bare ass and squeezed sending a shock of pleasure down his spine. Rocky was hard as a rock. He guided his shaft to her wet heat and thrusted in. Laura arched her back as Rocky continued to thrust inside of her.

Both of them lost in their own pain not realizing what was happening. Their bodies could be heard slapping together as they continued to make love.

" Rocky.." Laura moaned.

" Laura you are so fucking tight." Rocky grunted.

It was fast and no soft whispers were exchanged. The slapping of his balls could be heard against her region. And before they realized it, they both came to their orgasms.

"Oh Fuck." Laura muttered.

" Fuck Laura." Rocky cried as he spilled his semen into her. The feel of him spilling himself insider her made her feel even more of a high. Rocky finally stopped thrusting as both of them came down from their orgasm. Rocky rolled over and pulled Laura to his chest. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat.

Laura covered her eyes and just sobbed onto his chest. Rocky just held her and let her cry.

Both of them knew they crossed a line that could never be taken back. Riker hasn't even been dead a day and they betrayed his memory. But the sex was something of them both needing in that moment in order to feel something.

Now they hoped it just wouldn't come back to haunt them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

They slowly dressed not saying a word to one another. The tension between them was awkward. What was to say when you just had sex with one other when her fiancé and his brother just died? Rocky felt horrible he didn't mean to take advantage of Laura in her state of grief. He really thought he had gotten over any kind of feelings for her, but he wasn't going to lie, making love to her was better then all his fantasies put together. But still that didn't mean he had to pressure her into sex.

" Laura I am so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to take advantage of you and if you hate me that is totally understandable." Rocky said pleadingly to her. Laura sighed. Of course she didn't hate Rocky. She never could, but she was upset that she had sex with him when her fiancé's body wasn't even cold yet. But that wasn't on Rocky, that was on her.

Laura felt cold and empty inside and the chance of feeling something was just too much for her to deny. What was the point of being good and behaving when your life blew up and the soul-mate that you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with just died. How fair was that? So when Rocky first kissed her she felt something, she was confused as to why and despite how wrong it was, she liked it. That is why she kissed him back and before she knew it they were taking each other's clothes off and gave in.

" Rocky I don't hate you. I never could, I just honestly don't know what to say to you right now. Riker just died and I slept with his brother. I never thought I could be such a slut." Laura said.

" You are not a slut Laura, I don't ever want you to say that ever again! What happened between us was something that we both needed I know I did. You saved me Laura from wanting to self-destruct and I hope I can be there for you. We can put this behind us and move on from it, but I know I don't want to lose you."

Laura smiled. " You are not going to lose me Rocky. You never could." She whispered. Rocky leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back.

" I know this is the wrong time and I am not saying that we should jump in right away. I am just saying that maybe sometime in the future we can try. It can be years from now even. Okay?" Rocky said.

Laura was speechless. But seeing the yearning in Rocky's eyes she couldn't help but smile at him. He was an amazing guy.

" Rocky I can't say anything yet. I mean maybe sometime in the long distance future maybe. But I just can't right now." Laura said.

Rocky smiled. " I know that Laura, but thanks for the maybe and instead of flat out no. Come on we better go. I need a shower I think I got some sand stuck up in certain places if you know what I mean."

Laura laughed. She and Rocky walked back to the hospital. Both of them not certain on what else is there to say. So they didn't say anything. And in the end that was what saved them from any awkwardness. Laura and Rocky walked up to the entrance when they saw Ross Ratliff and Rydel.

Ross walked up to Laura and just hugged her. " I am so sorry Laura." Laura hugged back. Ross turned and saw some marks on Laura's neck. Ross raised his eyebrows and looked at Rocky. Ross not wanting to cause a scene gently brushed Laura's hair to cover what seemed to be hickies. Laura gave Ross a look and he just mouth hickies to her. Laura's eyes widened. He just shrugged and smiled. Whatever Laura needed to be comforted he was not going to judge. He was just going to have a talk with his older brother.

Ross just sighed. Realizing that instead of having two older brothers Rocky is the only one he had left.

" Thanks Ross. I am sorry for you guys too. We all lost Riker. How are you guys holding up?" Laura asked.

" I just can't believe that he is gone. I mean I thought he would always be here you know?" Ross said.

Laura nodded.

" He was always there for me you know? For all of us and I still can't phantom that I am now the oldest." Rydel whispered as tears ran down her face. Laura hugged her. Laura pulled back.

" You know Riker really loved all you guys, his siblings meant everything to him. And Ratliff you were a brother to him, he loved you like family." Laura hugged Ratliff.

Ratliff just smiled. He knew that but it felt good to hear Laura say that.

" You know he loved you too right? You meant everything to him. I have never seen him as happy as he was when you guys were together." Ratliff said.

Laura smiled.

" I know I was lucky to have been loved by him. He was an amazing guy. I can't believe that he is gone. We were going to get married." Laura said as the tears were starting again. Rocky pulled her into his arms and just whispered something into her ear.

Yeah Ross is going to be having a talk with Rocky pretty soon, Ross thought.

" Thanks Rocky." Laura said as she pulled away and he smiled.

" No Problem."

" So did you want to go home?" Ross asked.

Laura shook her head.

" I want to see Riker one last time. And then I will go. I just ran out before anything was official and I didn't say anything to him. I need to see him before I go."

Everyone agreed. They needed to see Riker too so they made their way back inside. Laura was with Rocky and the others followed behind. Laura made her way to the room when she ran into the doctor that worked on Riker.

" There you are Miss Marano we have been looking for you guys."

Laura sighed. " I know I just needed some space. What is going on doctor? What time did Riker pass?"

The doctor looked confused.

" Mr. Lynch isn't dead. In fact that is what I wanted to tell you. He is awake and has been asking for you."

Laura and Rocky's hearts dropped. ' What do you mean he isn't dead I mean we saw him flat line?" Rocky stuttered.

" He did and I am not going to lie, I thought he was good as dead we were about to call it when we started too, his machine light up his heart was back and then he started to talk and all we could make out was your name mam, he was asking for Laura."

Oh God

This couldn't be happening. Riker was alive! Her heart was overjoyed at that, Laura couldn't wait to see him.

" So he was asking for me?" Laura asked softly.

" Yeah he was. He is going to be really happy to see you. He is in room 428" The doctor smiled as he walked away.

" Riker is alive? That is so awesome!" Rydel cried as she hugged Ratliff. Ratliff just let out a sigh of relief. Ross was ecstatic too but he couldn't help but think of Laura and Rocky.

Rocky looked at Laura and sighed. He was over joyed at the fact that Riker was alive and rocky couldn't regret that. But things have changed between him and Laura. They made love, and Rocky couldn't help but wish they made love a few more times before coming to their senses. So he could treasure those times as he faces a life without Laura. Because now that Riker is back Rocky is pretty sure that was the only time that he would ever get to be with her.

Laura was stunned. Riker was alive, her heart cried out for that joyous news. But she couldn't help but feel guilty. While Riker was here fighting for his life and calling for her, She was off making love to his brother. Laura closed her eyes. She felt guilty that she betrayed Riker, but a part of her couldn't regret being with Rocky. He was an incredible lover and their bodies went will with each other.

God this whole thing is a huge ass mess.

Laura looked at Rocky and her heart broke. She knew that he had feelings for her and to be honest after what happened Laura knew that she was developing feelings for him as well. But she was in love with Riker.

Rocky smiled.

" Go see him Laura, he wants you." Rocky whispered. Laura nodded. She walked towards the room and was about to open the door, but she couldn't. How could she face him? She cheated on him with his brother and he was here fighting for his life? Laura was about to turn around when she stopped.

No she was not going to do this. Laura opened the door and walked in. The sight nearly devastated her. He was asleep and he looked so peaceful. She walked closer and sat down next to him in the chair that was next to his bed. She grabbed his hand.

" I am so sorry Riker." Laura whispered as she lifts his hand and kissed it.

Riker woke up and looked at Laura and smiled.

" Hey." He croaked. Laura got up and got him a cup of water and a straw as she brought it to his lips.

" Thanks." Riker said as his voice went back to normal. Laura just cried as she leaned and placed a kiss on his forehead.

" You had me so scared I thought you were dead." Laura said.

" I am sorry baby to worry you but I couldn't have left you." Riker said as he leaned into her touch. Laura just held him and cried.

" Riker I am so sorry for everything." Laura cried.

" Why are you sorry?" Riker asked.

Laura didn't know what to say

Rocky was outside pacing his mind was going really fast as well as his heart. This was crazy, both Laura and him saw Riker's heart flat line. He was all in purpose dead. He knew what he did was bad, he took his brother's fiancé to bed right after he supposedly died. Even though technically they did it on the beach but still.

Rocky sighed.

This was bad, really bad and if Riker found out who knows what will happen. But Rocky couldn't lie and say he wished it never happened because he really couldn't say that.

He knows Laura is in love with Riker, and she belongs with him. But Rocky could feel that she was having feelings for him as well. They way she was when they made love, how she touched and caress his body. Rocky had never felt that way before. It felt so right and he felt completed.

Ugh.

He really is an awful person, here he was after finding out his brother survived and all he could do was thinking about being with Laura again.

" Hey Rocky we need to talk." Ross said coming out of nowhere.

" What is it Ross?" Rocky asked.

" It is about you and Laura and those hickies I found on her neck." Ross said.

Oh shit.

" What do you have to be sorry for?" Riker asked. Laura was torn, she really wanted to be honest with Riker and confess what happened with her and Rocky. But was this the wrong time to confess? After all for a while she thought he was dead and he barely survived.

" I just meant.." Laura started to say when she was cut off by Riker.

" You have nothing to be sorry for, I mean what could you have possibly done that would need forgiveness for?" Riker asked

I don't know maybe for the fact that she and Rocky had Sex.

Laura sighed.

" I know I wasn't thinking. I just want to focus on you and your recovery." Laura said.

Riker smiled. " God how I love you so much."

" I love you too." Laura said.

And Laura was officially drowning from the weight of her guilt. She is going to have to tell him, but not now. Not when he is recovering from major surgery.

Rocky tried to change the subject. " What are you talking about? So how are things going with Rydel?"

Ross rolled his eyes.

" Rocky don't take me as a dumbass okay? I know something happened between you two. Unless Laura managed to give herself hickies all on her own. So tell me what happened. I am not going to judge; we all thought Riker was dead so I can understand if something happened under the circumstance. I would just hate being lied too so what the hell happened?" Ross said.

Rocky sighed. Maybe it would be better if he told someone.

" If I tell you this, you have to swear you won't tell anybody and that includes Ratliff got it?"

" But.." Ross said

" It is me tell you what happened or I don't so tell me what you decide?" Rocky asked.

Ross sighed.

" Fine I won't say anything, now what is it?"

Rocky sighed. " Laura and I had Sex."

" WHAT?" Ross screamed.

" Well you just shut the fuck up and keep it down!" Rocky hissed.

" Sorry, sorry but you guys had sex as in like doing it?" Ross asked

Rocky rolled his eyes.

" What other kind of sex is there?" Rocky asked.

" How did it happen?" Ross asked.

' Well we were comforting one another and I kissed her and she at first didn't kiss me back, but then she did. And we started to take one another's clothes off and then it happened."

' Wow."

" I know but we thought Riker was dead. Yes it was right after but we didn't plan it, it wasn't like we said hey lets fuck you know? I didn't plan on this happening and neither did she but since it happened.."

" What? Rocky do you have feelings for Laura?" Ross asked.

Rocky sighed.

' I have had feelings for her for a long time now. But I put those aside and I actually thought I was over her, but it turns out that I am not." Rocky said.

" Rocky man, you know Riker is in love with her and Laura is in love with him too." Ross said. He felt for his brother that he was in this situation.

' I know that Ross, and I had every intention of staying away and I thought it was working. But when I was with her, I mean the connection I felt was like nothing else I have ever felt before. And I know she is in love with Riker, but I felt that she could love me too. I mean the way that she was with me, holding and touching me.."

" Wow that is enough bro, I don't need to know about all the details about your sex life with Laura." Ross answered.

" It isn't a sex life when it only happened once."

" But I am taking it you want it to happen again?"

Rocky was silent.

" Look bro I am sorry that you have to go through this." Ross said.

" It's fine, I mean I am use to being the one without anyone. You or Riker usually get the girl so what else is new?" Rocky smiled.

" Rocky…"

" It's fine I am going to go see Riker now you coming?" Rocky asked.

" In a bit." Ross said.

Rocky just nodded and walked away. Ross couldn't help but feel his heart break for Rocky. It seemed that he really was in love with Laura. This whole situation with the three of them wouldn't end well Ross feared.

Not well at all.

Laura was outside Riker's room he was asleep as he was tired. So Laura left him so he could rest. She was completely confused about what she was going to do. She was madly in love with Riker and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

But she couldn't deny the deep attraction she had for Rocky.

She felt shame for even thinking about that as she was outside her fiancé's room. But Laura had to be honest with herself is she wanted answers. She closed her eyes for a second and she could still feel Rocky on her skin. She was surprised that Riker didn't notice that she smelt of sex. She smelt of Rocky and he didn't notice.

This was such a huge mess that she had no idea on how to fix it. She could feel someone sitting next to her. She turned her head.

Rocky.

" Hey how is he?" Rocky said softly.

"He is better, he actually spoke to me for a while. He is sleeping, he is completely worn out. The doctors still want to keep him as he is still has a way to go." Laura said.

Rocky nodded his head.

" Rocky we need to talk." Laura said.

" I know we do. I know what we could have been is in the past. Riker is alive and all and I am so happy for you too. Now you guys can have that future you want."

" Rocky…" Laura said

" No you don't have to feel bad for me, I have always known that you love him Laura, I am glad too. I just will have to move on. I mean it was only once and that was it."

Laura was silent. The look in her eyes got to Rocky. He got up and took her by the hand. He walked them both to the nearest closet and shut and locked the door.

" Rocky.." Laura said.

Rocky shut her up by capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Laura at first didn't kiss back but it wasn't long before she was playing tongue hockey with Rocky.

Rocky pulled back, and looked at Laura. He knows this wasn't supposed to happen. But he couldn't help it. He pulled off his shirt and looked back at Laura.

" Do you want me?" Rocky asked

Laura was silent.

" Answer me Laura? Do you want me?" Rocky asked again.

Laura felt the shame and the guilt as she nodded her head. That was all the answer Rocky needed. He tore off his pants and boxers as he was completely naked and her clothes melted off by his hands. Rocky thrusted into Laura as she moaned.

Both of their moans grew louder and louder as Rocky thrusted deeper and deeper into her. It wasn't long before their orgasms came and Rocky spilled his seed into her womb.

Both of their bodies slick with sweat but neither caring as they held onto one another and just came off their high.

What the hell were they going to do they both thought.


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: There is a twist just watch or read I shall say **

**Chapter 49**

Silence.

Nothing was said as they finished putting on the clothes. All Laura wanted to do was throw up. She made herself sick with how she acted. She just had sex again with Rocky in a hospital supply closet. She truly is the definition of a whore. Rocky didn't say anything either as he finished dressing. God what was wrong with that he dragged Laura into a closet and sex her up while his brother was recovering from almost being killed?

Rocky sighed.

" Laura I am so sorry god I don't know what has come over me." Rocky said.

Laura didn't say anything. She was just completely disgusted with herself. She just finished dressing and looking at Rocky one last time before running off. Rocky called out for her.

" LAURA!" he screamed.

He felt someone shaking him, what the hell?

Rocky sat up and fell out of the seat that he was sitting in.

Laura laughed. " Are you okay?"

Rocky was confused wasn't he just running after her? " Yeah what happened? I thought you were running away?" Rocky asked.

Laura was confused. " Running away? Why would I run away when I am waiting for the doctor to come out and tell me if Riker is going to survive?"

Rocky raised his eyebrow. Didn't the doctor already do that?

" What is Riker back in surgery? And why are we back in the waiting room? I thought Riker was already in a room?"

" Seriously Rocky are you okay? We have been in this waiting room ever since they brought Riker into surgery. You have been a sleep for a while though are you confused?" Laura asked.

Wait

He was sleeping? Was this whole thing a dream that he had?

" How long have I been out? And we have been here this WHOLE time and did we go to the beach?" Rocky asked.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Yes Rocky we have been here this whole time, and no we haven't been to the beach. You must had some dream." Laura chuckled.

Rocky let out a sigh of relief. So he and Laura didn't have Sex, not at the beach and not in some dinky closet. And he couldn't be more glad. Sure he had feelings still for her, but deep down he knows that Riker is the only one for her. And He was glad that Laura didn't have to live with the guilt that she betrayed Riker. Because nothing happened between them.

It had all been a dream.

Damn and it all felt so real. If that was a dream, then that meant that Riker was still in surgery and they still didn't know if he survived or not.

" So Laura how are you holding up?" Rocky asked.

" I am doing good, I just wished the doctors would say something to let me know that Riker is going to be okay." Laura said.

" I have complete faith that he will be. He has way too much to lose if he doesn't. After all you guys have a wedding to plan. There is no way that he would miss that." Rocky said.

Laura smiled. She really was lucky to have such a great friend like Rocky.

" Thanks Rocky."

" No problem." Rocky said. Man it had felt so real, it really did. But Rocky is glad that it was all a dream as he doesn't need any more drama in his life. Ross and Ratliff and Rydel made their way over to Rocky and Laura.

" Any word?" Ross asked.

Laura shook her head. " No and that is the part that is killing me." Ross nodded totally understanding.

" Riker is strong he is going to make it." Ross said.

" Yeah he isn't going anywhere." Ratliff said.

" Thank you guys for saying that. I just really wish that the doctors would come out and say something." Laura said.

As if they heard her speak out came one of the surgeons that worked on Riker. Laura and the others got up out of their seats.

" Are you guys here for Riker Lynch?"

" Yes we are doctor, how is he?" Laura asked with her heart pounding. The doctor could tell she was stressed out with worried. He smiled.

" He made it through surgery; he was badly hurt with a lot of internal injuries that is why the surgery was so long. But he is up in recovery now and should make a full recovery." The doctor smiled as the group sighed a sigh of relief.

" Thank you so much doctor, when do you think I can see him?" Laura asked.

The doctor was about to tell her that it wouldn't be for a while but seeing the look on her face he relented.

" I will take you, but it will only be for a few minutes he needs his rest and since the surgery was so long it will take a bit for him to recover I don't want him to have any setbacks." The doctor said.

Laura nodded her head. She was being selfish his brothers and sister was here, they would probably would like to see him too.

" You guys don't mind?" Laura asked.

Rocky rolled his eyes " Why are you even asking? Go on. Tell Riker we love him." Rocky smiled.

Laura nodded her head. She followed the doctor, she was nervous to see him. Sure the doctor told her that he would be fine but she had to see with her own eyes. Laura followed the doctor till they reached his room.

Room 323

Laura looked in and smiled at the sight of Riker. A shudder of relief went through her as seeing him. Knowing that he made it through the surgery and all it made her feel better. Laura thanks the doctor and walks up to Riker. He looks worn out from the hit and then the surgery. His beautiful skin was marred with scraps and bruises but he still to her was the most handsome man that she has ever seen.

" Riker.." Laura whispered. She let the tears fall as she can finally relax that she knows that he is going to be alright. She sat down next to his bed and grabbed his hand. She placed a kiss on it and holding it to her cheek.

" I love you so much." Laura whispered. She closed her eyes and just let the feeling of being near him wash over her.

" I Love You Too." Riker croaked. Laura's head went up and she smiled. Riker opened his eyes and smiled at her.

" Baby." Laura whispered before she leaned in and kissed him. Nothing to heavy but a chaste kiss.

" Hi there how are you feeling?" Laura asked.

" Like I got hit by a car." Riker said.

" Smartass." Laura smiled.

Riker chuckled. Then he wince, it was a bad idea to laugh.

" Riker you can't laugh I don't want you to upset your recovery."

" It's fine. I am fine. Especially that I see you." Riker smiled.

Laura placed a kiss on his forehead. She wiped the hair out of his face.

" I love you so much; I thought I was going to lose you." Laura said.

" I am not going anywhere. I mean you still have to marry me and we have to have a bunch of kids and grandkids and great grandkids and great great grandkids you know?" Riker said.

' So is that your way of saying that you would still want me when I am all old and wrinkly?" Laura asked.

' I would always want you." Riker whispered.

Laura smiled. " Well that is a great thing because I would always want you." Laura smiled. The two of them were interrupted when the doctor knocked at the door.

" Sorry you two I hate to do this to you but you are going to have to leave now. He needs his rest."

Laura sighed.

Riker was pissed.

" Alright, I will be back as soon as I can." Laura told Riker.

" You aren't going anywhere. I want you to stay here. I am the patent so I have a right to say who stays and who goes right?" Riker said.

" I am sorry Mr. Lynch but that isn't how it works. Especially after having major surgery. I know you want to be with Miss. Marano but she has to leave she can be back in the morning."

" Then I am going to." Riker said as he was starting to move. Laura blocked him.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Laura asked.

Riker rolled his eyes. " What does it look like? I am leaving this place. I am not going to have some quack tell me that you can't stay. I want you here and I should have you here after all I am the one who almost died yet they don't give a damn." Riker said agitated.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Sorry doctor, he can be quite cranky when he is tired. Let me get him calm down then I will leave." Laura said.

The doctor nodded and left. Riker gave him a one finger salute.

" Riker Anthony Lynch was that really necessary?" Laura asked.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Yes I want you with me, and I don't like it when someone says no." Riker pouted.

The drugs were kicking in she saw. She smirked. Laura leaned down and gave him a kiss. She pulled back.

" How about if you are a good boy for the doctors I will give you a sponge bath?" Laura whispered.

That perked Riker right up.

"Kay." Riker said as he zoned out and fell into a sleep. Laura laughed.

' I love you so much Riker, and so does everyone else." Laura said as she gave him one last kiss before leaving the room.

It has been a few weeks since Riker was hit and nearly died. The doctors told him that he was making tremendous progress. They all agreed that he sucked as a patent because he could be quite cranky when Laura wasn't there. But it has been a few weeks and now he was ready to go home.

" You really did suck as a patent babe." Laura said as the two of them held hands as they walked up to the door to the apartment.

" That is not fair! Having a time limit on how much time I could spend with you. That is what sucked." Riker pouted. Laura turned around and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

' I know it did, I hated it too. But did you really have to be so cranky?"

" Yes." Riker said flatly.

Laura just rolled her eyes. " Come on baby lets go inside." Laura dragged Riker as they made their way in.

" SURPRISE!"

Laura smiled at the look on Riker's face.

" You knew about this?" Riker asked.

" I don't know how to say this but um duh." Laura said.

Riker rolled his eyes.

Everyone who he loved was here, from all his siblings to his parents. His friends from Glee were here as well. His mother hugged him and at first he thought she would never let go.

" Mom, you can let go now." Riker chuckled.

" I cant help it. You are the second of my children to get run over. I banish you guys from ever being in the street again." Stormie said.

Riker laughed.

" Sure thing mom."

Riker really enjoyed being with his friends and family. It was a nice change from being locked up in that hospital bed. For the first time in weeks Riker felt he had his life back. And that felt great. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Rocky was in there.

" Hey Bro, Why are you hiding?" Riker asked.

Rocky just shrugged. " This is your party man, I figured I didn't want to hijack it by being me you know?" Rocky smirked.

Riker just rolled his eyes.

" I want to thank you for being there for Laura while I was out of commission. It means a lot to me that you would be there for her." Riker said.

Rocky just shrugged. " It was no big deal. She is my best friend and like family to me and she is going to be your wife so why wouldn't I be there?" Rocky said.

" Well anyway thank you just the same." Riker hugged Rocky. Rocky smiled, It really was awesome to have Riker back. He didn't need to know about those pesky dream about him sexing up Laura. Rocky just chuckled.

' What's so funny?" Riker asked.

' Oh Nothing, come on why are we in the kitchen for. Your fiancé is waiting for you. And I am going to have to find some ladies for me so later dude." Rocky just walked off.

Now it was Riker's turn to chuckle.

His brother was something else. But that was why he loved him.

**AN: See? How about that? Like I would ever have Laura cheat on Riker. I am feeling Rockaura they are my second OTP for Laura after Riaura. And I have a new Rockaura story that is called Every Now and Then. I hope you guys check it out. I just wanted to say thank you to every single reviewer who took time out and wrote a review for this. It means a lot. And I got one stating that they were thinking about stop reading this because of Rocky and Laura. I had always planned on having those scenes be a dream because in this story I couldn't have Laura cheat on Riker, like the whole Maia thing I had Riker sleep with her only because he was drugged. Not that he was a willing participant. This story I hope captures what I hope is the deep love and connection that Riker and Laura have. That despite the drama that they face, that overcomes everything.**

**Now some say this story is drama filled to the extreme. And they are right. I Love Drama. I think a good story needs to have drama in it to make it exciting. To make you want a certain couple to overcome obstacles to be together. I will say there is still some drama to come. But from this point out The Happiness will outweigh the drama. So I hope I don't lose any readers because of it, and I hope you guys will stay with me to the end. Because this story means a lot to me as it has officially become my most popular one to date.**

**So hold on and enjoy the rest.**

**Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart.**

**HJ Russo**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Riker has been home for a few weeks now and everything was pretty much back to normal. The only thing that was missing was his sex life with Laura. She wanted to wait until the doctors gave the okay which Riker didn't give two cares about. He missed being with Laura in an intimate way and he was pretty sure he could die from blue balls. But Laura just smirked and told him to help himself then.

Yeah Riker didn't like that suggestion so much. So he was bugging the doctors to give the okay. Riker thinks this is their way of getting back at him for being such a crabby patient.

Riker sighed. But it was good to be home. He was still able to hold Laura while they slept which was something he loved to do. It just felt great to be home. And it seemed that everything was working out for everybody else. The whole Rydel seems to be better, Ross and she have seemed to make up of sorts, it still wasn't the same close bond they once shared and it may not be again but they are talking and Riker is glad for that.

And Rocky seems to have stopped going out so much and just being here at home. But he seems happy though. Riker really wished that Rocky would find someone that would make him as happy as Laura made him. Riker was currently in his room just lying on the bed. He was completely bored out of his mind. Laura was making sure he was being careful and taking it easy. He loved her for it he really did but he was getting sick of being treated like a weak little thing.

Riker sighed.

He got up and changed, he was going to the beach. He needed something that would take his mind off things. He changed into a pair of his favorite shorts and a white tank top and went out to the living room to see if anyone else wanted to go.

" Hey I am going to the beach, doses anyone want to come with me?" Riker asked.

' Sure I do, It's been a while since we went so I say we all go." Ratliff said as he got up. Ross just shrugged and followed Ratliff. Rocky rolled his eyes.

" I guess I should go so I can keep you morons out of trouble." He teased.

Riker just rolled his eyes.

" Let's go." Riker said as the guys all went to the beach to enjoy the day.

Laura knew that she was driving Riker insane, but she couldn't help it. She had nearly lost him and she was still scared. She knew she was being silly, she knew that Riker could take care of himself but she still was being paranoid.

Laura sighed. Maybe she should just learn how to chill and relax. But after all the drama and the hell that they have been through Laura was afraid to see when the other shoe would drop. It was crazy how much their relationship has had to endure. Laura thought it was outrageous how much they had too. But Laura took it as a sign that despite everything that they have had to endure they are still together and going strong. They were engaged and were going to get married. Even though they really haven't talked much about it since Riker came home.

Maybe it was time to get started on those plans. Because she wasn't sure if she could wait before becoming his wife.

That was it then. She had an idea. She only hoped that Riker would agree. Laura was currently out shopping and she grabbed her bags as she made her way back to her car. It was time to go home and talk with Riker about their plans. She had only hope that he would go along with it.

Laura put her bags in and she then got in herself. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She really hoped that Riker would go for it.

There was only one way to find out.

Seeing Riker up and laughing was an amazing thing to see. To think that they all almost lost him sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Ratliff just smiled at Riker and Rocky goofing off and Ross was even joining in.

Ratliff just laughed.

" What are you laughing at?" Rydel asked as she walked up.

' Oh just your brothers being their normal dumbass self's."

Rydel laughed.

' When are they NOT that?" Rydel asked.

She and Ratliff laughed.

" So how are things going here?" Rydel asked.

" Good they are going good. Laura is being extremely protective of Riker that I think he is starting to feel smothered but he knows that she is only scared still that she almost lost him."

" Well I can't blame her, Riker came very close to dying." Rydel said. She still had a hard time saying that. She didn't want to think that she came very close to losing her big brother.

" Yeah I know." Ratliff agreed.

' So how are things going with you and Ross?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff was silent for a second. " Do you really want to know?"

" Yeah I do. Look Ratliff I still am having trouble dealing with what I did to you guys and I want you guys to be happy. I mean honestly I still have feelings for you. And I think I will always have them. But I know you are in love with Ross and he makes you happy. And I can see how happy you make him. And that is all that I want. I am done playing the jealous shrew. It didn't look good on me you know?" Rydel said.

Ratliff nodded and smiled. " No it didn't. And thanks for apologizing Ry. I just want us all to be close like we were. Ry you are my family and I am so sorry I was blinded to how you felt about me. If I led you on in any way then I am so very sorry." Ratliff said sincerely.

Rydel smiled.

" Thanks Ratliff, But you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong." Rydel said.

' Well still I wanted to say it." Ratliff smiled.

Ross came over to them as he had enough of getting his butt kicked by his brothers. He noticed Rydel and waved.

" Hey Ry, what are you doing here?" Ross asked as he plopped himself down right next to Ratliff.

" I figure I come out and check up on Riker. Is that okay?" Rydel said, with no snark at all. She was just still wary about Ross's reaction to her presence.

" That's cool. You should stay I think we are having a cookout and I think it would be nice if you stayed." Ross said.

Rydel smiled. " That sounds like fun."

Ross smiled " Good." Ratliff just smiled knowing that Ross and Rydel have made up. He placed a kiss on Ross's lips to let him know that he was proud of him.

Laura pulled up to the apartment and she got out carrying her bags. She opened the door and noticed that everyone was out. Laura sighed. She went to put her bags away. Now all she needed to do was talk to Riker when she sees him.

She really was getting nervous, she didn't know why. They wanted to get married; all she wanted was to get married sooner rather than later. She was putting her things away when she heard the door open and laughter filled the apartment.

" That was awesome." Riker cried out. It has been a while since she heard him have fun. Yeah she was definitely smothering him.

" We are so going back for a rematch dude." Rocky said.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Don't be such a cry baby dude I won fair and square and that is because how awesome I am." Riker said.

Rocky rolled his eyes this time.

Laura chuckled. She walked out.

' Hey babe when did you get back?" Riker said as he made his way over to her and kissed her.

' Just now I was just finishing putting away what I bought. So did you have a good time?" Laura asked.

" Yeah I did, it was fun. You not mad?" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes " I am not some overbearing bitch you know that right?" She said. " Or is that how I am?" she snarked.

Riker was taken back he didn't mean to piss her off. " Hey I am sorry I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that I have been cooped up and it was nice that I was able to go to the beach."

" Yeah because big bad evil Laura kept you prisoner in your own home. I see how it is." Laura said as she stormed back into the room slamming the door.

Riker sighed.

" Way to go bro, you are by far the biggest douche I have ever seen." Rocky joked.

Riker glared. "How about you guys go to the store and get everything we need for the cookout." The others just nodded as they went back outside. Riker slowly made his way to the room. He wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't mean anything by his comment and yet he managed to set her off like nothing else. He knocked on the door.

" Laura?"

No answer.

" Laura?" he called again.

Still no answer.

" Laura?" he called out again.

And again there was no answer.

Okay this is bullshit. He did nothing wrong why is he being punished? He opened the door slamming the door behind him. The noise of the slam brought Laura's head up.

" What the hell was that for?" she asked annoyed.

' I don't know maybe for the fact that I was calling you and you ignored me three times. Now what the hell is wrong with you?"

Laura rolled her eyes. This seemed to piss Riker off more.

" Damnit Laura will you tell me what the fuck I did wrong besides daring to go out and have some fun at the beach? Is that why you are so pissed off? If it is I am so very sorry I decided to get out of this house for a few hours." Riker sneered.

" You are a real asshole you know that right?" Laura asked.

" Well right now you are being a bitch and I don't get what I did? I didn't mean anything by that comment earlier and you jumped all over my ass for it. I just want to know what is wrong." Riker asked as his anger fell away. He HATED fighting with Laura, and he didn't mean to start one. He just wanted to know what was wrong.

" I know I have been smothering you but that is because I care about you! I almost lost you so excuse me for worry about you. I guess I should stop that right?" Laura asked.

Riker rolled his eyes. " No you shouldn't I know you are scared but I am fine. I didn't do anything but play fight with Rocky and Ross in the water. That was it." He whispered as he made his way to her. Laura turned her head away as she could feel the tears come. How did this even happen, she wanted to talk to him about possibly getting married sooner and she turned this into a fight? What was this about?

" I am sorry Riker I didn't mean any of it. I think my nerves are just shot because of all that has happened. I didn't mean to make you feel that you were trapped inside your own home. I will back off." Laura said.

" I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate or love your concern, because I do. I really do. But I need to be able to have my life back, I am feeling fine. I am taking it slow okay but I need to get back to my life. And that includes being with you Laura. I miss you, I miss being with you." Riker whispered.

Laura nodded.

" I do too." Laura said.

Riker smiled. " Does that mean you forgive me?"

" There is nothing to be forgiven except for me. I truly am sorry baby." Laura whispered. Riker leaned in and kissed her. Laura moaned. And if he was honest he did too. Laura broke the kiss.

" How long will everybody be gone?" Laura asked.

' A while they are going to shop for tonight, and it takes a lot of food to feed this lot. Why?" Riker asked. Laura didn't say anything but walked to the door and locked it. She turned around and looked at Riker.

" I figured we could make up for some lost time?" Laura asked.

Riker smiled as he made his way to Laura.

" That is a very good idea."


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: This chapter is Rated M **

**Chapter 51 **

The feel of Riker's hands on her body drove her wild. It has been so long since they were like this. It just felt so good. Riker placed small kisses up and down her body starting from her lips down to her neck and now he is at her breasts. He takes one of her nipples in his mouth and slightly twists it with his teeth.

Laura moans.

Riker smirks. He continues his assault on her. He then with his other hand takes the other nipple and rubs it and twists it a little. Laura buckles up. Riker raises his head.

" You like that?"

" Yes." Laura moaned.

Riker grinned.

Laura raised her head. " You know we don't have a lot of time right? They will be back so if you want to finish this to completion I would hurry up buddy."

Riker groaned. They would have to take their time later, now was just about getting acquainted again. Riker lined his shaft against her heat and thrusted into her. Both of them feeling each other for the first time in weeks. Both closed their eyes and let the sensation wash over them.

" Oh Laura.." Riker moaned. He thrusted in and out getting faster with each thrust.

" Riker." Laura moaned. She wrapped her legs around him. He thrusted harder and it didn't take long before they both came, Riker exploding his cum inside of her womb.

Riker then fell on to his back bringing Laura with him and she laid her head on his chest.

" Wow."

" I guess you really are back to regular shape." Laura smirked.

Riker laughed.

" See I told you." He teased. Laura laughed. She snuggled into Riker and he held her close.

" I missed this." Riker said kissing her on top of the head.

' I did too. This is nice." Laura said.

" Just nice?" Riker questioned.

" Well maybe you can show me once again?" Laura asked.

" It would be my pleasure." Riker said as he rolled over on to Laura and thrusted into her once again.

Laura and Riker finally made their way out of the bedroom, to notice that they weren't back yet. Laura let out a sigh of relief. Riker laughed.

" What? You know if we were still at it we would never hear the end of it by Rocky."

" That is true."

As Laura was about to kiss Riker, the door opened and in came everyone.

" I see the two of you made up?" Rydel said as she came in the kitchen carrying a couple of bags.

" Yes we did." Laura said.

" That is awesome, now can you guys help carry some bags in please?" Rocky said as he came in. Laura and Riker went out and helped.

" Damn how much food did you guys get?" Riker said as he saw Ross and Ratliff come in with more bags.

" You know how many of us there are? Plus you guys will eat most of it." Rydel said.

All the guys rolled their eyes.

" Well you guys are all pigs." Laura said as she high fived Rydel.

" Please I am too sexy to be a pig." Riker said.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" You thought I was plenty sexy a bit ago." Riker winked and Laura blushed.

" That is gross!" Rydel cried.

" Ry you get used to it. Now that Riker is feeling better they are going back to doing it like bunnies. And those two over there are even worse." Rocky said pointing to Ross and Ratliff.

" Aww Don't forget Rocky you to act like bunnies with your hand isn't that right?" Laura teased.

" Oh Burn.." Riker said.

Rocky's face just blushed redder then a tomato. Everyone snickered. It was about time Rocky felt like after a zinger since he likes to make comments about everyone else.

" Good one babe, that was awesome." Riker said as he wrapped his arm around Laura. Rocky even had to admit that was good.

' Nice one Marano, I taught you good." Rocky smiled.

" Thanks, now I don't know about you guys but I am starving. Let's make some food." Laura said as she and Rydel went into the kitchen. The guys all went to the living room and turned on the TV.

' What is this?" Laura asked.

" It is us staying out of the way while you girls cook." Ross said.

' Ross you are such a vagina." Rydel called.

" That's fine, we will cook but you guys won't eat. Now go get the grill ready." Laura said.

" Riker put your lady in line." Rocky said jokingly. Laura just glared.

" I kid. I kid! I wuv you Laura ." Rocky said as he made his way outside before Laura could kick his ass.

Riker just laughed as he followed Rocky.

Laura rolled her eyes.

The night was amazing, they had an a fun time, with laughter and singing. For the first time in a long time, it was drama free. It was after midnight and Rydel went home about an hour ago. Rocky was asleep in his room, Ross and Ratliff were in their room leaving Riker and Laura alone in the living room

" Tonight was amazing, I definitely needed a night like tonight." Laura said as she put the last of the trash in the trash can.

' Yeah me too." Riker said as he came around and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

Laura just smiled.

" Riker, do you think we can talk for a few minutes? I mean I know it is late, but I was going to bring it up when I got home but the whole fight happened and I forgot."

" What is it babe?" Riker said grabbing her hand and walking into the living room sitting on the couch and pulling her on his lap.

" Well I was thinking about us being engaged, we really haven't had much chance to talk about it you know?" And I was thinking that I don't want to wait much longer to be your wife."

Riker smiled. To be honest that was all that he was thinking about. ' Me too. I can't wait for you to be my wife like I can't wait to be your husband."

Laura smiled.

" How would you mind getting married soon? Like this weekend?" Laura said.

" Really? That doesn't give us much time for a big wedding." Riker said.

" I don't want a big wedding, all I want is you and our family and close friends there that is all I need."

Riker smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

" That sounds awesome, I would definitely like to marry you this weekend babe. But we need a marriage license and all that jazz."

" I have an appointment tomorrow for the license, so what do you say? After watching you almost die, I don't want to be without you. I love you and I think we deserve to have our dream come true." Laura said.

Riker smiled. " I want that so bad, I do. What are we going to do about Rocky, Ross and Ratliff? They live here, are we still going to live here?"

" I don't see why not? I figure we can start saving for a house but in the mean time we can still live here with our family. Do you have a problem with that?" Laura asked.

After thinking it over for a bit, Riker couldn't find one reason not to do this. He kissed her.

" So are you ready to be my wife this weekend? Five days from now?" Riker said.

Laura squealed. " There is nothing I want more." Laura kissed Riker. Riker picked her up and walked her to their room. They had a lot of celebrating to do. After all these trials and tribulations they were finally getting married.

Only if the other couples could get there's.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Riker was in the kitchen making calls to everyone that he knows letting them know that this weekend there was going to be a wedding. Riker just sighed at the thought of him finally going to be able to call Laura his wife. They have been together almost going on two years now and after all the hell they have gone through they were going to get their happy ever after. Laura was off dress shopping with Raini and Rydel. Rocky was off at work and he didn't know were Ross and Ratliff were. He hasn't seen them all day, but figuring them they are probably off making out.

Riker just smiled at the thought of his baby brother and is boyfriend, they really did make a terrific couple, and it was great to see Rydel coming around and accepting them. It definitely cut down on the drama ratio around here.

Riker sighed. Now back to matter at hand.

Oh yeah his wedding to Laura. After calling his mother Riker was probably sure that he lost hearing in his right ear. He loved his mother tremendously but her screams of joy didn't do much for his hearing. He couldn't help but chuckle; he really did have the best mother ever. And Ellen was just as excited when he called her, she told him that she will help out in any way possible as so her little girl could get the dream wedding. Riker thanked her from the bottom of his heart for raising an amazing daughter that she is and for making Laura be the woman that he is so madly in love with. Ellen smiled and just told him that it was partly due to him as he makes Laura who she is. Riker just smiled.

He and Laura really were blessed to have such amazing family and friends are so amazing and supportive of them. They truly were blessed. Riker was almost getting everything ready for Saturday, the wedding was going to be small and quaint only family and close friends are invited. Riker and Laura figured it was their day and they wanted it to be small, they figured it would be more romantic that way. Laura was getting her dress and the bride's maid dresses for Vanessa and Rydel and a Maid of Honor dress for Raini and she would be done with her part. Riker had booked the minister and as for the catering his mother and Ellen said they would take care of that when he told them that He and Laura wanted something not fancy and big. They were not the kind of people and both Stormie and Ellen understood that so they were going to cook the food together. Which Riker loved the idea of both their families coming together for this. Riker also did invite the producers and crew of Austin and Ally to come as well because without them Ross and Laura probably wouldn't have meet and if Ross didn't meet Laura then Riker wouldn't have and he couldn't imagine not having Laura in his life.

They were truly meant to be.

Riker almost gagged on his own cheesy happiness but he couldn't it. For a while there he wasn't sure this day was going to come. After what Maia did to them and Laura's accident and then his very own they almost never made it to this point. But the love that he had for Laura and hers for him was just too strong to break. Riker was lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the doorbell go off, after a few times going off Riker snapped out of it and walked over to the door and opened it. The color of Riker's face drained of any color when he saw who it was.

Maia.

Ross and Ratliff were down at the travel agency office trying to book a honeymoon for Laura and Riker. It was their wedding gift to them and they wanted it to be perfect. Ratliff and Ross were having trouble on deciding where Riker and Laura would lie to go. Ross wanted the Bahamas; Ratliff thought it would be romantic to send them to Italy.

" Come on babe, there is nothing like having some romantic time on a beach you know?" Ross said.

Ratliff rolled his eyes. " Ross we might as well make them have their honeymoon here at home, after we live on the beach."

Now it was Ross's turn to roll his eyes. " But this is California, it is going to be the Bahamas! The Bahamas! Do you hear what I am saying?"

Again Ratliff just rolled his eyes. Sometimes his boyfriend was such a man child.

" It is going to be Italy, I mean Laura's family is Italian don't you think it would be more romantic for Laura to take her new husband to were her family came from? Not to mention the Venice canal? A gondola ride underneath the moonlight? Now that is romance." Ratliff said.

Ross just gagged.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes. The two of them were still in their standoff when they heard a familiar voice.

" Ratliff?"

Ratliff turned and smiled. " Kelly? What are you doing here?" Ratliff asked. Ross was quiet. He really didn't know what to say when his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend showed up. What could one say when that happens?"

Kelly and Ratliff hugged. They may have broken up but despite that all the years of love they had and not to mention their friendship was something that still bonded them, they may have moved on but they would always care for one another.

" So what are you guys doing here?" Kelly asked. As Ratliff was about to answer Ross beat him to the punch.

" Oh we were just planning a trip for us to go on. You know a romantic trip wasn't that right baby?" Ross said as he captured Ratliff's lips in a kiss. Ratliff just froze while Ross was kissing him and Kelly just looked plain uncomfortable, what could be said watching your ex kiss his best friend? She could call him his boyfriend she felt safe to say. Ratliff cut the kiss short and just gave Ross a strange look.

" So you guys are together?" Kelly asked.

" Yeah we are so what do you want?" Ross asked. Ratliff just looked at his boy shocked.

" Ross that is rude! Kel I am sorry I didn't want to have to tell you like this, and honestly I thought you already knew after we were exposed a while ago." Ratliff said.

" You know I don't pay attention to Gossip, plus I have been in France this whole time since we broke up. I just got back and in fact that is why I am here, I just wanted to thank my travel agent for the recommendation that I went. It was life changing."

Ratliff just nodded. " That is so great Kelly. Hey did you want to grab lunch some time?"

Kelly nodded. Ross just gagged. Ratliff glared at Ross.

" That would be great. By the way I am so happy for you guys. I knew there was something special between you, of course I didn't know it would be romantic but I knew something was different with you two. Congratulations you guys." Kelly said as she gave Ratliff one more hug. Ross again just rolled his eyes.

" Call me sometime so we can meet for lunch?" Kelly asked.

' Sure well. Bye Kel." Ratliff smiled. Kelly smiled back at both him and Ross before walking away. Leaving the two of them alone. Ratliff just glared at Ross.

" What the hell was that?" Ratliff yelled.

" What the hell are you doing here? I thought your crazy ass was in jail?" Riker growled. The sound of disdain and hatred from Riker made Maia step back in fear.

" Answer the damn question, what are you doing here?" Riker asked once again. He couldn't believe that he was actually seeing this chick on his porch. Wasn't she supposed to be in jail?

" I Got out due to good behavior. Look Riker I didn't come to cause trouble I promise. I just wanted to apologize." Maia said.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" That is bullshit you don't even know the meaning of I am Sorry. So tell me why you really are here and then leave and don't you come back." Riker sneered. Just seeing Maia again brought back the memories of what she had not only done to him and Laura but what this skank did to his family.

" Riker it is true I am really sorry. I snapped after finding out Laura got back with you after finding out we had made love, and I did something that I am not proud of what I did."

"Let's make one thing clear, what happened between us was not making love, I only do that with Laura, but what happened with us was nothing but a cheap fuck that only happened because you drugged me." Riker glared.

Maia rolled her eyes.

" You can believe me or not Riker that is your choice but I am sorry. I just came here to make right of what I did. Or try too. I am going back to Australia. I have had enough of being in this country and getting stepped on. So I am going home."

" Good and don't you ever come back. I still can't believe that you have the audacity to show your face after everything that you did. Maia I never want to see your face again how more thick can you get?"

" Well I guess I can go now then. But don't fool yourself Riker about thinking about what happened between us was a cheap fuck as you so equility put it. I drugged you I admit that and that was wrong of me. But if you look at our reminder of that night we made love more than once, you were the one that tore my clothes off and we had sex more than one I can remember at least six times, now if I am mistaken if you weren't all that into it wouldn't have happened past the one time. I mean Laura and I do look alike but come on Riker, we aren't really that much the same that you couldn't tell us apart sexually. You knew that you weren't with Laura after that first time, and you loved it." Maia said as she moved away as she made her way back to the car. Riker just slammed the door. His anger was boiling now.

The nerve of that bitch trying to Romantize on what happened with them. Riker knew it happened more than once as the sex tape that she made of them was proof of that. But he thought she was Laura. That was the only reason why it happened and why it was more than once. She whispered that she was Laura in his ear when he was doing to her what he did.

Riker just shuddered. He felt dirty and disgusting again after the run in with Maia. Riker tore off his shirt and was making his way to the shower in his and Laura's bedroom. He undressed and turned on the water. He needed to feel clean again. Riker just sighed; he couldn't believe that Maia just showed up again after all this time. And could she really be trusted to say that she was actually going? Riker couldn't really count on that as sure thing. Riker turned the water to a scolding temperature and took the soap and scrubbed his bad until his skin was raw and almost bleeding. Riker could feel the tears coming at his eyes again. After all this time he thought he was over it but after Maia just showing up again, it brought it all back to the surface. Riker felt his body shake as the sobs take over and he slide down to the bottom of the shower floor and let the water wash over him as he just cried wishing against all hope that he would be worthy of Laura.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Hey guys! **

**I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews1 I can't believe that I am almost to 300! That goes out to all of you. Now some of you may be wondering why Maia showed back up. I needed her to come back so Laura and Riker can finally address what happened to him before they get married. I know in the past I had then briefly address it, but this chapter I wanted to fully have Laura understand what Riker went through. This chapter mentions rape and how sometimes a man can feel less of a man when it happens to them. Rape basically is something that is evil and vile and happens to men as well as women. I wanted to address that here; I don't mean any offense what so ever that is not my intent. So please review and let me know your honest feelings about this.**

**Chapter 53**

Laura came home with Raini and Rydel, the three girls were laughing as they came through the door. The three of them had a blast shopping for Laura's wedding dress and their dresses as well. Laura put her purse on the chair in the living room and made her way into the kitchen to get something to drink.

" You guys want anything?" Laura asked.

" Sure soda is fine." Raini said Rydel agreed. Bringing the girls their drinks they all sat down around the kitchen table and talked.

" I still can't believe that you are getting married this Saturday. That is crazy I mean it just seems like yesterday that I found out about you and Riker." Raini said.

Rydel nodded her head in agreement. " I know same here; I still can't believe that my big brother is getting married. But I know he is marrying the right girl, you make him so happy Laura, I can't believe that we are finally going to be family." Rydel squealed Laura just laughed.

" I know me too. I have wanted this for so long. I know we are you and everything but when you know it's right why wait?" Laura said looking at her best friends. She truly was a lucky girl to have such amazing friends and family that love her.

" So are you getting nervous? I mean the wedding is only a few days away, how much has been done?" Raini asked.

" No I am not nervous believe it or not, and Riker said he got a hold of the minister and our moms are doing the catering for the reception and we are having the wedding here at the beach. This was really the place that we fell in love so we figured to have it here."

Both Raini and Rydel sighed. That was so romantic.

They heard a door open and Riker came out of the bedroom after taking his shower. He felt a little bit better but not much after Maia's latest rampage. He smiled at Laura Raini and his sister. Looks like they were discussing the wedding. Riker walked over to them and placed a kiss on Laura's head.

" So how did shopping go? Did you find a dress?" Riker asked as he sat down next to Laura. Laura could feel that something was going on with Riker but she would ask later when they were alone whatever it is she felt that Riker didn't want anyone to know.

" Yeah I did, it is gorgeous if I say so myself." Laura grinned.

" Well where is it?" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. " It is still at the shop they are going to deliver it to me on the day of the wedding so you can't see it. After all it is bad luck for the groom to see it before the wedding." Laura said.

' Yeah Riker how dumb can you be?" Raini teased.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Real funny Raini, funny. So you guys had a blast? That is good to hear." Riker said.

Rydel and Raini both looked at each other and realized that Riker wanted to tell something to Laura and didn't really want them to know so they decided it was time to go.

" Laura I think we are going to go, but I will call you tonight so we can plan your bachelorette party." Raini grinned.

" Oh Yeah that is awesome!" Rydel said excitedly.

Laura laughed and Riker groaned. ' As long as there are no strippers, I don't want my fiancé seeing any other man's body except for mine." Riker said.

" Caveman Much?" Rydel asked.

Laura and Raini laughed. Riker just rolled his eyes. Raini and Rydel picked up their things and hugged Laura and Riker and walked out the door waving their goodbyes before shutting the door. Laura just turned and looked at Riker.

" Okay so what is going on? I can tell something is going on with you. Tell me what is wrong baby?" Laura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Riker sighed. He really should have known how well Laura could read him. It was one of the many many things that he loves about her. But honestly he really wasn't sure on how to start and tell her that Maia was free and came by and paid him a visit. They both thought that part of their lives were over with. Riker just really hoped that she would stick to her word and stay in Australia. But he knew that he had to tell her, Riker didn't want any more secret in-between them.

" Come on let's go to the living room it is a lot more comfortable in there ." Riker said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch, Laura was admittedly getting a little worried by how Riker was reacting.

" Riker you really are starting to scare me, tell me what is going on with you. You haven't been yourself since I got home; you definitely aren't as cheerful like you were this morning." Laura said to him. Riker just sighed.

" I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to react." Riker said.

" Just tell me because all this not being upfront is freaking me out." Laura said.

" Maia dropped by." Riker said dropping the bomb on her. Laura was silent at first she didn't think what he said was real.

" What did you just say?" Laura asked quietly.

" Maia dropped by. She got released out of prison for good behavior." Riker said afraid to look at Laura and see the pain that the mere mention of Maia's name still brings her. Because he knows that despite the fact that Maia drugged him, Riker still betrayed his vows and his love to Laura by having Sex with Maia. The topic was a subject that despite having forgiven each other they don't bring up. Riker was with another woman sexually despite him being under the influence of drugs. Hell even for a while they both thought that he was the father to her child.

Laura just laughed. She couldn't believe this shit. Every time something good is about to happen it seems like the bitch from hell has to come in and ruin it. How did she get out so early? She was only in jail for what maybe a year? Is that the price you pay for trying to kill not just one but two people? Riker looked at Laura and was starting to freak out, why was she thinking that this was funny?

" Laura?" Riker asked.

Laura stopped laughing and looked at Riker. " I don't mean to laugh but I rather laugh then cry. How the hell did she get the fuck out when she tried to kill me and Ross?" Laura asked stumped.

" That is a very good question but what she said was that she got out due to good behavior." Riker said still not believing it himself.

" That is crazy! So just because she was good for what a few months? That she is just unpunished for trying to kill two people? So what did she have to say?" Laura asked.

Riker sighed.

' Tell me Riker!" Laura said getting frustrated.

" I am trying too! This isn't easy for me to say okay?" Riker raised his voice. He knew that Laura was just frustrated with the situation but so is he.

" Tell me." Laura said with a slight growl.

Riker was starting to get pissed.

" Can you quit acting like this so I can have a fucking chance to tell you? You are acting like I fucking invited here over? Now she said that she was released for being a model prisoner and so that she thought it was time to make changes to her life. She told me that she came over to apologize and she wanted me to know that she was leaving back to Australia."

Laura rolled her eyes. " Please tell me that you didn't believe her." Laura said.

" I don't know what to believe, all I do know is that I don't trust her and that I just wanted to let you know about it. That is all." Riker whispered. Laura could feel the guilt weigh her down. All Riker wanted was to tell her that Maia was here, to be honest with her and what does Laura do? She treats him like he is the bad guy. She honestly didn't mean to do that but something about just hearing Maia's name coming from Riker's mouth makes her uneasy. Laura sighed as she looked over at the pain that was in his eyes. She feels really horrible. She leans in and kisses him, hesitant at first but Riker kisses back whole heartily. Laura breaks the kiss finally before it could get out of hand.

" I am so sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you feel worse, I know it isn't your fault at all, but just hearing her name makes me crazy. But that is no excuse for me acting like I did. I am so sorry." Laura said as she placed kisses along his face. Riker just pulled her into his arms and just held her.

" It's okay." Riker mumbled into her hair.

" No it is not okay, I shouldn't have done that. I need to know that you have forgiven me. Please?" Laura begged.

" I forgive you." Riker whispered as he leaned in and kissed her once again. Briefly as they still need to finish this conversation. As the kiss broke Laura thought of something.

The baby.

What happened to Maia's baby that she originally tried to pass off as Riker's but ended up being Garron's.?"

" Riker what about the baby? Didn't she have him or her with her?" Laura asked.

" No she didn't. I didn't even bother asking about it. Does that make me a bad person? There was a time when I thought I was that child's father and I don't even ask about it?" Riker asked. Laura grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

" That doesn't make you a bad person. I am sure if the child had been yours that would have been your priority but the child isn't yours so don't beat yourself up about asking about it. I am sure they know that you loved them. I just wonder what happened that was all, because she should have given birth by now." Laura said.

Riker nodded. " Well she didn't look pregnant so she probably did. God I can't believe that we are talking about this mess still. I really thought it was in the past."

Laura sighed.

" Well I think we need to stop running from it and confront it head on so there can be no more of this popping up you know? We are getting married on Saturday and I want us cleanse of this. Seeing her again probably brought back many unpleasant memories of that night right?" Laura whispered. As much as she tried to believe that she was fully okay with what happened, she knew that a part of her would ache for the fact that Maia got to know Riker in the same way that Riker gives himself to Laura. Not by choice any means of course, Laura knows that Riker didn't want that to happen, and Laura doesn't consider it cheating anymore as she knows that he was tricked. But he still had sex with her and from Maia showing her the tape of them; Laura knew it was more than once. The thought of Riker touching Maia like thought makes Laura physically nauseous. Laura could still remember that horrible morning when their world came crashing down and the fall out. Riker coming in her room that morning after Laura seeing the tape.

She was going to be sick now. But she knows that if she is feeling like this, Riker must be feeling worse as he was the one that was violated.

Laura sighed.

Riker was in all intends and purposes was raped. There actually wasn't no intends or purposes, he was raped by that bitch. And it pains Laura to know that she really didn't fully grasp that until now. She had told herself that when they got back together but she still held a part of it as cheating and thought of it as just free wiling sex. But the truth is Riker had no control over his body that night. His reflex when he came was intoxicated under the influence. Laura could feel her blood boil at the thought that Maia could do something that evil to someone like Riker who has a big heart loves everyone and is willing to be anyone's friend. Laura could feel her heart break as she realized that Riker went through hell and up until this point she really didn't recognize that. Laura could feel her eyes water and her body tremble as she came to that realization.

" What's wrong baby?" Riker asked. Laura wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her.

" I am so sorry Riker, I am truly sorry for what that wrenched person did to you. I know I said it before but I really didn't fully recognize it until now. But she raped you. She forced you to do something that you aren't willing to do otherwise. The sight of her just must have brought that all back. Baby you got to know that I love you and I don't think of that as you cheating on me anymore. You didn't know what you were doing."

Riker could feel the emotion burning in his throat. It felt like his throat was closing up and he was having a hard time breathing. He thought that he was past all this, Laura had forgiven him and they even identified it as rape before but Riker really didn't want to focus on that. Because for all he thought was that men couldn't be raped, that only women were victims. Maia made sure to throw in that he could tell that he was with her and not Laura, but he was used and he really didn't know that it wasn't Laura. Maia was trying to make him take on the blame when it really was on her. He was the victim of her cruel actions and he can actually admit that now he was a victim of rape. That it is okay for a man to admit that he was a rape victim and not feel the shame of embarrassment of it. Rape is a horrible vile thing that happens to everybody women and even men. There shouldn't be any shame in crying out and saying that he was a victim and not just oh it was just sex I couldn't control.

" She said that I knew who I was with; that I knew it wasn't with you. But Laura I really didn't know. I thought we were together, she even told me that she was you. She whispered in my ear how much she loved me and that she was you. She even made me call out your name because that is what she wanted." Riker said as he looked her in the eyes.

Laura really wished she could kill a bitch. She grabbed Riker's face and kissed him. She pulled back.

" She was a bitch to say you knew. You didn't and that was because of her. You did nothing wrong there Riker. Nothing! I want you to believe that."

" I do. I really did but seeing her again and when she said that it just brought back so much of that self-hatred that I had for myself. I even took a shower after she left and scrubbed myself raw. I felt so dirty and damaged."

' You are not damaged, You are not dirty okay? You are Riker Anthony Lynch the man that I love most in this world and who is going to be my husband this Saturday. Come with me." Laura said to him. Riker just smiled and kissed Laura. He really was a lucky man to have such a beautiful caring woman to love him.

" I Love You so much." Riker said.

" I Love you too, and I am going to show you that you are worthy and good and clean. You are not damaged and I want to show you that. So come with me." Laura said as she pulled Riker up and they walked into the bedroom. Laura took off his clothes and laid Riker on the bed. They weren't going to have Sex all she wanted to show him was that he was the man that she loved. That she was in love with who he is and that he has nothing to be shameful about. That despite everything that happened, Riker was what she wanted and who she wanted. That Maia may have gotten to spend one night with him, but she Laura was the one that was going to have the rest of his life to be with him. Laura showed him that he was valued and loved and that Saturday they were going to finally become one.

" I Love you." Laura whispered in his ear as he had fallen asleep after such an emotional gut wrenching day. She wiped his hair out of his eyes and brought him closer to her, Riker automatically wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her chest.

Maia was not going to take this away. She lost and Riker and Laura have won.

Ratliff was pissed at the way Ross behaved. ' What the hell was that Ross?" he asked.

" What was what?" Ross asked.

Ratliff rolled his eyes. " Do not play dumbass with me, I mean how you acted with Kel? Telling her that we were involved like that and that we were planning a trip together when we are here for Riker and Laura!"

Ross rolled his eyes.

" We are involved right? I mean she had to find out sooner or later, but honestly I am surprise she didn't realize sooner. I mean is she really that much of a twit that she couldn't pick up a paper?" Ross asked his jealously getting the best of him.

' Didn't you hear what she said? She was in France!" Ratliff said.

Ross again rolled his eyes. " What they don't have any papers or internet in France? She can't be that stupid!"

Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

" Can't you stop fucking insulting her for five seconds. She didn't do anything to you."

" But didn't she cheat on you that is why you broke up with her? So why do you care if I insult the ho?" Ross said.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes. Despite them breaking up Kelly and him had 5 years of an amazing relationship and they were friends first so despite everything that went down, he couldn't cut the bond. They were just friends after all; Ratliff was madly in love with Ross.

" You don't have to call her names! Why are you so damn jealous?" Ratliff asked.

Ross scoffed. " Like I would be jealous of her, I mean look at my body I know how much you like it Ratliff I know you want me, I just find it unnecessary to have her in our lives that is all/" Ross shrugged.

" So does that apply to Laura too? I mean you were in love with her too, so should we cut her out of our lives as well?" Ratliff asked.

" Now you are being a dumbass, Laura and I never had anything, She is my best friend, actually she is my family so that is different, and really you bring that up when we are living in her apartment?"

" No I m just bringing up the fact that you can't just expect me to drop Kelly out of my life. It isn't fair."

" Oh I am sorry that I don't want someone that hurt you in your life, excuse me for caring."

Ratliff rolled his eyes.

' This is ridiculous I am going to go get my gift to Laura and Riker you can do whatever you want."

' What does that mean?" Ross asked.

" It means until you stop acting like a jealous tool, then I really don't want to be around you."

' So what you going to go fuck Kelly now?" Ross asked as his jealously was on fire and blinding him to what really was going on.

" That is exactly what I am going to do. It is nice to know that my boyfriend that one that I love and have been with for over a year now has so much faith in me and thinks that all I think with is my dick and that I am some whore. Go to hell Ross." Ratliff said as he stormed a way to go finish with the travel agent leaving Ross standing by himself.

Ross couldn't help but think that maybe it was time to end this relationship with Ratliff. After all if he wasn't going to believe him what is the point in being together?


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: I forgot to mention in the last note that Maia isn't coming back in the story, she did her part which was cause angst for Riaura and now she is gone. And now as for Rosslington I don't know what I should do with them should they be broken up definitely or back together? This story is coming to an end soon, as from this point on besides Rosslington should be pretty much wrapping up drama free. So enjoy these next chapters or so.**

**Chapter 54**

Laura woke up a little bit later from the nap she took with Riker; she turned and saw his sweet face lost in sleep. She smiled at least his face didn't look so tortured anymore. And that was all that Laura wanted. She hated the idea that he hated himself, and she hated also that she may have played a part into not discovering that sooner. Laura got out of bed careful not to wake him. After this afternoon he needed his rest, it was draining for him to talk about what happened. But as painful as it was to confront what happened to Riker Laura couldn't help but feel the relief of if from finally facing it and now they can get on with their lives finally. Riker turned and was now on his stomach facing her side of the bed. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. Laura walked out of the bedroom only to bump into Rocky.

" Hey sorry about that I didn't mean to run you over there." Laura said. Rocky just grinned and hugged her.

" That's cool Laura." Rocky said as he pulled back.

" What has you in a good mood?" Laura said. She couldn't help but notice that Rocky was in an extremely good mood. She wanted to know what made her bestie in such a good mood and she would have to thank who ever it was that made him so happy.

" I am leaving Laura, actually the term is moving." Rocky said with a giant grin on his face as he walked into the kitchen leaving a confused Laura behind him.

' What do you mean moving?" Laura said afraid to wanting to know the answer.

" I was planning on telling you guys this later but I can't wait. You know all the nights that I have been out late and coming home late? Well I have been working on my music all this time, And with R5 done and all the drama that has been in our lives I really couldn't think about how much I missed music, but man I really did. It felt like a piece of me was missing you know? So I was working on my music doing some pieces that are different from R5 and off a whim I sent a piece in to this one school Pepperdine Music of The Arts? Well they loved it and they have offered me a full scholarship to their program and I leave the day after you and Riker get married."

" Sunday? You are leaving Sunday?" Laura asked shocked.

Rocky nodded his head. " Yeah I mean tell me what you think?" Laura could see the pure joy in Rocky's eyes and she was beyond thrilled that he is achieving his dream. She was just going to miss him around here. But the thing is life is about changes and you can't hold on to the same old situation otherwise life wouldn't be what it is. Plus she and Riker were getting married and possibility thinking about getting a house so it would change eventually. Plus the joy on Rocky's face was priceless.

Laura smiled before hugging Rocky. " I am so happy for you rocky. No one deserves this more then you. I know it was really rough for you when the band ended so I am so happy that you are getting this. So hey where is the school located?"

" London, England." Rocky said.

" Wow London is a very beautiful city. Have you told your parents and your siblings yet?" Laura asked.

' No you are the first one I told. It just seemed fitting to let you know first. Laura you mean so much to me, you are my family and I just want to thank you for always being there for me. And I wanted to thank you for letting me crash here and live with you and Riker. This year and a half has been amazing. Thanks for letting me into your home." Rocky said as he hugged her once again. Laura just hugged back. She really was going to Miss Rocky but so glad that he was finally getting his own chance to be happy.

" I think this calls for a celebration. We are all going to celebrate once Riker wakes up and Rosslington get home." Laura said.

Rocky chuckled " Rosslington?"

Laura rolled her eyes " What sometime it is easier to say their names together then saying Ross and Ratliff. Plus I think it is cute."

' So can we call you and Riker, Lauker?" Rocky said.

Laura gagged. " What kind of shipper name is that? It is Riaura get it right Rocky." She teased.

Rocky just laughed. Man he really was going to Miss Laura. He was happy as all hell to get his dream going but leaving Laura and the rest of his family was going to be rough. But he knew that he was meant to do this.

" So what do you want for dinner? It is your choice as we are celebrating you." Laura said as she went into the kitchen.

"Oooh can we have your lasagna? I love that and garlic bread and Ravioli's?" Rocky said with a childlike gleam in his eye. Laura just chuckled.

" Sure we can." Laura said as she went to get started. Rocky tried to help but she told him that it was his celebration. But Rocky wouldn't have none of that so she folded and let him help after all Italian dishes do take forever to make. As Rocky and Laura were getting started on dinner, Riker came out of the room rested from his nap, plus he missed having Laura next to him.

" Babe what did I say about you leaving me alone in bed? I don't like that." Riker pouted.

"Aww me sowwy next time we can cuddle I promise." Rocky said all girlish. Laura laughed and Riker kindly flipped him off. Riker made his way into the kitchen promptly smacking Rocky upside the head and giving Laura a kiss.

" That was rude." Rocky said.

Riker just glared.

" Mr. Grumpy pants are we?" Rocky teased.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Boy's behave. Now Rocky did you want to tell Riker or wait for everybody else?" Laura said.

Rocky rolled his eyes. " I might as well tell him now since you put it that way. Riker always has to know things when you try and keep it from him."

Riker just nodded in agreement.

" I told Laura that Sunday I am moving to London because I got accepted into Pepperdine Music of the Arts, they gave me a full scholarship." Rocky smiled.

' Alright bro! Congratulations!" Riker said happily as he hugged his brother. Riker really was happy that rocky finally has the chance to be happy for himself. He knew that out of everybody Rocky was the one who took it the hardest when R5 ended. So for him to be able to get back into music was amazing and Riker couldn't be more thrilled.

" Thank you. I am actually pretty excited for it. I mean I will miss you guys but I will be here for your wedding and then we can chat on Skype or email. Plus there is such a thing as airplanes you know for visits."

Riker just nodded. The three of them were just in the kitchen laughing and thinking back on all the memories they share.

' So have you told mom and dad yet?" Riker asked.

' No not yet I was probably going to call them tomorrow you know? They should be fine with it right?" Rocky said as he looked at his older brother. And as Riker could have sworn he looked like what he did when he was little. Riker just sighed and smiled.

" All they want for you is to be happy. They are going to be thrilled for you.' Riker said. Man he was going to miss his baby brother.

Laura smiled. " Tonight we are going to celebrate Rocky because you really do deserve it. Come on let's finish so we can eat soon."

The three of them laughed.

Ross stormed after Ratliff. He couldn't believe that Ratliff was putting up with Kelly and her skanky ass ways. Couldn't Ratliff just see that all he was trying to do was protect him?

Why couldn't he see that?

' Ratliff!" Ross screamed.

Ratliff just threw his head back and glared at Ross. " What Ross? I am finishing up here, so can you please go away and I will talk to you later when we get home?"

He was blowing him off like he was nothing. Ross thought. This was such bullshit all Ross did was let Kelly know that she was a loser and that Ross was with Ratliff now. What was so bad about that and why was Ratliff so pissed?

" No we will talk now, why are you blowing me off?" Ross asked all pissed.

Ratliff just apologized to the agent and thanked her for all her help. He took the package and glared at Ross.

" Come on, we are not doing this here." Ratliff said as he walked and pulled Ross with him. The two of them made their way to the car. Ratliff opened the door and put the package in the care before turning back to Ross.

" Now can you tell me why on earth you are being such an asshole?" Ratliff asked.

' Me? Me I am not the one who let his slutty ex all over him in front of me!" Ross yelled.

Ratliff rolled his eyes.

' We hugged that was all! Why are you so damn jealous anyway? Don't you trust me? Oh wait I forgot you don't." Ratliff sneered.

Ross scuffed. " I do trust you I don't trust her and I can't believe that you do! How fucking stupid are you?"

Ratliff stayed silent. The situation with Ross was getting bad and honest he didn't know how saying and greeting his ex and long time friend turned into this huge battle. But he had enough.

" Because what happened was between me and her, And Kelly is a sweet and good person despite that. She apologized to me over and over and in the long run we realized that it was meant to be for us to end. That is the end of it. I don't want you to fight my battles for me, especially is there is no such battle. Let it go and get a grip! You are the one who is being completely stupid right now."

Ross sneered, ' You are so fucking stupid Ellington that no wonder Kelly cheated on your ass you probably wouldn't have picked out the signals anyway." Ross snickered.

Ratliff could feel the tears sting his eyes. That hurt.

" You are an asshole Ross Shor you know that right?" Ratliff growled.

Ross nodded.

" You are right I am the asshole when you are being tricked by Kelly, but you know what go ahead and be tricked I am done. I was stupid to think this was actually more than what it really was." Ross sneered.

' And what is that?"

" I mistook this for a real relationship when actually it should have stopped at being just a piece of ass." Ross sneered.

Ratliff just stood there with nothing left to say. His heart was breaking at Ross's cruel words. Was that all this was for him? After everything? Ross knew he made a mistake with what he said he was about to apologize and take it back when Ratliff stopped him. Ratliff raised his hand.

" No. Just don't. You are going to let me say something. And this will be the very last thing I will ever say to you."

Ross just felt his heart break. Why the hell was he so stupid?

" You and I were best friends, very Best friends and then a miracle happened and I fell in love with you, my best friend that I have known all of my life basically. It was a challenge and some people were grossed out by it. Mainly my family, but I didn't care at all because you want to know why? Because I had you. You were the only family I have ever wanted or need and I would have been fine."

" Ratliff.." Ross said

" I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME TALK DAMN IT." Ratliff yelled as the tears were chocking him. His chest was heaving trying to breathe.

Ross was silent.

" I gave up everything for you Ross, Everything I mean my family turned their back on me and I gave up the possibility of ever making up with them for you. I gave up my apartment to move into yours. Everything that was mine I got rid of because i wanted it to be us and that was it. But with you saying I was nothing but a booty call that went on too long well that says everything."

" I didn't mean it baby I didn't." Ross choked back the tears.

" But it was said and you know what they say about saying things in anger, they have the tendency to be the truth that you were just afraid to admit. Ross you really wouldn't have said that if it wasn't a part of you that thought of it. While I was thinking that we had a future together and that what we had was something, all I was to you was easy sex."

Ross was sobbing at this point. What the hell did he do?

" So this is what I am going to do. We will get in the car and I will take you home. I won't let you walk because I am not like that. I am going to pack my shit and take off. Now I don't have place of my own anymore to go back too, so I will have to find something but I will. And then we will be done. And I have to say that I am thankful that R5 is done because there is no reason what so ever for us to have anything to do with one another. Now come on Ross get in the car." Ratliff said as he made his way to his side of the car. Ross was just gasping with air as the tears were slowly but killing him.

" Ratliff.." he begged.

" No Ross, we are over. You killed the love I had for you. Now I can safely say that I hate you."

Ross just sobbed.

" No This can't end like this! We weren't supposed to end." Ross cried.

" Well it is what it is, are you getting in or what?" Ratliff said.

" Not if you sat we are done, please baby you have to let me fix this." He sobbed. Ratliff couldn't take anymore. He dialed a cab for Ross to take him home, but he couldn't do this anymore. Ratliff took off driving away from the only person he thought was his home. But unfortunately that was no longer possible to be.

Ross just ran after the car screaming for Ratliff to stop. He was screaming that they could work it out and all, but Ratliff just continued to drive. Ross wasn't paying attention and he tripped and fell. But he didn't care. The pain he was in was far worse than anything. Ross looked back up to see Ratliff and get back up.

Ratliff was gone.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Well after 54 chapters and over a 131,000 words this story is coming to an end. I do have an idea for a sequel that I want to do for this but that will probably wait until I get a couple more stories done. But who knows I get impatient with new ideas so maybe even sooner. This was my fifth story here on and it is my most popular story by so far. I want to take the chance to thank every single reviewer who I am going to list here right now for letting me know what they loved and what they said I needed to work on, I appreciate those two.**

**GwenR5**

**ABC 123**

**Mustang 246**

**GleekR5 LG**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX- You are my bestest friend on here and I love you for all your stories. You are the one who gave me the inspiration to write this story and my other R5 stories.**

**Cheyennedailey- I Loved looking at your icon of Rocky, I have been finding myself on a Rocky kick lately so I hope you check out my Rockaura stories.**

**TrauzllyIs4ever- I loved all your reviews and like I said before you were the inspiration for the Rockaura part of this story.**

**xX2R5Xx**

**Raura is my life**

**Kiyatetaera**

**Gabby**

**A Random Person**

**Justus 13**

**Harmonious Wolf**

**ComexonxgetxLOUD**

**Musicxlover14**

**Sakura 121783**

**Bacon Cupcakes**

**I LoveRoss R5**

**AUSLLYLUVER**

**RikerVRoss4Laura**

**AllywilsonR5**

**I am not perfect**

**Rosslynchdramaseeker**

**Arlene**

**xXAusllyandRauraXx**

**alena1221**

**Alina**

**Nora**

**MidnightInParis21**

**XcimorelliXR5X**

**Dolly little**

**Dancer 06**

**RiauraGleeR5**

**That is everyone that has taken their time and reviewed my story. From the bottom of my heart I want to thank each one of you. This story will have a place in my heart as this has really taught me on how much I love writing and telling stories. This story had a lot of Rated M parts like most of my stories so thank you for braving that with me. I hope you guys review this and let me know what you guys think. Once again I own nothing I wish I owned Riker though **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Everybody Hurts it is owned by Sony**

**Chapter 55**

_When your day is long_

_And the night the night_

_Is yours alone_

_When you're sure you've_

_Had enough of this life_

_Hang on_

_Don't let yourself go_

'_Cause everybody cries_

_And everybody hurts_

_Sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_

_When your day is night alone_

_(Hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go_

_If you think you've had_

_Too much of this life_

_To hang on_

'_Cause everybody hurts_

_Take comfort in your friends_

_Everybody helps_

_Don't throw your hand, oh no_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_No,no,no, you're not alone._

Looking back at everything that they been through it still took her breath away that she was now Mrs. Riker Anthony Lynch. Laura Lynch. Laura smiled at the sound at that. It still amazed her that she and Riker were really married. They have been married for about six months now and it still feel like they were on their honey moon.

Laura sighed.

She really was happy. The wedding was really beautiful it was just her and Riker with the rest of their family and friends. Well not all of them actually. Ratliff came by the apartment right before the wedding and dropped the shock that he and Ross were broken up. And when Laura tried to get anything out of him about what happened, Ratliff just smiled and told her that it wasn't important. He thanked her for letting him stay with them and that he actually felt like he was part of a family for the first time in a long time and that he would never forget that. But that it was time for him to stand on his own and be on his own, so he packed his things and left, he gave Riker and herself the gift that he gotten for them, a honeymoon to Italy and he said congratulations but unfortunately he was going to be leaving town and couldn't be the wedding.

That was the last time that anyone heard from Ellington Ratliff. Where ever he is Laura hopes he is happy. And she hopes he comes back soon.

Ross didn't say anything to them about the breakup. He didn't really talk to anyone. Ross held himself up in his room for months before realizing that life was going on without him and being here was hard for him. So Ross decided to take off for a while he said that he would be back but he needed sometime to clear his head.

Laura sighed, she really wishes her friends could be as happy as she and Riker was.

Rocky did leave right after the wedding that next day. He is really excelling in London; with each email that she receives she could feel the happiness that he is feeling. He is at the top of his class and he is having a blast.

He also met someone. Her name was Becca and she was all into the same things that he was. Laura was really happy that he found someone. Rocky deserved to be happy. Rydel was also happy she took time to just being Rydel before going off to college. After R5 dissolved she was lost so being in school helped her focus and find out who she really was. Ryland managed to find another band to be a manager and finding quite success. Raini and Calum booked other shows and were finding their way into the whole Hollywood scene. It still pained her that Austin and Ally didn't get the ending that the show and its fans deserved but she couldn't help but be thankful for what she got. Riker walked up to her and just smiled to see that she was lost in thought. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her back so she was touching his chest.

" What you thinking about?" Riker asked.

Laura sighed. " I am just thinking about what we have been through and how we ended up being so happy and being married. I just wish all our friends could be as happy as we are." Laura said.

" They will be. They will just got to have some faith." Riker said.

Laura sighed. She reached up and kissed him. " I love you, you know that?"

" I think I do." Riker laughed.

Ratliff walked around until he finally found his apartment. It had been a long ass day. Of course it had been a long ass six months since he moved to New York. He had to get out of LA and away from everything of Ross. There was that name again. No matter how far he will go, Ratliff seemed to not be able to let Ross Lynch go.

Ratliff sighed. He opened the door and went in. he looked around the place was a crap hole compared to the place that he shared with Laura, Ross, Riker and Rocky but it covered his head and kept him warm so he guessed that is all that matters.

He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't miss Ross. He did, in fact he still loved him but how can he go back to someone who thinks their relationship was just sex? That is why he left LA and Ross behind because he needed to move on.

Ratliff sighed. He honestly wanted the best for Ross; you can't stop loving someone who you loved so deeply in a matter of months. Ratliff would probably never get over losing Ross. But that us the deal that life gave him.

Ross finished surfing for the day and made his way to the local Kiki bar they had on Maui. He loved being in Hawaii. He missed his friends and family but he wasn't ready to go back home yet. He honestly didn't think he would ever want to. It had been six awful months since Ross and Ratliff broke up and at first he thought he would die. That is why he had to leave in order to save his sanity. Ross walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender just smiled and went to go get him a drink.

" This really was the life." Ross muttered. But he couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Riker finished putting away the last box away. They had just moved into a brand new home that was right off the beach. It was perfect for them. As much as he loved the apartment, this was better for them. They now had space for them to have a family. Riker couldn't help but think what it would be like to have someone who has Laura's smile and his hair.

" This house is so perfect, I love it." Laura said as she made her way over to her husband.

" It is. And it is still on the beach so it is really perfect."

" The beach was the place I fell in love with you. I still remember how you came and helped me move into the apartment and our lives haven't been the same since."

" I should thank you for deciding to move out on your own, after all if you didn't then who knows where we may be. You may have ended up with Ross." Riker joked.

" And you probably would have ended up with Vanessa or some other lady more age appropriate." Laura said with a smirk.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" You know age is just the number right? Plus I am not that much older then you."

" Oh please you are an old man; you are like those geezers who go around chasing hot younger models to make them feel young. Plus anything to feel good in the sack right?" Laura joked.

' Like you have any complaints? Because I remember just last night who was crying for what? You are the ones who tore my clothes off so fast I thought we wouldn't make it to the bed and had to do it in the drive way. Which would make a good welcome to the neighborhood for the neighbors?"

" Well you do have a great Ass, you really should show it off more." Laura smirked.

" Oh really do you want me to show off this great package to the other ladies? Well if you say so." Riker said as he was starting to walk away.

" Hell no! This package is mine and mine only you got that?" Laura said as she pulled him back and kissed him. Riker just laughed.

' I can see someone is the jealous type." He teased.

Laura swatted him on the arm.

" Baby you have nothing to worry about. All I want is you." Riker said as he placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

And it was true, all he wanted was Laura. They have come through so much even death that tried to separate them couldn't. They had the rest of their lives to be together and Riker really couldn't wait to see what else comes next.


End file.
